anything is possible
by xanidoo
Summary: Santana and Quinn have a daughter and take in a teenage girl how hard can having a five year old and a teenager be? will contain some spanking
1. Chapter 1

Santana walks into her house listening to her wife singing with their five year old daughter, she stands in the doorway of the kitchen watching them dance around the kitchen as her daughter looks up; she sees San and runs over to her Santana picking her up.

"Well hello baby girl."

"Hello Mama how was work?" she asks.

Quinn and Santana both laugh "Work was fine baby, how was pre-school?"

Maya buries her head in Santana's neck not wanting to tell her she got in trouble today but unbeknown to her Santana already knows after a call from Quinn.

"Fine Mama" she answers quietly.

"Anything you want to tell me?" she asks smiling at Quinn, Maya doesn't answer her.

Quinn shakes her head "Maya Maribel Lopez answer Mama please" she says firmly.

"I got put in timed out Mama" she says still not moving her head, it's not fair that she hasn't seen Mama all day now she is going to scold her.

"Why did you get put in time out little one?" Santana asks lifting Maya's head from her shoulder.

Maya looks up at her Mama and can see she is doing that scary thing with her eyebrows, the thing she does when she is in big trouble with Mama. "Cause Mama, Emily said I had to be the prince but I didn't want to cause you say I'm a princess and so does Mommy and Aunt Brittany and Uncle Puck calls me little p which means princess."

Santana smiles at Quinn, her daughter managed to get all that out and still avoid why she was in trouble "Ok so you didn't want to be a prince what did you do?" she asks knowing the answer.

Maya looks at Santana with her chocolate eyes and a small pout "I pushed her, Mama but Mommy already punished me so I shouldn't be punished anymore."

"Oh really well I'll decide if you need to be punished more little lady. We have talked about you pushing before haven't we?" Santana says trying to avoid her daughter's eyes, she knows if she looks into them she will crack.

Maya nods her head "Yes Mama we did but..."

Santana stops her "No more with the buts baby, you know you are not allowed to push, now what did Mommy say?"

"She said I had to go to bed after my bath tonight and I not allowed a story" she says dramatically hoping that Santana doesn't add to it but she knows her Mama and she knows, she is not going to get away with it.

"Ok well I agree with Mommy and on top of that you won't be allowed to go to the park this weekend."

"Mama" Maya whines.

Santana raises her eyebrow again "Don't Mama me, you know the rules, you want to be thankful I didn't swat your little butt and put you in timeout myself, which will happen if Mommy and I have to talk to your teacher again about you pushing somebody, and tomorrow you will be apologising to Emily even if you have already understand?"

"Yes Mama" she says with a small whimper, she hates making her mama cross with her "Please can I go and watch TV now?" she asks.

Santana kisses the top of her head "Yes baby but it will be dinner time soon ok?"

"Ok Mama" she says with a smile, hurrying off into the living room before her Mama decides to punish her anymore.

Santana walks over to Quinn and kisses her "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey yourself, good day babe?"

"Not too bad didn't have court in the end so will probably end up having to go in Saturday morning."

Quinn gives her a small smile, she loves that Santana has a good job and is happy but she hates it when they don't get their weekends together as a family. "Ok babe, you know little miss, she is just the spit of you San."

Santana laughs "I know, Mami said it's payback for all the trouble I gave her. So what's the deal with this Emily girl do they not get on?"

"I think they do. It's just as you know Maya is stubborn just like her Mama and if she doesn't want to do something then she won't. Jenny said other than that she is doing really well, she is getting a bit cheeky at times but they said they can handle that."

Santana sits down "Babe I don't want her being cheeky to her teachers, I noticed it the other day she has started doing it with us, I even had to give the look the other day when she was cheeky to Mami."

Quinn sighs "I know San she is definitely a little character, Brittany said she had to tell her off the other day for being rude."

"Yea you said well, I'm not worried too much when she is with Brittany because she doesn't hesitate to punish her I mean she has her own teenage daughter and Alex is just like Maya but my Mami barely raises her voice to her, which is funny considering when I was at home she was a hard ass" Santana says laughing.

"True babe but it's her granddaughter she wants all the good and not the bad."

"I know but one or two swats from her and Maya would think twice before being rude. Have your parents said anything about it?"

Quinn shakes her head "Nope nothing but they don't see her as much and when they do they just spoil her."

"Yea I think we need to talk to our folks they need to stop giving into her."

"I agree. Now how about you go shower and I finish dinner then tonight when little lady is in bed I show you exactly how much I have missed you."

Santana wiggles her eyebrows "I'm definitely up for that" she walks over, kisses her wife and heads upstairs.

At dinner Santana and Quinn listen to Maya talk about her day and how Aunt Brittany promised to pick her up tomorrow to take her to play with Alex. Brittany and Santana were both pregnant at the same time so Maya and Alex have grown up together, Brittany also has thirteen year old Phoebe. Alex and Maya have a love/ hate relationship and often find themselves in trouble with Auntie Brittany or Mama. Maya talks more about what she and Alex are going to do "And Aunt Brittany said if we are good and don't fight with each other, I can have a sleepover that's so cool isn't it?"

Quinn smiles "Yea baby it's very cool but do you and Alex think you will be able to be good and not fight?"

"Yes Mommy we can cause if we don't Auntie Brittany will spank my butt like she does with Alex and Phoebe and I don't like it so I'm going to be extra good" she says honestly. When Santana and Quinn had Maya and started spending a lot of time with Brittany and her husband Steve, they all agreed that if the children were in either ones' care they have permission to punish them unfortunately for Phoebe, in her words "But Auntie San spanks harder than you, Mom" she once told Brittany, who told her she best behave for them then.

"That's good to know baby girl" Santana says "Because if Auntie Brittany has to punish you, Mommy and I will be sad and I will spank that little butt of yours again."

Maya looks at her Mama with wide eyes although they have never actually spanked her, Maya believes when they swat her that is a spanking she doesn't get them very often but when she does she doesn't like her Mama to do it. "I know Mama but I will be good I promise."

"Good girl now then, how about you and Mommy go and do some reading before bath time while I tidy the kitchen."

Maya pouts "Mama Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, go get your book and Mommy will meet you in there" she says watching as her stubborn daughter just sits staring at her "1...2…"

"I'm going Mama I'm going" she says jumping down before Santana can reach three, things never turn out well for the little five year old when her mommies get to three.

Santana smiles at Quinn "Every time."

"Yea but for how much longer, she is getting older San and she is getting more like you" she says with a chuckle

Santana rolls her eyes "Yea I know but if she knows what's good for her she won't let us get to three" Quinn smiles and heads off to do some reading with their daughter.

-/-/-

By Monday Santana was back to work as was Quinn, their weekend had not been too bad Brittany and Steve had Maya overnight so they could spend Saturday night going on a date like they used to. Maya did behave for Brittany only having one warning about being cheeky she played up a little Sunday when she wanted to go to the park but Santana stood firm leaving their daughter having two lots of timeout. Santana was sat in her office when Brittany stopped by "Hey Britt" Santana says smiling.

"Hey have you got time for a chat?"

Santana knows it must be important as Brittany never just shows up "Yea sure take a seat."

"I need your help I'm not sure how much of a legal matter it is but I didn't know who else to talk to" she says.

"Ok B you are starting to scare me what's going on?"

Brittany takes a breath "Ok you know Phoebe's friend holly?"

"Yea, come on tell me what's going on?"

"Basically she has been staying with us for a few days, her dad left and her mom has been drinking a lot and basically taking it out on her. She is scared to go home and she doesn't want me to call the police because they will put her in a group home but San, Steve and I have enough on our plates, I mean I love the girl but Steve running his bar and I am at the dance studio plus having two kids in the house is hard I just don't know what to do" she tells her.

Santana sits back in her chair "Oh Britt why didn't you come to us first you have to go to children's services and the police need to be notified I know she doesn't want to but it has to be done, as for you not managing, let me speak to Q and see if she can come stay with us while this gets sorted."

"Really San, do you think Quinn would go for it?"

"Oh yea you know Quinn when I tell her what has happened she will have her wrapped up in cotton wool before you can blink" she laughs "But B seriously you need to pick her up from school and explain everything to her. I can talk to children's services and see if we can hold off on the group home till they have assessed her mother but there are no promises."

"I know thank you San, I'll talk to her tonight just be warned she is a lot like Phoebe and has your typical teenage attitude, just last night I sent her and Phoebe to bed rubbing a sting from their behinds."

Santana laughs "I think we will manage I can handle Phoebe and have you met my daughter and to be honest with what she is going through I expect her to rebel and have an attitude. Just wait while I ring Q" Santana calls Quinn and explains the situation, she hangs up and looks at Brittany. "Quinn is fine with it she started crying when I told her and wants me to come with you to pick her up."

"You don't have to do that" Brittany says.

"Oh I do, you see my wife didn't give me a choice and I'm not pissing her off" she says smiling.

Brittany laughs and waits while Santana packs her things up, they go and pick Phoebe and Holly up and head to a little café by Santana's to talk. Once inside and sat down Brittany begins to explain everything Holly who just nods, in fact it was Phoebe who started to get an attitude about it. "So you're just going to give up on her my friend" she snaps.

Brittany glares at her daughter "Don't talk to me like that and no I'm not giving up if you let me finish your Aunt San and Quinn said Holly can stay with them for the time being until things are sorted."

"Why can't she just stay with us still, you're being so unfair" she shouts.

It was Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow "We get you're upset Phoebe but seriously watch your tone, your mom and dad both work and have you and your brother to think about as well so as long as Holly is happy and somewhere safe that is all that matters to us."

"Great so you guys get to decide where she is happy, Holly is happy with us!" she shouts.

Brittany leans across the table "I have just about had enough of your attitude now knock it off, we are going to have a serious discussion when we get home little girl" she tells her daughter firmly.

Phoebe gulps and sinks back in her chair she knows she has pushed her mom to far "Mom I'm sorry I won't say anything else."

"Good but we will still be talking" Brittany turns to holly "Holly are you ok with this?"

"Yes Brittany its fine I understand, you guys have a lot on thank you for looking after me these last few days though."

Britt smiles "You're welcome baby, now you are going back with San now try and behave you know how I punish you at my house well Santana and Quinn are the same so I wouldn't advise giving them to much trouble" she says with a smirk.

"I will try not to" she says smirking back.

-/-/-

Santana arrived home with Holly, she shows her to the room that she would be staying in and told her she needed to go and talk to Quinn and she would call her down for dinner. She arrived down stairs smiling at her wife. "How is she?"

Santana shrugs "Ok I think it's a lot to take in she is scared as well, I promised her she would be safe with us and we will get things sorted as soon as possible,"

"Good, I told Maya that Holly was staying with us for a while because her Mom has gone on a long vacation she is excited to have her here so much, that she is in timeout at the moment for being rude to me when she demanded I ring you and tell you to bring her home now" Quinn says with a chuckle.

Santana smiles "Little madam, Brittany said Holly has a bit of an attitude like Phoebe but she also told Holly she would be punished as much here as she was with them so she knows."

"That's good but maybe it's worth us explaining to her ourselves and maybe set some rules for her."

Santana nods definitely "We can wait till Maya is in bed" before she could say anymore, Maya walks into the kitchen having heard her Mama's voice. Santana turns to her "Um why are you not in timeout Mommy hasn't told you to come out."

"But Mama I want to meet Holly."

Santana raises an eyebrow "I don't care you know the rules now get your butt back timeout."

"Mama" she whines.

Santana turns her round and sends her back into the living room with a stinging swat to her behind "Now you wait for Mommy" she says sternly.

Maya throws her hands back to protect her bottom "Ow Mama" she cries heading back to the living room.

Santana looks at Quinn "A teenager with attitude and a demanding five year old with a teenage attitude what are we doing" she says with a smile.

Quinn laughs "It will be fine babe."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since holly moved in with Santana and Quinn they spoke to children's services and it seems holly's mom doesn't want to get help they came round and assessed Santana and Quinn and checked the house to see if they could become official foster parents as expected they passed with flying colours so as of a week ago they became holly's foster mothers holly is happy and settled Brittany was right about her being like Phoebe. The first night she was their they all sat down and discussed some rules and explained the consequences of breaking these rules as you can imagine holly was not overly impressed with that but loves the fact she has two people who care about her, so far she has broken two rules this week and Santana is starting to get fed up with her attitude about it, they knew they were going to have their hands full but didn't expect her to start testing them after a few weeks. Maya loves having a big sister around and holly is really good with her she will sit and play with her anything to avoid doing her homework! Maya is still pretty much the same though she did find herself with a sore bottom at the weekend for again pushing though this time she pushed her mommy which she realised was not her best idea when mommy gave her a timeout and told her she had to tell her mama when she came home, Santana clearly not happy so took away her dolls house and told her no park for a week of course even at five Maya was not happy with this and shouted at her mama again not thinking it through when Santana pulled her over her lap and gave her eight hard swats to her pantie covered bottom something she hadn't done before she explained to her daughter that was a spanking and if she carried on misbehaving there would be more of them. Holly was shocked when she walked in on the tail end of it but knew that's how the Lopez's punished having already received a few swats from both foster mothers in the last few days but Santana has warned her if she breaks anymore rules she can expect to receive what Maya got but it would not just be eight or nine swats.

Saturday morning Santana and Maya are sat at the breakfast table Quinn has had to go into work normally she has always taken the weekends off one of her staff has rung in sick so she needed to go "but mama why couldn't I go with mommy today?"

"Because she has to work baby mommy said you can go next time"

Maya sighs "I just wanted to do some writing and drawing" she says folding her arms and pouting

"I know look maybe mommy will take you in later or tomorrow if she is not busy, how about when holly gets up we go over to Aunt Britt's?"

Maya smiles "Yea I get to play with Alex"

Santana laughs "yes you do now if holly isn't up in the next hour I will wake her up so we can go"

"Go where? And wake who up?" holly says walking into the kitchen

"You babes wake you up and I told Maya we would go to Brittany's this morning so she could play with Alex and you can hang out with Phoebe"

Holly nods "awesome I'll go get ready"

"Not so fast, breakfast first please" holly mumbles something and slumps in the chair "don't start already this morning holly, I told you yesterday I'm not going to put up with your attitude this weekend"

"Ok sorry" she says with a sigh and a roll of the eyes, she watches Santana stand up clearly not happy with her and sits up right in her chair and holds her hands out "sorry san honest I didn't mean it"

Santana raises an eyebrow "good don't test me holly because you and your backside what like what happens understand me?"

"Yes I understand" she says

"Good now eat breakfast and be ready to go in an hour please" she says she walks round to Maya "come on you little miss lets go get you dressed and do your hair"

By ten thirty Santana had arrived at Brittany's she walked into her kitchen and sat down "so how's it going?"

"you know you have a teenager the last week or so she is really testing me and Quinn I thought we would get more time maybe have it easy for a while" Santana laughs

Brittany smiles and shakes her head "san she is a thirteen year old girl you was never going to get it easy, between us she told Phoebe that she loves it with you guys and feels lucky that she has you but she also told her she wanted to see how far she can get with you guys she thinks I'm stricter than you Phoebes laughed at her apparently and told her to be careful"

Santana laughs "well she is on the verge of finding out how strict I can be"

-/-/-

Holly and Phoebe are sat upstairs talking "do you think your mom will let you stay over tonight if I ask san? We haven't had a sleepover in weeks"

"Yea I mean I haven't got in any trouble lately well not with mom, dad blew his top at me last night when mom had to go out"

Holly laughs "why what did you do?"

"Just gave him attitude and refused to go to bed" she says smiling

"You're lucky he didn't ground you"

"Nah my dad doesn't ground me he says that is more punishment for them, to be honest he very rarely punishes any of us he did whack my ass and honestly he hurt a lot more than mom's do and he said he would tell mom if I didn't do as I was told"

Holly laughs "wow I never thought your dad would be like that he is normally so chilled"

"I know guess I pushed him to far though, anyway how are you with aunt Q and aunt san?"

Holly smiles "going well actually I really do love it their they are not too bad strangely though it's Quinn that is strictest with me she checks my homework and everything and if I haven't done it or give like attitude and stuff she rides my ass"

"So the whole testing them thing is done?" Phoebe asks

Holly nods "yea having had my ass slapped by both of them don't fancy pushing it anymore at least with san she smacks me once and yea it is hard and hurts but Quinn like swatted me four times and jeez she has a hard hand I liked cried when she done that"

Phoebe laughs "yea don't ever under estimate aunt Q I made that mistake a long time ago"

Both girls laugh and continue to talk they decide it's time to go and ask about the sleepover and see if they are allowed down to the park to meet all their friends as they head into the kitchen Brittany looks up and smiles "hey girls"

"Hey mommy" Phoebe says with a smile

"Oh god, what do you want Phoebes?" she asks

"How do you know I want something?" she asks with a frown

"Because you called me mommy you only do that if you are in trouble or want something and as you're not in trouble I know you want something,"

"Ok well we were wondering if we could go to the park to meet our friends?"

Holly looks at san "yea please can we, and also I was wondering if Phoebe could spend the night we haven't had a sleepover in a few weeks" she says smiling at Santana

San rolls her eyes "I'm ok with the park if Britt is but I want you home by five I'll give you some money for lunch and again if B is happy then yes Phoebe you can spend the night"

The girls high five each other when Brittany clears her throat "um I haven't agreed yet"

"Mom please I'll be good," phoebe begs

"What like you were good for your dad last night?" Phoebe's head drops she can't believe he ratted her out "Phoebe if you promise to do as you are told and go to bed when aunt Quinn or san tell you then you can go"

Phoebe smiles "I promise mom," she says then turns to her aunt "so shall I just come back with holly at five then maybe I could have tea with you and you could make lasagne" she says with a cheeky grin

"Phoebe! don't be so rude" Brittany scolds

"It's fine B I love that she loves my dinners" turning to Phoebe "and yes that is fine but girls please don't be late holly has been late twice in the last week and she knows what will happen if she is late again don't you?" she says turning to the embarrassed teenager

Holly sighs "yes I will be grounded for a week and have to go to bed early"

"Ok well that's all fine with me, get your things ready before you go and I'll take them back with me"

Phoebe smiles "ok aunt san" she says skipping upstairs followed by holly

Brittany shakes her head "my daughter is a cheeky little madam"

Santana laughs "yea but she is cute even at thirteen, honestly though Brittany I don't mind and it will be nice for holly to have some company"

"Ok thanx, I might asks Steve's mom to have Alex so we can go out"

"Do you want us to have him?" Santana asks Britt and Steve have Maya more than they have their children

she shakes her head "no honestly you know what Jane is like she will have them for the night she hasn't seen them in a week plus Sarah is home and she loves spending time with them"

"Ok if you are sure"

-/-/-

Doing as they were told the girls arrived home at five they walk into the kitchen smelling Santana's cooking "oh my god aunt san it smells amazing" Phoebe says

"Good hope you eat it all up then" she says knowing she will she loves Santana's cooking as does holly, Maya and Quinn

"I know I will" holly says "san where is Quinn and Maya?"

"Quinn took her to her parents for a few hours they will be back soon" she turns to Phoebe and hands her, her bag "go put that upstairs and sort out the bedroom I'll call you girls for dinner ok?" both girls nod and head upstairs

About 20 minutes later Quinn arrived home with Maya who went running straight to san "mama, nana gave me some sweets but mommy said I have to eat my dinner first so can you put them in the cupboard please" she asked handing her the sweets

"Of course baby girl, so did you have fun and behave?" she asks

Maya nods excitedly "yea and nana said I was a good girl and could spend the night maybe on the next Saturday, how long is that mama?"

Santana laughs "its 7 days baby and that will be nice, I'm pleased you were good why don't you go watch some TV and I'll call you for dinner"

As she leaves the room Quinn smiles "hey baby missed you today, did the girls come back for five?"

"Yea just before they are upstairs at the moment as you can properly hear"

Quinn laughs "yea think we will have a busy night"

Santana had dished up dinner and everyone was sat round talking "so girls we thought tomorrow we could go out somewhere the five of us what do you think?"

"Yea I'm up for that" Phoebe says

"And me as long as it isn't too early," holly says

Quinn laughs "no most likely around eleven but you will both need to be up around ten ish as we don't want to be rushing"

"That's cool, um are we allowed a later bedtime tonight please?" she asks

Quinn looks at Santana and nods "yes that's fine as long as you promise to go to bed when we tell you and you are not in bad moods tomorrow because you are tired" Quinn says remembering last weekend when Maya woke holly up early she was in a foul mood for the day

"We won't thank you"

After dinner the girls went up to holly's room and took Maya with them they all decided on a film to watch and headed back down Quinn made them all some hot chocolate and they say cuddled up together, they put Maya to bed around eight as the little five year old was starting to whine because she was tired. At eleven Santana told the girls it was bedtime normally she holly has to be in bed by ten on a weekend "but san, Quinn said we could stay up later" holly whines

"It is later its eleven you are normally in bed at ten"

"Can't we stay up for another hour please" she asks

Santana shakes her head "no babe eleven is late enough," san can see holly is about to argue "don't holly I have said no that's final up stairs please and get ready for bed"

Holly stays sitting on the sofa pouting "this is so unfair!" she moans

Santana sighs at looks at Quinn for help who takes the hint "holly you have been told now enough arguing and go to bed"

"No" she mumbles

"Excuse me? You little lady have to the count of three to get your butt up those stairs 1…2… holly don't test me" Quinn says giving her a chance "fine 3" as Quinn walks over to her holly jumps up

"I'll go, I'll go sorry" she says quickly but it was too late Quinn was at her side she spins her round and gives her two stinging swats to her behind "ow Quinn sorry ow" she says with tears in her eyes

Quinn turns her back to face her "you were warned now get your butt upstairs before I put you aver my knee" she tells her firmly sending her off with another stinging swat "and I will be up in ten minutes both of you best be changed and in bed"

The girls run upstairs once in the room Phoebe turns to holly "wow way to piss aunt Q off"

"I know jeez she smacks hard like seriously that hurt" she says rubbing her bottom

Phoebe laughs "yea bet you wish you left at two huh"

Holly laughs as well "yea I will remember that for next time"

Both girls got ready and got into bed when Quinn checked on them they were both asleep she went back downstairs and told san "good I think tomorrow is going to be fun" she says with a chuckle

"Yea well I don't think she will let me get to three again"


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning the girls were up by ten as promised and were helping pack for their day out "So are you going to tell us where we are going Aunt San?"

Santana smiles "Nope."

"But San how do we know what to wear and take if you don't tell us" Holly moans.

"Quinn and I have packed everything that will be needed so don't worry."

Holly huffs "Santana please just tell us, you know I hate surprises."

Quinn walks into the living room "Girls you will find out soon enough now go eat breakfast that I have made before we leave."

"But"

"No Holly go now there are no buts just do as I have asked" Holly grumbles and walks off.

Quinn turns to San and shakes her head "Is it just me or is she worse than Phoebe?"

Santana laughs "Definitely worse but you know what I love her fiery little attitude."

Quinn raises an eyebrow "That's because she is you at that age and I'll remember that when Maya is that age and you are pulling your hair out."

"No babe we can handle Maya she is going to no trouble" she winks at her wife who just laughs.

-/-/-

After another 30 min they pull up at the beach "Aunt San we really going to the beach" Phoebe asks with no enthusiasm.

"Not just the beach babe we are going on a boat ride that takes us into the sea where we will do banana boat rides and stuff."

Holly opens her mouth in shock "Are you serious?"

Quinn laughs "Yes Hun we are and don't worry Brittany gave us Phoebe's bikini and we bought you one yesterday."

"I can't believe this so cool" she says bouncing in her seat like Maya does when they take her to MacDonalds.

Santana smiles "Alright calm yourself we just thought it would be nice to have a day as a family."

Holly stays quiet for a minute "But I'm not really your family am I, I'm just your foster child" she says quietly.

Santana parks the car and turns round "No Holly you are our foster daughter which means you are family I know this may be hard but you know me and Q even Maya loves you as far as we are concerned you are our daughter, you may not believe it right now but I promise you, you will."

"Thank you I just, I have never had anyone care as much as you guys and sometimes it's hard to understand."

Quinn turns round now as well "We know baby and we get that but San is right at the moment you are our daughter and we will treat you as such, that's why we take you nice places, do fun things, and punish you when you are naughty." she says with a wink.

"I don't mind you caring about the two first things but I can handle leaving out the punishments."

Santana laughs "We bet you could. Now how about we get out and go catch this boat."

All the kids cheer when they stop, Maya turns to Holly "I tell everyone I have a cool big sister because you are cool and you are my sister" Holly has tears in her eyes as does San, Brittany and even Phoebe "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I won't say it no more" she says starting to well up.

"No Maya its fine, these are happy tears, I love that you think of me as your sister because I think the same."

Quinn and Santana smile and Phoebe steps in "Ok come on enough of this emotional crap, let's have a fun day."

"Phoebe!" Santana and Quinn scold.

"What come on you were thinking the same" she laughs.

Quinn shakes her head and smiles "We get that babe but mind the language please."

"Sorry Aunt Quinn" she says knowing it was a light scolding but doesn't want to push her aunts today.

"Its fine just remember Maya is only five we don't want her picking up bad language I have enough trouble with San."

Maya smiles "It's ok Mommy I won't say crap I know it's a naughty word."

Santana holds in a laugh unfortunately neither of the teenagers could, Quinn shakes her head "Thank you baby I would appreciate that, now come on before the boat leaves us."

Half an hour into the boat ride and the kids are all excited, Santana and Quinn sit, taking pictures of them all and talking "Look at them babe, Maya loves having a big sister it breaks my heart she may have to leave."

"Aww San we don't know that she will, her mother doesn't seem interested in her. We have an appointment in two weeks to see how Holly is getting on let's just see how things turn out" Quinn says hugging her wife she understands how she is feeling though they love Holly like she is their own.

"I know Q but don't you think it would be nice to have another child I mean another baby as well even if Holly stays with us I would love to have a little Quinn running around."

Quinn laughs "I did wonder how long it would take before the idea of another child came up, look San as much as I would love to have another baby, work is crazy for us right now I have just started the paper and even you have been working more hours we couldn't handle a baby right now."

San sighs "I know but baby when is the right time I don't want Maya to be ten or eleven when we have another child I mean I'm not saying right now but maybe next year when everything has settled down."

Quinn cuddles into her wife "Next year sounds good, now I think we need to go step in with these crazy kids because they are shouting at Maya for something or other."

The both walk over to the kids and Santana clears her throat "Ok what's going on?"

Maya smiles sweetly "Nothing Mama."

Santana raises an eyebrow "Would you happen to be telling me lies?" she asks.

Maya puts her head down and Holly speaks up "San she is just not listening to us and keeps trying to take off her life jacket."

Maya walks slowly towards her Mommy in hope of being in less trouble "Maya Maribel Lopez that better not be true Mama and I told you why you had to wear it, it is dangerous to be on a boat without one" Quinn says sternly.

"I know Mommy I was just pretending."

Santana bends down to her "Well Mommy and I don't want you to pretend to take it off, what if you fell over and you didn't have it on, we could lose you, baby now maybe you should come and sit with Mommy and I for five minutes and if you behave you can come back with the big girls."

"No Mama please I won't do it again and I am a big girl too please Mama" she begs.

Quinn looks down at the sad girl "Baby it's only five minutes and it will help you to remember to do as you are told."

Maya starts crying she hates being in trouble plus she was having fun with the big girls "No Mommy I not want to please I sorry" she says sniffling.

"We know you are sorry but you have to learn Maya, now come on five minutes with us then you can come back over" Santana says walking over and picking her up carrying her back to the chair.

-/-/-

Phoebe and Holly sit, laughing and talking "So do you think if I got in trouble I would have to sit down with them for five minutes" Holly says laughing.

"Um maybe but with a sore ass and most likely be an hour with them" she says smiling "No honestly they are not that bad, my Mom is worse, I love staying with them like Aunt San can be really strict and Aunt Q is definitely no push over but they are never too hard." She says having had plenty of experience with them.

Holly nods "Yea they are great, I mean look at today and even though I moan about homework, they sit and help me and we always have dinner together, with my Mom it was eat whatever is in the fridge and if I moaned well you saw the black eyes and the bruises I got."

Phoebe nods feeling sorry for friend "Yea I know I feel horrible when I moan about my Mom after what you have been through."

"Don't it's fine, look where I am now, I am happy doing better in school, getting sleep even if I think my bedtime is crazy" she says laughing.

"Yea that was probably my Mom's fault, anyway you know how we have been playing basketball a lot" Holly nods. "Well my Dad is going to take us to a game."

Holly smiles "Are you serious?"

"Yea he said he would ask the Aunts first but they will let you as long as you don't get in trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" she says smiling "I have been quite good considering though I haven't been majorly punished for anything yet."

Phoebe frowns a little "Holly you do know my Aunts' would never do to you what your Mom did because trust me they aren't like that, yea I have had my ass wacked many of times by both of them and it hurts like hell especially Aunt San's but they have never like hit me anywhere else."

"Oh I know that honest, I just mean you know what I get like if San or Quinn ground me I'll be awful, remember when your Mom did?"

Phoebe laughs "Oh yea you were a bitch but if I remember my Mom also put a stop to that."

"Yea my first spanking from Brittany, God that hurt."

"Yea they sure do, that's why I don't tend to push her because she isn't afraid to do it though it's been a while for me, I have done well lately."

Just as Holly was going to say something, San, Quinn and Maya joined them "So the captain said we will be stopping in ten minutes then it will be time to jump in the sea and go on the banana boat and stuff."

"Awesome, um San I'm kind of hungry though" Holly says quietly.

Quinn wraps her arms round her "Babe don't be afraid to ask us for things ok? Now we can go get some lunch downstairs then by the time we have finished we can go in the sea?"

"Quinn do you think it's a good idea to eat before going in the water?"

"They can just have a snack for now then we get something proper later."

They all agree and head off, after their snack, they head to the side of the boat where the captain tells them they can all jump in, a little nervous Santana takes Holly and Phoebe's hands and jumps in with them. They hit the water and come back up laughing "That was awesome" Phoebe says.

"Seriously come on Quinn, come on Maya, come in" Holly shouts.

Quinn climbs down the stairs with Maya and passes her to Santana "Mama its cold."

"You will warm up in a minute baby" she says whispering something in her ear, Maya smiles and starts to splash Holly and Phoebe.

"Aunt Q help us, San and Maya are splashing us" the girls shout laughing.

All five of them spend time splashing and swimming around, after half hour in the water the girls are racing Quinn while Santana took Maya back up to get dry and changed. "Aunt Q you so lost."

"No I never, Holly did" she says laughing.

"Um I don't think so, come on face the facts you lost and now you owe me and Phoebs dinner where ever we chose" Holly says laughing.

Quinn smiles "Ok fine, a deal was a deal, but how about one more race and if I win, you and Phoebe have to clean mine and San's cars and if I win I'll" she thinks for a minute.

Phoebe pipes in "Take us on a shopping trip next weekend."

Quinn nods, she knows Holly never asks for anything and the girl is in need of some new clothes. "Ok deal" she says knowing she is going to win.

Holly smiles "Seriously, you will take us shopping?"

"Yea why not though you have to actually win first" she says smirking "Ok ready, steady, go" Quinn shouts the girls swim as fast as they can to the other side, both beating her.

"Oh my God we won Holly."

Holly laughs "Awesome" she turns to Quinn "You know you don't really have to take us shopping."

"Oh I do listen babe I would have made you clean the cars wouldn't I Phoebs."

Phoebe nods "Oh yea I have lost many a bets with my Aunts trust me we are going shopping."

All three carry on messing around for twenty minutes when Santana shouts down "Hey guys, Maya is hungry do you fancy coming for lunch now or are you guys happy in the water?"

They all look at each other "I could eat" Holly says all agreeing, they get out the sea.

Whilst getting changed they explain the bet to Santana who looks at Quinn, they had just discussed getting Holly some new things. "Babe you lost to these two."

"Yea now I owe them" she says winking at her wife.

-/-/-

After a tiring day, Santana and Quinn drop Phoebe off at home and head back to the house; Quinn carries Maya out who is not quite asleep but very tired. Santana and Holly grab all the stuff "So did you have a good day?" Santana asks the teen.

"Yea it was amazing, thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome and next weekend I hear you have a shopping trip."

Holly frowns a little "Um yea I guess, you know you guys don't have to buy me anything though."

"We don't have to but we want to, in this house you win a bet it sticks, how do you think I get Quinn to make breakfast nearly every morning" she laughs.

Holly laughs "Yea I did wonder but honestly thank you" she smiles at San "Um in light of it being a good day, will I be allowed to stay up later tonight?"

Santana laughs "No babe you have school tomorrow and everyone is tired, we are going to get all this stuff unpacked then its shower and bed."

"But San" Holly whines "It is only eight."

"Yea and by the time you have showered and got ready for bed it will be nine."

Holly sighs "Fine can we at least have a hot chocolate?"

"Yea I'll make some when we have unpacked."

Holly runs inside with all the stuff, after she had unpacked and showered as promised Santana made herself, Holly and Quinn a hot chocolate while Maya was in bed after which Holly went to bed with no problems and was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly apart from the usual attitude, Holly had been good. When Friday arrived Maya was excited because she was going to her Nana's house for a sleep over one day early and Holly was staying at Phoebe's. So Santana and Quinn had a date night they had arranged with Brittany to pick the girls up early Saturday morning to take them shopping.

Over at Britt's, the girls are sat in the den watching a movie when Alex come in "What do you want?" Phoebe asks.

Alex smiles "Nothing I just want to come in with you."

"Well we don't want you in here so get out" Phoebe says.

"I'll tell Mommy if you are mean to me" Alex says knowing Phoebe gets in trouble when she is mean to him.

Phoebe sighs "I don't care I'm not scared just get out" she says giving him a little push.

He starts to cry and leaves to find his Mommy, a few minutes later and Brittany walks in "Why is Alex crying?" she asks

"Because Mom, we are trying to watch a film and he keeps bugging us, I just nudged him a little towards the door and he overreacted."

Brittany raises an eyebrow "Watch the tone Phoebe and why can't you just watch the film when he is in bed? And how many times have I told you about pushing your brother."

"Because we will get half way through and you or Dad will send us to bed that's why and I didn't push, I nudged."

Brittany walks over to her daughter and glares at her "This is your second warning about how you are speaking to me now last chance. Look its Friday night I will let you both stay up and watch a film if you let Alex in here now and you apologise to him."

Phoebe sighs "Fine sorry Alex" she says then turns to her mom "But can Holly and I go to the shop and get some snacks for tonight?" she asks, she can see Brittany thinking "Please Mom."

"Ok fine but I want you both back in twenty minutes."

Alex looks at Britt "Mommy can I go with them?"

Phoebe turns to her mom with pleading eyes "Mom no please don't make me take him."

"No Alex you are too young why don't you go and see what Daddy is doing maybe he will play catch with you" she says normally he would jump at the chance.

"NO!" he shouts "I want to go and I want sweets" he says emphasising the point by stamping his feet.

Brittany glares at her son "Excuse me young man don't talk to me like that and I was going to get Phoebe to get you something but if you carry on like that and you won't get anything except a timeout."

"It's not fair, you are mean!" he shouts.

Brittany swats his bottom and takes his hand leading him out to put him in timeout. Holly looks at Phoebe "wow your Mom doesn't take any crap does she?"

"Hell no" she says laughing.

They head to the garden where Steve is sat "Dad we are going to the shop."

"Ok where is Mom?" he asks.

"Dealing with Alex and his strop" she says smiling.

Steve shakes his head "Hey it's not funny you have been in plenty of trouble with Mom and you know what it is like."

"Sorry" she mumbles "Can we have some money please?"

Steve takes out his wallet and hands Phoebe some money "Don't spend it all on junk girls and get your brother something too."

She takes the money "Ok Dad catch ya later."

-/-/-

The girls head down to the shop Holly turns to Phoebe "Your dad is such a softy."

"I know he hates when any of us are in trouble, he can be quite strict as well but it's very rare which annoys my Mom."

"I wish my Dad was around and was like Steve instead I get the family from hell."

Phoebe sends a friendly a sympathetic smile "Well you have my Aunts now and they are pretty good right?"

"Oh yea except I got a letter from Mr Peters to give to them he wants to meet with them" she says.

Phoebe stops "You haven't given it to them yet, Holly there going to kill you."

"I know but I was scared and now it's gone on too long and I lied to Mr Peters and said I had and they would ring him Monday."

Phoebe sighs "Oh Holly right tomorrow when we go shopping you have to tell them, my Aunt San is like my Mom and she hates lies so be honest with them and tell them you were scared, they will be ok you may get in some trouble but nothing major as long as you are honest."

"I will but will you stay with me while I tell them?"

"Yea sure now come on we need to hurry before we are late and my Mom goes mental" she says laughing.

-/-/-

The following morning Santana and Quinn pick up the girls and headed to the mall, they have been shopping for about an hour and Santana is getting fed up with Holly's attitude, she pulls her a side and glares at her. "What has gotten into you? What is with all the attitude?" she asks and Holly shrugs "That is not an answer, we are going for lunch now and you best use that time to figure out what is going on because if I have to speak to you again before we go home you won't like what happens are we clear?" she says sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Holly says quietly she hasn't meant to give them attitude but she is so worried about telling them about the note from school.

At lunch Holly sits quietly, Quinn looks at Santana then back to Holly she can see something is up "Holly are you ok?"

"Umm I have something I need to tell you guys" she says quietly.

Santana looks at her "What is it babe talk to us."

"Well the reason I'm in a bad mood is because I know I'm going to be in trouble and I'm scared" she says honestly.

Phoebe looks at San and Quinn "I told her to talk to you today please don't be too mad."

Quinn frowns "We won't be" she turns to Holly "Baby are you scared of me and Santana?"

"No, no" she says quickly "It's just I don't want to get in trouble and you guys decide you don't want me."

Santana shakes her head "Hey nothing you do would make us not want you, you know how Quinn and I work if you're in trouble we will discuss but you need to tell us first."

Holly takes a deep breath "Ok well I have kind of been in trouble at school."

"What do you mean kind of Holly" Quinn asks.

"Like giving my teacher mouth, not doing as I'm told and not turning up to detentions and lied to him" she says looking down not wanting to meet their gaze.

Santana sighs "Ok what did you lie about and how come we don't know about any detentions?"

"Well I told him you wouldn't allow me to go to the detentions after school so he gave me lunch time ones but I was really rude to him on Wednesday and he gave me a note for you guys to sign, he wants a meeting with you. I'm sorry."

Quinn looks at Santana who shakes her head "Right when we get home I want to see the note" she says sternly "And then we are going to sit down and discuss all of it, honestly though Holly I don't like that you have been lying and hiding things from us."

"I know and I'm sorry I guess I just didn't want to be grounded."

"Well we shall discuss that at home first I want to finish this shopping trip and get everything we need and then we will talk young lady" Santana says watching as Holly just nods and looks at Phoebe who sends her a small smile.

-/-/-

They arrive home and Holly walks slowly behind her foster parents, they all head into the kitchen Holly goes to sit down and Santana stops her. "Holly go take all your things to your room pack it all away then please stay there till Quinn or I call you down."

Holly looks down "Ok guys I am sorry."

"We know you are babe but please go and do what San has asked you" Quinn says she wait till she hears Holly's bedroom door shut then turns to her wife "So how do you want to play this?"

"I'm really not sure, she shouldn't have lied or kept that stuff from us but considering all she has been through I'm really not surprised."

Quinn nods in agreement "Yea I agree but San I don't want her thinking she can get out of trouble because she has had a rough time, I know that sounds harsh but she is in a safe and loving home now one where there are rules and she knew from the start we don't tolerate lying."

"Yea I know so let's discuss a suitable punishment for her then we can tell her."

After a long discussion Santana stands at the stairs and shouts Holly down, she can see straight away she has been crying when she gets to the bottom of the stairs she pulls her into a hug "Baby listen you are in some trouble but once punishment has been handed out its forgotten ok?"

"Yea I guess I'm sorry" she says again.

Santana leads her into the kitchen "We know you are babe sit down for us please."

Holly sits down and looks up at Quinn who starts "Ok so San and I have talked and Holly there was no reason you had to lie, we are more upset about that than the actual getting in trouble at school. Don't get me wrong we are not happy that we have to go and discuss your behaviour with your teacher and yes you are going to be punished but you made it worse by lying and hiding it from us."

"I know and I know I shouldn't have lied, I know how much you guys don't like that and I promise from now on I will tell you everything."

"That's good to know kid but there still the punishment so this is what it is going to happen; you are grounded for three weeks, one week for getting in trouble at school and two weeks for lying."

Holly sighs "But San after next week its school break for three weeks and I'm going to be grounded for two of them" she moans.

"Yes we know Holly and we hope you will learn something from it because we promise you if you ever lie to us again we will tan your bare behind so I would think about that before you decide to argue with us" Quinn says eyeing the girl.

Holly slumps back in her chair and folds her arms across her chest she knows she has no right to be angry but she had made plans for the school break "Please can't it just be two weeks."

Santana shakes her head "No Holly it can't, this is your punishment now I'm happy to add to it if you keep on" Holly goes to say something but stops when Santana raises her eyebrow. "Wise choice now after we are done talking I want your phone and any other electrics you have, then tomorrow you are going with Quinn to the office and you are going to help her clean it understand?"

"Yes I understand" she says mumbling.

"Holly I know you don't like it but that's the way it is, San and I can't stand lying if you had just come to us, your punishment would probably be nearly over now, please don't ever hide stuff from us again we want you to come to us even if you know you're going to get punished because it will always be worse if you lie" Quinn tells her.

Holly nods she knows they are right but two out of the three weeks, school holidays are going to suck "I know and I really am sorry, I promise to come to you guys in the future."

"Good now how about we order in some dinner and watch a film, Maya is spending another night with her grandparents so it's just us" Santana tells her.

"Cool can I wear my new pj's?" she asks with a smile.

Quinn laughs "Yes Hun go take a shower, we will order then you can put your new pyjama's on."

Holly smiles and runs up the stairs, Santana turns to Quinn "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought but asking for it to be reduced was funny I had to stop myself from laughing."

"Yea I know little monkey well she will be in bed early tonight anyway and I'm going to get her to scrub everywhere tomorrow."

Santana smiles "She is not going to like you."

"I know anyway you get to spend the day with our little devil so it evens."

Santana shakes her head "Maya is not that bad."

Quinn raises an eyebrow "Yea then how come when I spoke to my mom, Maya was crying in the background, I asked why and apparently she was in timeout for being rude again."

Santana sighs "Babe we are going to have to be stricter with her she can't keep getting away with it."

"I know I told my Mom if she is anymore trouble to call and we will go get her,"

"Ok cool well I hope for her sake she doesn't need to be collected."

The rest of the evening went smoothly Maya didn't need picking up and only after a little whinging Holly went to bed early ready for her busy day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was sat in the kitchen lightly chuckling to herself as she listened to Quinn try and get Holly up for school for some reason she knew that making the breakfast was the better option this morning. Quinn walks into the kitchen huffing and puffing mumbling about attitude. "Babe are you ok?" Santana asks.

Quinn turns and glares "Does it look like it, seriously San her attitude is driving me mad. You want to know what she has just said to me?"

Santana is not really sure if she wants to know "Sure babe what did she say?"

"After 3 times of asking her to get up, she said what if I don't, what you going to do, ground me oh that's right you already did and have ruined my school break."

Santana shakes her head "The little madam, did she get up?"

"Yea after I told her I would ground her for an extra week meaning she would miss all her break. I also told her if she wanted to sit comfortably at school today she best not come down for breakfast with an attitude." just as Quinn finished her sentence Holly walks into the kitchen with her head down not looking at either of her foster parents.

Santana leans against the counter eyeing the girl knowing she is panicking about what she is going to say "I hear it has been an interesting morning Holly."

Holly looks up then back down at her place at the table "Yes but I apologised."

"I know but Holly if you honestly think being grounded is the worse we can do, you best think again, and if we are going to keep fighting with you to get you up in the morning then I might just believe nine o clock is too late for you to be going to bed" Santana says with a slight eyebrow raise. Holly looks up with tears in her eyes taking Santana back ever since she moved in she hasn't seen her cry. The only time she came close was when Quinn smacked her backside a few weeks ago "Holly babe what's wrong?" she says walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing I'm sorry I'm just being silly, I really am sorry about this morning" she says trying to get off the chair and move past Santana who holds her arm and pulls her close "Holly please come on, talk to us" she says softly.

Holly sighs "I have just been having trouble sleeping like I keep having these nightmares and by the time I fall asleep I have to get up."

Santana sits on the chair Holly was sat in and pulls her onto her lap "Baby why didn't you come to me or Quinn? We understand you have been through a lot these last few weeks and know it's not going to be easy but we are here for you."

"I know you are but you have to understand I have never had anyone to talk to before and find it hard. I don't want you to think I'm being a baby" she says quietly tears rolling down her cheeks.

Quinn walks over and leans in front of them "Hey we would never think you were being a baby, Jesus Holly you have had more shit in your thirteen years than I have had in my whole life, you have to be one of the strongest kids I know, I promise sweetheart Santana and I would never, I mean ever think any less of you for being upset or having bad dreams or even acting out we are extremely proud of you baby."

Holly looks up and half smiles "You know if I used half the language you just did I'm sure you would have my ass." Santana taps her thigh and shakes her head.

"See, sorry but thank you I'm sorry I didn't come and talk to you."

Santana kisses the top of her head "Listen I know you are older than Maya and maybe felt like you couldn't but if she has a bad dream she comes into bed with me and Quinn. I want you to know that you can do the same ok?" she waits for Holly to answer when she doesn't say anything she tries again "Holly ok? Promise us if you have a bad dream or having a bad time you will come to us no matter what time of the day."

"Ok I will thank you. It's just I have never had anyone who cared this much before if I got out of bed before I was told at home I would get hit and I know you guys are not like that but it's a hard habit to break."

Quinn can feel tears appearing in her eyes she doesn't want Holly to see she is getting upset but also knows she need to reassure her "Listen sweetie we don't know all of what went on with your parents, only the bits you tell us and what your social worker tells us. We get that it is going to be hard to change something like that, what you went through no child should ever have to but we need you to know and understand we would never do that. Holly not ever San and I will only ever smack your bottom if we really need to, nowhere else we promise you, we also get that it may take you a while to believe that we know you have spoken to Phoebe and you have seen Maya they have never been swatted or spanked anywhere but their bottoms and so far we have only ever used our hands. Now I say so far because Phoebe has probably told you that Brittany has spanked with a hairbrush once before but that is the worse it would ever be, neither of us would use belts or straps or whatever other instruments could be used do you understand babe?"

Holly nods taking in everything Quinn is telling her "I know and I do believe you, I really do and I promise I'm trying. It just sometimes I feel like if I push you hard enough you will either give in and send me back or hit me like I used to get, Phoebe says I'm crazy and you won't do either, I guess I just find it hard to believe there are parents out there like you that would want to willingly take someone in like me and not get anything from it."

"But baby we do get something, we get a great daughter" Santana says.

"You already have a great daughter why do you want the stress of another one plus I'm older and..."

Santana stops her "Hey your age has nothing to do with it, you could have been 3 or 13 and we still would have done the same and yea Maya is great and so are you. We are so lucky to have you in our lives and baby we wouldn't change it for the world not now not ever, we will be here for you till we are old and grey and you are having to change our diapers" she says tickling her sides.

"No way I'll just put you both in a home" she says giggling slightly. "Seriously though thank you for everything I love you guys sometimes I lay in bed wishing you were my real parents because I would know then that everything would be ok."

Quinn stands up and kisses the top of her head "No matter what happens babe we will always be here for you and everything will work out just fine, to us you are our daughter and nothing changes that, ok?"

Holly nods "Ok thanks anyway, I best get ready for school and you have to pick Maya u and take her don't you?"

Santana looks at her watch and notices how late they are "You know what, forget school for today the three of us are going to have a lazy day on the sofa ok. I will ring the school and arrange the meeting with your teacher for tomorrow and as for Maya, Judy is taking her to school today so don't worry about that."

Holly smiles "Are you serious? But I'm grounded."

Quinn laughs "And you won't be leaving the house so it's fine, look why don't you head back to bed, try get some sleep and we will wake you before lunch ok."

Holly nods "Ok thank you guys."

"You're welcome we love you baby" Santana says kissing her head.

"I love you too" she says giving them both a kiss on the cheek and heading upstairs.

-/-/-

After spending a lovely afternoon chilling on the sofa Santana took Holly to go and pick up Maya from school who was excited to see her 'big sister' as she was telling everyone in the playground. Sitting in the car on the way home, Santana is gripping the steering wheel tight as Holly and Maya keep on her about having a takeout for dinner. "Girls enough we are not having takeout we have plenty of food in the house now stop asking."

"But Mama we really want a pizza please just say yes, Mommy likes them too, she will love you lots and lots" Maya says.

Santana tries to hide her smirk "Mommy already does, now enough."

"San come on how often do we get takeout please just this once" Holly begs.

"NO!" Santana shouts.

Holly huffs "God ok no need to shout."

Santana stops at the lights and turns round "I would watch it if I were you little lady, you are already grounded don't make it worse."

"What! You will make it worse just because I'm asking for pizza, little over reaction don't you think?" Holly says with attitude.

Santana continues to drive, ignoring her comment, they reach the house Santana gets out she walks round to Maya's side letting her out and run off into the house. She walks round to Holly's side thankful she still hasn't had time to take off the child locks, she opens the door and as Holly steps out she catches Holly's arm "For your little attitude in the car when we go in, you go to your room till dinner then after you will have a shower get your pj's on then will be in bed do I make myself clear?"

Holly looks her the eyes knowing it's not a good idea to argue so just nods, as Santana lets go she gives her foster daughter a sharp smack to her bottom "Ow Santana" she whines.

"Be thankful that's all you're getting, now go straight to your room" she says firmly.

As Santana heads into the house she walks into the kitchen and hears Maya being rude to her Mommy she sighs wondering why both her daughters are deciding today is a good day to play them up, she walks in, bends down and smack her youngest bottom "Ouch Mama" Maya cries, putting her hands back covering her bottom in hopes there isn't any more.

"Who do you think you are being rude to little lady, get your backside up to your room and stay there till I come get you" she says sternly watching as her daughter runs out the room.

Quinn looks over to her stressed wife "What is going on, Holly came in and ran straight to her room then Maya babe did something happen in the car?"

Santana shakes her head "They were on at me about getting a takeaway and I said no, Holly kept giving me attitude and Maya wouldn't stop asking I just had enough."

Quinn smiles, walks over and hugs her wife "Oh babe there just testing you, don't let it get to you, we have a teenager and a five year old they are going to test you sweetie."

"I know I just get frustrated, I'll go talk to them" she says kissing her wife and heading upstairs.

By dinner time the girls were sat happily, eating and talking, Santana and Quinn sat back listening to them chatter happily, they are both hoping that next week's visit with Holly's social worker goes well.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months have passed in the Lopez household, the meeting went great with Holly's social worker and she is now their permanent foster daughter. Quinn and Santana treat her as if she was their own, Holly has never been happier and has settled right in to anyone on the outside looking in they would think she was theirs. Both Santana and Quinn's parents treat her like their own granddaughter and treat her, the same as they treat Maya. She still calls them Santana and Quinn though a few times she has slipped and called them Mom they don't mind and love it when she does but in her mind she doesn't think that she should and get nervous every time she has said it but is always reassured that it is fine.

Quinn walks into the house hearing screaming and shouting coming from the living room it's not the kind she is used to, so stands in the doorway watching as Santana has Holly pinned to the floor "San please get off I'm going to pee myself" she hears Holly say though laughing hard.

"Not a chance not till I get an apology" she says rolling her over and tickling her sides "You know I always win Hol's so may as well just say it now."

Holly still laughing "Not a chance I can't help that you're old" she says trying to squirm away from Santana's grasp.

Quinn clears her throat and they both look up at her "So what's going on in here?"

"Santana is mad that I kicked her ass at basketball and I need to pee" Holly says still laughing.

"Language missy and Santana your side?"

Santana laughs "I don't care that she won Quinn but she said I lost because I was old and that it wouldn't be long till I needed surgery on my hip, so I'm just proving that I can still take her down."

Quinn chuckles "Babe I know you're sensitive about your age but making our daughter laugh so hard that she nearly wets herself is properly not the best idea."

Santana looks down at Holly "Are you going to wet your pants?" she asks her continuing to attack her sides.

"Yes please I need a pee" she struggles to get out.

Quinn shakes her head "She is sounding more and more like you each day, let her go to the toilet San."

"Quinn if I let her up now then she wins again I can't have it."

"Fine but if she wets my floor you are cleaning it up" she tells her before walking out into the kitchen to make some coffee, laughing to herself.

Santana flips Holly over so she is facing her "Ok I'll let you go pee but first you have to repeat everything I say ok?"

"Ok, Ok" she says smiling.

"I, Holly understand that my foster mother is not old and is my favourite parent in the world."

Holly laughs "Really?" Santana smiles and nods "Ok I, Holly understand that my foster mother is not old and apart from Quinn is my favourite parent in the world."

Quinn stands in the doorway laughing "There we have it babe its official I'm the favourite now let my girl up."

Santana gets off and pulls Holly to her feet "Go toilet then cheeky." She whispers in her ear "This is not over." Holly laughs as Santana sends her off with a playful swat.

After going to the bathroom Holly joins them both in the kitchen "Hey so where is Maya?"

"She wanted to stay at my Mom's" Quinn tells her.

"Ok cool, um am I allowed to go round Phoebe's in a bit, I'm not grounded anymore?" she asks. Holly has been grounded for the last few days for giving Quinn attitude.

Santana looks at the time "I don't see why not I need to go see Britt anyway so I can take you but we will have some lunch first ok?"

"Yea cool thank you."

Quinn makes them all lunch and hands Holly a plate "So babes it's your birthday next Saturday and you haven't mentioned anything you might like to do or anything you want" Holly shrugs. "Holly we have been through this you are our daughter, it's your birthday we want some ideas, don't make me ground you again" she says with a smile.

"You can't ground me for not wanting birthday presents" she says smiling back at her.

"We know babe but seriously when we go to Britt's today sit with Phoebe and make a list ok?" Santana tells her "We want to get you at least something you would like ok?"

Holly nods her head and salutes Santana "Yes ma'am." Quinn and Santana laugh.

-/-/-

Over at Brittany's, the girls are upstairs while Santana and Britt are talking "So any ideas on what we can get a teenage girl for her birthday she is turning fourteen and we don't have any ideas."

"San come on, Phoebe just had her birthday look at what she got and go from there."

Santana sighs "We got Phoebe iTunes vouchers and clothes Britt, Holly doesn't have anything to use iTunes vouchers on and we just took her shopping and got her new clothes and trainers."

Brittany shakes her head and laughs "Then get her something she can use vouchers on San, we got Phoebe an iPad she has been asking for about two years and we figured this year she was old enough."

"That's not a bad idea she would love something like that, we also need to get her a decent phone, we got her a cheap one when she moved in with us but she rarely takes it with her because all her friends have iPhones or Blackberrys."

"See now you're thinking, Phoebe has a Blackberry and they can talk for free if you get her one."

Santana laughs "Don't you think they talk enough now with being on phones."

Upstairs Holly is flopped on Phoebes bed "So what do I tell them?"

"I told you tell them you want an iPad and a new phone."

Holly sighs "I can't ask for those sorts of things, it's expensive."

"Holly, Auntie Quinn owns her own newspaper and Auntie San is a lawyer, they have the money."

"It's not about the money, it's not like I'm their real daughter Phoebe I can't ask for things like that."

Phoebe sighs and is getting frustrated with her best friend "God sake Holly you have been living with them for over four months, they treat you the same as Maya to them you are their daughter, just enjoy having a family that care about you."

"I know they do I just don't think I should be asking for things like that."

"Why that's what parents do Holly, look if they didn't care about you, they wouldn't have signed to have you there permanently, they wouldn't take you nice places, they wouldn't whip your butt when you're a bad girl" she says laughing.

Holly laughs "Yea I guess, ok help me write a list but I don't want to put iPad down but I'll put new phone, what else do I want?"

"I know remember when we went shopping and you saw those awesome trainers but Aunt San said she wouldn't pay that unless it's a special occasion well this is one" Holly nods "Oh and put some blu rays down that you want and put down a watch then maybe you will stop being late home and late to meet me."

Holly laughs "Yea Quinn says if I'm late again she will change my curfew."

After an hour Santana calls the girls down, they head into the kitchen laughing "Hey girls something funny."

"Not really what's up Mom?" Phoebe asks.

Brittany raises an eyebrow "What's up? Really that's how you talk to your mother."

Phoebe laughs "Sorry what can we do for you Mother?"

Santana laughs "I have just spoke to Quinn she wants to know if you want to spend the night at ours, Pheebs. Maya is staying at Judy's and Quinn thought we could go out for a nice dinner then to the movies."

"Yea cool but um am I allowed Mom? Because you said I had to go to bed early tonight" Phoebe asks looking at Brittany.

"It's fine but if you give your aunts any attitude like I had this morning, you will be in trouble tomorrow."

Phoebe nods "I'll be good Mom I promise."

"Then that's settled go and get your things and be back down here in twenty minutes ready to go."

The girls head off upstairs to get their things together, "Are you sure you want Phoebe again?" Brittany asks laughing she has spent nearly every Friday or Saturday at theirs for the last month or so.

"Yea she keeps Holly amused, plus they are never any trouble, well nothing we can't handle."

"Ok well maybe next weekend the girls can stop here, give you and Quinn some time to yourselves" Brittany offers and Santana nods.

-/-/-

All four arrive at the restaurant, Quinn told Holly to bring her list so they could sit and discuss it, Holly hands it to them watching as they read it "Is that everything? There isn't a lot here babe" Quinn says.

"She is scared to ask for things."

"Phoebe shut up!" Holly snaps.

Santana raises an eyebrow at her daughter "Hey don't talk to her like that, apologise please."

Holly turns to Phoebe "Sorry Pheebs" she turns back to Santana and Quinn "I'm sorry."

"It's ok look Holly don't be embarrassed to ask us for things the worse we will ever say is no, ok?" Santana watches as Holly nods "We would rather you ask for too much so we have more to choose from then not enough we want to get you things you would want for your birthday rather than getting you things you don't want, you have wrote down blu rays but what films are you after and you put watch but what kind of watch."

Holly shrugs "I don't know whatever you think I guess."

Quinn smiles "Holly listen before we go movies, we will have a look in some of the shops you can point out a few watches you like and we will get you one from them and you can give us a few ideas on films ok?"

"Ok thank you."

Phoebe smiles "See told you they would be cool."

Holly smirks at her "Yea, yea whatever."

All four sit and enjoy their dinner talking about maybe having a party for her birthday, Holly smiles at the thought she has never had a party before and even starts suggesting things, Quinn and Santana smile, hopefully they are getting her to understand that they want to spoil her a little, they sit back and listen to both the girls talking "Auntie Quinn how many friends would we be able to invite?"

Quinn laughs "We, is it your party now as well?"

"Of course" Phoebe says laughing "Well we have the same friends so it may as well be ours."

Santana shakes her head and smiles "Look we can have it at our house, we have the pool so you can use that and we can do a BBQ I'm sure Uncle Puck would be happy to come and cook for us plus you have the games room so let's say no more than 25 ok?"

"Um ok I don't think I want that many there though I really don't like 25 people" Holly says.

"Ok well that's just a maximum, invite who you want and then let us know ok?" the girls nod "Now I'll go pay the bill and we can go look around the shops a little before the film starts."

The more they were looking around, the more Holly was relaxing into asking for things, Quinn whispers into Santana's ear "Oh God what have we started."

"I know but babe she is happy and you know what she never asks us for anything."

"Yea and she is a good kid, you think how much she could have rebelled and she hasn't, we even seem to be getting a handle on her attitude."

Santana nods "Oh God babe they are coming back over what have they seen now."

"Quinn, Santana I have seen something else can I please add it to the list?" she asks smiling sweetly.

"What is it?" Quinn asks.

"It's an iPod and a docking station but they are in the shape of basketballs please can I add it?"

Santana smiles "Of course you can add it babe but just remember…"

"I know it doesn't mean I will get it, thank you both you're the best" she says running off to tell Phoebe.

After looking round a little more, the four of them head of to the cinema to watch their film before heading home.

"Girls you have about half an hour then I want you ready for bed please" Quinn says hoping they don't get an attitude about it they have had such a good day; she doesn't want it spoiled now.

Holly looks up "Ok um if we get ready now could we have a hot chocolate before bed please?"

Quinn looks at Santana "Yea girls that's fine, but after that it will be bedtime ok?"

Both girls nod and head off upstairs "I actually think they are both tired, not that they would admit it" Quinn states.

"I know though to be honest she has been really good at bedtime lately I think she maybe learning."

Both girls come back down ready for bed Santana made them all a hot chocolate, they sat and chatted and both went off to bed the first time of being asked.

Santana checked the girls to make sure they were asleep before sitting and discussing the birthday list with Quinn. "So babe any thoughts?"

"To be honest if you look at what she has asked for there really isn't a lot there I'm happy to get it all" she says with a shrug.

Santana raises an eyebrow at her wife "Really wasn't you the one who said we don't want to spoil our children" she says with a chuckle "Plus I was hoping to add something myself to the list."

"Oh yea what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking an iPad babe, Phoebe has one and I think she would look after it, what do you think?"

Quinn smiles "Yea I think it's a good idea but if we get her that she isn't having the entire list then."

"Yea that's fine, how about when I drop Phoebe back tomorrow I ask Britt to have her and we can go get everything."

"Sounds good babe."

A/N – hey guys thank you all for the great reviews just a little note for those of you who have been asking my old stories will be going back up eventually I have a fantastic beta who has been going through them all as well as doing my new story so once they are ready I shall re-upload them. Thank you again for all your support


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week went smoothly for the Lopez's', it's 7am on Saturday morning and Maya is up and ready, she wants to sing happy birthday to Holly but is stopped in the door way by her Mommy. "Don't you dare go in there" Quinn says sternly, trying not to laugh at how her daughter has dressed herself.

"But Mommy its Holly's birthday" she says pouting.

"We know babe but it is very early, Holly will be grumpy if you wake her up now, come into our room please."

Maya frowns at Quinn "No Mommy I want to wake her up" she says with a stamp of her foot.

Santana can hear her from the bedroom and decides to help Quinn out "Maya Maribel Lopez you best, get your butt in here now" she say sternly.

As Maya begins to walk off Holly opens her bedroom door "Why is everyone shouting and talking this early" she says rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Quinn walks over to Maya and sends her off to her bedroom with a light swat "You best go see Mami" she says firmly then turns to Holly "Sorry baby Maya is a little excited, happy birthday though baby."

"Thanks can I come get in with you guys for a little bit I don't want to get up yet."

Quinn pulls her into a hug "Of course come on" as they enter the bedroom Santana is scolding Maya who is crying and rubbing her bottom, Quinn guess Santana has given her a swat or two. "Babe look who I found."

Santana looks up and smiles "Happy birthday sweetheart" she says with a smile patting the bed.

"Thank you" Holly says climbing in next to Santana.

"Happy birthday big sister, I sorry I woken you up" Maya says still rubbing her bottom.

Holly smiles and pulls Maya into a hug "It's ok little sis though if I'm grumpy later you have to take the fall with the parents" she says laughing as Maya nods.

"I don't think so missy plus am sure you will be having too much fun to be grumpy" Quinn says getting into bed next to them all.

"This is nice" Santana says cuddled up to Holly and Maya cuddled into Quinn.

"Yea it is, last year I had to sleep on the floor of a trashy hotel while my Mom got high and the guy she was with hitting me" Holly says quietly.

Santana pulls her in tighter "Well that's in the past babe you have us now and there will be none of that, how about we chill here for a bit then your Mom can make breakfast" Santana's eyes go wide thinking about what she just said waiting for Holly to say something.

"Sounds good but only if I can have chocolate chips pancakes please?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow "Oh right so because it's your birthday you think you can get what you want huh?"

Maya looks at her Mommy seriously "But Mommy you said yesterday that today is Holly's day and we should be nice so if she wants them I think you should make them."

Santana and Holly laugh "You do, do you well guess that's what we are having then" Quinn says laughing along with the others.

After another hour of lying in bed Maya managed to convince them to get up, Holly is feeling a mixture of emotions she doesn't want to be in a bad mood and spoil what Santana and Quinn have done for her but she feels sad that this is the first birthday she has got to experience in a long time. "Holly for the third time, do you want anything else on your pancakes?"

"I said no didn't I" she snaps.

Quinn and Santana look at each other "Hey baby watch the attitude please I was only asking" Quinn says softly.

Holly rolls her eyes "Fine sorry" she mumbles.

Santana counts to ten in her head, her and Quinn discussed the night before Holly may have a mixture of feeling on the day "Holly babe please lose the attitude we have lots to do today and we would like to do it with us all getting on."

Holly nods "Ok I'm sorry" she says sincerely a few tears forming in her eyes "Please can I be excused I just want some time on my own."

"Of course go up to your room babe I'll come see you in a minute" Santana says softly, she watches as Holly slowly heads up to her room.

"Mama why is Holly sad? It's her birthday" Maya asks confused not understanding what is going on.

Santana looks at Quinn "Baby you remember Holly came to stay with us because her real Mommy couldn't look after her" Maya nods "Well Holly maybe a little sad just thinking about her Mommy."

"Oh how can we make her happy, should I make her another card maybe one with glitter?"

Santana smiles at how sweet her daughter is "That's a good idea babe, after breakfast you can start on that while Mommy and I talk to Holly."

Maya smiles "Ok Mama."

After breakfast Santana tidies up and Quinn sets everything up for Maya giving her strict instructions to only draw and glitter on the card, after a few weeks ago when she decided to colour the living room walls because they were too plain. "I know Mommy I won't do that again because Mama spanked me lots last time" she tells them before they head off to Holly's room. They walk in and can see she has been crying they both sit down on her bed and Santana pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I don't want to ruin today and everything you have done for me."

Santana lets her head "You haven't ruined anything baby ok, we knew today was going to be hard for you, we just want you to take it a bit at a time ok?"

Holly nods "Ok, I am happy that I'm here I'm just sad because I haven't had a party before and I saw all the presents downstairs, no one has ever brought me that amount of things before."

Quinn smiles "We could take some back" she says jokingly "Honestly though babe, its fine ok we understand we are not going to rush or force you to do anything you don't feel happy doing."

"Thank you though I am a little excited about what presents I have."

Santana laughs "Well how about we go downstairs and you can open them as many as you want, you can open them all or you can save some, it's up to you though if Maya has her way it will be all of them."

Holly laughs "I don't mind she already asked if she can help me I said it was fine."

"Ah see you're a great kid Holly we are lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one who knows where I would be if it wasn't for you" she says hugging Santana tightly, she lets go and hugs Quinn. "Thank you both, I love you."

"We love you too" Quinn says kissing the top of her head "How about we go see what the monster is up to, we left her with pens, glue and glitter."

Holly laughs "Are you crazy don't you remember what happened a few weeks ago?"

"We think she learned her lesson from that one" Santana says standing up and pulling Holly to her feet.

They head downstairs and head into the living room; Quinn and holly sit on the sofa while Santana checks on Maya. "You finished baby girl?"

"Yes Mama look" she says holding her picture up "Do you think Holly will like it?"

"She will love it babes, she is in the living room why don't you go give it her?"

Maya jumps down and runs into the living room and joins Quinn and Holly on the sofa, she hands Holly the birthday card she made. "Here Holly this is from me and only me."

"Thank you Maya I love it" she says hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

Santana comes in and sits down "Come on then birthday girl shall we get some of these presents open."

"Yes please" Holly says smiling when Santana hands her a big box, Holly opens it and smiles she got the new trainers she wanted, she thanked them and continued to open more, she got some blu rays, new hoodie and jeans, all sorts of smellies and things for her hair.

Quinn and Santana smiled watching Holly and Maya who was helping open them all, Quinn picks up a smaller box and hands it to her. "Here babes open this one."

Holly looks at it and rips the paper off "No way you got me a blackberry."

"Yes way" Santana says "Now you have no reason not to take your phone out with you" she says giving her a mock glare.

Holly smiles and hugs them both "Thank you this has been the best birthday ever."

"Well we have one more for you babe" Santana says handing over another box.

Holly rips into it "Holy shit, are you guys serious?"

"OI" both Santana and Quinn shout "Watch the language there missy and yes we are serious" Quinn tells her.

"Sorry this is awesome, thank you both so much" she stands up walks over to Santana and hugs her "Thanks Mama" she whispers in her ear.

Santana smiles and hugs her back "You're welcome baby."

Holly walks over to Quinn and does the same "Thank you Mom, you guys are the best."

"Anytime sweetheart, now how about we clean up in here then we can all get dressed and ready for the day" Holly nods and helps them to tidy before heading off for a shower.

By the time Holly comes down dressed in her new clothes and trainers, Santana and Quinn's parents had arrived and so has Brittany, Phoebe and Alex. "Happy birthday to you" everyone sings as she walks into the kitchen.

"Thank you all."

"So you are going to show me what you got?" Phoebe asks.

Brittany shakes her head "Pheebs wait, Maribel and Judy are here and want to see their granddaughter as well" Phoebe rolls her eyes at her mom "Do not start today Phoebe, you have already been in trouble this morning don't think I won't punish you here just because it's a full house."

Trying to ignore their argument, Judy calls Holly over and hand her a present "Happy birthday angel, this is from me and Grandpa."

"Thank you Nana" she says smiling when Judy smiles, it's the first time Holly has ever said it to her, she opens her present and sees the watch she picked out "Wow this is awesome thank you."

"You're welcome baby hope you have a fantastic party today" Holly smiles and hugs her.

Maribel calls her over and hands her another present "This is from me and Abuelo."

Holly opens it "No way a iPod and docking station" she says excitedly, she runs over and hugs her "Thank you Abuela" she whispers.

"You are very welcome, birthday girl."

The rest of the day goes by smoothly, all the kids enjoy playing in the pool and having a BBQ, there was only one little incident where Holly thought it would be a good idea to keep answering Santana back, not thinking she would do anything with all her friends there, but unfortunately for her she was proven wrong when Santana swatted her bikini covered bottom in front of all her friends and giving a strict warning about what would happen if she continued to ignore her and answer back, needless to say she didn't push it anymore.

By half past 8 nearly everyone had gone, Quinn had bathed Maya and put her to bed, who was not overly happy about not being able to stay up, Steve and had come to the party late afternoon and had since took Alex home leaving Brittany and Phoebe. The three adults were sat with a glass of wine in the kitchen while Phoebe and Holly sat in the living room setting up her new phone and iPad. "So you had good day then?" Phoebe asks.

"Yea was awesome I actually really enjoyed it."

Phoebe smiles "Good, I can't believe how much they got you."

"I know it's crazy, and I can't believe Mama smacked my ass in front of everyone" Holly says.

Phoebe laughs "Yea but that was funny, why on earth did you think you could ignore Auntie San especially after she already warned you about being rude."

Holly shrugs "Just thought I'd see how far I could get, after the threat of her pulling my bikini down and smacking my bare ass I figured I would stop there."

"Yea properly wise, anyway let's see if we can put these itunes vouchers on and start getting you some music and games on the iPad."

After about thirty minutes the girls head into the kitchen "Aunt San can I stop here tonight please?" Phoebe asks.

Before Santana can answer Brittany steps in "No Phoebe not tonight, me and you are going home in about 5 minutes."

"Mom" Phoebe whines "Why that's not fair."

Santana steps in "Your Mom is right Pheebs not tonight, Holly is going to be going to bed shortly anyway."

Holly whips her head round "Why do I have to go to bed, it's still early."

"Because it has been a long day and you were up early" Quinn says she can Holly about to argue "Don't even think of arguing in fact go upstairs now please and get ready for bed then you can come say goodbye to Pheebs."

Holly glares at Quinn "I don't want to, it's still early" she whines.

Santana raises her eyebrow "Don't spoil what has been a great day, Holly go and do as you have been asked please." Holly sighs and stomps up to her room.

Phoebe looks at her Mom "You know this is unfair" she starts to say but Brittany cuts her off.

"Stop right there, I'm not arguing with you when Holly comes back down we are going and you little lady will be going straight to bed as well" she says waiting for her to argue back, Phoebe goes to say something but is stopped "You have already pushed it today do not push me anymore."

"Fine" Phoebe mumbles sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Holly comes back down and says bye to Brittany and Phoebe after they head off, Santana turns to Holly "So did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yea it was awesome, thank you both so much" she says walking round and sitting on Santana's lap.

"You are very welcome, now why don't you give Mom a hug and kiss and head up to bed" Santana says kissing the top of her head.

Holly looks pleadingly at Santana who just raises her eyebrow "Fine" she gets up and heads over to Quinn "Night Mom thank you again for today."

"You're welcome. Good night baby sleep well."

Holly nods and heads off to bed thinking to herself, how lucky she is to finally have parents that care about her.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a few weeks since Holly's birthday, things have been going well for the family, and Holly now calls Santana and Quinn Mama and Mom all the time. She loves having a family even if she sometimes gets frustrated going from a parent that never cared to two that are watching your every move and having a little sister that wants to be where ever you are but she wouldn't change it for the world.

Quinn is sat in her office when her phone rings "Hello…yes this is she…really…no it's no problem I'll be straight there" she says hanging up she rings Santana and tells her to meet her at Holly's school, they meet outside in the car park.

"Babe, do you know what this is about?" Santana asks.

"Something about a fight, is all I heard San it's not like Holly to get into fights is it?"

Santana sighs "To be honest Quinn not since she has been with us but we don't know about before."

They both head in once they get to the office they can see Holly sat outside on a chair arms folded across her chest and slouched down, they both walk over Quinn bends down to her "Baby are you ok?" she asks.

Holly looks up she knew the school was ringing her parents but didn't expect to see them both "Um hey um I got in some trouble" she says quietly.

"We can see that babe what happened?" Santana asks.

"If you would like to come with me I can explain" the principle says, stood in the door way, all three get up and follow him in "Please take a seat, and I will explain as to why you are here" Santana, Quinn and Holly take a seat, Holly sits in between both her parents.

"Ok I would like to start by saying it has been a fair few months since Holly has been in my office and I have been very impressed with her behaviour but unfortunately today we seem to have reverted back to our old ways."

Quinn and Santana both look at their daughter who keeps her head down "To be honest Mr Davis we were not aware Holly had problems in school before she came to live with us apparently nobody felt the need to tell us" Santana says quite abruptly.

"I'm sorry Mrs Lopez I wasn't aware you had not been informed, you should have had a meeting with Holly's teacher when she first came to you and I will look into why that didn't happen, but I'm more concerned about what has happened today."

"Ok so what has happened today?"

"I can't tell you why it started or how because Holly has not said a word since the incident but basically Holly had to be pulled off another student, she had hit the other girl a few times and then had her pinned to the floor when another staff member pulled her off."

Santana and Quinn look at each other then down to Holly they know that's not like her "Baby why did you hit the girl?" Holly shrugs "That is not an answer and you know it" Santana says sternly.

"Because she is a silly bitch that's why" she snaps.

Quinn glares at her daughter "That's enough of that don't you think you are in enough trouble now answer the question."

"What does it matter he" she says pointing to the principle "won't believe me and you guys won't believe me so just tell me what my punishment is so I can go home" she says tears forming in her eyes.

Mr Davis looks down at Holly all the years he has known her and the trouble she has been in, in the past he has never seen her upset "Holly if you tell me the truth I will have no reason not to believe you please tell us what is going on."

"I have just been getting some hassle that's all, its nothing I can't handle."

Quinn puts her hand on Holly's knee "Baby we don't want you to handle it on your own especially with your fists now come on what has been happening?"

"A few of the older girls have been picking on me, calling me an orphan and saying I'm going to end up like my Mom. They have been pushing me every time they walk past me, knocking my books out of my hand or pushing me into lockers I just had enough today I'm sorry I really am" she says tears falling down her face.

"Holly, why didn't you come to us?" Santana asks.

Holly shakes her head "What so I could have my Mommies come up the school that would just make it worse, I tried telling a teacher and she asked the girls who obviously denied it then they started getting at me more because I told and now it's going to be worse again."

"I assure you Holly it won't, I'm going to get to the bottom of this I will not have one of my students bullied especially by girls older than you, I know you are not going to want to but Holly I'm going to need their names" Mr Davis asks.

Holly looks at Santana and Quinn who both nod to her to tell him "It's the cheerleaders not just one or two but all of them" she says quietly.

"Thank you Holly I promise this will be dealt with today."

Santana smiles "Thank you, so what happens about Holly for her part in today?"

"Obviously Holly has been provoked but as you know, we have zero tolerance on fighting so I have no choice but to lay down a suspension normally it would have been five days but because of the nature of it we will just say the rest of the week so that's the rest of today, tomorrow and Friday, I will need one or both of you to come into school Monday with Holly to do a return to school form and I can inform you on how everything has been dealt with."

Quinn nods "No problem thank you for your help and we shall see you Monday" she says standing up and shaking his hand.

Santana holds her hand out to Holly "Come on sweetie let's get your stuff and get home."

Once they arrive home, Holly tries to make a break for her bedroom "Come back here please Holly" Quinn says softly.

Holly slowly walks over covering her bottom with her hands "Mom I'm sorry" she says.

"We know babe come and sit down and talk to us for a minute" she says pulling her into a hug.

Holly slowly walks to the kitchen where Santana is sat, not wanting to give her eye contact "Mama I'm really sorry" she says quietly.

Santana calls her over and pulls her onto her lap "We know you are baby girl, look Mom and I just want to talk to you ok?"

"So I'm not in trouble?"

Santana sighs "Maybe a little babe, you are suspended from school we do understand that you have been dealing with a lot though, you know you can always come to us Holly that's what we are here for."

"But I didn't want you to think I was weak I wanted to deal with it myself, I didn't mean to get suspended I just wasn't thinking."

Quinn sits down in front of them both "We would never ever think you are weak Holly, being bullied doesn't make you weak but you have to promise us if it happens again, you will talk to us instead of keeping it all bottled up."

"I will Mom I promise so how much trouble am I in?" she asks.

Santana thinks for a minute "Look Mom and I need to talk for a minute why don't you head upstairs and tidy your room like you were supposed to do yesterday" she says with a playful nudge.

"Mama" Holly whines.

"Don't Mama me, go on we will call you down when we have finished talking."

Holly gets up off Santana's lap and heads upstairs, Quinn walks over and takes Holly's place "What you thinking then babe?"

"I'm thinking you're heavier than Holly" she says laughing pulling Quinn back down as she goes to stand up "Babe I'm kidding, I'm thinking that girl has been through so much it never seems to end for her, I feel guilty that we have to punish her but she needs to understand we won't have her fighting especially in school."

Quinn nods "I agree well we best get thinking then."

They both sit there for an hour discussing everything, they finally agree on a punishment and call their daughter down Holly comes and slumps down on a kitchen chair. "Ok so Mom and I have talked" Santana starts "we understand why you hit that girl but Holly we are never going to tolerate you fighting ok?" Holly nods "So as far punishments goes tomorrow you will go to work with Mom, when I go and pick Maya up today I'm going to swing by your school and pick up your work for the next few days so you will be doing that and on Friday I'm going to take the day off and you are going to help me clean the house from top to bottom."

Holly looks up a little shocked "Is that it am I not grounded or you not going to spank me?"

Quinn sits down next to her "No baby not this time like we said we understand why you did it but this is your only pass if it happens again you can expect both those things you said ok? You have no reason now not to come talk to me or Mama or even Mr Davis."

"Ok I understand thank you for believing me."

"That's another thing babe why did you think we wouldn't believe you, you have never lied to us we have no reason not to trust you" Santana says.

Holly sighs "Because before I came to live with you, I got in trouble a lot at school mainly for fighting and being disruptive so I figured you might think I was just going back to the way I was, but I promise I'm not."

"We know you're not sweetheart you have done so well and come so far these last few months and if we are honest we didn't know about the problems you had in school before but next week we have a meeting with your teacher so hopefully we will find out everything ok."

"Ok but you won't punish me for stuff she tells you I used to do will you?"

Quinn smiles "Ah baby of course not we only go on how you are doing now plus we would like to find out about all your grades and stuff as we haven't had a report card home yet and we want to make sure you are doing ok."

Holly's eyes go wide she knows she is struggling in a few subjects and hopes they won't be to mad "I don't think I have all A's though but I am trying honest I am."

"We don't expect you to get all A's sweetie as long as you are trying your best that all we ask, now stop worrying everything will be fine, so how about Mom and I take you out for some lunch because I really want a meatball sub" Santana says kissing the top of her daughters head.

Quinn rolls her eyes "Really babe you want a subway?"

"Hell yea we haven't had one in ages, what do you say Holly?"

Holly smiles "Hell yea I want that too" she turns and looks at Quinn face "Sorry but Mama said it."

"Yes and your Mama got the look also, come on go get your shoes on and we will go" Quinn says giving her a playful swat as she gets up when she leaves she turns to Santana "Are you sure you didn't have a child in school and not tell anyone cause I swear she is all you."

Santana laughs "Nothing wrong with that babe, and we spent all of high school and college together I think you would have noticed a baby don't you."

Both of them laugh when Holly walks back in, stood with her hands on her hips glaring at them both "What's so funny?"

Santana laughs again "No babe that is your look not mine" she walks towards Holly and hugs her "Nothing funny at all come on I'm starving."

All three head out for some lunch before picking Maya up and collecting Holly's homework, they enjoyed the rest of the evening together as a family.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Quinn got both girls up and ready so Santana could go into work early so she could take the next day off apart from a little huffing and puffing both girls were up and eating breakfast. "Mom why couldn't I have stayed in bed for a little longer it's not like I have school" Holly asks.

Quinn turns and glares at her daughter "It's not something you ought to be proud of little girl and you are being punished that doesn't mean you get to sleep in, we have to take Maya to school then you are coming with me."

"Ok jeez I only asked" she huffs.

"Don't start with the attitude Holly, I'm not going to put up with it today understand?"

Holly rolls her eyes and goes to huff again but sees Quinn taking a step closer to her "Yes I understand" she says quickly "I'm sorry" she adds knowing pissing her Mom off this early won't do her any favours.

Quinn leans across the table "I should think so, I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't put up with it today" she stands back up when Holly nods.

"Mommy, why does Holly get to go to your office but I have to go school?"

Quinn sighs she knew this was coming "Because baby Holly can't go to school today so she has to work with me, but don't worry it is not going to be fun for her she has to do all her school work."

"Okay I just like coming to your office don't I?"

"Yea you do baby and Mommy has to go in Saturday morning, if you are good till then I'll take you with me ok?"

Maya smiles "Yea I can be good, and Mommy, Auntie Brittany is picking me up today isn't she? I'm going to play with Alex."

"Yes babes and Mama will pick you up when she finishes work" Maya happily continues with her breakfast.

It's only ten o'clock and Quinn is stressed, Maya decided when she got to school she didn't want to go in, Holly wasn't helping, laughing every time Maya tried to run off, Quinn finally had enough and sent Holly to the car to wait with a sharp smack to her bottom. Quinn also pulled Maya aside and threatened her with coming straight home after school and not going to Alex's was enough to get her in. Since they have been at the office Holly has moaned about having to do her school work, she has left Holly in the office to go get some coffee and calm down for five minutes she pulls out her phone and sends Santana a text 'YOUR children are going to be the death of me xx' she only has to wait five minutes for a reply 'Why are they are only ever MY children when they are in trouble guessing you have had a rough morning xx love you stay strong and tell Holly whatever she is doing to stop it or I'll come down there myself xx' Quinn laughs now there is a threat for the teenager.

Quinn heads back to her office to see Holly swinging around in her chair "What do you think you are doing?" she asks sternly, stood with her hands on her hips.

"Um just starting on my homework" she says quietly kicking herself for again making her Mom angry.

Quinn walks over to her daughter "Out" she says pointing to the chair "Go and sit at that desk and get started, I'm not going to keep asking you Holly."

As Holly stands up she tries to walk backwards to avoid what she knew was coming, her Mom pulled her closer and smacked her backside for the second time that morning "Ow Mom" Holly winces throwing her hands back to cover her backside.

By lunch time Holly had managed to do three of her assignments which Quinn was quite impressed with she looks up when she hears a knock at the door "Come in" she smiles as she sees Santana come through the door "Hey baby, this is a nice surprise."

"Yea I thought I'd come by and see how you're getting on" she says motioning to Holly.

Quinn shakes her head "Fine now, a few little incidents this morning but it's all sorted now."

Santana walks over to her daughter and kisses the top of her head "Hey girly been giving your Mom some trouble this morning I hear."

Holly looks up "Yes Mama but I have been good since" she tells her hoping not to get in anymore trouble.

"Good because I have come to take you both out for lunch then after, you missy are coming back to my office for the afternoon to give your Mom a break" she tells her.

"But Mama I have been good since this morning" she giving her Mom a pleading look, she knows she won't get away with half as much with her Mama as she has with her Mom.

Santana raises an eyebrow at her daughter "Don't be giving your Mom that look she has enough to do this afternoon with worrying about you misbehaving."

Quinn steps in before her daughter answers her back again "Babe she has done really well since first thing, she even managed to do three of the five assignments."

"Good then she can do the other two this afternoon" she says in a no nonsense tone, neither Quinn nor holly decided to say anything else.

Santana treated them both to a nice lunch they walked Quinn back to her office she sent Holly up to get her things. "Babe don't be too hard on her" Quinn says.

"Quinn am I ever? I just thought you could do with the break I only have paper work to do this afternoon and I know you have a lot to do" she tells her.

"Ok I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to question you and you are right it was a rough morning and I do have a lot to do" she says leaning over and kissing her.

Santana smiles "So you going to tell me what happened this morning?"

"Well your youngest decided she didn't want to go to school and kept running off, Holly kept laughing at her so was making her worse, I sent Holly off to the car with a smack and threatened Maya with no Alex's and then our eldest just kept arguing with me about doing her work, I left her alone to go get coffee and calm down and when I came back in she was swinging around my desk on my chair so again I gave her another smack and sent her to do her school work."

Santana shakes her head "Well I will be having a word with little miss Maya when I pick her up, she knows better than that and I won't say anything to Holly this time because you dealt with it but she will be under close watch this afternoon."

Quinn hugs her wife "You know you are the best wife ever and a great mama you know that right."

"No we are just a good team babe" she says kissing her.

Holly comes back down with all her stuff "I'm ready" she says quietly.

"Ok say bye to Mom then and let's get going."

Holly says bye to Quinn and heads off with Santana to her office when they get there Santana leads her in and her eyes go wide, it's the first time she has been here "Oh my God Mama its huge."

Santana laughs "Yea it is babe, perks of being one of the bosses" she shows Holly round and then points to a desk next to hers "And that babes is for you to work at this afternoon ok?"

"Mama I did three of my assignments do I have to do the other work?"

"What do you think? And before you even think of arguing with me I know you tried it on with Mom and she punished you for it so I'm not going to discuss that but let me be clear I will not put up with you trying it on with me so sit your butt down and get started, if you get stuck or need anything ask me but no messing around understand?"

Holly sighs "Yes I understand but Mama I have to do a project and I don't know if you will have everything I need."

"Well do your other assignment first then shout me when you're done."

Holly finishes her assignment within the first hour, for the last twenty minutes she has been driving Santana mad, swinging on her chair, kicking her desk and now she is tapping her pen up and down "HOLLY" Santana shouts.

"What?" she shouts back turning round to face her angry looking Mama.

"Knock it off what are you meant to be doing now" Holly shrugs so Santana gets up walks over to her daughter she can see the look on Holly's face and guesses what she is thinking.

Holly stands up from her chair quickly "Mama I'm sorry" she says holding her hands out in front of her hoping not to get a third smack to her backside for the day.

Santana heads over to the desk and picks up the work she has done, she reads through and is impressed with her writing "Is this finished?" she asks. Holly nods "Its good babe, now what do you have left?"

"Just the project but Mama I can't do it, I don't want to do it" she says with a pout.

Santana sighs "Holly you need to get all this work done why don't you want to do it?"

"Because it's a family thing we have to do a timeline what am I supposed to write had a shit thirteen years but a great last 6 months."

Santana tries not to laugh knowing Quinn would have something to say about her language "Watch the language Holly, I know it may be tough but just be honest babe and only write what you want to, you must have a few good memories what about when your dad was around?"

"See everyone thinks my Mom changed when he left but that wasn't it he was a jerk as well it was just better hidden how bad they treated me, Mom didn't care after he went that was the only difference."

Santana pulls her into a hug "Ok what do you need to add into this project exactly?"

"It just says you need to write about your family and your best memories."

"Ok well then just write about the last 6 months then babe, add some pictures Mom and I have loads on our phones" she says with a chuckle, her and Quinn take pictures at every opportunity "And if your teacher isn't happy with that she can discuss it with me ok?"

Holly smiles no one messes with her Mama "Ok thank you."

"You're welcome, make a start on it now then we need to go and pick your sister up who I hear was in trouble herself this morning." Holly nods choosing not to say she didn't help.

By the time Quinn arrived home from work, Holly was sat watching TV and her youngest was stood in timeout and Santana was cooking diner "Hey babe."

"Oh hey" Santana says walking over and kissing her wife "How did the rest of your day go?"

"Good got loads done, how was Holly?"

Santana laughs "Testing for a little bit but got to the root of the problem she had to do a family project and was putting it off, will explain it all to you later."

"Ok and why is our little angel stood in timeout with her hands covering her bottom" Quinn says with a chuckle she can see in to the living room watching as her daughter wipes away tears with one hand and rubbing her bottom with the other.

"Well that's another story, after you left her this morning, she still played up for her teacher she tried to run away and pushed another child over to get to the door, hurting the little girl in the process they calmed her down and gave her a timeout but I warned her what would happen if we got told she pushed anyone again so I spanked her butt and put her in timeout."

Quinn sighs "What has got into her and what is with this pushing she knows better than that babe."

"I know I told her we would talk to her tonight and after her bath she is going straight to bed."

"So not a good day for the kids today then?"

Santana chuckles "Seems that way but tomorrow is another day I will take Maya to school I have told her she has to apologise and then I'm going to have a proper chat with Holly, I think we need to know more about her past babe, I know it won't be easy but it needs to be done." she can see Quinn about to say something "Babe we won't push her to talk about anything she doesn't want to so don't worry."

"Ok it would be good to know some things, right I'm going to shower and then assume dinner will be ready?"

"You would assume correct, I'm going to get madam out of timeout then we can sit and enjoy diner together."

Both the girls were being silly at dinner time so after they finished Santana took Maya for her bath and put her to bed, by the time she came back down Quinn had sent Holly for a shower and told her to go straight to her room. At 9 Santana went up and told her to get into bed this time she didn't need to be told twice when she came back down Quinn had poured them both a glass of wine they both agreed today was not a good day for their daughters and they were thankful it didn't happen often but both are hopeful for a better day tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana was in the kitchen making some coffee when Quinn walks in "Morning babe I'll have one of them extra sugar" she says with a small chuckle.

Santana turns round "And why do you need the extra sugar, you wasn't up in the night" she says walking over and kissing her "Morning."

"I know sorry, so what time did Holly come into us?"

"About 3.30 she had another nightmare it took me nearly an hour to calm her and get her back to sleep."

Quinn hugs her wife "I'm sorry I slept through it babe you should have woke me."

"Well I figured I don't have to work today and you do and it didn't seem worth both us being up, but any chance you can stay here till I have dropped Maya off I want to leave Holly asleep."

"That's fine, are you still going to talk to her today?"

Santana nods "Yea I think last night is all the more reason to."

"Mama, Mommy look I got myself dressed" Maya says skipping into the kitchen.

Santana tries not to laugh and Quinn lightly smacks her arm "That's lovely babe and a real good effort but you know you can't wear that to school today right."

Maya looks down and frowns she has some rainbow tights on with a bright green skirt and a black ac/dc t-shirt that Santana had bought her with her fairy wings over the top "Why Mommy I like it?"

"Because baby you will get really hot in your tights and the skirt is too big plus you wouldn't want to take your wings to school in case you lose them" Santana adds again trying not to laugh she turns to Quinn "She so has your style."

Quinn smacks Santana's arm again "Stop it San" she says with a chuckle "Come on baby, Mommy will help you chose something else while mama makes you some pancakes" she turns and smirks at her wife.

After breakfast Santana took Maya to school and as promised she made her apologise to the teacher for her behaviour the day before and to the little girl she pushed. When she arrived home she walked into the kitchen to see holly sat on Quinn's lap "Morning princess I thought you may have slept longer."

"Yea me too, um I'm sorry about last night" she says to them both.

"Baby you have nothing to apologise for, now Mom needs to go to work and you and I have a busy day ahead" Santana says ruffling her hair.

Holly groans "Ma, please don't make me work."

Santana looks round and smiles "Ma now is it, babe you're on punishment if you behave today Mom and I are going to take you and Maya out for dinner tonight" Holly smiles and jumps off Quinn's lap.

By eleven o'clock Santana had made Holly clean the whole kitchen and was half way through the living room, Holly flops down on the sofa Santana walks in "Um that doesn't look like dusting?"

"Mama I have been I'm just taking a break" she whines.

Santana laughs and sits down next to her "Still tired uh?"

"Yea sorry I woke you up last night."

"I told you babe don't apologise, but Holly I do want to talk to you about it, about everything actually, Mom and I don't know an awful lot about your past and we were hoping you would talk to us" Santana says softly.

Holly shrugs "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever, you feel comfortable telling me."

"But what if I tell you and then you don't want me anymore" she ask honestly.

Santana pulls her over and hugs her "Baby that is never going to happen, look Mom and I have talked when it's allowed we want to obviously adopt you. It can't happen straight away there is a process that we have to go through how would you feel about it?"

"I would love it but are you sure."

"We have never been more sure on anything darling as far as we are concerned you are our daughter, the adoption just makes it official it won't change anything."

Holly smiles and a few tears fall down her cheeks "I love you guys so much, but I am worried if you know about what I was like before you will change your minds and I really love it here having a family."

"Holly we will never change our minds there is nothing you could do or say to make us change our minds, you are stuck with us kid till we are old and grey."

Holly laughs "Ok well, where do you want me to start?"

"From wherever, you are comfortable with."

Holly takes a deep breath "Ok I'll start with the school thing first, basically up till I moved in here I was not nice I had fights nearly every day, I didn't do my school work I argued with the teachers I did anything I could to get in trouble, but when Brittany took me in, she made it clear she wouldn't have that type of behaviour, I needed somewhere to stay so stopped fighting in case she chucked me out, then when I came here I knew I couldn't go back to being that kid for the same reasons I wanted to stay so I thought I had to be the best behaved kid ever. Then the kids at school noticed so started teasing me and stuff and when I didn't fight back it got worse so many times I wanted to kick their asses but by then I had been here a few months and well I knew if I got into trouble you guys would punish me and I didn't fancy that after having a few smacks from both of you I didn't want a proper spanking." she says smiling "Then I started enjoying the work I was doing so started to pick my grades up I didn't want You and Mom to be disappointed in me because you had taken me in and given me a safe place to live" she pauses for a bit "I didn't think Mr Davis would believe me about the fight because I have been sent to him so many times for fighting, at one point I was about to be excluded but then I moved in with Britt and Phoebe, I used to come to school with bruises everywhere, everyone assumed I got them from fighting so it was never questioned but it was my Mom that was giving me them. If I answered back, or didn't take out the trash or make dinner on time anything really, she would punch me, kick me, slap me, she hit me with a belt, a brush, a shoe, anything that was easy to get to really and not like when you smack my butt she hit me wherever she could reach my back mostly and my stomach."

Santana kisses the top of her head "God baby I'm so proud of you for telling me, you're a tough kid and no child ever deserves that, do you want to tell me anymore?"

Holly wipes away the tears from her face "You know You, Mom and Brittany are the only three people who have ever said they are proud of me."

"And we mean it, it is harder enough to go through that but to talk about it and change the way you are because of it, is amazing no matter what happens in life you can be proud of yourself for the person you are becoming and have become." Santana says kissing her head "Can you tell me what all the bad dreams are about?"

"Um it's just silly things really like last night's one I was walking home from school and my Mom was waiting for me she told me that you guys didn't want me anymore and you told her to take me back. She took me back to her house and handcuffed me to a radiator then she picked up something from the table and that's when I woke up."

Santana squeezes her tighter "Baby I know this is hard but I need you to listen and I mean really listen, Mom and I will never ever send you back we will never give your birth Mom the chance to have you again she will never come anywhere near you I promise you, if she does the police will have her arrested. I know the dreams won't stop straight away but hopefully slowly but surely they will but you have to believe us babe once you do they will stop I guarantee it."

"I do kind of believe you its just hard Mama I have had people promise me things before and they haven't happened I want to believe you 100% and I will but…"

"Hey it's ok we know it is going to take time, we don't expect it to all go away overnight but just know that Mom and I will be here for you every step of the way no matter what, we want you to talk to us whenever you feel down, when you have bad dreams, when kids are picking on you, we are here for you and always will be."

Holly burst into tears she has never had anyone care enough to say things like this to her, and she knows that San is telling the truth she trusts her "Thank you Mama thank you for everything I love you."

Santana can feel her owns tears coming down "I love you too baby and so does Mom."

After half hour of just sat cuddling, San sits Holly up "Baby do you fancy going for a walk, maybe into town and grab a bite to eat."

Holly smiles "Yes please Mama, but I haven't finished the living room."

Santana chuckles "Don't worry we will have time when we get back."

Holly groans "Mama"

They slowly walk into town chatting about music and school when they reach the mall, Holly looks up to Santana "Can we please go to Burger King Ma pleeeaaassseee?" she begs.

Santana sighs she knows Quinn wouldn't be impressed "If I say yes then when we go for this meal tonight you have to either have veggies or pasta no arguments understand."

"Yea I get it" she says excitedly "I haven't had Burger King in so long."

"Me neither come on."

They order their meal and sit down just as Santana was about to bite into her burger she hears "So Burger King is punishment now is it?"

She slowly turns round to see a not so happy Quinn "Oh um hey babe."

"Hey yourself you don't seem to have answered my question" she says sternly.

Santana gulps a little and Holly laughs she has never seen her Mama so nervous, Santana glares at her "You zip it" she turns back to Quinn "Babe we just popped out and both fancied some lunch."

"And the first place you thought was Burger King?"

Holly again tries not to laugh "Mom I suggested it, I kind of begged Ma to let me have one."

Quinn looks down to her daughter "And your Ma could have said no, we are supposed to be going out for dinner tonight."

"And we still are I told Holly if she had this now then tonight she had to have veggies or pasta, we have had a real busy morning babe and just needed a break."

Quinn sighs "Fine well you best go get me something then as I'm on lunch too" Santana heads off to get Quinn something "So missy how is the cleaning going?"

"Not bad I scrubbed the whole kitchen and did most of the living room, but then Mama and I talked for a few hours I got a bit upset that's why she bought me out."

Quinn realises Santana must have spoken to her about her past "It's fine babe, and did the talk go ok?"

"Yea Mom and I am sure Mami will fill you in, but I told her some stuff and she was really good and just listened she didn't make me feel like crap in fact I have never felt this happy in a while, talking about it really has helped."

Quinn smiles "That's good baby we are both so proud of you, you have come so far."

"Thank you that's what Ma says and it really means a lot, so are you really mad about the Burger King?"

Quinn laughs "No I just like to keep your Mama on her toes anyway shush she is coming back" she says with a wink.

"Here you go babe, what time do you have to be back?"

Quinn looks at her watch "I have a meeting at two, why you guys want to walk me back?"

"Yea why not, then we may walk to pick up Maya as well."

Holly groans she hates walking everywhere "Mama please don't make me walk all that way."

"It will do you good plus it will burn off this Burger King."

"And what if I refuse?" she asks pointedly.

Santana raises an eyebrow "If you refuse you will still be walking only you will be doing it whilst rubbing your sore bottom."

Holly huffs "But…"

"No butts it's happening eat up and stop whining."

"Whatever!"

Quinn shakes her head "Watch it Holly, you ended up in bed early last night, do you really want the same on a Friday night?" Holly shakes her head no "Good then just do as you are told."

After lunch the three of them walk back to Quinn's office "Mom I need to pee" Holly says.

"Holly can't you just say toilet, I need the toilet."

Holly shrugs "I guess so but can we discuss this after I have been."

Santana laughs "Yes go hurry because we still need to get to Maya's school" as she walks off she can hear Holly moaning.

"So you talked to her then?"

"Yea she told me some bits, I'll fill you tonight when she is in bed."

Quinn kisses her "Ok look I have to go babe, need to attend this meeting, see you at home."

Santana and Holly picked up Maya and walked home, Holly moaned most of the way but Santana chose to ignore her, Maya loved the freedom of running through the fields to get home. Quinn arrived back not long after and they headed out to dinner as a family enjoying the evening, once home both girls were exhausted and were both asleep by nine.


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend sailed by, both the girls were well behaved which made a nice change normally things don't go to .plan By the time the weekend arrive, Brittany had come over and it was her two that seemed to be in trouble apparently Phoebe is good at giving advice about Holly testing her parents but doesn't seem to do it herself.

Monday morning has rolled round and today Santana and Quinn have an appointment with Holly's teacher after school to see how she is getting on, Holly is a little nervous hoping her teacher doesn't tell them everything.

"Holly, now please I'm waiting to go" Santana shouts up the stairs for the third time.

Holly walks slowly down the stairs "Ok God I'm coming what's the rush?"

Santana raises her eyebrow at her eldest "Watch it, I told you ten minutes ago we needed to leave now get moving" she says sternly.

"Fine sorry, I had to get my books."

"Well I told you last night to get everything ready if you can't be trusted to do it, I will start checking after I have asked you to do something."

Holly huffs "Ok sorry, man why are you so stressed this morning I mean… ow Ma" she squeals when Santana smacks her bottom.

"Unless you want another I would zip it and get in the car" she tells her pointing to the garage.

"Mama, Mom took Maya this morning why are we in such a rush?" she asks climbing into the car.

Santana buckles her belt "I told you yesterday I have an early meeting so I can finish early so I can come to the meeting at school."

"Oh yea I forgot sorry" she says sincerely.

"It's fine let's just go."

The rest of the day seemed to get worse for Holly, she picked up a detention in Maths and then got sent out her class in English, she was not looking forward to her parents arrival. When they finally arrived they met Holly and walked to her class with her. They knocked the door and headed in "Hello you must be Holly's parents."

"Yes I'm Santana and this is my wife Quinn and you must be Mrs Roberts?"

"That is indeed me, ok then where would you like to start?"

Santana looks at Quinn "We would like to know how she is getting on in general really, her grades and things."

"Ok well firstly I for one am so proud how far Holly has come recently, she is now attentive and does the work that has been asked of her, grades have improved a hundred percent. I have here a copy of two tests one she did the beginning of the year and one she did two weeks ago" she hands them over to Quinn "As you can see they are the same but if you look at the results that tells you everything."

One had a big red F on and the new one had a B+, Quinn turns to Holly with a smile "Well done baby" she says passing them to Santana.

"That's amazing sweetie well done."

Holly nods "Thanks"

"So I was kind of glad we arranged this meeting today because I have a few things I need to talk to you about as well" Mrs Roberts tells them.

"Ok, not too bad I hope" Santana half jokes.

Mrs Roberts smiles "Nothing major just a few small things, first one is about her Spanish class, now it is nowhere near as bad as it has been but Holly's attendance in the class is still not where it should be."

Santana and Quinn look to their daughter who sinks lower in her seat "What do you mean? She should be attending every class."

"I thought you might say that, hence why I was going to contact you myself, Holly misses at least one a week never the same one in a row, assuming to avoid a pattern now I understand she has had a few days off in the past few months but still not as many as she has been missing."

Santana glares at her daughter "Why are you not going to your class?"

Holly doesn't say anything but a nudge from Quinn gets her talking "Because I'm rubbish at it, I can't do it and the teacher just has a go at me all the time."

"That doesn't mean you skip classes Holly, if you're struggling you talk to Mama or I you know she is fluent and can help you."

Holly sighs she knew this was going to be good "Ok I'm sorry."

Mrs Roberts continues "Also we are finding in some of her classes she is doing exceptionally well unfortunately she is talking herself into trouble lately."

"Oh God" holly says quietly.

Mrs Roberts continues "This is another thing I wanted to discuss its kind of a positive and negative mixed, I would like to move Holly up into my AP English she is a fantastic writer and has been doing really well unfortunately I can't move her up without your permission that's why I was waiting for today, but because she has been finding it easy Holly has been getting a little bored and started messing around, I had to ask her to leave my English class today for answering back and messing around with another student."

Quinn rubs her head in her hands and turns to her daughter "Do you want to move up?"

"Yes Mom, I do find it too easy" she tells her.

"That doesn't mean you get to mess around and disturb the class for everyone else young lady" Santana says sternly, Holly just closes her eyes hoping the ground will swallow her up.

Mrs Roberts feels a little sorry for her but knows her parents need to know everything "Finally we seem to be having a few issues in her Maths class she has picked up a detention today I believe" she says looking at Holly who nods. "Now Holly works extremely hard in this class but we are concerned it may be a little too hard for her so we wanted to move her down for a while just till she picks up."

Holly interrupts "No don't do that please I'll try harder I'll do anything please."

Santana puts her hand on her knee seeing how upset she is getting "Holly it's only for a little while till you pick it back up."

Mrs Roberts continues "Yes and Holly I believe you will, look we have had all the negatives, lets continue with our positives you have come so far in the last six months you were close to being expelled and you have pulled every one of your grades up from F's to B'S and C's apart from the Maths but that is our fault for having you in a high group. At the moment Holly is getting D- in the higher group but I believe if we move her down she will easily hit C's, now the choice is yours but I do believe she will benefit more from it."

Quinn looks at Holly who is clearly upset "Babe listen you heard what Mrs Roberts said everyone is proud of how well you have done moving down for a short while is not a bad thing, you have done so well in everything else and I'm sure Ma will help you with Spanish and I will help you with your maths, do not take this as a putdown you can't get the best grades in everything sweetheart."

"So you won't be disappointed if I move down?" she asks.

"No baby we would never be disappointed because you are finding something hard, you are moving up in English and apart from Maths and Spanish, you are doing fantastic and we are extremely proud of you" Santana tells her

Holly takes this opportunity "So I'm not in trouble for anything."

Quinn laughs "Nice try we have some things to discuss but it's definitely not all bad is it, so what do you say shall we move down a group?"

Holly nods "Yea I do find it difficult, but I will try hard to get back up."

Mrs Roberts smiles "I don't doubt that Holly you have proved to all the teachers here how hard you can work and I believe you will indeed be back up in a few months."

All four chat for another half hour before leaving Santana and Quinn both proud of how hard she has worked, they know they have a few issues to discuss but overall they are impressed.

They arrive at Brittany's to pick up Maya, Holly goes to head up to Phoebe's room when Santana stops her "Oh no missy stay here please we are just picking Maya up then going we have some things to discuss don't we?"

"Ma come on I'll be two minutes" she whines.

Quinn steps in "No Holly you have been told now grab Maya's bag and we will head to the car."

"This sucks, I only want to say hi."

Quinn steps closer to her "I don't care you have been told no, now lose the attitude and get back to the car."

Holly huffs out the door slamming it on her way Santana turns to Quinn "Babe I swear you need to go and talk to her before I wallop her backside."

Quinn goes out to the car and sees Holly lent against it "You little lady are pushing your luck, I see you slam another door like that and I will tan your behind do you understand me?"

Holly's eyes go wide "Yes Mom I understand."

"Good now get in the car" she says giving her a stinging swat when she turns to climb in.

They arrive back at the house Quinn tells Holly to sit at the kitchen table and start her homework while she starts dinner and Santana puts a film on for Maya, she comes back into the kitchen and sits down opposite her daughter, Quinn comes and joins her. "Firstly Holly we both want to say how proud and happy we are at how well you are doing you are working so hard to bring your grades up and we couldn't be happier."

Holly smiles "Thank you guys are you pleased that I'm moving up in English?"

"We are over the moon babe it is fantastic and you deserve it as well for all the effort you have put in, so well done and after we have discussed the other things we have a surprise for you."

Holly's eyes go wide "Really what is it?"

"We will tell you after because we have some other things to discuss first" Quinn says, Holly knew she was going to get in some trouble.

"Ok first do you have a letter for us?" Santana says holding out her hand, Holly takes the note out and gives it her she reads it then hands it to Quinn "Being rude and disrespectful that is what your detention is for?"

"Yes Ma" she says quietly.

"And is that one of the reasons you got sent out of your English class also?"

"Yes Ma" she adds again.

Santana sighs she needs to get the negatives and punishments out the way before they can tell her about her surprise "And finally skipping classes do you think Mom and I would ever allow that."

"I guess not, no."

Quinn shakes her head "Holly you are a smart girl you must have known we would find out."

"I know I'm sorry I just hate Spanish I'm not good at it."

"Then I will help you, ok punishment" Holly sighs "Don't act surprised you knew this would be coming you are grounded for the rest of this week for the detention, grounded at the weekend for getting sent out in English and then you are grounded all of next week and the weekend for skipping classes, we want your iPad, iPod and phone you won't be having any of them."

Holly slumps down in her chair "That's two weeks and without anything to do I'll be bored."

Quinn tries not to laugh "That is the point of grounding Holly plus you will have plenty to do round the house because I'm going to write you a list of chores every day after your homework has been done."

"What! Come on this isn't fair" she whines.

"It's plenty fair and Holly if we get a phone call or a letter from school saying you have skipped anymore classes you will find yourself with a sore backside to go with a grounding" Santana says sternly.

Holly folds her arms across her chest and backs back against the chair "You will spank me just for skipping a stupid class."

Quinn can see Santana is getting fed up with her attitude and knows it won't be long before she blows "You want to be lucky you are not getting one today little lady, you attitude at Britt's and now is out of line and if you don't knock it off, I will personally take you upstairs and give you one now, we don't care if you think it sucks or it's unfair it's a punishment you're not supposed to like it and yes we will spank you if you continue to skip classes because you do not get to decide not to turn up because it's hard, you go to every class regardless do I make myself clear?"

Holly very rarely sees this side of Quinn and knows she is pushing her luck "Yes I get it."

"Good now take your homework and go finish it in your room, and if you even think of putting your iPad or iPod on you will be sorry" she says holding out her hand, Holly knowing her Mom wants her phone, she hands it over with a sigh and heads up to her room.

Santana shakes her head "I swear Quinn she is pushing her luck I was that close to pulling her out that chair and tan her behind."

"I know babe that's why I stepped in, hopefully she will come down to dinner in a better mood so we can at least tell her about the surprise."

Santana nods "I know I wanted to tell her so bad but her attitude appears and I wanted to throttle her" she says with a small chuckle, and Quinn laughs.

At dinner time Santana called the girls in, Holly sat, pushing the food round her plate still clearly unhappy how things turned out for her, in her head she knows she deserves the punishment but it doesn't mean she has to like it. "Holly please just eat it" Quinn says for the second time, Holly ignores her comment again and keeps pushing it around her plate grumbling.

Maya sits chatting away to Santana about her day not knowing her Mama is getting fed up with her sister. "So Mama Alex said I can play there on Saturday if Auntie Britt says it's ok, that's good do you think?"

"Yea baby it is, but you have to remember to be good and then I think we can arrange a play date" she tells her watching her smile; at least one of her daughters is happy. "Holly if you're not going to eat it then go back up to your room."

Holly looks up and glares at her Mama "What so now I'm not allowed to eat, is that part of my grounding" she sasses.

That was enough for Santana, her attitude all day has been disgusting she stands up and walks round to the side of Holly taking the cutlery out of her hand, she pulls her chair back and lifts her off the chair holding on to her arm. She takes her upstairs not saying a word to her, she takes her into her bedroom and walks over to her chair sitting down she pulls her daughter over her lap, flips up her skirt she puts her fingers in the waistband of her panties and goes to pull them down. "Mama no I'm sorry" Holly cries putting her hands back Santana smacks them away and pulls them down she then gives her daughter ten hard swats to her bare bottom, Holly crying over her Mama's lap.

After two minutes of her crying Santana lifts her up pulls her panties back up and pushes her skirt back down, she turns her to face her "You have been warned about your attitude all day, we are not going to stand for it Holly now if we have to discuss this again those swats will feel like pats do I make myself clear?"

Holly stands there crying trying desperately to rub the sting away from her backside when her Mama spanks, she spanks hard "Yes Mama, I'm sorry."

Santana pulls her into a hug "You need to learn to control your attitude Holly, that's what got you here. we let you off lightly I think for the way you have been behaving at school and I think you know that as well if you don't feel like you can control yourself, asked to be excused and go and calm down but do not sit there and treat Mom and I the way you have been."

Holly nods she knew she was being a brat but just couldn't seem to stop "I know I'm sorry Mama I am."

"I know well you have been punished now, but I don't want to have to do that again ok?"

"Ok Mama, do I have to go to my room now?" She asks still sniffling.

Santana kisses the top of her head "That is up to you baby, are you going to come and eat your dinner?"

Holly nods "Yes Mama."

"Ok then come on lets go back down" she says standing up and leading her daughter back to the kitchen.

Without any prompt Holly goes over to Quinn and hugs her "I'm sorry Mom for my behaviour."

Quinn hugs her back "Thank you, I put your tea in the microwave if you want to get it out" Holly nods, taking it out and eats her dinner quietly.

Both girls were in bed asleep, with Santana and Quinn sat downstairs talking "So we still didn't get to tell her the surprise?"

"Yeah I know we will have to tell her at breakfast because Britt has told Phoebe and she will tell Holly at school" Santana says.

Quinn agrees "So how did it go?"

Santana knew what Quinn was talking about "You know I hate having to discipline our daughters like that, having to listen to them cry but her behaviour today was out of line we needed to stop it, she took it quite well to be fair considering that's is probably the hardest I have spanked her."

"I think she knew San that she was in the wrong and hopefully now when we say stop she will."

Santana laughs "Not if she is anything like we were Quinn."

"True, very true come on lets go to bed" she says pulling her wife to her feet.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning Holly enters the kitchen to see Quinn making breakfast she walks over to her and hugs her. "Aww morning baby, how you are feeling?"

"My butt aches still" she says squeezing her arms round Quinn.

Quinn wonders why she is being so clingy this morning but she remembers that was the first real spanking she has received "Oh dear babes but you know why Ma spanked you right, you understand the reasons?" Quinn asks wondering if she is confused due to her past.

Holly nods "Yea Mom I do and I know what you're thinking and it was nothing like my other Mom used to do, I just hate that I pushed Mama into doing it."

"Holly babes don't feel bad now ok it's over and done with and forgotten, Mama won't even bring it up again I promise you, once you have been punished it's over ok?" Quinn reassures her and Holly just holds on tighter.

Santana enters the kitchen with Maya "Morning guys, I just went to wake you up Hols and you were already up I was shocked" she says with a small chuckle.

"Yea I feel asleep early and just woke up early sorry" she says quietly.

"Hey don't apologise babes I don't mind not having to fight with you to get you up" she says walking over and messing with her hair, she kisses Quinn on the cheek and gives and her a look, Quinn shrugs and mouths 'Tell you later.'

Holly lets go of Quinn and walks towards the table but Santana stops her and pulls her into a hug "Don't I get a morning hug."

Holly smiles "Yea sorry."

"No problem, so if you want to sit down, Mom and I have something to tell you girls this morning."

Maya bounces up and down "What is it Mama, what is it?"

Santana laughs "Just wait baby and I'll tell you."

When everyone is sat down Quinn hands them all some breakfast "Ok guys Mama and I decided when school breaks up for the summer we are going to take you on a vacation" both look up and smile.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Maya asks.

"I'm coming to that, we have spoken to Britt and Steve and we have all agreed to go to L.A for 10 days" Quinn tells them.

Holly smiles "That's awesome I have never been out of New York, and Phoebe is coming too?"

"She sure is and Alex, and Holly remember when Mom and I told you we had a surprise for you for doing so well in school."

Holly looks at them both a little confused she was in a lot of trouble yesterday because of school "Um but I was in trouble yesterday?"

"Only for a few things Mom and I told you yesterday how proud we are of how you have been doing we have punished you for the stuff, you done wrong and we move on, so the surprise is, mom, myself, Britt and Steve have paid for you and Phoebe to go and see a Lakers game which Steve is going to take you."

Holly's eyes go wide "Are you kidding me I'm actually going to see a live game?"

"Yes babe, you deserve it honestly I know we sound like we keep repeating ourselves but we are two very proud parents" Quinn tells her.

"Thank you so much, does Phoebe know?"

Santana nods "Yea Britt told them last night."

"Cool can I go and get ready I want to get to school and talk to Phoebe all about it."

"Yes you can after breakfast" Quinn tells her chuckling at her pout.

Holly had gotten ready for school quickly and was waiting downstairs she could hear Santana having a battle with Maya about what she was going to wear; Quinn walks in and sits with Holly "So you're excited then?"

"Yea definitely it's going to awesome."

Before Quinn can say anything else she watches Maya come down the stairs rubbing her bottom and crying, she heads straight over to the corner and stays there, Santana followed down and sat next to her wife and eldest. "What's going on babe?"

"I told her she couldn't wear her summer dress so she pushed me, I don't know where this pushing is coming from but I have had enough" Santana says.

Quinn shakes her head "There must be a reason why she keeps doing it, how long does she have to stay there I think we need to ask her."

"Maya come over here please," Santana says firmly, the little five year old sniffles over "Why did I spank your bottom and send you to timeout?"

"Cause I pushed you and you said I'm not allowed to do that" she tells her.

Quinn pulls her closer "Baby why do you keep pushing?"

"Cause daddy left and when Daddies leave I get angry and when I'm angry we like to push" she tells them.

Santana and Quinn look at each other "Baby what do you mean, I don't understand who is we first?"

"Me and Toby Mommy, his daddy left him too and when he gets sad or angry he pushes people and things and it makes him feel better."

Santana still confused "But baby you don't have a Daddy?"

"I know he left right so I'm sad and angry."

Quinn looks to Santana and tries not to laugh "Oh baby he didn't leave you, this is hard to explain but you never had a Daddy sweetie" Quinn glares at Holly who is laughing and she stops "You are special you have two Mommies."

"But I have to have a daddy to be born that's what Toby says."

Holly laughs again and Santana turns to her "Either go in the kitchen or up to your room, you are not helping" she says sternly waiting till Holly leaves, she turns back to her daughter "Baby not everybody needs a Daddy or a Mommy like you know how Uncle Kurt and Uncle James have Jennifer and Jonas they have two Daddies and no Mommy it just means that all you guys are extra special, you have Mommy and I instead."

Holly looks confused "Oh so my Daddy never left me?"

"No baby it has only ever been Mommy and I".

Maya sits down on Quinn's lap and sighs "So does that mean I have been sad and angry for no reason?"

"Yes baby, this is all a lot for you to understand sweetheart because you are still little but when you get older you will understand it more ok?"

"Ok Mommy, so that means I don't have to push anymore?"

Santana tries not to laugh "Mommy and I would love that baby girl."

"That's good because my friends don't like being pushed and I don't like have my bottom spanked because it really hurts" she tells them seriously.

Quinn kisses the top of her head "Good now we have sorted that, let's go get your sister and get you girls to school." Maya runs off to find holly and Quinn turns to Santana "I thought she would be a least ten before we had to have that conversation."

"I know but at least we know why she has been pushing though I feel sorry for Toby guessing his dad has left."

"Yea seems that way, right I can hear those two arguing, it's hard to believe that one is fourteen and the other is five" she says shaking her head "Do you want to do rock paper scissors?" Quinn asks laughing.

Santana shakes her head "No I had to spank one last night and the other this morning you can take this,"

Quinn enters the kitchen "Maya just stop it you're going to get us both in trouble" Holly says.

"No you will get in the most trouble because you are older" she says poking her tongue out at her sister.

Quinn turns round looking at Santana shocked her youngest would say that, she walks further into the kitchen, "Excuse me little lady just because Holly is the oldest, does not mean she gets in more trouble, and if the reason you are arguing is because one of you have got the biscuits then you whoever did will be in the most trouble" she says standing with her hands on her hips.

Holly stands up at looks at her Mom "Um I got them down when Mama sent me in here, I only had one and was putting them back when Maya came in and saw them."

"You know better Holly than to eat junk like that at breakfast so why were you two arguing?"

Holly sighs "Because Maya saw me putting them back and she said I had to give her one or she would tell you but I said I would get in more trouble if I gave her one so I was going to tell you, then she was begging me when you came in."

Quinn turns to her daughter "That baby is called blackmail and we don't do that when you get home from school we are going sit and talk about it so you understand ok?"

"Ok Mommy, sorry Holly."

Santana stands at the door and calls them so they can go; she drops the kids off at school and heads to work.

Holly goes running straight up to Phoebe "Oh my God did your parents tell you what we are doing in the summer."

"Hell yea I am so excited and we are going to see the Lakers, my dad is just as excited."

"Do you think your Mom will let you come back to mine after school so we can start planning?"

Phoebe gets her phone gets her phone out "I'll ask but you will have to text Auntie San or Quinn."

"Oh crap I can't they have my phone because I'm grounded, just come anyway I'll take the shit for it" Holly says smiling.

Phoebe shakes her head "What you grounded for?"

"Because they had a meeting with Mrs Roberts yesterday and she told them about me skipping Spanish, getting a detention and getting sent out of English."

Phoebe laughs "Wow when you get in trouble you go all out, how long you grounded for?"

"Two weeks but I gave them loads of attitude and stuff so Ma liked spanked me as well."

"Knew it wouldn't take long" she laughs "Hurts like hell from San doesn't it?"

Holly nods "Oh yea my ass is still stinging this morning and she only gave me ten or so swats, she said if she had to do it again they would feel like pats."

"Oh God, my Mom threatens that though all the time and she doesn't really get any harder so I wouldn't worry too much, anyway we best go to class before we are late."

After school Phoebe and Holly walk home they walk through the door and Santana is sat at the table helping Maya with a work sheet, she looks up a little surprised to see Phoebe "Um hey girls, Phoebe does your Mom know you are here?"

"Yea I asked her."

Santana sighs and turns to Holly "You know you are grounded that means you don't leave and no one comes over."

"I know but Mama we just wanted to plan some of the holiday, plus we have a project that we are paired on that needs to be done by Friday."

Santana looks her daughter trying to figure it if she is telling the truth "You best be telling me the truth baby, but if that's the case you girls get started on that, only when you have finished can you discuss the holiday" she turns to Phoebe "Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind Auntie San I'll ring Mom."

"That's fine, go get started on your homework and Holly don't forget to bring your Spanish down here we will go over it after dinner."

Holly sighs "Fine I'll bring it down."

At dinner time Holly and Phoebe come down all five of them sit and talk about L.A. Maya is dead excited about going on holiday with Alex and the older girls can't wait to go to the basketball, Santana and Quinn are happy that both the girls are excited about it.

After dinner Quinn gave Phoebe a lift home she took Maya with her to have half hour play with Alex so Santana could help Holly with her homework, by the time she arrived home Santana was in the kitchen taking deep breaths and Holly was sat in the living room pouting with her arms folded across her chest. "Hey babe everything ok?"

"You know I didn't think it could get worse than trying to help you with Spanish turns out it does, I have had to come in here and breath for five minutes before I strangle her" she says with a chuckle.

Quinn rolls her eyes "Babe it can't be that bad."

"No Quinn it is worse, if she doesn't get it first time she throws a fit, she had chucked her pen across the room four times and her books twice, I'm trying to stay calm but she is really testing me."

Quinn knows when it comes to these things Santana has always been the patient one, she will sit with Maya for hours helping her read and write so she knows Holly must be really pushing it.

"Babe let me go and talk to her."

Santana nods "Fine but warn her she best be ready to get back to it in five minutes."

Quinn heads into the living room after a few minutes she comes back out "Babe she is ready" she says with a smirk.

"I don't want to know what you have said or done do I?"

"Nope just go teach our daughter some Spanish" she says kissing her.

Santana heads of laughing when she gets to the living room and Holly is sat up straight with her books waiting 'God she is good' San thinks to herself she definitely owes her wife one for this.


	13. Chapter 13

As the summer approached Quinn and Santana were struggling to keep the girls from being so excitable "I knew we should have waited to tell them" Quinn says to Santana.

"Babe come in it's the first real vacation for either of them."

Quinn sighs "I know San but that doesn't mean they don't have to listen to us. I have asked Holly to get dressed three times and asked Maya to brush her teeth twice and as you can hear they are clearly still sat in the living room messing around."

"Ok I'll go and be angry Mama and get them sorted" she says with a chuckle walking over to kiss her wife.

Quinn laughs "Can't wait to see this" over the last few weeks Santana has seemed to lacks a little with the girls barley even raising her voice to them, the more Holly fills them in on her past, the more Santana eases off her, Quinn has told her the way they treat and discipline their kids is far different and Holly understands it, after their massive argument last night she is hoping Santana comes through.

Santana walks into the living room "Girls!" she shouts as they both turn round, she stands with her hands on her hips "What has Mommy asked you both to do?"

Holly shrugs "Don't know?" she says smiling sweetly.

Santana not impressed "Well maybe if I start swatting bottoms you will both remember?"

"No Mama I'm going to brush my teeth now" Maya says jumping off the sofa.

"Chicken" Holly says laughing stopping when Santana walks over and stands in front of her "Um I'll go and get dressed now" she say gulping at her Mama's expression.

Santana looks down at her daughter "I should think so, this is your last day of school before you break up, you really don't want to spend it with a sore butt do you?"

"No Ma, I'll go now" she says standing up slowly walking past Santana hands covering her bottom.

Santana walks over to Quinn when Holly runs for the stairs "I'm impressed babe."

"Thank you I'm sorry I have been leaving you to deal with discipline, I just hate to think that we are just as bad as Holly's real parents."

Quinn sighs "San I'm not going to get into an argument about this again, you know damn well we are not, the girls only get spankings as a last resort when timeouts or groundings isn't enough, we only ever smack their bottoms not anywhere else, yes they have been getting a few more swats recently but that is because they haven't been listening and are being cheeky and rude and I for do not want our daughters behaving that way."

"I know Q I know I just panicked but I'm back now in fact I may go and do some swatting myself as clearly judging by the sounds coming from upstairs they are still not doing as they are told."

Quinn laughs "Go get um babe." Two minutes later Quinn hears two lots of 'Ow and ouch Mama' yep her wife is back.

By the time school had finished, Holly and Phoebe walked back to Phoebe's house after a text from San, they arrived back chatting and laughing "Hey girls, good last day?" Brittany asks.

"Um yea it was fine mom, can we go up to my room?" phoebe says a little sheepishly.

"Sure" when they leave Britt turns to San "Something seem up to you?"

Santana sighs "Yep what's the guessing they have got in some kind of trouble today."

"I would say quite high."

Upstairs Phoebe flops on her bed "Man my Mom is going to kill me."

"Yea I don't think my Moms are going to be thrilled either maybe we should just confess before the school phones."

Phoebe sits up and glares at her best friend "Are you crazy? My Mom will actually kill me; I would love to be able to sit whilst we are on holiday."

"Yea but if the school ring later we will be in more trouble, look Pheebs I promised my parents I would talk to them no matter what."

"Fine come on then, God I'm so dead."

"Stop being dramatic" Holly says though she knows she is also going to be in trouble.

They walk into the kitchen slowly.

Santana looks to Britt then back to the girls "You ok girls?"

"Ma we need to talk to you both."

"Ok take a seat" Santana says she waits a few minutes "Anyone going to start?"

Holly takes a breath "Ok we know we are going to be in trouble but we thought it would be better if we came to you guys first, basically Phoebe and I pulled an end of term prank and kind of got caught."

"What kind of prank and why hasn't the school contacted us?" Santana asks.

"They said they were going to just not sure when and we kind of glued all our teachers stuff to the desk so she couldn't use anything.

Brittany and Santana try not to laugh "Ok go back upstairs, you" Brittany says pointing to Phoebe "need to wait till Dad comes home and we will talk to him, and you missy need to wait for your Mom also."

Phoebe looks shocked "What that's it?"

"For now till we decide how we are going to deal with it now upstairs please" Brittany says firmly, both girls run up to Phoebe's room, Brittany and Santana burst out laughing "Oh my God San how funny."

Santana laughs "I can't believe they did that, Quinn is going to hit the roof though she hates pranks."

"Steve will laugh and most likely high five her, he so soft with the kids, he told Alex off the other day he cried so he took him out for ice cream, I hit the roof."

Santana laughs "I bet well hopefully if you guys are not going to punish Phoebe too badly I can talk Q round."

"Talk me round what?" Quinn says standing in the doorway.

"Mama" Maya says running in "I missed you."

Santana picks her up and kisses her "I missed you too baby, did you have a good day?"

"I did I got a gold sticker today and so did Alex, can we go in the play room?"

"Yes baby and good girl."

Quinn sits at the table glaring at her wife "Talk me round what?"

Santana sighs "Ok babe don't go too mad though Holly and Phoebe just came down and told us they got in trouble at school today."

"Oh God, why the day before we go away? What did they do?"

Santana is trying hard not to laugh, Brittany has turned her head but Quinn can see she is laughing "Babe they pulled a prank on their teacher, they glued all her stuff to the desk so she couldn't use anything."

Quinn bites her lip stopping herself from laughing "Babe you know I hate pranks."

"I know Quinn but come on, only those two could do something like that plus it's funny."

"Yea I guess but San I don't want her thinking she can get away with it."

Brittany nods "That's true I don't want Phoebe thinking she can do it often either."

When Steve comes back they tell him who also finds it funny, they all agree that they need to punish them a little but warn them they won't be so lenient next time. Santana calls both girls down Holly looks straight at Quinn and puts her head down she knows her Mom hates pranks. Brittany walks over to both girls and swats both their bottoms not as hard as they have ever had but enough to leave a little sting, both girls try to rub the sting away when Quinn walks over and gives them both another one "Ow Mom" Holly says "Ouch Auntie Quinn" Phoebe says after.

Santana looks at them both "Now girls we have decided because you came and told us, your punishment is early to bed for both of you tonight plus you have both had a swat from Britt and Quinn."

"Is that it?" Holly asks shocked.

"This time yes, but girls if you decide to pull anymore pranks and get caught you will be in serious trouble do you understand?"

Phoebe nods "So if we don't get caught it's ok?"

"Phoebe don't push it" Brittany says raising an eyebrow at her daughter "No more pranks, we mean it girls you have got off lightly this time you won't a second time do I make myself clear?"

"Yea Aunt Brittany" "Yes Mom" both the girls say.

Santana and Quinn takes the girls home they send Holly up for a shower and Santana goes and runs Maya's want both girls sorted tonight so they can get them up early, Quinn takes Maya upstairs listening to her chat about her plans for the holiday she takes her to Santana and then heads to Holly's room to find her lying on her bed listening to music and playing on her iPad, Quinn walks over and pulls the buds out of her ears. "Hey" Holly says turning over and looking at her unimpressed mom "Oh um I was just going to get in the shower."

"We sent you up half hour ago Holly pack that away and get in the shower."

Holly rolls her eyes and stands up she looks at Quinn who is standing with her hands on her hips giving her daughter 'the look' "Ok I'm going."

Quinn steps forward and gives her a stinging smack to her behind "That is the second time I have smacked your behind today I guarantee the third time will not be just one swat, now do as you are told and get in the shower."

Holly waits hoping her Mom leaves so she doesn't have to walk past her but instead Quinn thinks she is being defiant and goes to grab her arm. "No Mom I'm going I just didn't want another swat" she says covering her bottom.

"Just go now before I lose my patience with you" Holly walks past her Mom thankfully no second swat came. Holly comes down stairs after twenty minutes dressed in her pyjamas she joins her sister and moms on the sofa.

"Don't get too comfy babe you are going to bed early remember."

"Mom its only just gone eight surly I'm not going the same time as Maya" she whines.

Santana looks her daughter's pouting face and chuckles "No but I'm taking Maya to bed in five minutes and you are coming up as well, you can play on your iPad till nine then its bed."

"Mama…"

"Don't even think about it Holly, I'm not arguing that what's happening."

Holly folds her arms across her chest "Fine!"

The following morning everyone was up, Maya was excitable and Holly was grumpy she hates being up early. They get into the car and head to Brittany's, they get out and decide on the plan "Mama can Phoebe and I go together please?"

Santana looks at Brittany who nods "Its fine with me, we can have Maya if you like and you can have the girls" she says with a smirk.

Before Santana has chance to argue, Maya runs over excited "Yea Alex, me and you are with Auntie Brittany."

Quinn laughs as Santana pouts "Great sounds like we have the girls then."

"Great we get the stricter parents" Holly mutters to Phoebe "And my Ma is in a horrible mood."

Phoebes eyes go wide when she sees Santana glaring at her daughter "Only because you little girl have not done a single thing you have been told this morning."

Holly turns back to Phoebe "See."

Quinn catches Santana's arm pulling her back before she can reach her daughter "Babe leave her, I'll talk to her in a minute" Quinn goes and says something to Holly who immediately takes the glare off her face she was giving her Ma, unfolded her arms and got in the car straight away.

Santana walks over to her "Seriously babe how do you keep doing that?"

"I have my ways" she says smirking at her wife heading to the car.

They all get in and head off to the airport, Holly and Phoebe sat in the back chatting and singing away, Quinn having to keep calming Santana down who is getting stressed with the traffic, "I knew I should have drove."

Santana turns and glares at her wife "Like you have much patience when you're driving."

"Ma chill out we will get there eventually" she says chuckling.

"You are already testing me this morning, keep your opinions to yourself" Santana snaps.

Holly rolls her eyes "Jeez ok thought going on vacation was meant to be fun."

"Holly!" Quinn shouts "Enough just sit there and talk to Phoebe or listen to your iPod, any more attitude and I warned you what would happen."

"Fine sorry I'll keep quiet."

After another hour of driving, they arrive at the airport; they unload all the bags and head to check in to wait for Britt, Steve and the kids. They all check in and head for the departure lounge, Phoebe and Holly got some magazines and are sat reading them, Alex and Maya are sat playing on the iPad, all the grownups are sit talking "Steve was getting so stressed on the way here" Brittany tells the others.

"Yea San was also, poor Holly got the brunt of it" she says giving her wife the look.

Santana sighs "Babe she has been a pain all morning, not listening and giving attitude and you know I get stressed driving I don't need her making comments."

"Yea but you are the one who kept telling me to ease off her because this was her first vacation and you are jumping down her throat every five minutes."

"Fine sorry I'll go apologise to her" she says getting up and walking over to the teenagers.

Holly sees her coming and looks up "Ma I haven't done anything I'm just sat here reading."

"I know babe look I'm sorry I have been snapping at you, I just get stressed when we go away, I know it's not your fault and I apologise" she says bending down and hugging her daughter.

Holly smiles "its cool Ma sorry I haven't been listening to you and have given you attitude."

"So we quits then, start the day a fresh?"

"Yea Ma sounds good, does that mean Phoebe and I could have some money and get some sweets for the plane."

Santana laughs her daughter definitely has some cheek "Yes here you go" she says handing over some money "and get your sister and Alex something as well please" Holly nods, taking the money and heads to the shop.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- again just a big thank you to everyone who has commented and followed this story I'm really pleased that you are enjoying. I will just say though it does say that their is spanking in this story so if you don't like that kind of story then you don't have to read it, there is spanking in this chapter so don't read it if you don't like it. thank you all again for your support.

The family are into the fourth day of their vacation; all the kids have been well behaved up until today. Santana and Quinn are trying to get stuff ready to go the beach; Maya and holly have been messing around all morning, driving both their parents mad. They are throwing a beach ball across the room to each other driving their parents crazy.

"Holly and Maya I'm not going to keep asking, stop throwing the ball around, you will break something" Quinn tells them but they continue.

"You know what you be warned now if you break anything in this room I will give you both a spanking now stop" Santana says sternly, the girls drop the ball and sit on the coach.

Ten minutes later the girls are still waiting to go, Maya picks up the ball again and throw it to Holly "Holly catch."

"Maya careful if we get caught we are going to get in trouble" Holly tells her but she shrugs and puts her arms out for Holly to throw it back, they continue to throw it around with Santana and Quinn in the other room.

Santana turns to Quinn "They are throwing that damn ball around again."

"I know babe, give me a sec I'm going to deal with it, you won't to have to spank them both if I get there first" as Quinn finishes her sentence, they hear and almighty smash the both go running to see what happened "What is going on?" Quinn asks sternly.

Maya wells up she knows they are caught and are going to be in trouble "I threw the ball too hard and it knocked the glasses off I'm sorry Mommy."

"What did I tell you two what would happen if you broke anything?" Santana asks them.

Holly takes a breath her parents always threaten a spanking but very rarely give them "You said you would spank us, but Mama it was an accident."

"I don't care I warned you both now you" she points to Maya "go and see Mommy, and you" pointing to Holly "get your butt over here."

Maya starts to cry first "Mommy I don't want a spanking, please don't" she says walking slowly to Quinn.

"Tough you were warned, now come here" as Maya walks slowly over to Quinn she puts her hands to cover her bottom, Quinn pulls her in between her legs. "Mama and I warned you to stop playing with that ball, now something is broken, after your spanking you will go straight to your room and sit on your bed do you understand me?" Maya nods tears still falling down her cheeks, Quinn pulls down Maya's swimming costume and lifts her across her lap, she brings her hand down hard ten times, she then lifts one leg and spanks her sit spots five on each side, Maya is screaming and crying she has never been spanked that hard.

Quinn lifts her off her lap and pulls her costume back up "Mommy I'm sorry" she cries into Quinn's neck.

"I know but baby you have to start listening, now go to your bed please and sit and wait" Maya runs off crying and throws herself down on her bed lying on her tummy.

Santana had motioned for Holly to go to her while this was going on "Mama please don't I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, in five minutes you're going to be a lot sorrier I can promise that, now come here" she says sternly.

Holly reaches Santana and she pulls her daughter over her lap, she brings her hand down hard on her bikini covered bottom, she spanks her for a good minute before hooking her fingers into the bikini bottoms waist band "Mama no please not bare no" Holly cries throwing her hands back to cover her backside.

"I told you, you would get a spanking and that's what I intend to give, Mom and I have been trying to get things ready so we can go out for the day and all you two have done is mess around, we have had enough and if this stops you from doing it again so be it, now move your hands." Holly moves her hands and Santana pulls her bottoms down she then spanks her daughter's bottom harder and faster than before. After another minute she tilts her forward raising one leg and gives her 10 hard swats to each sit spot, Holly like Maya was screaming and crying other than the few spanks she had a few weeks ago, this is Holly's first proper spanking. Santana lifts her up and pulls her bottoms back up over her sore bottom "Now we need to clean up the mess, you and Maya made before we can leave go, into our bedroom and wait on our bed please."

Holly hugs Santana tight "I'm sorry Mama."

"I know baby but come on you are fourteen you have to start listening, you are also Maya's big sister you are supposed to stop her from getting into trouble not encouraging it, don't get me wrong she is no angel but she doesn't need your help getting into trouble ok?"

"Ok I'm sorry" she says still crying.

Santana kisses the top of her head "Well it's done now you have been punished go and lay on our bed till we come get you ok?" Holly nods and heads off to their room.

Quinn walks over and hugs her wife "Well I feel crap."

Santana nods "Me too but babe they were both warned, we have to stay consistent with them or they will run rings round us."

"I know but Maya was devastated baby she has never been spanked like that before."

"Yea well apart those ten swats I gave Holly the other week, that was her first real spanking also, come on let's get cleaned up and head to the beach, Britt and the guys are properly already there."

After cleaning up all the mess and getting everything ready to go, Quinn calls both the girls out the rooms they both come in not looking at their parents "Right then girls everything is ready to go, do you both still want to head to the beach?"

"I do Mommy, Alex and I are going to go swimming" Maya says looking at her Mommy with puffy eyes.

Holly looks up at them both "I still want to go but can I put some shorts over my bikini please?"

"Of course babe, look girls we know you are both upset about being punished but you have to remember to start doing as you are told, Mommy and I hate having to do that just as much as you hate having it, now we can either make the most of today and enjoy it or you can be grumpy and bored" Santana tells them.

"I want to have fun Mama" Maya says smiling sweetly.

"Good then let's go."

All four walk down to the beach Holly and Quinn talking about going on the peddle boats, Maya and Santana talking about building sandcastles by the time they arrive both girls are back to their normal happy selves. Holly goes straight over to Phoebe she puts her towel down and lies on her tummy "Hols why are you wearing shorts, you not got your bikini on?"

Holly goes red "Yea but I have just had my ass whopped by Mama."

"Oh man that sucks."

Maya is telling Brittany everything hoping for some sympathy "And then Mommy spanked me really, really hard."

"Well little M sounds like you should have listened, look Alex is down at the water with Uncle Steve, why don't you head down." As she skips off Britt turns to San "Rough morning then?"

"Yea I can't believe we had to do that this morning."

Brittany laughs "San, Phoebe has had her behind spanked twice since we have been away and that's what four days, they are teenagers, they find trouble and I doubt that will be the last time for either of them this holiday."

Quinn sighs "Really Britt because we have gone months without having to do it, holly does tend to learn quite quickly."

Brittany laughs again "Yea so does Phoebe she only ever does things once, well apart from her attitude, look this is the first time they have spent so long together all day, everyday they are going to find trouble I promise it, just sit back and enjoy the sun and don't worry about them."

"Britt you have had a teenager for years" Santana laughs "This is new to us, I mean do we at least warn her to stay out of trouble because I can assure you she doesn't want a repeat of this morning."

"I warn Phoebe all the time it makes no difference they are kids, God remember the shit we used to pull, San we got drunk at fourteen at Puck's party."

Santana laughs "Oh God yea but my Mami tanned my backside good and with her damn brush as well."

Quinn nods "Yea I got it also, man that was a good party though."

"Yea we all got it but we learnt from it, well till we were sixteen the point is if there is trouble to be found, teenage girls will find it, we have to let them learn their own mistakes, it's what makes good parents, you both love your parents and I love mine and between the three of us we had more spankings than the whole of Ohio" she laughs. "We just have to let them be kids and just be there to bring them back in line."

Quinn nods "She is right babe we can't stop Holly from doing whatever she is going to do, we can guide her and discipline her and love her but the rest is their choice."

"I get it I do, I just hate have to be the one to make her cry."

"San I hate it just as much as you, Phoebe is my first born I don't want to be the person that reduces her to tears but they have to learn, now man up and let's get tanned."

Santana turns to Quinn "Babe she told me to man up."

"I know kind of true though we both do, we are parents San it's our job, now shush I want to sleep, I have had a rough morning" she says laughing.

Holly and Phoebe are sat talking about the rest of their holiday "So you know those boys that were at the pool yesterday they want to meet us later" phoebe says.

"Really where?"

"At the pool, I asked Mom if we could go swimming when we got back just for an hour and she said if Auntie San and Quinn don't mind she is fine with it."

Holly smiles "Awesome, do you think we will be allowed to go out with them like for the day or something."

"I don't know between my Dad and Auntie San it may be hard, my Mom had to tell Dad off yesterday when Owen was talking to me because he was glaring at him."

"Sounds like my Mama she was the same with Ryan, like seriously what is going to happen."

Phoebe sits up and whispers to Holly "Owen told me they have been sneaking into the hot tub at night when their parents are asleep and they wanted to know if we wanted to do it."

"Pheebs seriously I just had the mother of all spankings I'm not sneaking out tonight and getting another one."

"No not tonight they are on about Friday, come on Holly look my Mom will be pissed as well if she catches me but it will so be worth it, plus they might not even catch us."

Holly thinks for a minute "I'll think about it, now do you think the salt water is going to sting my ass because I really want to go for a swim."

"It didn't hurt mine yesterday, you should be fine."

Holly whips her head round "You got a spanking yesterday?"

"Yea was being rude to Mom and kept ignoring her she like asked me three times to leave Alex alone as he hates when I call him names and gets really worked up, it is so funny anyway I carried on and Mom caught me and well you know what happens next."

Holly laughs "Yea Maya hates me calling her names, I always call her tiny and she goes mad, Mom caught me the other night and swatted me but that was it."

"Well when you do it as often as I do plus when he walks past me I stick my foot out so he trips up its hilarious."

Holly laughs again "Mom would kill me plus I kind of like my sister."

"Yea I love Alex, I just love winding him up, watch they are coming over. Oi monkey face, get me a drink."

Alex glares at his sister "I'm not a monkey face stop saying that" he shouts and both the girls laugh "It's not funny Phoebe I'm telling Mommy."

Phoebe turns to Holly "Watch, this will set him right off" she turns back to Alex "Don't be such a cry baby."

"I'm not a cry baby I'm not!" he shouts stamping his feet.

"Baby face, you have a baby face" she sings soon stopping when she sees her Mom stood in front of her Mom…"

Brittany not impressed "Don't Mom me, I thought I warned you enough about that yesterday, now apologise" she says sternly.

"Sorry Alex I was only teasing" she says sincerely.

"It's ok Mommy can I go back and find Maya?"

Brittany kisses the top of his head "Yes bud" she waits till he runs off before bending down to her daughter she turns her onto her side and smacks her bottom then rolls hers back "You are on your last warning about teasing him, anymore and the spanking you got yesterday will be nothing to what you will get, I know you are brother and sister and he winds you up too but to tease him just to show off is not acceptable understand?"

Phoebe rubs her bottom "Yes Mom I'm sorry."

"I should think so, now I came over because Auntie Quinn wants to know if you girls want to go on a peddle boat me and Quinn in one and you two can have one?"

Holly jumps up "Yea please I'm up for that."

"Me two" Phoebe says and the four of them head off to enjoy some fun in the sea.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- ok so I don't normally put up a/n but lately I feel I have had to, firstly i'm sorry if people think phoebe is bullying alex she isn't it's teasing and trust me that is nothing compared to what went on between me and my brother so please try not to read to much into it and on the note they are not the main focus of the story so I won't be writing anything just from there point of view. also I love all the suggestions I have been having but can I just say I am 3/4 chapters a head so if anybody wants something added or has any idea's try and think a head rather than the next chapter, for me to upload daily I have to be a head but am more than happy to listen to idea's, thank you all again for your support it is much appreciated :)

Santana, Quinn, Holly and Maya are all sat in front of the TV, they were supposed to be going out for a meal but everyone was too tired so they decided on room service and a film "Mom what we doing tomorrow?"

"Um Britt and Steve are taking Phoebe and Alex out for the day so we thought we could have a nice family day, maybe a theme park or they have the massive indoor play zone that your Ma really wants to play in."

Holly laughs "I saw that play zone can we do that?"

"I think that's the best idea babe, a theme park with a fourteen and five year old no thank you" Santana says smirking at her daughter.

"Only because you're scared of half the rides old lady" Holly says laughing.

Santana reaches across and squeezes her knee making her scream "Old lady huh."

"Babe if you're going to make her scream like that then please go and fight elsewhere, Maya and I are watching this film" Quinn tell her wife knowing when they start, they don't stop.

"Yea I want some Mommy time anyway" Maya says cuddling into Quinn.

Holly rolls her eyes and decides it's time to wind her sister up "No I want Mommy time too" she says hugging Quinn from the other side.

"No Holly, I'm having cuddles" Maya shouts.

Holly laughs "So am I, aww Mom I love cuddling you."

Quinn raises an eyebrow at her eldest she knows what she is doing "Holly stop teasing your sister" Quinn says firmly.

"Me never I just want to cuddle you" she says smirking at Maya.

"Holly" Maya whines "You were playing with Mama, get off Mommy!" she shouts.

Quinn tries to intervene but Holly is intent on winding Maya up "No you get off; I'm going to give her the biggest hugs."

Quinn looks over to Santana for help knowing Maya is going to get very upset soon "Holly knock it off, you know better than to wind her up."

"I'm not I'm loving my cuddles."

"HOLLY!" Maya shouts again "Stop it!" she say tears forming in her eyes.

Quinn finally had enough she glares at her eldest "Stop it now Holly, and Maya stop shouting."

"But she is being a bitch" Maya says not really knowing what she has said.

"Hey!" Santana and Quinn shout "We don't use that type of language young lady" Santana tells her.

Maya begins to cry not knowing what she said "But Holly says it, I didn't know it was bad."

Holly lets go of Quinn and goes to get up but is pulled back down both her parents glaring at her "What?"

"Don't what me, how many times have you been told about your cussing and now Maya has repeated it?" Quinn asks.

"Ok I'm sorry, I didn't know she heard me say it did I?" she says stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

Santana taps her thigh "Don't get an attitude Holly, it doesn't matter if you think she heard it you should not be saying it, now you and I are going in the other room so they can watch the rest of their film in peace."

"What I'm getting spanked for that?" Holly asks thinking that's what Santana means.

Santana shakes her head "No I just mean let's leave them alone, you have teased Maya enough, you and I can go find a game or something."

"But Holly I'm serious you will be in trouble if you keep using that kind of language especially around your sister, do you understand?" Quinn tells her firmly.

"Yes Mom I'm sorry" she says getting up and heading to the room with Santana.

Holly flops down on the bed with a sigh; Santana copies her "Ma that's not funny."

Santana laughs "Sure it is, why you sighing?"

"Because I forget sometimes about the whole cussing thing, I know its bad Ma but I have always done it, my real Mom would shout and scream that stuff at me and I just got used to saying it back, I'm sorry I hate that it just comes out."

Santana pulls her over into a hug "Babe, Mom and I understand all this stuff that's why you didn't get in trouble, but babe cussing is not nice especially coming out of someone that is so intelligent, you must know a hundred more words you could use, and you said yourself you hate that it comes out, well it didn't sound very nice from Maya did it?"

"No it didn't, Ma am I going to be in trouble with Mom?"

"No baby she said her piece just watch what you are saying in future, now get your iPad I want to kick your butt on a game."

Holly laughs "Ok but that is not going to be easy."

At half past nine Quinn comes in with Maya "Babe Maya wants you to put her to bed."

"Ok come here princess, say night to Holly."

"Goodnight Holly, see you in the morning."

Holly smiles "Goodnight Maya sleep well."

Santana takes her to bed and Quinn sits down next to Holly "What you doing?"

"Kicking Ma's butt on this NBA game we have to take it in turns, whoever scores the most wins, she is rubbish and she keeps getting stressed she even told me half hour ago I had to go to bed because I beat her again."

Quinn laughs "Yea she doesn't do losing that well, so looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yea I think it will be awesome, though will you and Ma be ok?"

Quinn looks confused "Yea why wouldn't we?"

"Come on Mom you guys are old, you're not going to be able to chase Maya and I around all day."

Quinn smiles at her daughter "You little lady are getting cheekier and I'm so telling Ma you called her old."

Holly laughs "I'm really not scared."

Santana stands in the doorway "Not scared of what?"

Holly gulps and looks to Quinn who smirks "She is not scared of you; I told her I was going to tell you she said you are old but Holly is not scared are you?"

"No"

Santana takes a step closer

"Maybe a little"

Santana moves right next to her

"Ok I am scared" she says laughing when Santana pulls her over and starts tickling her "Ma don't you know I always have to pee when you do that."

"Seriously Holly say toilet" Quinn says with the roll of her eyes.

Santana continues to tickle her "Old am I?"

"No Ma you're not honest" she says laughing hard.

After twenty minutes of messing around, they all stop and sit on the bed, holly looks over to Quinn knowing what she is about to say "Mom come on I'm not tired."

Quinn and Santana laugh "Maybe not babe but we are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Fine but so you know I'm not happy about it."

Santana laughs "We get that babe, goodnight."

"Goodnight guys, see you in the morning."

"That you will" Quinn says "Oh and Holly don't let me come in and catch you on the iPad please."

Holly turns and smirks "I promise you won't catch me" she says heading off to the bedroom.

"She is getting cheekier you know that" Quinn says to her wife.

Santana nods "Yep but I wouldn't have her any other way."

The following morning after a little lay in which surprised Quinn and Santana, the four of them got up and ready and headed to the play zone "Ok so Maya and I have decided it us against you guys" Holly says.

"Ok and what exactly are we doing?" Quinn asks.

"Mommy it easy we have this white flag and you have this red one" she says handing over a napkin "And it's the first team to get the others one."

Santana laughs "Ok so who is running first?"

"Well Ma we are just kids so maybe you should give us chance to go first?" Holly says and Santana nods "Ok Maya lets go" the girls run off.

After an hour and a half of going up and down slides and avoiding their parents, the girls decide to hide in a tunnel. Holly picked up some small balls and turned to Maya "Watch this when they are underneath us we will throw the balls at them."

Maya laughs "This is so much fun Holly; you are the best sister ever."

"Aww thanks munchkin, quick here they come" as Santana and Quinn look up Holly and Maya start throwing balls at them and laughing.

Santana pushes Quinn into an oncoming one "Really babe, we are meant to be on the same team" Santana just laughs at her, the girls run off laughing "Babe we need to split up, we are never going to catch them."

"I know, right you wait at the bottom of that blue slide and I'll chase the girls down for you to get them, if you can't get Holly take the midget captive."

Quinn laughs "Babe that's your daughter."

"Not anymore she is the enemy now let's go" she says slapping her wife's bottom.

So far the plan was working only Maya and Holly had split up to, Holly waited and watched Quinn go to the bottom of the slide and she waits for Maya, Quinn doesn't notice her older daughter behind her "Ha I have got you" Quinn says "Now where is that flag?"

Maya laughs "I don't have it."

Santana spots Holly behind Quinn and is trying to warn her "Babe Holly is behind you."

Quinn looks up "What?" but it was too late Holly snuck in and stole the napkin from Quinn's pocket.

Santana comes down the slide watching as the two girls jump around "We win Mama, Holly and I beat you."

"Quinn come on I shouted she was behind you" Santana says.

"That's another problem with being old, your hearing goes" Holly says laughing "Maya we are the champions."

Maya jumps up and down then turns to her parents "its ok we still love you."

"Thank you baby girl, but you know what I could do with a drink and something to eat" Santana says "Who wants to go for lunch?"

"Me I want lunch, can we go to McDonalds please?" Maya asks.

Santana looks at Quinn she hates that place "You girls will have to ask Mommy" Quinn shakes her head and gives Santana the look.

"Mommy can we pleeeaassseee?" Holly asks.

"Mommy, really Holly?" Quinn says.

Maya smiles sweetly "Yea please Mommy pretty please."

"Come on Quinn pretty please" Santana says laughing.

"Fine come on" as the girls walk off in front happy, Quinn turns to her wife "You owe me Lopez."

"Actually you still owe me from last night" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

Quinn smacks her arm "Babe not in front of the kids."

"They can't hear, anyway one McDonalds won't hurt them."

"Babe if it was up to you they would live on takeaway."

Santana nods "True but it is so good."

After lunch the four of them decide to go and do some shopping Santana had taken Maya off to get her some new sandals that she decided she really needed, so Quinn took Holly to get her some new flip flops that she wanted. "Mom can I get two pairs because I can't decide on which colour?"

"Yes get them both, but that is it I was only supposed to bring you in her for a pair of flip flops and we now have two pairs, three pairs of shorts, three t shirts and a new jacket and this shop isn't cheap babe."

Holly smiles sweetly at her Mom "I know thank you I can put it back if you want" she says honestly.

"No babe its fine just no more ok?"

They leave the store after spending over hundred dollars and meet up with San and Maya "Look Mommy, Mama brought me lots."

Quinn smiles "You got roped into spending more as well?"

"Yea but we are on holiday, plus she chose them herself and they actually match how could I say no."

"In the spirit of everyone being happy and in a good mood, what's the chance we can go to the 3D movies?" Holly asks.

Quinn looks at Santana who nods "Yea why not, but you know it will have to be a Disney film Hols."

"Yea that's cool, let's go then oh and Mom can we get popcorn and soda please?"

Santana laughs, the girl really know how to push it "Yes we can get it but you girls are seriously brushing your teeth for an hour tonight" Quinn tells them.

After the movies Santana gets a call from Brittany and they all arrange to meet for dinner, they head back to the hotel to get showered and changed before meeting the others, at the restaurant all four kids are talking about their amazing day.

"And girls don't forget Lakers tomorrow night" Steve tells them.

"This is awesome I love vacations" Holly says.

Phoebe laughs "Definitely we will have to come again."

"Oh yea and who is going to pay for it?"

Holly laughs "You guys do realise Phoebe and I have the richest parents in the whole school right."

Santana shakes her head "That's right you have rich parents, you guys are not rich and when you start earning money and saving we can have as many holidays as you like."

"Ma" Holly whines "Don't be mean."

"Your Ma is not being mean, I think you girls forget just because we have money doesn't mean you get it, we all had to work hard for it, you kids are already spoiled and we won't be making a habit of doing it" Quinn tells them.

Holly looks at Phoebe then back to her Mom "I never say to anybody that you guys are rich, I wouldn't rub it in people's faces, I know I'm damn lucky to be where I am, I could still be in care, I do understand about money, I'm sorry I sounded like I don't appreciate it because I really do."

"We know you do babe and it's nice to hear you appreciate it, we are not having a go at you guys we just want you to understand that you are lucky that we can have nice holidays, wear nice clothes and have iPads and stuff not everybody gets that so just because we do go away and get you those things doesn't mean it will always happen."

Phoebe nods "We know Auntie San, trust me Mom makes me work for my money?"

Quinn glares at Santana she has been telling her for weeks they should make Holly do chores and things to earn money. "Really Pheebs like what?"

"Like washing up, folding the washing, dusting, whatever mood Mom is in" she says smirking at Brittany "and if I want something that is more expensive I had to help in the dance studio and clean it."

Brittany smiles "And she does it Santana, especially if she wants things."

"Ok I get it; we will discuss it when we get back home."

Holly smiles she knows that is about her, she does things when her Mom asks her if she wants money but Santana just gives it her "Mom makes me do things if I ask for money so it don't bother me."

"See babe" Quinn says.

"Ok Quinn I get it, like I said we will talk about it at home ok? Now I want to finish my dinner and go for a nice walk to make these kids sleepy."

They all finish their dinner and head out for their nice long walk, the girls excited for the day at the basketball game tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Holly and Phoebe were so excited about going to the Lakers game; they weren't really listening to their parents, they are sat at breakfast and Quinn has just threatened to take Holly back to the hotel room because she is not doing as she is told. Phoebe was doing much better but unlike threatening to take her back, Brittany has already smacked her backside in front of everyone, both girls are now sulking as they are on their last warning.

"Holly, Maya is asking you a question please answer her" Santana says looking at her wife and shakes her head.

"Fine, what Maya?" she spits out.

Quinn has truly had enough she stands up and walks over to her daughter "Get up we are going upstairs" she says sternly.

"No Mom I'm sorry, I promise I'll be good" she tries but it's too late.

Quinn shakes her head "I don't care up now, do not make me ask you again."

Holly stands up and faces Quinn "Mom please I really am sorry, no more attitude I promise."

"No Holly you have been warned now let's go" she tells her leading her out the breakfast room, they get back to the room and Holly goes to walk off "I don't think so, come here" Quinn says.

"Mom please I said I was sorry" Holly says walking over to her Mom, hands covering her bottom.

Quinn waits for her to be stood in front of her "Move your hands" she tells her daughter, Holly lowers them and waits she doesn't have to wait for long before Quinn pulls her forward and smacks her bottom hard twice. "Now sit on that sofa and when you are ready to keep your attitude in check, we will go back down but makes sure it has gone Holly because if I have to bring you up here again, I will pull you over my lap and spank you, I am trying really hard not to threaten your basketball today but your behaviour is not helping do you understand?"

Holly stands rubbing her sore bottom her Mom smacks hard, trying desperately not to cry, she nods "I will be good Mom I promise please don't stop me going to the Lakers game."

"I'm not going to at the moment you worked so hard to earn it but you are spoiling it with this behaviour, now do you honestly think if we go downstairs you are going to behave?"

Holly nods "Yes I will honestly."

"Ok then we will go back down but Holly no more chances anymore and we will be straight back here" she tells her firmly.

They get back downstairs Holly goes and sits back with Phoebe and Quinn sits down next to Santana "Everything ok?" San asks.

"It is now; she has been warned any more attitude and she will have trouble sitting at the basketball."

Santana looks confused "I assumed that's why you took her upstairs?"

"No I just gave her a few reminders, I know they are excited but still won't have her being disrespectful and rude."

"I know babe, I thought we could take Maya and Alex to the pool this morning, I said to Britt we would have them give her some time off" she laughs.

Quinn smiles "Sounds good, should we give Holly some money in case she wants anything?"

"Yea I said I would give her 50 dollars but it's not to be wasted only if she really sees something and she is really good with money Q."

"Yea she is."

The rest of the morning goes on without any trouble, Steve gets the girls ready and they are just about to leave. Quinn and Santana talk to Holly "Babe please behave for Steve he has our permission to discipline how he sees fit, and if you misbehave Mom or I will punish you again." Other than Brittany, Holly hasn't been with anyone other than them, Brittany and Steve but Brittany is always there with Steve.

"Guys I know I would never let you down like that."

Santana smiles "We appreciate that but babes you're a teenager they find trouble" she laughs "we will see you later, you have the money right?"

"Yea Ma please stop stressing it will be fine."

Santana pulls her into a hug "I'm sorry sweetie; Steve said he would call when you are on your way back."

The girls had gone and Brittany was in San and Quinn's room "Seriously Santana they will be fine, Steve owns a bar and takes crap from people all day he won't let anything happen."

"I know I'm just being silly but she has always been with us three, God we haven't even let her stay with either of our parents."

"Why San seriously she is fine, she has been with you how many months, let her be a kid, so she had a hard time in life before she moved in with you but now look at her she has changed so much."

Santana sighs she knows that Britt is right and Quinn has been telling her for weeks "I know ok, I'm sorry."

Quinn pulls her wife into a hug "Babe no one can ever doubt how much you love that girl but babe she is fine, come on let's take our other daughter and Alex swimming."

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the pool then meet up with Brittany for dinner; the girls are having a fantastic time.

"Uncle Steve can we get a foam finger please?"

"Sure thing girls and we will get some snacks and soda too."

Holly smiles "This is awesome; my Mom would have a fit if she could see me with all this sugar."

"Well best we keep it to ourselves then, come on the game is about to start."

The three of them head down to courtside and watch the game, the Lakers win making the girls even more excited plus they both managed to get Lebron James to sign their foam fingers, Steve kind of regrets giving them, all that sugar as they are both on a complete sugar high. When they arrive back at the hotel Holly runs straight to Santana "Ma guess what? I will tell you it was awesome, look I got a foam finger and Lebron signed it, and we got the bus which was open top, and we were sat courtside and the Lakers won it has been the best day ever."

Santana and Quinn are trying to take in all the information, Quinn turns at glares at Steve "What the hell has she had to eat?"

Brittany is giving him an equally evil stare as Phoebe is still talking "Babe serious what have they had?"

"Not much"

Holly laughs "Uncle Steve, we have had loads Mom, I had a hotdog with mustard and ketchup it was amazing, we both had a king size cola and it wasn't even diet, plus we had a large popcorns, some nacho's with cheese and sweets I really like milk duds I had like two packs and we had some cotton candy on the way home."

Brittany slaps Steve's arm "Are you serious right now, why would you give them all that?"

"Because they asked for it, I didn't know they weren't allowed it all" he says getting scared with three angry mothers glaring at him.

"When have you ever seen any of us feed them that much crap" Quinn yells.

"I'm sorry ok I wasn't thinking, I just wanted a fun day with my daughter."

Santana starts to feel sorry for him "Look Steve we appreciate you taking them and we are sorry, we are yelling it's just we are never going to get them to bed."

Brittany hugs and kisses him "Yea babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I know you don't get much time with Phoebe and she has taken full advantage of that she knows she would never be allowed all that crap."

"Yea and Holly, sorry Steve, right how do we want to play this?" Quinn asks.

"Well Maya and Alex are both asleep, so we will take the girls back to our room and try and get them down" Santana says "Boy do you owe us though" she says laughing.

"I really am sorry guys, I promise to think next time do you want me to take them and you all crash in here?"

Quinn shakes her head "No its fine, girls come on."

"Where are we going Mom? Can we go swimming? Oh hang on its closed um what about the arcade? That will be open."

Santana sighs this is going to be a long night for them "Holly we are going back to our room, come on Phoebe."

"Yea a sleepover this day could not get better" she says walking out with her aunties.

Two hours later and the girls were coming right down off their rush "Girls come on please its gone one get into bed" Quinn asks them for what feels like the hundredth time.

"In a minute Mom I'm not tired" Holly whines.

Santana knew she was close as she was whining "Right Holly in bed now, Phoebe is almost asleep and I don't want you waking her."

"Fine but if I don't go to sleep, you can't get mad."

It was just gone half two before both girls were asleep, Santana and Quinn headed to bed dreading the next morning.

It was gone eleven when both girls woke up, Holly headed over to Quinn "Mom I have a headache and a stomach ache" she says curling under Quinn's arm.

"I'm not surprised baby, you and Phoebe know better than to eat all the rubbish you did."

Holly sighs "I'm sorry mom, are you mad at me?"

"A little babe, we trusted you."

"But Mom we were well behaved and everything I'm sorry I just got excited and once we started we couldn't stop, are you going to punish me?"

Quinn rubs her hand over her back "I think your headache and bad tummy is enough punishment, Mama has gone to get you both some medicine and Phoebe, and your Mom wanted me to send you next door when you woke up."

"Oh God is she really mad?"

Brittany had come into the room "Should I be?"

Phoebe spins round quickly "Mom I'm sorry."

"We will talk about it later, Santana is back with the medicine, let's go take some of that and see how you feel later."

As Phoebe walks out Quinn looks up to her "Are you going to punish her because I told Holly we wasn't but if you are they should be treated the same."

"No, she won't be having anymore soda or sweets for a few days but that's about it" she says smiling and walking out.

Santana walks in and sits down next to Holly "How are you feeling babe?"

"Rough Mama, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry; just take some of this then head back to bed ok?"

Both Phoebe and Holly spent the day in bed both not feeling well, by the evening they were both up for dinner and both were made to eat vegetables with their dinner neither of them argued.

The rest of the holiday went well, both girls decided against sneaking out to meet the boys on the Friday neither wanted to be in any more trouble. They all arrived home safe and sound on the Saturday.

A/N- next chapter after this is there is a time jump of two years, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	17. Chapter 17

Two years later.

It has been Two years in the Lopez household Holly is now sixteen and Maya is seven. A few things has changed for the family, Quinn and Santana officially adopted Holly just over a year ago, Quinn is eight months pregnant and they found out they are expecting another little girl, part of Santana really wanted a boy but she is just as happy with another girl. The pregnancy has been a hard one and hormonal, Quinn is a very scary; both girls have learnt it's not a good idea to piss Mommy off. Santana has been working a lot from home, they moved house a few months ago knowing they would need somewhere bigger so now San has her own office as does Quinn, she hasn't been able to get to the work as much so does most from home. The girls are pretty much the same, only Maya now has a sassy little attitude like her sister, one that doesn't go down well with her parents. Holly hasn't changed much maybe a little stroppier but that is teenage girls, she has taken to stomping the stairs and slamming her door when she can't get her own way something that drives her parents crazy. For her sixteenth birthday they bought her a car which she loves but unfortunately for her, Ma and Mom take it away if her attitude and behaviour is bad, something else that drives the teenager crazy. Phoebe and Holly are still best friends as are Alex and Maya they all tend to spend the weekends at each other's houses like Holly, Phoebe is still the same though now she has turned sixteen, her Dad has become more strict with her especially about the clothes she wears, Brittany loves that she not the only disciplinarian in the house but often disagrees with her husband about Phoebe though San can be the same with Holly, Quinn often needing to step in between the two.

"Holly Mai Lopez get your butt down here now" Quinn shouts up for the third time that morning.

Santana walks in behind her wife "Babe please calm down, this is not good for you or the baby."

Quinn turns and glares at her wife "If you don't want me to shout then maybe you should go up and drag YOUR daughter out of bed and down these stairs."

"Wow babe firstly she is our daughter, I told you before if they are naughty it doesn't make them mine, and since when do we drag them down the stairs."

Quinn sighs "I didn't mean it Santana but can you please get her up, she is driving me crazy if she is late for school again she is going to get a detention."

"Well that will be her own fault, she knows what happens if she gets detentions, but yes I will go up and see what she is doing, go and see if Maya is done" she says leaning over and kissing her wife. Santana heads up to Holly's room she has her music blearing out, no wonder she can't hear Quinn shouting Santana thinks, she opens Holly's door and walks in "Holly are you nearly ready?"

Holly turns round and smiles "Oh hey Ma, yea I'll be like two minutes."

"Ok but I need to warn you Mom has been shouting you for the last twenty minutes she thinks you're ignoring her."

Holly rolls her eyes "Great so I'm going to get an ear bashing this morning then, I wish that damn sister of ours would come out because Mom is killing us."

"Watch your language missy, look I'll go talk to her and tell her you are on your way down but Hols, Mom said if you are late again you will get a detention and if you get another one this term we told you what would happen right?"

"Yea Ma I know, grounded and no car I get it I'll be down in a sec."

Santana heads back down "Is she coming down?" Quinn asks.

"Yea babe she had her music on, that's why she wasn't answering you she didn't hear you" Santana tells her and Quinn nods "Where is Maya?"

"Just gone to get her bag, are you taking her to school or is Holly?"

Santana shrugs "Don't know I'll ask Hols when she comes down."

"Ask me what Ma, morning Mom."

"Morning Holly, babe you need to start being up earlier, you only half hour now before you have to leave."

Holly holds the urge to roll her eyes "Mom it doesn't take me half hour to eat breakfast, just chill."

Santana shakes her head she was doing fine till the just chill remark "Excuse me don't tell me to 'chill' you have been late to school five times this term already and there is no excuse."

"Ok jeez sorry, I'll come down earlier tomorrow for you" she sasses.

"Holly" Santana hisses why must her daughter push her Mom.

Quinn glares at her daughter "I would watch it if I were you I won't take your attitude do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand, I'm sorry" Holly sighs "Ma what did you want to ask me?"

"If you could take Maya to school?"

Holly shrugs "Yea that's fine, but just remember that is the reason I was late twice."

"We know and we took them into account, please just don't argue" Santana tells her silently begging her daughter to stop before Quinn loses it.

"Ok fine, look I'll just have a quick bite then go, is Maya ready?"

"Yes unlike you she has been for an hour" Quinn snaps.

Holly tries to bite her tongue, both girls are used to this side of Quinn now but it doesn't make it easier "Look I said sorry didn't I" she snaps her eyes going wide when Quinn starts walking towards her "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"I should think not, anymore and you can spend tomorrow in your room."

Santana shakes her head just once one of her daughter will listen and not piss their mom off "Holly please just eat up so you are ready."

After breakfast Holly and Maya give both their parents a kiss and head off to school in the car .Maya turns to her big sister "Mom is being so harsh lately."

"I know sis but she is pregnant it just her hormones, I don't think we really help either I mean even before she was having our sister, Mom hates the way we answer back and have attitude, how about we do something nice for her and Ma?"

Maya nods "Cool like what?"

"What if we booked them a nice restaurant to go and have a meal together tomorrow night?"

Maya laughs "Like you will babysit me on a Saturday night, Ma has been asking for weeks."

"I know but what if I check with Pheebs she can come over with Alex and maybe Aunt Britt and Uncle Steve can go as well, I'll tell Ma to book a hotel room for the night."

"If you are sure?"

Holly nods "Yea I am, we will get some movies and some junk in to eat, it will be awesome."

The girls continue to plan tomorrow evening Holly asks Phoebe who is up for it, she sends a message to Britt who also thinks it's a good idea, she told her not to say anything to her parents she wants to surprise them tonight.

After school Holly picks up Maya and heads home it has been a long day for Holly and has loads of homework and she knows Quinn is not going to let her out until it's done, which sucks as she was meeting all her friends at the mall, she thinks about lying but then remembers lying a few months ago and getting caught resulting in her first meeting with the hairbrush on her behind she is going to try and ask her Mom rationally but lately her mom is anything but.

"Hey girls" Quinn says as they walk through the door.

"Hi Mommy" Maya says giving her a hug and kissing her tummy "I don't have homework Mom can I go out the front please?"

Quinn smiles "Yes baby, back for dinner though" she turns to her eldest "Good day?"

"Not bad Mom, I need to ask a favour though."

"Ok what is it?"

"Um well I have quite a bit of homework, but I wanted to meet the guys at the mall they are all going out for dinner, I won't be too late back and I promise to get all my homework done over the weekend any chance I can go?"

Quinn thinks for a minute she knows Holly normally would go to Santana but after getting into trouble for keep going behind her Mom's back she has started asking her Mom "Yes you can go, but Holly I don't want to find you up at silly o'clock Sunday evening doing it like last time, I want it done before bed on Sunday deal?"

"Deal thanks Mom you're a legend."

Quinn laughs "Why thank you, Holly back no later than eleven please" Holly nods and heads off.

Just before eleven, Holly arrives back home "Hey guys?"

"Hey yourself" Holly looks she knows that tone "Take a seat" Santana tells her.

"What have I done I'm home before eleven?" she snaps.

Santana raises an eyebrow "Watch the attitude, and care to explain why the credit card company rung to say someone had booked and paid a deposit on a fancy restaurant tomorrow evening and a hotel room?"

"Oh that I can explain, but can I do it tomorrow because…"

"No you can't" Quinn shouts "we want to know why our sixteen year old daughter has booked a hotel room."

"Ok look I get it looks bad, but it really isn't if I tell you guys now Maya will be upset" she tells them honestly.

Santana looks to Quinn "Babe please just tell us."

"God fine" she snaps "Maya and I planned for you guys to go to a restaurant tomorrow night with Uncle Steve and Aunt Britt, I used the card to get you two a nice room so you could have a break from us for one night, Phoebe is going to help me babysit and is bringing Alex over here, happy" she shouts.

Both Santana and Quinn feel like crap "Babe I'm sorry for shouting at you that is a lovely idea thank you" Quinn says.

"Yea well you can explain to Maya why she wasn't involved in the great surprise" she says standing going to walk off but Santana stops her.

"Hey look we get you are pissed but don't talk to us like that please, we will act surprised tomorrow when you tell us together ok?"

Holly shrugs "Will have to be won't it" Santana stands up and walks over to her daughter and smacks her backside hard "Ow Ma" Holly says rubbing her bottom.

"Look we just said we were sorry, now quit being rude, we love that you have done this for us but when you get a phone call saying your credit card has been used on a hotel room we panicked ok, we have apologised and will make it up to you but for the last time do not talk to me like that" Santana says adding another swat for good measure.

"Ow ok I'm sorry, Maya is just really excited to tell you both."

"And like your Ma said babe we will act surprised ok, really it's a lovely thing you have done for us thank you, we know how precious your Saturday nights are" Quinn tells her.

Holly sits back down next to her mom "You're welcome, it was more a sorry we are being brats at the moment thing."

Quinn puts her arm round her daughter and kisses the top of her head "It's fine babe, look I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with lately and I'm sorry but we really do appreciate the things you do Holly, shopping, taking Maya and picking her up and once your little sister is out I'm going to take you on a massive shopping trip."

Holly laughs "Awesome, thanks guys well I'm heading off to bed I am so tired."

Santana laughs "You are always tired, night babe."

"Goodnight guys" she says getting up and heading upstairs.

"Why babe, why do I manage to ruin everything, I shouted at her again for no reason" Quinn says crying.

Santana pulls her into a hug "Don't worry she is fine and you haven't ruined it babe, our sixteen year old daughter booked a hotel room we had to question it."

"I know I just feel bad"

"As do I, we really do have two wonderful daughters and we are about to have a third, you are a fantastic Mom Quinn don't ever doubt that" Santana tells her.

Quinn looks lovingly into her wife's eyes "Thank you I guess I just feel like a bad one at the moment because of these damn hormones how did you do it San you were nothing like me?"

"Babe I never had to deal with a teenager and a seven year old on top of my pregnancy and as good as they both are they have attitude and even if you wasn't pregnant you wouldn't put up with half the crap they have been trying to pull since you have become pregnant, neither of them are stupid they are pushing you all the time especially when I'm not around."

Quinn smiles "Is that a dig after I let holly go to that party the other week and not come home till one?"

"Not a dig babe but do you honestly think I would have said yes, or you would have had you not been having an emotional day then, they know how to play your mood Quinn, naughty but clever hence why I'm working from home this last month so I can keep an eye on the little monkeys" she says with a chuckle.

Quinn laughs "Thank you San you really are the best wife ever."


	18. Chapter 18

The following day Phoebe and Holly are up in bedroom talking "Holly come in it's a once in a life time opportunity."

"Yea and what if we get caught then what?"

"Then our asses are going to be sore, but it will so be worth it what could possibly go wrong?"

Holly thinks "Pheebs what if it gets out of hand or someone brings alcohol?"

"They won't, look if you really don't want to; its cool but we might not get another opportunity."

Holly sighs "Fine you're right let's do it, party time tonight" she says with a laugh.

"Ok I have some money and I am assuming you do?"

"Always I never really spend any, so what do we need to get?"

Phoebe gets a pen and some paper "Let's make a list, chips, soda…" they continue to right their list "Ok that's done we just need to go and get it."

"We can take my car I have to get it cleaned today anyway or Ma will make me do it by hand."

Phoebe laughs "Still can't believe I'm not allowed my car for a month."

"Phoebe you got in a fight and swore at a teacher, what did you think was going to happen?" she laughs.

"True but the spanking my Mom gave me was hard enough, why do we have like the coolest parents in the school yet the strictest at the same time."

Holly shrugs "I know though I think Amber's parents are worse, she told me her Dad uses a paddle on her ass; she said it stings so bad."

"Yea I was over at her house a few months ago when her Dad paddled her, I wasn't in the room but I could hear everything."

"Man that must kill, my Mom's hands are bad enough never mind anything like that."

Phoebe nods "True though my Mom has taken to using her brush more."

"Yea Ma used hers on me when I lied a few months ago, and my Mom whacked me with her wooden spoon a few weeks ago that fucking stung."

Phoebe laughs "Unlucky" Phoebe picks up her stuff "Right come on lets go get this stuff before they get us doing things."

As the girls head downstairs Santana calls them into the kitchen "Hey Ma what's up?"

"Are you girls going out?" she asks both nod "Any chance you are going near the store?"

"Yea why what do you need?" Santana hands over a list "Ma come on I don't want to spend my Saturday afternoon grocery shopping."

Santana gives her the look "Babe please, come on."

"Fine but just so you know this sucks ass" Holly says not really thinking, she turns round to see her Mom glaring at her, she gulps and stutters "Mom I'm sorry it just came out" she says panicking when Quinn heads toward her.

Quinn raises an eyebrow "I have warned you about your language Holly, I don't care that it just came out next time it just comes out I will take your car for a day understand."

"Yes sorry" she says not wanting to piss her mom off.

"Thank you babe, listen we have talked about this a lot, especially after your sister repeated it at school remember" Holly nods "You are an intelligent girl you don't need to use language like that ok?"

Holly smiles at her mom "Ok I'm sorry Ma, can Pheebs and I at least go out to lunch before we have to get all this?"

"Yea but remember you have had your allowance so we are not paying for it" she tells her.

"I know Ma I have money anyway we will see you later."

"Ok babe, be good" Santana shouts, laughing when Holly rolls her eyes.

After doing the shopping Holly came back after dropping Phoebe off, she unpacks everything when Santana walks into the kitchen "Hey sweetie did you get everything?"

"Um yea I picked up some extra pizzas for us all tonight. Is that ok?"

"Yea course though after the last time you cooked I'd rather you order in" she laughs.

Holly laughs "Ma that was an accident plus I have cooked since then."

"Yea I know but always good to tease you, so listen I know you're going to moan but babe there needs to be some rules for tonight."

"Ma come on, I'm sixteen" she whines.

Santana laughs "Doesn't sound like it right now, anyway please make sure Maya and Alex are in bed no later than 9.30, they are only seven and I don't want to deal with a grumpy girl tomorrow, and on that note please don't you and Phoebe stay up all night either. No going out and definitely nobody coming over I'm serious about that one Holly."

"I know Ma I get it chill out."

Santana raises an eyebrow at her daughter "Hey don't tell me to chill out, I was sixteen once remember, Holly what you done for me and Mom tonight is amazing and we are so grateful that you thought of us but please don't let us down on this."

Holly begins to feel guilty she turns and faces her Ma "Ma I promise I won't let you down."

"Good girl, right I'm off for a shower babe I'll see you in a bit."

When Santana leaves she texts Phoebe 'no party tonight, I can't let my parents down sorry x' it only took two minutes before she got a reply 'That's cool Mom just gave me a lecture about tonight and told me how proud she was we offered to do it, felt shit knowing what we were planning c u sn x'

Phoebe arrived around half six with her parents and Alex he runs off to find Maya and both the girls stand in the kitchen talking to Britt "Seriously girls thank you for tonight it will be nice for the four of us to go out."

"You're welcome Aunt Britt" she says quietly.

"Girls are you ok? You have both been quiet."

Holly looks at Phoebe to talk her "The thing is Mom we kind of planned to have a party tonight."

Brittany sighs "Girls are you serious?"

"Yes but we changed our minds, Ma spoke to me and said she was happy and grateful and I felt terrible."

"Yea then you told me you were proud of me and we couldn't go through with it, we are sorry."

Brittany rubs her head in her hands "Well I'm pleased you changed your minds because you know what would have happened if not, I am pleased you told me the truth, you girls have both grown up a lot lately and honestly we are all proud of both of you."

"Thank you Mom, do we have to tell Aunt San and Aunt Q?"

Brittany shakes her head "No I'll talk to them both tonight, thank you both for being honest though, now why don't you make a start on those pizzas because Alex is starving and I'm sure Maya will be too."

"Ok thank you Aunt Britt you're the best."

At the restaurant the four of them sat having a meal "Babe how good was it that the kids organised this?" Quinn says.

"Yea it was, you know they both seem a lot more grown up lately I'm really proud of them" Santana says.

Brittany smiles "Yea I told them the same tonight after they told me they were planning a party tonight."

"What and you're telling us now?" Quinn snaps.

"Babe easy, sorry Britt what do you mean were planning" Santana asks.

Brittany smiles "Apparently they were going to have people over but you told Holly how impressed you were with her and I had said to Pheebs today I was proud of her, they both felt guilty cancelled whoever was coming round and told me the truth tonight."

Quinn looks down "Oh sorry for snapping Britt, at least they didn't follow through, they really are growing well we honestly couldn't be happier right now."

The following morning Santana and Quinn arrived home around ten, all four kids asleep in the living room "Babe look how cute they are" Quinn says.

"I know but you do realise if they spent the night here, they were most likely up half the night."

Quinn nods "Yea but you know what they didn't throw a party and its Sunday if they sleep till noon so be it."

"True babe, come on I want to take a picture to lord over Holly" Santana says getting her phone out and laughing.

"You are mean, but I kind of want a picture too."

Just after eleven Holly walks into the kitchen where San and Q are in the middle of making a roast "Mom, a roast really" she whines.

Quinn turns round and smiles "Yes really, morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning, um look I'm sorry we never got Alex and Maya to bed."

Santana shrugs "Don't worry, looks like you all had fun."

"Yea we did, we watched some films and ate junk" she says smirking at her mom who was about to say something. "Before you ask, no we didn't have too much and you can't be mad because I did a nice thing, remember."

Quinn laughs "Yea we remember, and we had a fab time so thank you, Brittany told us about your original plans."

"Yea I'm sorry we thought about it" she says quietly.

Santana smiles at her "Babe listen not only did we think about it as teenagers we followed through, I did it when Abuela had a nightshift she came early you can imagine the rest."

"Oh man I bet she nearly killed you"

Quinn laughs "Abuela gave your Ma a spanking in front of everyone."

Holly's eyes go wide "You have to be joking?"

"Nope she did only a few swats so I knew that wasn't the end, then she rung everyone's parents they came and collected them, she sent me to bed then got me up the following morning around ten made me scrub the house. She told me I was grounded for a month and then gave me the proper spanking using her wooden spoon."

Holly looks shocked "No way Abuela barely even raises her voice to me and Maya I can't imagine her being that strict."

"Well she was and trust me I can't believe what she lets you girls get away with sometimes, but she is your Abuela and wants to have fun with you guys, you already have two Moms that deal with the other."

"Yea true, was Nana and Grandpa strict Mom?"

Quinn nods "Oh yea I got the same as your Ma, only not the wooden spoon but the brush, you know the one you have met" she says with a chuckle.

"Yea I remember, wow I can see that with Nana though because she does punish us when we are there, only for like our attitude and stuff."

"Yea Nana really doesn't like it, trust me. So anyway enough of that we just wanted you to know we are proud of your decision last night so much. So Ma and I want you to know if you ever want a party come to us and ask and we will look into it letting you have the opportunity to have one ok?"

Holly looks shocked she can't believe it "Really you will let me throw a kegger?"

"Um no, no alcohol missy, trust me you don't want us catching you drinking" Santana says.

"I know Ma was just teasing, but that is cool thank you."

Maya comes into the kitchen and flops onto Santana's lap "Morning Mama."

"Morning baby, late night?"

Maya nods "Yea but it was cool, Holly and Phoebe let me and Alex do loads of things."

"They did huh, and what kind of things?"

Holly gets up and walks over to Santana lifting Maya of her "Nothing bad was it sis? Now come on lets go wake the other two and tidy up."

Santana and Quinn both laugh as they leave "She is so bad at keeping secrets."

"I know bless her, well as long as it isn't illegal they can have a pass on last night."

Quinn nods "I agree what happens on their sleepover stays there."

The rest of the day went by Brittany and Steve came over to dinner and collected Phoebe and Alex, all the kids talking and chatting about their night and the adults sat back listening to their stories.


	19. Chapter 19

Holly was running all over the school to try and find Phoebe she manages to find her and drags her to the side "Holly what you doing?" she all but shouts.

"You have to help me I'm like going to be so dead" she says panicking.

"Why what's happened?"

Holly takes a breath "I was in algebra and Georgia kept going on at me you know how she has been, well I told her to fuck off just as Mr Miles came in, he told me he would see me in detention and gave me a slip for my Moms."

"Argh crap what you going to do?"

"Well that's not all, after class just now Georgia followed me out laughing she made some comment about me and having lesbian moms you know the usual, I just turned and punched her square in the mouth."

Phoebe looks at her shocked "Please tell me you are joking?" Holly shakes her head "Shit Holly you are so dead, Aunt Q is going to kill you."

"I know you have to help me."

Phoebe laughs "Um how? Are they are going to phone home? Did you get caught punching her?"

"Actually no, but she is going to grass me up."

Phoebe smiles "Actually she might not; apparently she has been in a lot of trouble for bullying if she grasses you up and you tell them why she could get excluded."

"Really, I guess I will have to wait and see."

"Look if no one has come got you by lunch you are safe, we best head to English come on."

The rest of the day goes fine, no one came to get Holly so she had gotten away with it, after school her and Phoebe start walking to her car when they are stopped by Georgia and her friends "Want to try that punch again?"

"No I think you had enough the first time" Holly says as Phoebe laughs.

"I could have gotten you suspended for that, maybe I'll tell the head tomorrow."

Phoebe smirks at her "That's ok then I guess we will tell them why, I'm sure they will be interested to know you are bullying again."

"You know what you two aren't worth it; guess it won't be long before you two dykes get together."

Phoebe laughs "What, didn't you know we are together, oh you are last to know, looks like you are not as popular as you thought" she says grabbing Holly's hand and walking off together.

Holly and Phoebe laugh all the way home, she drops Phoebe off before going to face her parents with her detention slip she walks into the house and Quinn is singing in the kitchen "You know you have a great voice Mom."

Quinn turns round startled "Oh God Holly you scared me, but thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome, um Mom I have something for you to sign" she says handing over the paper.

Quinn takes it and reads then shakes her head "Cussing again Holly how many times do we have to discuss this?"

"I know I'm sorry it…"

"Just came out, I know you say it every time, that is not an excuse" she tells her daughter.

Holly sighs "Mom I'm sorry it's just…it doesn't matter how much trouble am I in?"

"I will have to talk to your Ma babe, if something is going on, talk to me you always promised you would come to us."

"It's nothing honestly look I'll go up and start my homework till Ma gets back" she says standing up and heading to her room.

About an hour later Santana arrives home with Maya she heads into the kitchen and kisses her wife "Good day baby?"

"Yea not bad though your daughter has not had a great day."

Santana sighs "Why what she done?" Quinn hands her the detention slip "Seriously when is she going to learn, what have you said?"

"That I would wait for you but I think something is up, she was going to say something then stopped and asked how much trouble she was in, babe I don't want her going back to not telling us things."

"I know, look I'll go talk to her, see what's going on, what are you thinking for punishment for the detention?"

Quinn shrugs "Well she can lose her car for the week for the cussing because I warned her that would happen and maybe ground her for today and tomorrow for the detention" Santana nods and heads upstairs.

Santana knocks on Holly's door

"Come in"

Santana walks in "Hey sweetie."

"Oh hey Ma, guess Mom told you about the detention?"

Santana nods "Yea babe, seriously how many times do we need to discuss your language."

"I know Ma and I said I was sorry ok" she says with attitude.

Santana raises an eyebrow at her daughter "Um don't even think about giving me attitude, you are the one in trouble here now what's going on? Why did you cuss?" Holly shrugs "You know I'm not going to take that now talk to me please."

"It's just a girl in my class she just keeps going on at me, I kind of have something else to tell you, and I don't think you are going to be happy."

"Ok I'm listening."

Holly sighs "This girl she just keeps on at me I can take it as its only words but after I got in trouble in class she started again as I left and I kind of punched her in the face."

Santana rubs her head in her hands "Holly we have talked about you reacting like that haven't we?" Holly nods "What have the school said and why didn't you tell Mom?"

"No teacher saw it and the girl hasn't grassed me up because if she does and I tell the school why and she will get excluded because she is on her last chance for bullying and I was scared to tell Mom because I never know what mood she will be in."

Santana laughs a little even she doesn't know Quinn's moods at the moment "Ok well as the school don't know, you didn't really have to tell me so I'm please you did thank you, I will need to talk to Mom but for now your punishment is no car for the rest of the week for cussing and grounded today and tomorrow for the detention, but Holly I need to know, is this girl bullying you?"

"No Ma she is just a pain I promise, and I'm sorry I hit her I have been doing well without lashing out, do you think Mom is going to say I need a spanking as that is what the punishment has been for fighting."

Santana shakes her head "I don't think so, I will talk to her but you know if the school did find out and contacted us that is exactly what would happen, Hols you're sixteen I really don't want to have to be spanking you."

"Well we can always stop them."

Santana laughs "As much as I would love to, you know the rules in this house, lying and fighting are a sure way to get one, I know it's been a while for you but that doesn't mean it won't happen. Mom will properly give you a lecture about you punching her, at worse she may add to your grounding but we will see ok." she stands up and kisses the top of her daughter's head then holds out her hand, Holly sighs "Come on you know the rules to being grounded."

"Ma please" she asks pleadingly, Santana just shakes her head Holly passes San her phone and car keys. "This sucks."

"Yea I know but you're a teenager generally life sucks for you" she says leaving her daughter's room laughing.

Downstairs Santana filled Quinn in about Holly punching the girl "I knew something else was up, why didn't she just tell me?"

"She said she was scared because she didn't know what mood you would be in."

Quinn has tears in her eyes "Great my own daughter is scared of me, she can't even come to me."

Santana pulls her into a hug "Babe you know it's just because of the hormones normally you two have a great relationship, I think she just means she didn't want you shouting at her till she could tell her side" Santana sees her face drop "Baby listen she still loves you as do Maya and I, it's just lately you have been snappy and stressed, and we get you're pregnant and it isn't all your fault but the girls never know what kind of day you are having."

Quinn lets tears fall down her face "I'm so sorry I didn't realise how hard this was for all of you, I know I only have two weeks left but I'm going to try really hard not to snap and shout, what did you say to Holly about punching the girl?"

"I told her that as she told us off her own back, she would most likely get a lecture from you" she says smiling at her wife "and possible days adding to her grounding, but I said I would talk to you."

Quinn smiles "Well like you said she didn't have to tell us, I'll talk to her tonight but this time we will let it go with that, but I will make her understand that doesn't mean we are condoning it" Santana nods.

At dinner time all four are sat round the table Quinn arguing with Maya about eating her dinner "Maya I'm not telling you again either you eat it or you go to bed hungry because you won't be having anything else."

"But I want my pudding" she says pouting.

"Then you need to eat up."

Maya sighs "But Mommy I don't like it."

"You ate it last week; now I'm not arguing anymore eat up."

Maya goes to argue and Santana decides to step in "No more arguing you have been told, anymore and you will find yourself in timeout and an early bedtime, eat up" she says firmly.

Maya scowls at her Mama "You're being mean."

"Right I warned you go to your timeout corner" Santana says firmly.

"No, I don't want to" she shouts.

Santana gets up from the table and takes her daughter off the chair she takes her in the living, smacking her bottom hard before placing her in the corner "You stay there till I come and get you and if you think of moving you will get more than the one swat you just got, do you understand me?"

Maya nods rubbing her smarting bottom "Yes Mama."

Santana heads back to the kitchen "What has gotten into her?"

Holly shrugs "She thinks you're going to forget about her when the baby comes."

Quinn looks up "Seriously?"

"Yea she told me the other day."

Santana sighs "I'll talk to her after I have finished, what about you Holly, you ok with the baby coming?"

"Yea if it means there is someone else to take the distraction from me I'm all for it" she laughs.

Quinn laughs "Yea don't think for one minute you will be getting way with more missy."

"Me really Mom how could you even think that?" she say acting shocked.

Santana and Quinn both laugh "And while I talk to your sister I believe Mom wants her own chat with you."

"Yea can't wait" she says smiling at Quinn.

After dinner Santana goes to talk to Maya, Holly goes to get up and Quinn stops her "I don't think so girly, sit your butt back down" she tells her in a gentle tone.

Holly groans "Mom."

"Don't Mom me, so your Ma spoke to me and told me what happened."

"I know I sorry Mom."

Quinn looks lovingly at her daughter "Baby we know but listen if you had gotten caught not only would you have been in trouble with Ma and I but I'm sure the school would have suspended you, and Holly that goes on your permanent record."

"I know I wasn't really thinking I promise to try and think before I act."

"We would appreciate that, I know I have not been easy to talk to lately babe but I'm your Mom no matter what you can come to me, even if you think I will shout or scream I will always be here, you know that right."

Holly nods "Yea of course I just didn't want to stress you out telling you than you over reacting."

"Me over react? Ok look I get that I do and again I'm sorry but only a few weeks now and your sister will be here. I told Ma I'm going to try really hard not to snap and shout I really didn't realise how much it was effecting you guys and you know we won't forget about you girls either we love you both."

"I know Mom honestly it's all good, so am I getting anymore punishment?"

Quinn chuckles "No babe not this time but that doesn't mean you can just go around punching, owwww" she screams.

"Mom are you ok?" Holly asks panicked "MA, MA!" she screams.

Quinn holds her stomach screaming in pain when Santana rushes in "Why all the shout…shit Quinn are you ok?"

"Does it owww look like it aghhhh"

Santana turns to Holly "Babe I need you to watch Maya so I can get your Mom to the hospital I think the baby is coming."

"SAN!" Quinn screams "Fucking do something."

Holly tries not to laugh as Santana rushes over to her wife "Come babe let's get you to the car, Holly I'll ring you within the hour" she says rushing out the door to the car.

Maya comes in "What's going on?"

"Think mommy is having the baby, Mama has taken her to the hospital, and she said she will ring us as soon as she knows something."

Maya shrugs "Ok cool, well can I have a biscuit?"

"You didn't eat your dinner Maya" Holly says.

"I know our parents are not here, my coolest older sister is."

Holy laughs "Yea you're right come on I'll get us something."

An hour and half had gone by before Santana rung to say Quinn had gone into labour and her waters broke in the car and she was already 6cm dilated so could the girls grab the hospital bag and head on over she would meet them out the front.


	20. Chapter 20

It had gone an hour by the time Holly and Maya arrived at the hospital, they went in to find Santana, Holly walked up to the nurse's station "Um excuse me I'm looking for my parents?"

"Ok would you care to tell me their names and maybe I can help you?" she says snidely.

"Quinn and Santana Lopez and you don't need to be snooty with me" she snaps.

The nurse glares at her "Excuse me there is no need to talk to me like that."

"There is every need, now tell me where my damn mothers are?" she shouts.

Santana walks behind her shaking her head "Hey don't talk to the nurse like that" she says sternly.

Holly turns round "Um Ma I…"

"I don't care apologise then come with me" she bends down to Maya "Hey baby you ready to meet your sister?"

Maya nods excitedly "Has Mommy had her already?"

"Yes baby, apparently she wanted to come out quickly, unlike when I had you seven hours I was in labour" she laughs ruffling her hair. She stands up and glares at her eldest who is refusing to apologise "Apologise now" she hisses in Holly's ear.

Holly sighs "Fine" she turns to the nurse "Sorry I was rude to you even though you were rude first" she turns back to Santana "there now can we go see Mom."

Santana shakes her head "If you think this discussion is over you are mistaken" she turns to the nurse "Sorry for my daughter's behaviour, trust me I will be talking to her later" the nurse nods and they head off to see Quinn.

They walk into the room and Quinn smiles "Hey girls come and meet your new sister?"

Holly walks straight over to the bed "Oh my God she is beautiful" she says smiling "Look Maya."

"Wow she is tiny Mommy, what are we calling her?"

"Well Mommy and I decided on Lilly Judy Lopez" Santana tells them.

Holly smiles "That is cute I love the name Lilly, she is perfect guys."

"That she is, do you girls want to hold her?" Quinn asks both girls nod "Ok Maya come here baby and sit up on the bed with me" Maya climbs up and Santana puts a pillow on her lap and Quinn lays Lilly down."

Maya smiles "Hi Lilly I'm your big sister Maya."

Santana and Quinn watch on proudly Holly has a turn at holding her little sister before passing her back to Quinn for a feed "Ok girls listen I'm going to stay here with Mom tonight, so Holly can you take Maya home, get all your things together that you will need for tomorrow then head over Aunt Brittany's, you're both stopping there tonight."

Holly sighs "Ma come on I'm not a little kid can't I just take Maya home and we stay there."

"No Holly you both have school tomorrow and you won't get up, now Britt knows you are grounded so don't try and pull anything, I will be home when you get in from school tomorrow." She can see Holly about to argue so stops her "Don't even think of arguing with me, don't forget me and you are already due a little chat for the way you spoke to that nurse so it would be in your best interest to just do as you are told" she tells her firmly.

Quinn looks up from Lilly "Um excuse me what happened with the nurse?"

"I'll tell you in a bit babe, let's just say our daughter needs to learn self control" she says glaring at her eldest.

Holly scoffs "Fine whatever" she mumbles she walks over to Quinn and kisses her and Lilly "Bye Mom, bye Lilly we will come see you tomorrow."

"Bye baby please behave Hols."

Maya gives them both a kiss "Bye little sister, see you tomorrow Mommy."

"Bye sweetie, see you tomorrow be good for Aunt Britt" Maya nods.

"Bye Mama" Maya says hugging and kissing Santana.

Santana hugs her back "Bye angel, see you tomorrow."

Holly slowly walks over to Santana "Bye Ma, see you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetheart please behave" Holly rolls her eyes, Santana takes a breath and whispers in her ear "Seriously Holly you are testing me don't think I won't smack your backside just because we are in here."

Holly looks down knowing her Ma's patience is warring thin with her "I'm sorry, I will behave" she says kissing her Ma's cheek.

"Good, and can you pick Maya up from school tomorrow?"

"Yea does that mean I'm allowed to take the car to school tomorrow?"

Santana nods "Yes but after that I have the keys back ok?" Holly nods taking Maya's hand, they head home then to Brittany's.

The following day Holly picks Maya up and heads home Santana is in the kitchen waiting for them "Hey girls."

"Hey Mama how is Mommy and Lilly? I have told everyone at school about her."

Santana smiles "Aww that's sweet baby, they are fine though Lilly was fussy last night but good news they should both be home tomorrow."

"Cool, are we still coming up to see them today?" Holly asks.

"Yes babe I'm going to do, you girls' some dinner first and we are going up about six, so if either of you have any homework you can start it now" both girls groan "or you can do it after dinner and not go to the hospital your choice."

They talk for a few more minutes before Holly heads upstairs to start her homework and Maya sits at the table with San "Mama, are you and Mommy going to be really busy with the baby now?"

"No sweetheart, Mommy and I will never be too busy for you and Holly ok?"

Maya nods "Ok it's just Jaden in my class says when his mommy had his brother they only cared about him and he gets all the attention."

"Oh baby honestly it won't be like that and if you feel like it is, come and talk to Mommy or I ok?" Maya nods. "Honestly Maya promise me if you are feeling left out you will come to us."

"I promise Mama, can you help me with my worksheet please?"

Santana nods "Of course let's have a look."

Santana finishes helping Maya then finishes off making the tea, she calls Holly down so they can eat, half way through dinner Santana decides to talk to Holly about the issue with the nurse "Ma she started it, she was rude to me."

"Then ignore it Holly, we have discussed before the way you talk to adults, if she is there today you are going to make a proper apology do you understand?"

"Ma come on" Holly whines.

"Don't come on with me, it was rude and disrespectful and you are doing it."

Holly stares at her Ma "And if I don't?"

Santana rises her eyebrow at her daughter "Excuse me? Listen to me and listen good, Holly Mai" Holly flinches they only mention her middle name when she is in big trouble "Your Mom and I have let a lot of things slide over these last few months, you have gotten away with far more than you should have if you want to disobey me on this, that is your choice but be prepared to deal with the aftermath and I promise you, you will not like it, we have been more than lenient recently but you keeping pushing it and we will come down harder do I make myself clear?"

Holly feels bad, now she knows she has gotten away with a lot lately "Yes Ma I get it, I'm sorry."

"Good listen Holly you are sixteen we give you more freedom than we ever had, we gave you a later curfew and increased your allowance and in return all we ask for, is that show respect and try your hardest in school, even if that nurse was rude, you ignore it and come and bitch to me about it. You don't speak to your elders that way if that was a teacher at your school that was rude and she spoke to you that way and you were rude back what would happen?"

"I would get a detention or sent to the principle."

Santana looks "And then?"

"And then I would have to bring a note home for you and Mom."

"Come on Holly and then what?" Santana asks her.

Holly sighs "Then I would be in trouble with you guys" Santana looks at her "ok I would get punished either grounded or something I get it I'm sorry."

"Exactly did I ground you? No I asked you to apologise and you were rude about that and you know if we were at home and you spoke to me that way, not only would you be grounded but you would be rubbing a sting out your ass" she says smiling.

Holly laughs "I know Ma I'm sorry I will apologise tonight."

"Thank you, now let's go get your sister away from that TV and go see Mom and Lilly."

All three arrive at the hospital Lilly is being fussy so Santana picks her up from Quinn "She has been crying on and off for the last hour" Quinn tells her.

Santana walks round the room with her quietly singing; Holly goes and sits with Quinn "How come I didn't know you and Ma could sing?"

"Don't know guess we don't do it that often, we were both glee club at school."

Holly laughs "I thought you were both hard asses turns out you were super geeks."

Santana turns and glares at her while Quinn taps her thigh "hey language and we were not geeks, anyway don't think we haven't heard you in your room or in the shower babe, you have an amazing voice."

"Sure" she shrugs "Anyway guess what?" Quinn shrugs "I got A+ on my English paper."

"Really baby that amazing well done" Quinn tells her.

Santana turns again "Seriously Holly that's great, well done."

"Mommy, I got a gold award" Maya chimes in.

Quinn smiles "Really baby, good girl come here" she says calling her over to the bed she kisses her cheek "We are both so proud of you girls."

"Thank you Mommy, proud enough to get me the new DS because my friends have them and they are way cool."

Santana laughs "Way cool huh, I think Mommy and I could treat you to something like that, Holly anything you would like?"

"Yea, the new BMW convertible."

Quinn nods "Yea why not?"

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

Santana laughs and so does Quinn "Babe don't be mean she is not having a new car."

Quinn chuckles "I know" Holly frowns "Baby honestly did you think we would get you that?"

Holly smiles "Nope but worth a shot, though that's was mean saying yes."

"I know I'm sorry but you should have seen your face" Quinn's says.

"So on a serious note is there anything you want?"

Holly thinks "Well there is one thing, but I doubt you will let me."

"No harm in asking" Santana says.

"Ok well all mine and Phoebe's friends are going to Laura's cabin next weekend and I was wondering if I could go, if you say yes, Phoebe will be allowed to come too."

Quinn looks over to Santana "Babe I'm not sure, where is it? And how long for?"

"It's just out of town about two hour drive and leaving Friday around five ish coming home Sunday afternoon, please at least think about it" she begs.

"Ma and I will talk we are assuming there will be no adults, which means there will be beer and stuff" Quinn says.

Holly nods "Yea but it doesn't mean I will drink."

"Like Mom said we will discuss it ok?" Holly nods "Good now would you girls like to hold Lilly before we have to head home."

Both girls take it in turns to cuddle their new sister before Santana takes them both home.


	21. Chapter 21

Santana got up early the next morning took both girls to school before heading off to the hospital to pick up Quinn and Lilly, she walks in smiling "Hey baby you ready to go home?"

Quinn smiles "Oh yes definitely, could do with a nap as your daughter was up all night."

"Again Q they are not always my children when they are not doing as they are told" she laughs walking over and picking Lilly up "So little lady were you naughty for mommy, you were huh,I guess we will have to change that."

Quinn laughs at her wife "Babe the fact that she is a sleep tells me she isn't really listening."

"Even when are kids are not a sleep they barely listen, you should have seen me trying to get Holly up this morning."

"Oh dear not good."

Santana laughs and shakes her head "Nope lets just say she has an extra day of being grounded, so in case she asks she is grounded tomorrow as well as now."

Quinn laughs "Ok, did she apologise to that nurse?"

"Yea begrudgingly though but she did it, right little lady lets get you strapped in the car seat and get you home" she says smiling at her daughter.

The three of them arrive home just in time for Lilly to need feeding "Babe can you pass me a cloth?" Quinn asks

Santana grabs one and sits down next to her wife watching her feed "Is it wrong that I'm slightly jealous that she gets your boobs" she says chuckling.

Quinn laughs "Well now you know how I feel when you had Maya, plus she only has these for a few months they are yours for life."

"You know I could sit here and watch you all day feeding her, and before you say anything not because I get to see your breasts, but because it is a beautiful sight, we are so lucky babe, three perfect daughters."

Quinn smiles "Yeah we have done pretty well haven't we, so what do you think about this cabin trip?"

Santana sighs "I really don't know I mean I trust Holly and Phoebe but you remember what's its like Quinn we went away for weekends and drunk ourselves silly."

"Yea and when our parents found out we got punished just like we would do with her, San we need to give her the chance and if she has a few beers then we will deal with it, I honestly don't believe she will drink stupid amounts."

"Babe I just…"

"I know San but you can't protect her from everything, God remember what we were like at sixteen we had sex at fifteen for God sake babe."

Santana laughs "yea I guess, ok fine but there has to be rules Q."

It was Quinn's turn to laugh "San how the hell are we going to in force rules she is going away for the weekend."

"I just mean like she has to call us when she gets there and oh I don't know I'm just worried."

"Babe I worry about her as well but we have to let her live her life, in two years she going to going off to college I don't want her resenting us because we sheltered her from everything."

Santana looks at her wife "Q we haven't sheltered her from everything I just don't want her to screw it all up."

"Screw what up Santana one weekend away, if she messes up we will punish her like always and you know what she will probably drink but we can't stop it, I would rather her have a few drinks then do drugs or sleep around now obviously we won't say that to her. We will tell her if she gets in any trouble she can call us and we will be there, no questions asked, we will pick her up and then talk to her when we get back but San I'm happy for her to go."

Santana nods "Ok and she does come to us doesn't she, so like you say she call us no matter what."

They continue to talk before Santana leaves to pick the girls up after getting Maya then head over to Holly who had practice though, she still hasn't told her parents what she is practicing for, once Holly is in the car she asks what the girls want for tea "Mama please can we have pizza tonight?" Maya asks.

"Yea go on Ma, save you cooking."

Santana laughs "Yes fine we can have pizza tonight, I'll order when we get home."

Once home Maya goes straight in to see her Mommy and Lilly "Has she been good Mommy?" she asks.

"Not too bad baby she hasn't slept much so is a bit grumpy, do you wanna hold her?"

Maya nods "Please"

Santana and Holly are in the kitchen "Ma can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweet what's up?"

"when you and Mom were in glee club did you get picked on and stuff?"

Santana smiles "Well your Mom and I kinda ruled the school so not as much as some of the others. We got crap but I would just threaten to go all lima hights on their asses, but we dealt with it, why do you ask? "

"No reason, but if I got messed with because of something I was doing and enjoyed would I get in trouble with you and Mom if I went all lima heights?"

Santana laughs "Depends now Mom and I don't want you fighting and I know it sounds contradicting after saying we did it, but your Mom and I also suffered the consequences with your grandparents so in answer to the question you know what happens if Mom or I get called up the school or get a note home for fighting. "

"I thought as much, another question did you ever get into a fight and when you got in trouble with Abuela think it was worth it?"

Santana wasn't sure how to answer this, she thinks for a minute "Truth yea once or twice I figured the spanking your Abuela gave me was well worth what I did but, like her I hate having to punish you girls that way, you haven't done anything to deserve one in such a long time, and I really hope that continues but whatever is going on which I'm sure you are not going to tell me" she says with a smirk "just make sure you don't get caught."

Holly laughs "I'll try."

Santana smiles "You know you can talk to me though right if you're having problems, I would much rather help you find another way to deal with it than have to tan your backside for fighting."

Holly nods "I know Ma, and honestly if things got bad I would come to you and I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid, although it might seem worth it, having your backside beaten at sixteen is embarrassing and I would rather avoid it."

"Firstly we don't beat your backside and second try being eighteen that's how old I was when I got my last one."

Holly looks shocked "No way, what did you do?"

"Well I got drunk, really drunk got home and told Abuela there was nothing she could do about it" she laughs.

"Oh my God Ma guessing she didn't appreciate it?"

Santana shakes her head "Not one bit, I swear even to this day she took a layer of skin off my ass, it had to be the worse spanking I ever had."

Holly laughs " Oh Ma, guess I'll remember that when I'm eighteen."

"I would babe."

Santana and Holly finished talking and they order pizza, Lilly is asleep when it arrives so the four of them sit round talking "Mommy I'm going to love having a little sister."

"Oh yea and why is that?" she asks.

"Because I get to teach her all the cool stuff Holly teaches me."

Quinn looks at Holly who keeps her head down, Santana laughs and Quinn shakes her head What kind of cool stuff?"

"Um like how to get free ice cream."

"Maya we don't get free ice cream" Holly hisses.

Quinn and Santana both glare at their eldest " And how exactly do you do that?" Santana asks Maya.

"You have to pretend you dropped your money under the ice cream truck, it's really easy isn't it? Hols."

Holly looks up her parents clearly not impressed "Um I have finished I need to go get my homework done" she says standing up.

"I don't think so park your butt now" Quinn says sternly.

"Mom come on that was ages ago it was when I first moved in with you guys" Holly tells them.

Santana shakes her head "Have you taught her anything recently?"

"No not really."

"What does not really mean Holly?" Quinn asks.

Holly sighs "Guys come on it's sister things honestly its not bad stuff I promise."

"Fine but Holly if she pulls anything that has you wrote over it expect to suffer the consequences" Quinn tells her.

"Its all good honest, Maya we need to get you a filter" she says to her little sister.

Santana laughs "Right you two little trouble makers, is all your homework done?" she asks changing the subject, Maya nods proudly while Holly huffs "What do you have?"

"Algebra and Spanish" she says quietly knowing what is coming next.

"Right you and Maya clean the kitchen up then we will sit and do your Spanish, you can then do your Maths and if there is time we will sit and watch a movie before bed ok?"

Both girls nod "Maya can go have a shower after cleaning the kitchen so she is ready" Quinn says.

After getting cleaned up Santana and Holly are sat in the kitchen, Quinn can hear them from the living room "Baby can you shout me if Lilly wakes up, I need to go check on Mama and your sister?" Maya nods and Quinn enters the kitchen "Hey can both of you quit shouting please."

"Mom, Ma is driving me mad she is shouting at me all the time."

"I'm not shouting at you all the time, you are not listening and doing as you are told" she says standing up she walks past Quinn "Have one of your magic talks will you" she leaves and heads to the living room.

Quinn sits down next to Holly "Holly come on we have been through this how many times."

"Mom she is being unreasonable, if I don't get it straight away she gets stressed with me and then we start yelling at each other."

Quinn sighs "Look she only gets stressed because she knows you can do it but you just don't put in the effort, can you honestly say you are trying a one hundred percent" Holly looks down "then you know what I'm going to say."

"Really Mom, its been two years that threat doesn't work on me anymore." Quinn raises her eyebrow "Fine it does but you have never done it so how do I know you will."

Quinn smiles "Well lets put it to the test if you keep playing Ma up, I shall go through with it"

"How do I know you actually have it?"

"Trust I do but I will show you if you want?"

Holly sighs "Fine but Mom promise me when I leave for college I get it back and no one will ever sees it."

"Deal"

"You know you could be just like a normal Mom and threaten to ground me or spank me, but no not my Mom, she uses the one and only picture of me dressed in a nurse's outfit trying to cure my sick teddy."

Quinn laughs "Babe I didn't know it bothered you till you showed me it, look you are right it has been two years but I have only used it half a dozen times but honestly you can have it back if it bothers you."

"Then I get the other punishments I'm good thank you" she laughs.

"Ok well I'm going to get your Ma back in here please behave though babe."

Holly smiles "I will Mom I promise."

Quinn walks back into the living room "Babe she is ready for you."

"You know you are going to have to tell me eventually how you do it babe."

Quinn laughs "You have your ways and I have mine now go teach some Spanish and stay calm."

"I will"

After half hour Santana and Holly come back into the living room ready to spend their evening watching a film.


	22. Chapter 22

Santana, Quinn and Holly are sat round the table talking about her trip away "So Mom and I decided you can go on this cabin trip."

Holly's eyes go wide "Are you messing with me again?"

"No you can go but there are rules" Santana tells her.

"Ok I can cope with some rules, hit me" she says laughing.

Quinn laughs "Don't tempt me" Holly smirks at her Mom "Come on I'm kidding right firstly you have to keep your mobile on at all times, we need the exact location of the cabin and we need to know if you are driving?"

"I was hoping to if you guys were ok with it, Phoebe is still grounded from her car and I get mine back today."

Santana nods "Ok that's fine, drinking Holly we are not stupid we drunk when we were sixteen we would prefer you not to drink at all but if you decide to, do not be stupid with it, you do not get in your car even if you had one, you do not get in anyone else's car who has had a drink, babe I am dead serious on these I will paddle your backside if I find out you did either of those you understand?"

Holly gulps and nods "Yes Ma I get it, I won't do that I promise."

"Good now if anything gets out of hand you ring us, one of us will come and get you straight away no questions asked, we want you safe baby, do not do anything silly please."

Holly nods again "I won't I promise guys, I appreciate you trusting me to go."

"That's right we are trusting you Hols so please don't let us down, you can call us any time of the day or night ok, we will be there, the same will go for Phoebe both of you have shown how grown up you can be, don't blow it babe" Quinn tells her.

"We won't, well at least I'll try my hardest not to, I'll call you when I get there and again before we leave plus I ring you on the Saturday as well."

Quinn nods "That's all we ask, now do you need any money for this trip?"

Holly shrugs "I'm not really sure I have some saved anyway but guess it's really just petrol."

"Ok well we will fill your tank for you, plus you have the emergency credit card if you need more on the way home, do not use that card for anything else remember we get the bill" she says with a smile.

Holly rolls her eyes "Yeah I learnt after the last time, guys I promise to not let you down I appreciate you letting me go, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart, now as it is Saturday and you are not grounded, what are your plans for the day?" Quinn asks.

"Not sure Phoebe is grounded again for the weekend for mouthing off at Aunt Britt, so might go meet the others, why did you want to do something?"

Santana smiles "Well yea we were hoping the five of us could go somewhere."

"Yea I'm cool with that, where were you thinking?"

Quinn shrugs "Not sure really we have a baby that's a few days old, a seven and sixteen year old quite the mix, age wise."

"Yeah well what about the zoo? Maya has been desperate to go plus Ma and I like making all the animal noises and annoying everybody else" she says laughing.

Santana laughs "True, well ok, zoo it is then, can you go get your sister please."

Holly turns round in her chair "Maya" she shouts "Come here" she turns back round to see both her parents glaring at her "What?"

"I could have done that, I asked you to get her" Santana says shaking her head.

Maya skips in "Hey what's up?"

Before San or Q have chance, Holly jumps in "The Moms want to know if you want to go the zoo today, all of us."

"Really, sweet I have been dying to go."

Quinn looks to San "Oh my God she sounds like Holly" Santana laughs "Right then zoo it is, you both have, one hour to get ready before we leave."

"Mom I have to shower and straighten my hair seriously I need at least an hour and a half."

Quinn raises her eyebrow "Best you don't mess about then we are going in an hour" Holly goes to argue "Don't argue with me go and get ready now."

Holly gets up "agh you are so frustrating" she shouts she stomps up and the stairs and slams her bedroom door.

Santana turns to Quinn "I swear I'm going to take that door off the hinges if she carries on like that."

"I'll talk to her in a bit, she has been warned about slamming doors."

It has been just under an hour, Quinn heads up to Holly's room she shakes her head when she hears the music blasting, she walks into her room to find her lying on her bed "Holly!" she shouts over the music.

Holly looks up and jumps off the bed "Oh hey Mom."

"Hey yourself, are you nearly ready?"

"Um yea shouldn't be long about ten minutes" she tells her.

Quinn sighs "Well if you need another ten minutes why were you just lying on your bed and not getting ready?"

"It's a process Mom I have to think about what I'm going to wear I can't just throw anything on."

Quinn smiles remembering those days "Well I'm going to tell you what my Mom used to tell me, you have five minutes to choose or I will choose for you."

"You have to be joking right Mom, there is no way you are choosing my clothes" she tells her.

"Well then you best hurry, and another thing you slam your door like you did today again and you can spend the day in your room with a sore backside got it" she tell her daughter sternly.

Holly rolls her eyes then looks over to her Mom who is coming towards her "Ok, ok I'm sorry I won't do it again" she says quickly.

"Good now five minutes Holly and I'm not joking" she says turning around and walking down the stairs.

At the zoo Holly has been winding Maya up having been warned twice already she is still pushing it, lately the girls have has a knack of doing this though Santana and Quinn thinks holly should know better "Maya look the chimpanzee looks just like you" she says making monkey noises in her ears.

"Bite me Holly" she snaps.

Quinn's eyes go wide Holly flicks her head round quick that is her saying and Quinn and Santana know it "Get here both of you" she says sternly neither of them move "Now! Do not make me ask you again."

Both girls slowly approach their mom when they get to her she turns Maya round and smacks her backside "Ow Mommy, what did I do?" she says holding in the tears.

"You do not use words like that, and talk to anybody that way do you understand me?"

Maya nods "Yes Mommy sorry."

"Thank you now go and stand with Mama for a minute, while I have a little chat with your sister" she says glaring at her eldest.

Holly gulps she knows she is in trouble "Mom listen…"

"No Holly you listen, I'm sick of telling you to watch your language and how you speak to others. Maya is seven I do not want her telling people to 'bite me' do you understand?"

Holly nods her mom is pissed "Yes Mom I get it I'm sorry I will try harder."

"Yes you will, because if I have to start washing your mouth out every time you curse then so be it, because nothing else seems to work." Holly's eyes go wide she doesn't fancy that happening. "And as for today stop winding her up, I know you think you are only messing but it bothers her and you know it, you want to mess around go do it with Ma, this is supposed to be a nice family day please do not spoilt it."

"I won't I'm sorry" she says feeling slightly guilty now.

"Good now let's go" she says pointing in front of her.

Holly takes a breath she knows as soon as she walks past Quinn, her ass is going to sting, she slowly walks past and as predicted Quinn gives her a hard stinging swat to her bottom "Ow jeez" she shouts rubbing her bottom either her Mom is getting stronger or she can't take it like she used to because that swat hurt.

Quinn and Holly walk over to Santana ,Maya and baby Lilly, Santana shakes her head at her eldest "Are we ready to go now?"

"Yea I think so" Quinn says as Holly just looks down.

They continue to walk round looking at the animals, Maya is loving seeing and naming them all. Holly is giving her a piggy back ride because she is moaning that she is tired "Girls lets go grab that table and we can get some lunch." Santana offers they walk over and sit down at a bench "Who wants what?"

"Um can I have a hot dog and fries Mama please and a coke?" Maya asks hopefully.

Santana chuckles "No you can have a hot dog and fries with a juice box."

"But you will let Holly have a coke?"

"And like we keep telling you, Holly is sixteen baby, you are seven, you only get one fizzy at the weekend and we have a bbq tomorrow and you will want one then."

Maya pouts "Ok fine."

Holly looks at the menu "Can I get the double cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries and a coke"

Quinn looks at her and smiles "Hungry much."

"Yeah I'm starving."

Santana laughs "You are always starving missy, that's fine, Quinn?"

"Same as Holly though it will stick to me unlike Hols who seems to burn everything she eats off."

Holly laughs "To be young hey."

Quinn and Santana laugh, San heads off to buy the food leaving the others talking "Your sister will need feeding soon."

"Oh Mom please tell me you're not going to get your breasts out" Holly gets really embaressed when Quinn breast feeds.

"Actually I bought a bottle for her but she hasn't been taking to it very well so it may have to be the boob" both girls groan "hey it's natural you wait till you too have children by the way Holly no rush with that ok?"

Holly laughs "No problem I'm not even sure I like boys" she says without thinking then covers her mouth going all embarrassed.

Quinn smiles "Holly don't worry ok, if you don't, you don't we are not going to think any less of you, God you have two moms babe you're not going to get anyone more supportive than us please don't be embarrassed."

"Thank you I was going to talk to you guys about it but I always chicken out."

Quinn frowns "Why sweetie, surely you must have known we would support you, we have told you time again to talk to us we will both be there for you."

Santana walks back over with the food "Here you go, so this looks like a depth conversation what we talking about?"

"Holly was just telling me she doesn't like boys" she says emphasizing the like.

Santana shrugs "Oh I know that."

Both Quinn and Holly stare at her "What do you mean you know?" Holly asks.

"Sweetie come on it obvious, well it is to me I was going to ask you but I thought it was something you needed to come to us with, so I'm guessing also it's Phoebe you like" Holly looks on shocked "How many times have you two made out?"

"MA!" Holly shouts.

Santana laughs "What come on, you have to tell me."

"Santana seriously how do you know they have even made out?" Quinn asks.

Santana shrugs "I didn't but from Holly's reaction now I'm sure they have, plus every time she comes over it's upstairs, door shut they both go crazy when Maya or Alex walk in, yet when it's just us at home, door is open and Maya comes and goes as she pleases, plus whenever Pheebs is over she has that look the same one you used to give me."

Holly goes red "Oh God I can't believe this, you knew."

"Yea what does it matter babe you have two moms we are not going to judge you."

Quinn nods "That's what I said."

"Look we don't care who you are with as long as you're happy sweetie, just know Mom and I are here if you ever want to talk."

Holly smiles "Thank you both, you know we are so lucky we have parents like you guys."

"Yes you are" Santana says laughing, "now lets eat up and keep looking round, I bought Maya's swimming stuff so she could go in the pool."

Maya turns "Really Mama what about Holly?"

Holly shrugs "I didn't bring mine but I will go in with you anyway I'm not bothered."

Quinn laughs "No but if you are not dry before we leave, your Ma will be bothered if you get her car wet."

"I'm sure it will be fine Mom, its quite hot I'll dry off."

The girls had a great time playing in the pool, Holly was happy amusing Maya while Quinn and Santana watched on with Lilly "Even with the bad language and the attitude she is great big sister." Santana says "We are lucky."

"I know Brittany was telling me Phoebe and Alex have been fighting a lot lately Holly lets Maya do anything."

Santana laughs "Yeah she has her moments but they are few and far between."

"What you mean like this morning when she was teasing her" Quinn says with a chuckle.

"Yea but it's not horrible and babe they are sisters that's what they do."

Quinn nods "I know, God they are coming over" Holly and Maya walk up "Alright girls, we need to be leaving in about twenty minutes."

"That doesn't give me long to dry off" holly tells her.

"Lie down there in the sun" she says with a smirk.

Holly looks at her "Umm how about no."

Santana laughs "Don't worry you can sit on some towels in the car" she turns to Maya "You had fun baby girl."

"Yea Mama, are we allowed to stop in the souviner shop on the way out please?" she asks sweetly.

Quinn laughs "Yes baby, you can get something both have a drink now though because you have been in that pool for nearly 2 hours."

"Oh my God really, we did have fun though didn't we titch" Holly says knowing that winds her up.

Maya raises her eyebrow like Santana does "I'm not a titch Holly" she whines Santana and Quinn roll their eyes "But yes I have had fun."

Santana can see Holly is about to say something else "Don't" she warns "now get your things together and lets head to the shop."

Quinn and Santana treat Maya to a few cuddly toys and a colouring book before heading home with the girls, a nice family day had by all.


	23. Chapter 23

Friday morning and Maya walks into Holly's room and flops on her bed, Holly laughs "What's up with you midget?"

Maya scowls at her sister "I'm not a midget, and are you really going away for the whole weekend?"

Holly sits down on the bed next to her "Yes I am going tonight but I will be back on Sunday afternoon, are you going to miss me?"

"Yes I have never not seen you for so long do you have to go?"

Holly feels slightly bad "Yea I have to go but look you get a whole weekend with Mommy, Mama and baby Lilly I bet you will do loads of fun stuff."

"I guess, will you bring me back a present?"

Holly laughs "I'm going to a cabin Sis, I don't think there are any shops but if there is I will get you something ok?"

Maya starts laughing when Holly leans over and tickles her "Ok thank you, Holly stop" she says screeching.

"Shush monkey or the moms will be in" she says continuing to tickle her.

Santana and Quinn are in bed when they hear another scream "What the hell is going on?" Santana asks.

"I don't know" she turns to look at her clock "but it's seven how can they both be up and arguing already?"

Santana gets out of bed and puts her robe on "God knows but I'm going to find out" she says leaving the room she walks over to Holly's room and walks straight in "What is going on?" she then looks down and sees Maya laughing.

Holly looks up "Um sorry we were just…"

"Messing around, we thought you were arguing you both realise it's seven am right?"

Maya looks up and smiles "Sorry we were playing."

"Just try and keep it down before I join in" she says with a smirk.

"To be honest Ma I think you are a little old to join in with us now, don't you think Maya?"

Maya nods "Yeah there is no way she could take us both on."

Santana raises her eyebrow, really lets see about that, she grabs Maya and pins her to the bed tickling her, Holly tries to get Santana off but she keeps pushing her away.

Quinn was lying in bed listening to the screaming and laughter she turns to Lilly who is asleep "If you want something done in the house baby girl you have to do it yourself" she gets up throws her robe on and heads over to the bedroom she pushes open the door to see her sixteen year old on Santana's back and Maya trying to tickle her feet she clears her throat and they all turn round "Babe really this is you going to deal with it"

Santana laughs "Yeah they called me old Quinn and said I couldn't take them both on."

"Well it kinda looks like they were right from where I'm standing" Quinn laughs she walks over and pushed Holly off Santana so she can stand up "Let's see how brave they are taking us both on?"

Maya and Holly look at each other and smile "Bring it on Mother, we are going to take you down" Holly laughs.

"Mother hey, lets go,San take the little one, the big one is mine" Quinn moves past Santana and grabs her eldest pushing her onto the bed she rolls her over and playfully swats her bottom "well that was easy."

"Just ow giving you ow a chance, not so hard Mother" Holly shouts laughing.

Santana had picked Maya up and was tickling her feet "Not so old now am I monster."

"No Mama, no you are young, very young" she says laughing.

Holly managed to roll back over and pull Quinn down, Quinn was on her stomach and Holly laughs "Looks like Mommy could do with a spanking."

Quinn smiles "Don't you dare" she says laughing when Holly wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ma come on you can't miss this opportunity" Holly says.

Santana lets go of Maya "Come on baby lets give Mommy a spanking."

"Santana don't you ouch dare, that hurt."

"Now you know how Maya and I feel, get her again Ma."

Maya and Holly start laughing when Santana continues to playfully spank her wife, "Santana you are so dead" Quinn shouts making the girls laugh harder.

Santana stops and kisses her wife "I'm sorry baby,you still love me though."

"Maybe" she says sitting up both girls jump on the bed and sit next to their parents "well girls that's one way to wake up in the morning."

Holly laughs "Defo, now I need you all to get out my room so I can shower and get ready for school because if I'm not down stairs on time I have these parents who go mad one more than the other" she says smirking at Quinn.

Santana laughs and Quinn raises her eyebrow "Well if we didn't have to bug you every morning…"

"Yea, yea, yea heard it all before" Holly says "now all of ya get gone."

Santana rolls her eyes "Seriously babe how do you pass English?"

"Because I'm amazing that's why."

Lilly starts crying Quinn turns to Maya "Want to come and help me get your sister little miss?"

"Yes please Mommy" she says leaving with Quinn.

Santana turns to Holly "You got anything ready for after school babe?"

"Yep all packed, thank you again for letting me go."

Santana smiles "You're welcome, though honestly it was Mom who said you could she had to convince me."

Holly looks shocked "Really? I always guessed that it was Mom that says no to everything."

"Nope normally its me, just remember know matter what, you can ring us ok, we don't care about the time if you need us we will be there."

"Thank you Ma I appreciate it, now really I need to shower" she says with a smirk.

"Fine see downstairs for breakfast cheeky."

The rest of the day goes well for Holly she arrives home from school heading straight to her room to get her things, she starts bringing them downstairs leaving them by the door, Quinn sat watching her and smiling "Hey babe."

"Shi..sugar Mom you scared me?"

Quinn laughs "Nice save there, you all packed sweetie?"

"Yea think I have everything, I have to pick Phoebe up at five."

"Ok so does that mean, we have five minutes for a chat before your Ma comes home?"

Holly wonders what she wants to talk about "Yea sure Mom what's up?"

They head down into the kitchen and sit down "Look I know we went over the rules and stuff but I really need you to promise me babe that you won't drink stupid amounts of alchaol?"

"I won't Mom I promise, what's going on?"

Quinn sighs "Look when we were in high school your Ma use to drink a lot, at all the parties and she did some pretty stupid stuff, and she got in a lot of trouble with your Abuela. She is just worried I guess, we both understand that it sounds hypocritical telling you not to when we did, but we want you to learn from our mistakes, your Ma got into a car with someone who was drunk and they crashed, she wasn't seriously hurt, just a broken arm and a black eye but your Abuela was so scared that she was going to lose her, that's why she keeps on about it to you."

"Why didn't she just tell me Mom?"

"Because she is ashamed that she put her Mami through that, I'm only telling you because we want you to understand how serious we are about it, we are not naive enough to think you won't drink, which doesn't mean we are giving you permission by the way" she says raising her eyebrow. "We are just saying if you chose to, please just be careful and ring us if you get in any kind of trouble."

Holly nods "I promise I will, um Ma said if I drove drunk or got in a car with a drunk driver she would paddle my backside, she was serious wasn't she?"

Quinn nods "Yes babe, look I'm not trying to scare you but she was deadly serious, I told you she is ashamed of what she put her parents through and her Mami paddled her backside afterwards good and proper, and she never got in a car with a drunk driver again so she knows what kind of impression it makes, I just hope we don't have to go down that road."

"I swear to you I won't, and Ma told me she didn't want me to go and it was you who convinced her so thank you, I will try my hardest not to let you down."

Quinn smiles she loves how grown up her daughter can be "I know you won't and don't worry about letting us down don't let yourself down sweetie, you're smart girl, your Ma and I are proud of you, the things you have overcome, you have turned your life round for the better we could ask for more, just remember you are still a teenager babe and teenagers they make mistakes, its our job to steer you right, I know sometimes you think we can be too hard but its always for the right reasons even if it doesn't seem like it to you."

"I know and thank you without you and Ma I wouldn't be half the person I am today I definitely wouldn't be in school, and I thank God every day that you took me in I love you guys so much."

Quinn smiles "And we love you too, don't ever forget that ok?"

"I won't and thank you for telling me, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome baby, now lets go get everything ready for you so you can leave when Ma and Maya get home."

Quinn helped Holly finish up, they are sat laughing and joking when Santana and Maya arrived home "What's so funny you two?" Santana asks as Maya runs up and jumps on Holly's lap.

"Mom was just telling me some stories about when you two were my age."

Santana shakes her head "Babe she doesn't need any ideas."

"Trust me Ma I like my ability to sit though apparently you and Mom didn't" she says laughing.

Santana smiles "True we weren't the quickest learners back then, so you all ready?"

"Yea was just waiting for you guys so I could say bye before heading off."

"Aww that's sweet thank you, now remember everything we told you ok and be good."

Holly smirks "I always am."

"Umm sure" Santana pulls out some money "Take this as well just in case ok, and it is not beer money understand?"

Holly laughs "Yeah Ma don't worry we already have the beer" Santana glares at her daughter "Ma I'm joking come on, but thank you."

"You're welcome, now give us all a hug and a kiss and get going."

After hugging and kissing her family Holly heads of to pick up Phoebe "Hey babe" Holly says and Phoebe climbs in.

"Hey yourself, missed me?"

"Always, your parents ok about this."

Phoebe laughs "Had a few lectures but they are fine."

"Yea I have had the do's and don'ts right lets go, whack some tunes in woman."

Phoebe smiles "Don't push it."

After driving and chatting for about an hour, Holly turns to Phoebe "You know my Ma knows we are kinda seeing each other."

"What how come?"

"Apparently she guessed, she wasn't going to bring it up till I did."

Phoebe laughs "Do you think she will tell my parents?"

"No she is waiting till we go to them I think, apparently she knows what we get up to when we close my bedroom door."

"I bet she doesn't really know" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

Holly smiles "Seriously, anyway look I can't get drunk all weekend I kinda promised them I wouldn't drink stupidly."

"That's cool I'm not fussed about drinking too much I would rather just be with you anyway."

"You're a fucking horn dog you know that, if my parents find out we have been sleeping together they will kill me, they think we just make out."

Phoebe shrugs "What does it matter, come on they were having sex with each other at fifteen so they can't say anything."

"I guess, right we have another forty five minutes till we are there."

The girls arrive at the cabin to find most of their friends already there "Seriously girls, you took your time, you need to quit making out" one of them says.

"Whatever you're just jealous, now what's the plan?" Holly asks.

"We have turned on the hot tub, the pool is ready too and we have the bbq set up so we can pretty much do what we like."

Phoebe smiles "Awesome sounds good, I didn't realise there were more cabins so close?"

"Yea and one has a really nosy neighbour in it but just ignore him."

The Friday night goes well, all the kids enjoyed a few beers and played some games, Phoebe and Holly headed off to bed early so they could spend Saturday doing what they wanted. By Saturday evening they were all in the party spirit drinking, singing and dancing nothing to major but by midnight the police showed up after their nosy neighbour complained about the noise. "Look officer we are sorry we will keep it down" one of the kids says at the door.

"How old are you guys and is there even an adult here?" he asks.

Laura who's cabin it is, comes to the door "No officer look its my parents cabin they all know we are here, you can contact them if you like, we promise to keep the noise down and we will apologise."

"Well I'm afraid that isn't enough I can see from here you have beer and I believe you are all under age so I'm afraid I will be contacting all your parents but it will be to come and get you."

Phoebe looks at Holly "Shit we are so dead."

"Hang on" Holly gets up and walks over "Look come on we are not causing too much trouble we have been here since yesterday and this is the first time you have been called out, we are going home tomorrow afternoon can't you just let us off, surely you were a kid once a did this kind of thing."

The officer looks at them all "Right listen this is your only chance if I get called back, I will take you all down the station and have your parents drive up tonight to pick you up, and I'm guess none of you want that, keep the noise down and drinking to a minimum understand?"

"Yes we do thank you" Holly says.

"You're welcome, behave kids" he shouts before walking away.

Laura turns to Holly "You fucking star, right now where were we."

"Laura come on we need to keep it down I really don't want my moms having to come and get me and I'm sure half of the others don't, lets just turn down the music and chat or play some games."

Laura nods "Fine but I'm still drinking."

The rest of the night goes well no more trouble though no one went to bed till five, so it was one o' clock before anyone woke up, Holly wakes up first and turns to Phoebe "Morning baby" she says leaning over and kissing her.

"Umm morning, what time is it?"

Holly looks at her phone "It's just after one babe."

"Oh shit I said I would ring Mom at twelve, pass my phone babe please." While Phoebe rings her Mom, Holly decides to call Santana "Hey Ma…good ta…yea we are going to leave in the next hour or so…yes I'm fit to drive…I didn't roll my eyes…ok bye love you" she says laughing and hanging up, she can see Phoebe is off the phone "Everything ok?"

"Yea I'm coming back to yours though as Auntie Q is cooking dinner apparently" she says pulling Holly on top of her.

"Babe we haven't got time for that" she says stopping when Phoebe kisses her "Um as good as that is we have to pack and leave."

Phoebe smiles "Come on babe half an hour tops."

Holly smiles and takes off her shirt "Fine but if we are late…" she doesn't finish her sentence as Phoebe kisses her again.

An hour and half later the girls are finally on the road, Holly smiles at Phoebe "You know if we are late for dinner, we are going to get the third degree I mean what do say, sorry we were late we were having amazing sex" she says laughing.

"Um no lets go with traffic was bad, so you think I'm amazing huh."

"Definitely."

The girls arrive home and head straight into the kitchen " Hey guys we are home."

Santana jumps straight up and hugs her daughter "Hey baby, did you have fun?"

"Yea Ma, could you maybe get off my neck please."

Quinn and Brittany laugh, Brittany heads over to Phoebe and gives her a hug "Welcome home babe."

"Guys seriously we only didn't see you for one day, what you going to be like when we go to college?"

Santana smiles "Holly isn't going so I will be fine."

Quinn glares at her wife "The hell she isn't, that girl is going and is going to get a damn good education."

"You know what maybe we should go and leave you guys alone" Holly says laughing.

Santana finally lets go "It's all good, so you have a good time?"

"Yea Ma it was great well except for the police showing up" her and Phoebe laugh while all the adults stare them.


	24. Chapter 24

Brittany and the kids had gone home after dinner, Maya was sat watching a dvd and Lilly was asleep, Santana and Quinn sat in the kitchen talking to Holly about her trip. "So come on are you going to tell us the police story?" Santana asks.

Holly smiles "Depends how much trouble I'm going to get in?"

Quinn raises her eyebrow "Depends if we have to go to court."

Holly laughs "No it wasn't that bad, basically Laura's neighbour is an old guy and he called them because we were making too much noise, we had a karaoke machine and we were all singing, they came to tell us to keep it down."

"Really thats it? A room full of sixteen year olds and that's all they said?"

Holly shrugs "Well no he wanted to take us all down the station and was going to ring everyone's parents because he noticed the beer, but I sweet talked him round promising to keep it down, I even went with the you were young once line"

Santana and Quinn laughed "So that was it?"

"Yes basically he said if he had to come back then he would call you all, but we kept it down after that."

"Ok fair enough, so did you drink?" Santana asks.

Holly sighs "Come on Ma that's not fair, if I say yes then I get punished if I say no I will get punished for lying."

Quinn shakes her head "Baby we won't punish you."

"Fine then yea we had a few beers but nothing much, I only had two Saturday night because I knew I had to drive home today, I had a fair few Friday but not silly amounts."

Santana nods "Ok thank you for being honest now you are grounded" she can see Holly about to kick off "baby I'm kidding" she says laughing.

"Ma I was about to kick right off then, that was mean."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head "So I have a question for you and I know you're going to moan but I need to ask." Holly sighs. "Because you went straight after school Friday and have only got back today I'm going to assume no homework has been done from last week."

Holly groans "Mom" she whines sounding like a six year old "I only have a bit I can do it tomorrow in study hall."

"No you can do it tonight, actually now because you missy will be in bed early tonight" Quinn says.

Holly pouts and folds her arms across her chest "I don't wanna do it now, and I don't need to go to bed early."

"Sure you don't because you normally whine like that, its not up for discussion Hols you are doing it" Santana tells her.

Holly eyes her parents carefully "No, I don't want to, that's why we have free periods."

Quinn raises an eyebrow "Excuse me who do you think are you telling to? You are doing it end of discussion and they are not free periods, it is study hall which means you study" she says sternly.

"Fine but I'm doing it in my room" she says standing up with a huff.

Quinn looks at Santana "No you will do it down here because you will get on your computer or will fall asleep, please don't argue anymore just go get it" Santana watches her carefully when Holly is tired she will say anything. "Don't answer back again Holly just do it."

"Whatever" she says standing up and pushing her chair hard into the table before heading up to her room.

"Wasn't that your line in high school babe."

Santana laughs "Yeah I was the queen of whatever's, I know she is tired but she better not come back down with an attitude."

It was Quinn's turn to laugh "Of course she is going to, just don't let her get to you, you shout and scream at her she will just dig her heels in."

Santana smirks at her wife "Whatever" she says and Quinn laughs.

The week was going by smoothly Santana was feeling under the weather so by Thursday she decided to head home early from work, she pulled up to the house around two o'clock noticing Holly's car straight away she could have sworn Holly drove to school. She went in the house and couldn't see her so headed upstairs she got as far as Holly's room when she heard her laughing "Babe stop we need to get dressed."

Santana burst in through the door "What the hell is going on?" she shouts.

Holly and Phoebe both with eyes wide open, lying naked on Holly's bed look up at her "Ma um I can explain" she stutters out.

"You bet your ass you're going to explain, I want you both dressed and downstairs on the sofa waiting for me, I need to go out, do not even think of leaving you sit there and stay till I return do you understand?" she shouts again.

Holly nods "Yes Ma."

"Yes Auntie San" Phoebe counters.

Santana gets back in her car and heads to Quinn's office she had gone in with baby Lilly to show her off. Quinn sees her straight away and notices how angry she looks "San babe are you ok?"

"No I'm not Quinn, I went home early to find our daughter and niece naked in bed together."

Quinn's eyes go wide "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Hell no, now please can you come home with me and help me deal with this."

Quinn nods "Of course lets go."

Back at the house Holly and Phoebe were sat waiting "You know I'm so dead right like actually dead."

"Babe it will be ok, Auntie Quinn will calm her down."

Holly glares at her girlfriend "It will be Mom that will kill me first, we skipped school babe I'm going to get my ass wacked big time."

"Yea well when my Mom finds out it will be the same, well its great knowing you." She says with a smile noticing how nervous Holly looks she reaches over and kisses her "Babe it will be fine."

After twenty minutes Quinn and Santana arrive home, Quinn takes Lilly upstairs and puts her in the crib she takes the monitor and heads back down. Santana walks into the living room and both of them face the teenagers "How long?" Santana asks.

"Um about five months officially" Holly answers.

"Five months you have been having sex or been together?"

Holly gulps "Both" she says quietly.

"God I'm so pissed" Santana shouts.

Quinn turns to her wife "Babe please calm down."

"Calm down they have been sneaking behind our backs Quinn, lying to us, I'm in no mood to be calm" she shouts.

Quinn is surprised she can't remember the last time she seen her wife this angry ."I know San I get that but shouting and screaming isn't helping."

"Fine you talk to them then" she says storming out.

Holly looks up at her Mom with tears in her eyes she has never seen Santana react like that. "Mom I'm sorry."

"I know baby but that doesn't make everything ok" she says calmly. "Holly you have been lying to us and skipping school."

"Mom I haven't lied to you, you have never asked if I was with anyone."

Quinn sighs "Fair enough but you have been sneaking around behind our backs, and you have been having sex Holly you are sixteen."

"Mom you told me you were fifteen" she says.

"Yea but just because we did it doesn't mean you get a pass to. Ma and I have spoken to you about this, we both told you we regreted having sex so early and wish we had waited."

Holly lets out another sob "I'm sorry I should have told you, but we wanted to keep it between us, Phoebe wasn't ready to tell her Mom and we figured if you guys knew you would tell Britt."

"Holly we knew you two were kind of together, remember have we told Brittany" she waits. Holly shakes her head. "Exactly that's not even the point here how many times have you two skipped to do what you were doing?"

Phoebe decides to speak up "This is just the second time Aunt Q."

"Well that's something I guess, you do realise we have to go and see your Mom now and explain all of this." Phoebe nods as tears escape. "Phoebe your mom won't care we didn't you have to tell her."

Phoebe shrugs "I don't know I'm just scared I guess."

"Right this is what is going to happen, I'm going to drive you home and we are going to talk to your parents, you" she says pointing to Holly. "Are going to go to your room and stay there till I get back, don't even think about going on your computer or anything do you understand?"

"Yes Mom" she says quietly.

Quinn rings Santana and tells her what the plan is, she has told her to come home now before she leaves so she can be here for Lilly.

Santana sits downstairs for ten minutes before deciding to go see her daughter she knocks on the door and walks in to find her daughter crying hard into her pillow, feeling guilty for reacting the way she did. She sits down on the bed and rubs her back "Holly sit up for me please" she waits for Holly to sit up. "Baby I'm sorry for reacting the way I did."

"Why did you Ma? You said you wouldn't care if I was gay."

"And I don't, I was so pissed off at myself for not knowing and a little pissed at you I guess for not coming to me, we have always been so close you tell me almost everything, I just didn't get why you couldn't tell me this, I know it sounds petty and I'm sorry."

Holly sits right up and hugs her Ma "I'm so sorry, its just Phoebe wanted to keep it a secret she wanted to tell Aunt Brittany in her own time she figured if you guys knew you may pressure her or tell her yourself, I'm sorry I didn't come to you."

"I get it babe I do, I never spoke to my Mami about sex and I hid everything from her. I just didn't want us to be like that when I saw you guys straight away I thought that is you aren't going to come to me anymore about anything, I don't want that kind of relationship with you that I had with my Mami, yea we are close and we love each other but she would have reacted well I guess the same way I did but about everything so I never went to her, I thought I was losing that with you."

Holly smiles "Ma I promise this is the only thing I have kept from you, I know have yours and Mom's support with everything and if I could turn back time I would tell you I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise anymore ok, and I know we just need to figure out what happens next I guess."

Holly sighs "I'm in deep trouble with you guys aint I?"

"Babe you broke some rules, you snuck around behind our backs, you skipped school and you have been lying to us and you had sex babe that's a big thing you know."

Holly shakes her head "Ma I haven't lied to you."

"Holly can you honestly tell me you have been honest with us, if you two have been sleeping together for five months you must have been going somewhere like here when we have been at britts and you girls have told us you are going shopping that sort of thing."

Holly hangs her head "I guess, I'm sorry I really am."

"We know you are baby, but Mom and I going to talk and decide what to do, but we will want to talk to you about sex ok?"

Holly nods "Yeah ok, Ma are you going to spank me? I just haven't had one in so long."

"I know you haven't but that doesn't change the facts, I don't want you worrying what may or may not happen but yes its safe to say you will be getting a spanking" she tells her honestly she wants her to know now so she isn't surprised with it later.

Holly nods "I did figure, will you guys ever forgive me?"

"You are our daughter of course we will forgive you, you know the rules you are forgiven baby once you have been punished, its finished right?"

Holly nods "Right."

"Now sounds like Mom is home, I'm going to talk her, we will be back up soon ok?" she leaves when Holly nods.

Santana heads down to the kitchen and hugs her wife "I'm so sorry baby for reacting the way I did."

"Why did you San?" she asks, she explains everything she told Holly. "Oh baby, you know Holly better than that, she worships you I think it was more on Phoebe's part than hers."

"I know I have apologised to her, so about Phoebe what did Brittany say?"

Quinn smiles "She was fine, like you she guessed something was going on, obviously like us she is fuming about the skipping school to come here and have sex."

Both of them sit and talk for a good hour before heading up to Holly's room. They walk straight in and sit on her bed. "So I guess this is punishment time" Holly says.

"Yea babe look we need you to understand something ok, we are not punishing you for having a girlfriend or for having sex, of course we would have rather you waited that also doesn't mean we are giving you permission to carry on doing know we can't stop you but we don't ever and I mean want to catch you again do you understand me?" Quinn says sternly.

"Yes Mom I understand" she says quietly.

Santana sighs "Ok so we have discussed the fact you skipped school and we discussed about you sneaking around and lying so we are going straight to it you are grounded for a month, no car, no phone, laptop, iPad or iPod. For the rest of this week and weekend you will be in bed by ten, no arguments nothing." Holly nods. "And finally Mom is going to give you a spanking you know we don't tolerate lying and you have been warned what would happen if you skipped school which you done twice. Holly we don't want to have to go through this again do you get me?"

Holly nods tears falling down her cheeks "Yes Ma I get you, I'm so sorry I let you both down."

"Holly you haven't let us down, you made a mistake, one which you are being punished for, we made more mistakes at your age than you can imagine, you are a great kid and make us very proud, but like every teenager in the world you mess up every now and then, but our job as parents is to help you learn from those mistakes which I'm sure after tonight you will" Quinn tells her.

Santana gives her a hug and kiss and bends down in front of her "We love you so much if we didn't or didn't care we wouldn't bother disciplining fact we do shows how much we care ok?Nothing has changed between us once your spanking is done you are forgiven as always, you will will be grounded and that is it ok, we love you Holly Mai Lopez."

Holly smiles "I love you guys too."

"Ok I'm going to take Lilly and go get your other sister from school, be good for Mom please" she says kissing the top of her head.

After Santana leaves Quinn moves her chair into the middle of the room, Holly stands up she goes to walk over to Quinn but she stops her. "First Holly I want you to go to our room and bring me the brush."

Holly's eyes go wide "What? Mom no please don't" she cries.

"Holly this is a serious punishment now please go and get it." Holly goes and fetches it and brings it back to Quinn. "Thank you."

Quinn is sat at the kitchen table when Santana comes back "How is she?"

"Sore she is lying on her bed in her pj's, I said I would call her for dinner" Quinn tells her wife "and how are my other two angels?"

"One has gone back to sleep apparently the car sends her right off and the other is watching TV."

Quinn smiles she notices the look on Santana's face, it's the same one she always has when the girls have big punishments. "Babe she is fine, it was a spanking she will survive like we always did."

"I know, you know we are going to have some new rules and we will need to have the talk with her babe, though I think it's a little late."

Quinn smiles "That it is, we will figure it all out we always do."

By dinner time everyone was sat round the table, Holly a little uncomfortable but still managed her dinner, it was a normal meal time lots of banter and teasing. Holly smiled knowing even though she has a sore behind she has the best family in the world well to her they are.


	25. Chapter 25

Seven long months have passed in the Lopez household, things have been going well. Lilly is now crawling and has just started saying 'Mama' she does however say it to both of her parents as she hasn't learnt the difference yet. Santana had to baby proof the house as Lilly enjoys pulling all the dvd's down and anything in her reach. Holly and Phoebe are still together only now everyone knows it and the adults often catch them making out. Santana has been working more from home so she can have Lilly as Quinn has had to spend more time at the paper, they also have a nanny who comes three days a week to have Lilly. Lilly loves both her sisters as soon as either of them walk in she gets so excited lifting her arms up to be picked up.

Holly walks into the living room and sees Lilly playing in her play pen she sees Holly lifts her arms up and starts shouting for her "Ba,ba."

Holly walks over laughing "How many time Lil it's Holly, say Holly?"

"Ba, ba."

Holly tickles her tummy and sits down on the sofa with her. "Good job you are cute missy, so listen I need your help when Mama comes in you need to put your cutest baby face on because Holly got another detention today and is going to be in trouble so you need to smile to stop Mama shouting at me ok?" she says tickling her again laughing when Lilly laughs. "Come lets go get Holly a drink."

Holly walks into the kitchen and sees Santana making a coffee she turns round when she hears Lilly babbling "Oh hey Hols, she got you to free her then" she says laughing.

"Yea why was she meant to be in confinement" she says with a smile.

Santana smiles back "Yeah the little monkey pulled everything off my shelves in the office, didn't you little monster." Lilly smiles at her Mama. "Don't give me that sweet look we all know you're the devil, yes we do and we know Mommy will blame me" she looks up to holly "so good day babe?" Holly stays quiet and Santana sighs "What happened?"

"I may have got another detention, but look how cute Lilly is being" if on cue Lilly smiles at her Mama.

"Nice try and we keep telling you stop using your sister to get you out of trouble, what is it for?" she asks.

Holly sighs "My attitude, and answering back."

Santana shakes her head "What class?Please tell me it wasn't history again." Holly nods. "Holly that's the third one in this class in less than a month what is going on?"

"It's the teacher he is an idiot."

"So, you are there to work end of story, what did Mom say would happen if you got another one?"

Holly looks at her Ma and pouts "Ma come on, don't you think it's a bit harsh?"

"I asked you what Mom said would happen?"

"She said I would be grounded for a week, and lose my car but Ma come on a week for a detention."

Santana shrugs "But its not just one is it, its three in the same class, its no good arguing with me about it, you will have to discuss it with Mom."

Holly sighs "Great I have no chance, and she is going to yell at me, and give me a two hour lecture."

"Well if you want to avoid them stop answering back and giving attitude" Santana tells her.

"Great advice Ma, thanks" she says with attitude.

Santana raises her eyebrow "Don't give me lip because you are in trouble, you knew what was going to happen, so deal with it." Holly goes to say something. "And I would think very carefully about what you say next because you don't want to be in anymore trouble, so I suggest you get upstairs and get any homework you have done before Mom comes home."

Holly hands Lilly over to Santana mumbling something as she turns round Santana gives a stinging swat to her behind, Holly turns and glares at her "Ma, that hurt" she snapped.

"It was meant to, now quit your mumbling and get upstairs" she says sternly. Holly turns round and heads upstairs slamming her bedroom door for dramatic effect, Santana turns to Lilly "Your sister is going to be sorry she slammed that door, yes she is, now how about we go find your toys" Lilly laughs. "Mama, Mama." Santana smiles taking her back into the living room.

By dinner time all five were sat round the table Lilly in her high chair picking at food on her tray, Quinn had been up and spoke to Holly and informed her of her grounding she has been sat sulking at the table. "Mom please not a whole week it sucks."

"Yea it does and if you had done as you were told this wouldn't be happening would it?" she asks sternly.

"Argh God sake" Holly says slumping down in her chair.

Santana raises her eyebrow "Sit up" she says sternly. "And to add to your grounding after dinner you can go get me your iPad assuming Mom took your phone?"

"Yea she did so why do you have to have my iPad?" she snaps.

Quinn leans across the table "Who do you think you are snapping at? Apologise now."

"Sorry Ma, but why do I have to lose my iPad? You don't normally take it when I'm grounded anymore."

"True but after your little attitude in the kitchen with me earlier then running upstairs and slamming your door I decided you don't deserve it, I don't know how many times we go over you slamming that door but if it carries on I will take it off the hinges."

Holly sighs "Ok I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it anymore."

"I would appreciate that but I still want your iPad."

Holly groans "Fine, I'll get it after dinner."

After dinner Holly sat in her room when Maya come "Hey Sis."

"Hey squirt" she says with a smile.

Maya rolls her eyes "Listen you know I'm turning eight next week."

"No way are you?" Holly says pretending to look surprised.

"Haha, well anyway I want to ask Mama and Mommy if I could have an iPad but I think they are going to say I'm too young so I was wondering…"

Holly laughs "You want me to talk to them and convince them right?"

Maya nods "Yea like its only for games and pictures and stuff do you think they will?"

Holly shrugs "I'm not sure but I can try for you."

"Thank you, so you are grounded again then?"

"Yep a week, my own fault though, Mom did warn me, it still sucks though but have you to keep me amused" she says grabbing her and tickling her.

Maya laughs "Stop Holly" she screams.

"Shush Lilly is in bed and we will get in trouble."

Maya continues to laugh "Stop tickling me then."

After messing around with each other for half hour, Quinn comes in " Hey girls, Maya baby can you go get a shower please."

Maya nods "Thank you Holly" she says.

"No probs squirt" she says laughing when Maya scowls at her.

Quinn rolls her eyes at them both "So what is Maya thanking you for?"

"I'll tell you later when she isn't listening" she says smirking when Maya pokes her head back round the door sticking her tongue out.

Quinn gives her daughter the look "Shower now please" she says turns back to Holly "Ok well have you finished all your homework?"

"Yea pretty much, but I have this dumb test tomorrow and I can't get the information to stay in it's driving me crazy."

"Let's have a look" she says taking it she reads over it "Babe its fine I can help you with this, when Maya has gone to bed we will work on it downstairs ok?"

"Ok thank you."

After a little shouting from Quinn and a little stropping from Holly. Quinn managed to help Holly create a study guide. Santana, Quinn and Holly sat on the couch talking "So guys do you know what you are getting Maya for her birthday?" Holly asks.

Quinn shakes her head "Thank you Holly."

Santana looks confused "What babe?"

"Maya thanked Holly earlier and I'm guessing it has something to do with her birthday."

Holly smiles "Yeah it does, so do you have any ideas?"

"Some why what is she after?" Santana asks.

"An iPad."

Quinn sighs "We have talked about it, but we think she is too young."

"Mom come on, she uses mine all the time she only wants to play games and take photos, and she looks after all her things you know that."

Santana nods "She is right babe, plus I would rather get her something she wanted than loads of stuff she didn't."

Quinn shrugs " Fine two against one I guess, but babe if she breaks it or runs up a massive bill its on you."

"Mom you can set up the account and have a password so she can't run up a bill if she wants a game you will have to do it" Holly tells her.

"Yea I guess ok fine but Holly don't tell her that we agreed ok?" Santana says.

"Duh obviously, why would I ruin her birthday surprise?" she says sarcastically.

Santana raises her eyebrow "Watch your tone Holly, I think you and your mouth have got you in enough trouble today don't you?" Holy rolls her eyes and Santana slaps her thigh "Enough, don't roll your eyes at me."

Holly rubs her leg "Sorry" she mumbles.

Quinn looks at the clock "You know what shower and bed for you."

"What! Mom its like nine o'clock" she whines.

"Yea and by the time you have showered and got ready it will be ten, you can have an early night tonight."

Holly sighs "Mom come on that's not fair you have already grounded me."

"Yea and you still have attitude so go do what I have asked please." Holly just sits there. "Now Holly."

Holly looks to her Ma for help "Oh no I agree with Mom on this one now go."

"Why have you guys become so strict lately?" she moans.

"We haven't you have just been pushing it lately now unless you want extra time adding to your grounding you will go." Santana tells her but again Holly doesn't move. "Fine lets go old school 1…2… you know what happens if I get to 3."

Holly jumps up from the sofa "Fine I'm going, this sucks."

After Holly has gone to bed Quinn and Santana sat chatting "Is it just me or is her attitude getting worse?" Quinn asks.

"No its not you, I don't know whats going on with her but something is definitely up she seems to go through stages."

Quinn smiles "Yeah well I don't like this stage."

"Well we have two more daughters to go through it with."

The following morning Holly took her phone out of the drawer in the kitchen and sent Phoebe a text asking her to pick her up, she put it back before her mothers come down. During breakfast everyone was chatting as normal "Hols do you want a ride to school?" Santana asks.

"No thank you Phoebe is picking me up."

"ok, but remember straight home today please."

Holly sighs "How could I forget" she says standing up and putting her dish in the sink.

Santana catches her arm "Hey its your own fault remember."

"Yea Ma I get that but I'm not five I don't need reminding every five damn minutes."

Santana looks over to Quinn then back to her daughter "Watch your language and the way you are talking to me Holly, you are already skating on thin ice." Holly mumbles something Santana gives her a sharp swat to her bottom just like the day before. "Enough!" she shouts at her.

Holly rubs her bottom and stands there glaring at her Ma "Sorry, can I go now?"

"Yea you can but tonight we are going to be having a chat."

As she walks off she mumbles "Can't wait" Quinn hears but Santana didn't.

Quinn gets up and follows her to the door "Holly you know if your Ma had heard that, you would have been going to school with a sore backside right?" Holly nods."Then why are you pushing her?"

"I don't know, lately she just rubs me up the wrong way, she is always on at me."

Quinn sighs "Right listen up, I'm going to pick you up from school. I will tell Ma and you and I are going for a drive and a chat ok?" she says calmly. She thinks she may know what is up with her daughter.

"Ok Mom" she kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

After school Quinn picks up Holly and they head to a little café out of town. "Mom where are we?"

"Just a little café I come to, to think sometimes."

Holly shrugs "Ok so what do you need to think about?"

Quinn laughs "Nothing we just need to talk and out here you can't storm off, ok talk to me about Ma."

"What do you mean?" Holly asks.

"Babe you are going through the same thing I did at your age with Nana, for about three months everything she said or did was wrong she was always on at me and I hated it, like you are with Ma."

Holly sighs "I don't get it you know, I don't even know how it started, Ma said something to me and it set me off and I can't seem to stop myself."

"Well sweetie you are going to have to learn because your Ma is going to lose it with you any day now. She has been patient but she has had enough of your attitude and to be honest so have I, but its not me you are aiming it at."

Holly looks at her Mom "How did you stop Mom?"

"Well this one time to try and make me happy your Nana took me to the mall to get me some new shoes and I gave her attitude the whole day, she never said a word about it, till we got home."

Holly's eyes go wide "Oh dear."

Quinn laughs "Yea oh dear, as soon as we got in the house she grabbed my arm and took me up to her room and boy did she let me have it."

Holly cringes "Guess that snapped you out of it then." Quinn nods. "I don't fancy that from Ma though so how do I go about it?"

"You need to talk to her, look after Nana spanked me, I told her everything the way I was feeling, the lot, we discussed everything and came up with some solutions and you need to do that with Ma before you end up like I did."

Holly smiles "Trust me I don't want that, I have only had three this year and I really don't fancy anymore."

"Yeah and you know we don't like giving them either that's why we use other punishments first but Hols you have been grounded, been sent to bed early, had stuff taking away, you are not leaving many more options babe."

"I know Mon I promise I will talk to Ma tonight, so any chance I can get a coffee before we go?"

Quinn laughs "Yes one and no more than two sugars don't think I didn't see you this morning putting four in. I don't want to have to take you to the dentist to have teeth removed ok?"

"Ok Mom, and thank you, you know for bringing me here and talking to me."

Quinn smiles "You are welcome baby, remember we love you we will do anything for you."

"I know we are such an awesome family you know that."

"Yea babe I do" Quinn says with a huge smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Quinn and Holly arrived home as soon as they walked into the kitchen Lilly held her arms up to Holly. "Ba,ba."

Quinn and Holly laugh as she picks her sister up, out the high chair "Holly remember say Holly. "

Quinn leans over and kisses her "You don't want Mommy then?" she asks her blowing raspberries on her neck and the little girl squeals she puts her arms out "Mama" Quinn takes her. "Ah good girl."

"So not fair Mom, hey Ma?" she says walking over to Santana hugging her.

Santana is a little surprised as Holly has been a bit off with her lately. "Oh hey babes, good time with Mom?"

"Yea it was, but later could you and I have a chat?"

"Of course baby, we will wait till your sisters are in bed ok?

Holly nods, "cool well I best go upstairs before the homework police shows up," she says smirking at her Mom and hiding behind her Ma.

Quinn laughs and raises her eyebrow, "Don't think your Ma will protect you" she tells her with Santana laughing. "Now go on, and missy don't let me catch you on that laptop for anything other than homework or you will be doing it down here understand?"

Holly rolls her eyes "I promise not to let you catch me" she says laughing stopping when Santana playfully smacks her behind. "Ma" she whines.

"That didn't hurt" she tells her "but stop being cheeky and go get it done."

"Yes ma'am" she says with a mock solute before heading off to her room.

Santana shakes her head, "she is getting cheekier you know."

Quinn nods "Yes I do, now I'm going to take miss wriggle bum here and change her diaper then we are going to find Maya and maybe do some playing."

Quinn changes Lilly then goes to the play room where Maya is, she puts Lilly on the floor who heads straight for her sister. "Hey Lils" she says smiling she turns and faces her Mommy. "Hey Mommy."

"Hey baby girl you seem quiet, everything ok?" Maya shrugs and nods. "Are you sure? Lilly and I were going to come and play with you."

Maya sighs "Of course you were, well I'm not playing, I'm watching TV" she says with a little attitude.

Quinn looks shocked, very rare for her daughter to talk to her like that. "Excuse me watch the attitude please, baby what's up? You feeling ok?"

"I said I was Mommy didn't I. Can't I just have some peace."

Quinn walks round and stands in front of her daughter. "Yes you can, in your bedroom and I suggest when Mama calls you down for dinner you don't come down with that attitude."

"Why do I have to go to my room? I was happy here till you came in" she shouts.

Quinn pulls her up from the couch and smacks her bottom. "Do not shout at me, now up to your room."

Maya rubs her bottom and heads upstairs crying, "you suck" she shouts on her way out.

Santana comes out the kitchen after hearing them shouting. "What was that?"

"Apparently I suck, and Lilly and I ruined her peace and quiet."

Santana looks shocked that is Holly's line not Maya. "She has picked that up from Holly, I'm going to be having words with her later."

Quinn shakes her head "Santana you can't have a go at Holly because of Maya's attitude."

"Babe that is where she is picking it up from."

"No San she is nearly eight and has her own attitude, you can't keeping blaming Holly. Maya is old enough to know that she can't talk to me or anyone like that, it has nothing to do with Holly."

Santana thinks for a minute "I guess, she just says all the same things as Holly."

"Of course she does she is her big sister but she chooses to give attitude not Holly so she can have the consequences. You know the sooner you and Holly have a chat the better."

Santana frowns "what does that mean? Has she said something to you?"

"Look just promise me, you will hear her out and not shout and have a go at her."

Santana nods "ok I promise."

Santana called both girls down for dinner and while Quinn straps Lilly in her high chair. "Wow Ma this looks amazing" Holly says looking at the lasagne in front of her.

"Thank you I know we all like it and we haven't had it in a while" she says she turns to Maya "hey sweetie, before you sit down, you need to apologise to Mom."

Maya frowns "Why? she smacked MY bum and sent me to my room when I was happy on my own."

"Watch how you are talking to me little lady, you were rude and gave Mommy attitude that's why, now apologise then sit down for dinner please."

Maya turns to Quinn "sorry" she mumbles.

Santana was about to say something but Quinn stopped her. "Thank you, now shall we tuck into this great food."

Quinn cut up some lasagne for Lilly and put it on her tray as she needs to be distracted when eating. Half way through dinner, Lilly throws some and hits Maya. "Hey Lilly stop that" she shouts, Holly laughs. "And you can shut up."

"That's enough" Santana shouts making everyone jump, "You do not speak to your sister like that or anyone, you have already been warned about your attitude now apologise."

Maya folds her arms across her chest "No, she shouldn't have laughed at me."

"Maya now don't make me ask you again" she says sternly.

"Well don't ask me then and I won't have to say no then will I."

Santana shot up from the table, moved round and took her daughter down from the table, she gave her bottom two hard smacks. "You were warned about the attitude now get up to your room and stay there till Mommy or I come and talk to you." Maya ran upstairs crying for the second time that day.

Holly looks at her pissed off ma "Sorry I wouldn't have laughed if I had known she was going to react like that."

Santana looks at her "Well.." she starts but Quinn glares at her she can tell by her tone she was about to scold her. "You know what, it wasn't your fault babes any other time she would have laughed too but something is going on with her."

The rest of them finish their dinner, Holly cleans up the kitchen while Santana and Quinn bath Lilly since she started crawling, she likes to be in bed by 6 30. After putting her down both of them head to Maya's head in she is lying on her bed reading. "Maya can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asks.

Santana looks to Quinn "No you don't now put that down, sit up and lose the attitude" Quinn says sternly. Maya does as she is told but with an added sigh. "Baby what's going on? Why all the attitude?"

"Nothing is going on, I just wanted to be left alone and you ruined it" she say with attitude.

Santana glares at her daughter "lose the attitude Maya you won't be told again, if something is bothering you can talk to us.

"Ok you guys are bothering me" she with a smirk.

Quinn shakes her head pulls her to her feet and pulls her over her lap, she gives her bottom ten hard smacks over her shorts, Maya begins crying straight away ."Ow Mommy no more" she cries.

Quinn lifts her back up "if you don't want to talk to us we can't force you, but we will not put up with this behaviour and attitude from you. Now get your backside in the shower I want you ready for bed in twenty minutes do you understand?"

"Mommy it's seven o'clock" she cries.

"Yes I know and you are going to be in bed at half past, baby we love you but will not have you being the way you have today so maybe an early night will do you some good."

Maya cries and looks over to Santana. "I'm sorry baby I agree with Mommy, if something is getting you down, talk to us that's what we are here for, we love you."

Maya walks over and hugs her Mama "I love you too" she turns to Quinn "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, are you sure you don't want to talk to us about anything?" Maya shakes her head no. "Ok then shower please then come down and say goodnight and Mama or I will come and tuck you in."

At half seven Santana went up to tuck Maya in, asking again if she wanted to talk, she told her no again. When Santana came back down she walked into the kitchen find Holly lent over the side talking on her phone. "I know I miss you too,I love you but I better go before… OW jeez." She shouts dropping her phone in the sink turning round to find her mama glaring at her. Santana had walked over given her daughter an almighty smack to her bottom. "Ma I can explain."

"Give me your phone" she says holding out her hands, Holly turns to get it out the sink and hands it to Santana, she guessed it was Phoebe she was talking to she looked at the screen and could see she must have hung up. "How many times have you used this since Mom took it away? And I want the truth" she says sternly.

Holly gulps, her mama is looking pretty scary "um twice, I text Phoebe this morning asking her to pick me up and just now."

"Right lets go, you are going to give your phone to Mom and tell her you have been using it."

Holly's eyes open wide "Ma please can't we just put it back."

"Nope now move" she says pushing her daughter towards Quinn's office. They walk in and Santana looks to Quinn "your daughter has something to give you and tell you."

Quinn looks up "ok what is it?"

Holly holds the out her phone "Ma caught me talking to Phoebe and I text her this morning off it" she says quietly.

"Oh really" she takes the phone from her daughter. "You know when you are grounded you don't get your phone."

"I know I'm sorry."

Quinn shakes her head "sorry you got caught, well after your grounding is done you won't be getting this back," she says waving the phone at her.

"Mom" she whines, "for how long?"

"A extra week" she can see her daughter about to argue "don't even think about arguing with me, when we give a punishment it is exactly that, and if I find out you have been using it again not having a phone will be the least of your problems understand?"

Holly nods, "yes, I'm sorry."

Santana turns to her, "good now go sit on the sofa because you and I are going to have a chat I believe." Holly nods and leaves, Santana turns to Quinn "babe what is going through our kids heads at the moment, seriously are we doing something wrong?"

Quinn chuckles "No babe were not they are being kids, Holly is a teenager she will push every boundary going and Maya well I have not figured that one out yet but still she is a girl with your DNA" she laughs.

Santana smiles "God we are in for a world of trouble, you know we are not having more kids right?"

Quinn laughs again "babe I thought you wanted to try for a boy?"

Santana scoffs "we could end up with another baby girl and Quinn that means they grow into teenage girls we are not risking it" she says laughing.

"Whatever you say babe" she says knowing in a few years Santana will be begging for them to have another child. "Now you go talk to our daughter and remember let her talk ok?"

Santana nods "I will babe, see you in a bit" Santana heads out to the living room and can see Holly looks nervous. "Sweetie are you ok?"

"Yea Ma" she says.

"Ok so you wanted to talk to me, what can I do for you?"

Holly takes a deep breath "Ma the thing is, well what it is, I mean..."

Santana stops her "Holly babe calm down take a breath and talk to me" she says softly rubbing her leg

Holly smiles at the gesture from her Ma. "Ok the reason Mom took me for a coffee today was because this morning when you said we were going to talk tonight, I mumbled 'can't wait' under my breath and Mom heard me. She told me I was lucky you didn't hear" she smiles when Santana nods. "When we went for coffee she asked me why I kept giving you attitude and was not listening to you."

"And you know why?" she asks.

Holly nods "look um lately I feel you are on my back all the time, making me do stuff, going on at me about homework or chores or reminding me every five minutes about curfew and punishments just generally getting at me. I don't seem to be able to do anything without you yelling at me or punishing me in some way like sending me to my room and swatting my butt which I still think I'm too old for by the way," she says with a smirk. "So every time you ask me to do something I snap and get an attitude about it which I don't mean to, it just happens I'm sorry" she says with tears in her eyes.

Santana hugs her "baby listen I get it ok, I went through it all with my Mami."

Holly looks up "Really Mom said the same."

"Yes really I think every teenager goes through it babe unlike you though I never talked to Mami about it till it was too late" she says with a smile.

Holly laughs "Guess you went through the same thing as Mom did."

"Yea in fact it was around the same time your Mom and I became an official couple."

Holly looks confused "I thought you and Mom said you slept together at fifteen?"

"We did but we never became official till we were sixteen nearly seventeen."

"Wow Mom was just your hook up" she laughs.

Santana laughs "well something like that but we will keep that between us, ok look we need to move past this don't we." Holly nods. "So I will try really hard not to nag you and keep reminding you about punishments but that means Holly it is your responsibility to do your homework and if we start getting notes or calls home then it will change ok?"

"Ok Ma I can deal with that."

"Ok the asking you to do things and your chores now we both know if Mom or I don't ask you they don't get done, so I will draw up a chores chart for you and Maya and stick it on the fridge once you have done your chore you tick it off, but if it is not done by bedtime then you won't be allowed out the following day till they are all done sound fair."

Holly sighs "yea guess but I just forget sometimes Ma and I don't want to be grounded for it."

"And you won't be, all I said was you can't go out till its done once it is you are free deal."

Holly nods "deal."

"Right I need to be honest here Holly, personally I don't think we ask you to do a lot for us maybe pick up some shopping or take your sister to and from school and that isn't all the time, I think you get off lightly actually."

Holly nods again she knows her ma is right "I know, I didn't mean that I feel like I do too much I just meant because of everything else I get an attitude when you ask but I promise to try and stop."

"Ok good so if I stick to my end, do you think you can lessen the attitude you have been giving me" Holly nods. "Good because I would hate for you to be in the position I was ok."

"Ok Ma I really don't want that either, so we are good then?"

Santana smiles "baby you are my daughter we are always good, so unless you want to talk to me about anything else, I think its just me and you this evening as both your sisters are in bed and Mom is in the office."

"Cool shall I make us a coffee and maybe find a cheesy movie?"

Santana nods "sounds good, I'll just go talk to Mom and I will be back" she stands up leans over and kisses the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you too Ma."

Santana heads into the office Quinn looks up "well I didn't hear shouting so guessing it went ok?"

"Yea it did we have come to an agreement, I will fill you in later we are going to chill with a movie and a coffee." Quinn smiles sweetly at her wife. "You want a coffee don't you?"

"Please babe I have so much do."

Santana smiles "Well don't spend all night on it because I would like to do you tonight" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh God Ma, that is so wrong" Holly says from the doorway.

Santana laughs "this coming from the girl who was caught naked with her girlfriend."

"Yea will I'm sixteen, you guys are my parents, no kid ever wants to know about their parents doing it."

Quinn laughs "well no parent wants to find their kid doing it either so we are even, anyway what do you want?"

Holly smiles "well I was coming to see if you wanted a coffee as well but…"

"But nothing girly I would love one thank you."

"Would you also like a piece of that chocolate cake that's in the fridge?" she says smiling sweetly.

Santana laughs and Quinn shakes her head "are you asking if you can have cake?" Holly nods. "Then yes that's fine but no more than two sugars in your coffee remember." Holly rolls her eyes. "I can always stop buying it?" Santana frowns at her wife. "Don't look at me like that you are the reason Holly thinks four sugars is acceptable."

"Fine and Hols cut me a slice of that cake as well but make it bigger than Mom's" she says winking at her.

"Right I have work to do so you two get out my office I will come and join you for the film if I get done."

Santana and Holly head to the kitchen Holly makes the coffee and Santana cuts them some cake before heading into the living room to watch some cheesy movies.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the week went pretty much the same for Maya every night she had been sent to bed early for her attitude. For the second time in the week she had found herself facedown across her Mommy's lap, though this time she wasn't lucky enough to have her shorts kept on. Santana and Quinn have tried talking to her but she still refuses to tell them in her mind they think they should figure it out.

Saturday morning and Holly comes down for breakfast. "Morning" she says walking into the kitchen.

Quinn turns and smiles "morning babe, good sleep?"

"Yea could have slept longer if Ma hadn't woke me up" she says sitting down.

"Hols its half ten you don't need to be in bed all weekend."

Holly sighs "why I'm grounded, unless you want to let me out?" she asks hopeful.

"Not a chance girly, grounded means just that, in fact can you watch Maya today so Ma and I can go get her birthday stuff please."

"Yea I guess, can you bring us home a McDonalds?"

Quinn shakes her head, her kids and takeaway food. "We will see, I will ask Ma."

Holly smiles, "Yes" she says excitedly.

"And why has that got you excited?"

"Because Ma loves it so she will definitely want one."

Quinn laughs she knows her daughter Is right "so listen Maya is also grounded so no going out, no video games and this morning she lost her right to the TV."

"Great Mom what am I supposed to do with her?" She snaps.

Quinn glares at her, "excuse me? Watch your tone missy and I'm sure you will figure something out."

"Fine, sorry" she mumbles.

Santana and Quinn head out leaving the girls with strict instructions to behave. Holly goes and finds Maya, who is sat in her room. "Hey squirt come downstairs."

Maya rolls her eyes at the nickname "ok what we going to do?"

"I dunno talk and stuff maybe do some art stuff."

Maya's eyes light up "you really want to do that with me?"

"Yea of course, come on." The girls head downstairs Holly sets up the table with all the stuff and they do some painting, colouring and sticking. "So little sis want to talk to me about why you have been naughty lately and giving the Moms lots of attitude."

Maya sighs "no Holly it really doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me, you're my sister I don't want to see you in trouble all the time, plus Ma was on about cancelling your birthday party if you can't behave."

Maya nods "I know she told me that yesterday, I told her I didn't care."

"But you do Maya come on tell me what's going on?"

"Ok but promise you won't say anything."

Holly nods "I promise but I may be able to help you talk to them if you want to?"

"Ok well you know I love Lilly right?"

"Yea of course she is our sister."

"Well Mommy and Mama promised me I wouldn't be left out but I have been, you take and pick me up from school more than they do. They only done it this week because you're grounded, they forgot about my school fair, and now they only ever want to play with me when Lilly is with them I haven't done anything on my own with the either of them in a long time even you get time with them" she say tears falling down her face.

Holly walks over to Maya and picks her up hugging her. "Aww Maya they probably don't know you are feeling like this, you have to tell them, they will feel awful if they think they are leaving you out you know they would never mean to sweetie."

"I know but I don't want to tell them I want them to know what they are doing" she says still crying.

"But they properly don't realise so they won't guess, look Ma and I had some issues in the week I spoke to her and we sorted it out. Maya you have to tell them before you get into lots of trouble with them."

Maya sighs "I guess will you stay with me? What if they think I'm being silly and don't believe me?"

"Of course I will stay with you and trust me they won't think you're being silly. How about we make them some cards?"

Maya and Holly continue to chat and Maya makes some cards for her mommies. Santana and Quinn arrive home with McDonalds for them. "Yes, look Maya we got food."

"Did you get me a happy meal?" she asks quietly knowing she hasn't been behaved, so properly doesn't deserve anything.

"We sure did" Santana says with a smile giving her the box.

Holly looks round and starts panicking "um guys where is Lilly? You haven't took her out the car, you can't leave her" she begins to shout.

"Oh no Quinn where did we leave the baby?" She says laughing.

Quinn laughs "San stop it, Holly she is at her Abuela's ok? Your Ma is going to pick her up later."

"You could have just said and not teased" she says with a pout.

"Fine sorry baby" Santana says trying to find space to sit down. "So what's all this then?"

Maya smiles "Me and Holly did lots of craft things. I made you and Mommy a card" she says handing them one each.

Quinn opens hers and reads it "Sorry I have been naughty and have attitude. I'm going to try to do better. Love you Mommy from Maya." She looks up and smiles, "that's lovely baby thank you."

Santana reads hers it saying the same as Quinn's. "Yes sweetie they are lovely thank you."

"You're welcome" she says biting into another chicken nugget.

"Um after we have finished lunch, Maya would like to talk to you both is that ok?" Holly says sending her sister a smile.

Quinn nods "of course baby, are you ok?"

"Yea Mommy I am, can we talk after though?"

"Of course, just be warned you two as you are having McDonalds now, you will be having pasta and veggies for tea," she says laughing when both girls groan.

After they finished lunch and tidied up, all four head into the living room. "So baby girl what did you want to talk to us about?" Santana asks her sweetly.

Through her tears Maya tells them everything she told Holly and how she was feeling. Santana and Quinn both had tears feeling awful for how their daughter was feeling. "Baby we are so sorry we didn't realise" Santana tells her putting her arms out to her.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No baby of course not, I do wish you told us earlier though sweetie. You could have save yourself a few sore bottoms and being grounded" Santana tells her calmly.

Maya nods "I know that is what Holly said, I just wanted you guys to know without me saying anything."

Quinn bends down in front of her putting her hands on her knees. "Sometimes sweetie we can't always see what is going on, remember when I was pregnant with Lilly you promised us you would always talk to us. Can you please promise us again but mean it. We don't ever want any of you girls thinking you are second best."

"I promise Mommy" she says jumping off Santana's lap and hugging Quinn tightly. "Am I still in trouble?"

Quinn looks over to Santana "well baby you were still very rude this morning but how about the four of us choose a film and sit and cuddle together? We will scrap the no TV punishment."

Maya smiles "really that would be way cool."

Holly groans and Quinn turns to her "problem missy."

"it depends what film? I'm not watching all that Disney crap" she says eyes going wide when Quinn glares at her. "Sorry" she says quickly.

"Well you have two choices you watch whatever film we decide to put on or you go to your room for the afternoon." Santana tells her "but let me warn you now you keep using language like that and you will be in your room nursing a sore behind."

Holly was shocked normally it was her Mom who comes down hard on her about her language "I said sorry it just came out."

"I don't care Holly, we have discussed this so many times and I'm getting fed up with it" Quinn tells her sternly.

"Mom it wasn't even that bad of a word, give me a break" she sasses.

Quinn raises her eyebrow "I don't care what kind of word it was, we don't use that in this house. Now anymore and you can forget choosing if you want to stay down here because you will be upstairs regardless understand?"

Holly sighs "yes I understand" she grumbles "still don't think it was that bad though."

"You need to learn when to give in and do as you are told now drop it" Santana says sternly raising her eyebrow when Holly goes to answer her back.

Holly was sat up in her room only making it half way through the film before she mouthed off again and ended up being sent upstairs. She was lying on her bed when Maya comes in. "Hey sissy."

Holly sits up "hey midget" she laughs when Maya frowns. "Everything ok?"

"Yea its great, thank you for talking to Mommy and Mama with me."

"You're welcome that's what family is for. Did Mom say anything after she sent me here?"

Maya smiles "um yea something about sitting uncomfortably if you carried on."

Holly laughs "thanks for the heads up, so what you doing up here anyway?"

"Film is finished and I wanted to see you and thank you."

Holly was about to answer when Santana walked into the room. "What are doing in here Maya Maribel?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"Um just want to see if Holly was ok?" she answers using her sweetest smile.

"Ok, well can both of you come downstairs, Mom and I want to talk to you both. Maya heads down and Holly gets off the bed and heads to the door when Santana catches her arm. "Word of warning, do not come down and mouth off or give attitude because your Mom is not impressed with you at the moment."

Holly nods "ok I promise."

"Good lets go."

They walk into the living room and sit down, Holly keeps grabbing Maya's knee and squeezing it making her scream and laugh. Santana and Quinn just stand staring at them waiting Holly looks up and sees both parents clearly not amused. "Sorry" she mutters.

"Thank you, now if you have both finished we wanted to talk to you about something." Holly groans, Santana shakes her head. "Did I not just warn you upstairs?"

"Yes sorry."

Quinn sighs "how about you stop saying sorry and just do as you are told and listen" she states firmly.

"Ok the reason we wanted to talk to you was because we have had an idea, once a week Mom or I are going to take each of you out on your own. So starting next week on Monday, Holly and Mom are going to go out for a meal or the movies or whatever they want to do then Thursday Maya and I will go, then the week after it will change around. Are you guys ok with that?"

Maya smiles "Really Mama just me and you?

"Yes baby then like I said the week after it will be you and Mom, and we thought once a month on a Saturday or Sunday it will be family day where we all go somewhere as a family."

Holly nods though not overly enthusiastic about giving up one of her weekend days but it is only once a month. "Sounds fine to me, so even though I will still be grounded Monday I get to go out with Mom?"

"Yes sweetie because you will be with one of us not out with your friends" Quinn tells her.

"Ok cool, so what is the plan for the rest of the day can we all go to Abuela's with you to pick up Lilly?"

Maya smiles "yea please can we Mama?"

Quinn looks at Santana who nods "Yeah I guess so, maybe if I ring her now she might have us for dinner" Santana laughs when Quinn shakes her head.

After a quick phone call they all head over to Maribel's for dinner before heading home and enjoying the rest of the evening as a family.


	28. Chapter 28

It's six am on Wednesday morning and Maya is up excitedly because today is her birthday. She runs into her parents' room and jumps on the bed. Santana groans and looks up then checks the clock "Maya baby it's six am."

"I know but Mama its my birthday" she says excitedly.

Santana smiles and pulls her down,"yes it is monkey, happy birthday sweetheart, eight today."

"Thank you Mama, can we get up? I want to open some presents."

Quinn rolls over, "happy birthday angel" she says kissing her head.

"Thank you Mommy, I'm so excited can we please get up?" She says jumping down. "I'm going to go wake Holly up."

Quinn shoots up in bed, "no you don't Maya. Do not wake your sister up."

Maya pouts, "but Mommy…"

"No buts on this one Maya, you are not waking her up at six" she says sternly. "Lilly is still asleep also so how about you, Mama and I go downstairs?"

"Ok but can we wake Holly up a little earlier this morning?"

Santana nods, "yes I will wake her up in an hour ok?"

Downstairs Quinn started making breakfast and a strong coffee for her and Santana, who had heard Lilly crying so had gone to get her. After she brought her down she heads back up to wake Holly, she knows this isn't going to go down well. She stands outside the door and slowly walks in shaking her head when she notices her TV on again, she keeps waiting till her parents have gone to bed then is watching films. "Holly time to get up" she says walking over and opening her curtains.

Holly groans and rolls over, "no" she says sleepily.

"Yes come on babe, it's your sisters birthday and she is excited."

"Don't care need more sleep" Santana pulls her cover off her. "Ma!" she shouts, "stop its like not even seven get out."

Santana raises her eyebrow, "excuse me little lady, don't talk to me like that now get up."

"I don't want to" she whines.

"You are only tired because you stayed up watching films again which you have been warned about."

Holly rolls over and looks at her TV and sighs, "um I just…"

"Just nothing Holly Mai, now get up or we can stay here and have yet another discussion about the TV and maybe I'll be able to think of an appropriate punishment."

Holly sits up "God fine, this isn't fair though" she says with a whine and a pout.

"Remind me again who is turning 8 today you or your sister, just do as you are told. I expect you downstairs in ten minutes and Holly do not make me have to come back up." Holly rolls her eyes, her parents use that statement all the time. "And don't roll your eyes at me" she walks out the room and shouts, "ten minutes Holly."

Holly groans and rolls out of bed, she chucks her sweats and hoodie on and heads downstairs she looks at Maya who is so excited bouncing in her seat and smiles straight away, that is one thing Santana and Quinn love about their oldest she is fantastic with her sisters. "Happy birthday midget" she says watching as her Mom rolls her eyes ."Um how come I get in trouble for doing that?" She asks.

"Because you do it with attitude, morning baby" Quinn says.

Maya jumps down and jumps onto Holly's lap when she sits down. "Thank you Holly although I'm not a midget. I'm eight today so you will have to think of another name."

"Ok how about pimp squeak?"

"No" she shouts then turns to her parents, "everyone is up now can I open some presents please?"

Quinn and Santana smile, "of course lets go in the living room."

Holly walks over to the coffee pot and makes herself a cup thinking her mom had left she just about manage the third sugar before she feels a light sting in her bottom. "Mom" she whines turning round.

"I have told you about having that much sugar in your coffee, come on your sister is waiting." She says with a smile while Holly pouts rubbing her bottom. "Don't be so soft that didn't even hurt."

"It hurt my feelings" she says with a small smile making her Mom laugh.

They all sit down in the living room watching Maya open her presents, Lilly is loving all the wrapping paper and Maya is happy to keep giving it her. "Wow Mommy and Mama you got me loads I love all my colouring stuff and clothes thank you."

"You're welcome baby girl, Holly do you have your gift for her?"

Holly nods, "here you go sis."

Maya unwraps it and looks confused, "what are these Holly?"

"That one is a special voucher that says I will take you on a day out just you and I whenever you want to and wherever you want to go and that one is an iTunes voucher."

"But I don't get it I don't have anything to use it on but thank you."

Santana and Quinn smile, "well baby we have one more present for you" Santana hands it over.

Maya rips the paper off and begins to jump around making her sisters both laugh, "you got me an iPad thank you, thank you" she says running over and hugging them both.

"And now you can use your voucher."

"This is so awesome, best birthday ever."

Quinn smiles "we are glad you like it baby."

"It's the best."

Holly comes bouncing down the stairs all excited after getting ready for school, "I'm not grounded anymore so does that mean I can take my car to school and get my phone back" she asks her parents.

Quinn nods "you can take your car but you are not having your phone remember I'm keeping it for another week."

"Mom come on I learned my lesson please can I have it back?" she begs.

"No Holly I have told you before when we give you a punishment it sticks."

Holly pouts, "fine, but can I go to Phoebe's after school today?"

Santana looks at her, "you can but you need to be home for five because we are having a birthday tea for your sister, you can go out after as long as everything you need to get done is done ok?"

"Cool thanks Ma, am I taking Maya this morning?"

"No we are, so you can go if you want, and Holly I know you have history today you have only just got off grounding please don't get into trouble" Quinn tells her.

"I will try, bye guys" she says heading out.

Santana laughs, "you know if it carries on that class babe we are going to have to talk to her teacher find out why she keeps getting into trouble."

"I know I thought about ringing her head anyway see if they know anything."

"Yeah good idea, she does so well in every other class it must be something."

Holly arrives at school and meets Phoebe outside, "hey babe guess who isn't grounded anymore."

"Yeah how long for?" she says with a chuckle walking over and kissing her girlfriend.

"Girls you know better than to kiss and make out in school" they both hear.

Holly turns round and glares, "well technically we aren't in school yet so bite me."

"Holly Lopez I would watch your lip unless you want to join me in yet another detention."

Before Holly could answer, Phoebe jumps in, "sorry sir we won't do it anymore" she says turning and glaring at her girlfriend.

"Good, I do hope you both realise what you are doing is sinful."

"Whatever just leave us alone" Holly snaps.

"Strike two Holly and we have a class together this afternoon look forward to it" he says walking off.

Phoebe turns and glares at her, "babe seriously what will Aunt San or Aunt Quinn say if you get another detention?"

"I don't care he is a damn homophobe."

"Yeah well I care I would actually like to spend some time with my girlfriend, you have been grounded more often than not lately" she says clearly frustrated.

Holly sighs, "ok look I'm sorry, I'll try and ignore him but you realise I have an hours lesson with him today."

"Well you're going to have to try hard, come on lets get to English."

They head to their lockers and Holly gets out her phone to send a quick text 'how much trouble will I be in if I get another detention?x' she sends it.

Quinn and Santana arrive home after dropping Maya off as Quinn's phone goes off, she pulls it out and shows Santana who shakes her head. "Babe she can't even be in her first lesson yet what the hell."

"I know I will reply" she says smirking at her wife, 'another detention means parent/teacher conference which you can expect a sore behind and a longer grounding xx please behave love you xx' she show Santana what she sent.

Santana laughs "Quinn I'm telling you something is going on this isn't like her, why hasn't she spoke to us?"

"I don't know but she knows she can come to us no matter what, she know the consequences its all up to her." Two minutes later, Quinn gets a reply 'thought as much I'll try love u 2 xx'

The rest of the day goes well for Holly, she and Phoebe have lunch together and plan what they are going to do after school. "Babe you have history next right?"

"Yea I will try Pheebs I promise."

Half way through her lesson, her teacher brings up for the forth week running about same sex marriages and how they shouldn't be allowed and history tells us it was never acceptable. "What do you think Holly?" He asks.

"I think you are a jackass and I'm going to leave this lesson now before I get myself in real trouble."

He stops her at the door, "you walk out of here and I'll be ringing your parents."

"Go ahead ring them, I really could not give a shit" she says before leaving. She leave Phoebe a message and gets in her car and heads to Brittany's dance studio.

She walks in and Brittany can see how upset she is, "sweetie what's wrong? Why are you not in school?" She doesn't say anything she just hugs Brittany tighter she manages to calm her down after half an hour. "Right I'm going to make us a coffee stay here I'll be right back." Holly just nods. Once she is out of the room Brittany gets out her phone out and texts Santana 'Have your daughter at my studio very upset never seen her like this, everything ok?x" It doesn't take long for San's reply 'Not sure her teacher phoned she walked out of his class and was really rude to him, do you want me to come get her? x' Brittany sighs she knows that isn't like Holly. 'No she has come here for a reason will bring her home after.' Santana sends back a thank you and will speak to her later she takes the coffee back into Holly.

"Thank you Aunt Brittany I'm so sorry I came here."

Brittany hugs her "its fine sweetie but please talk to me what is going on?"

"It's a long story but basically my history teacher caught me and Phoebe kissing a few weeks ago and since then he has been giving me a hard time, he is a religious nut and turns are lessons into religious studies saying how gay people should not exist. He caught me Phoebe and I again this morning and gave me a hard time in lesson and so I walked out" she say taking a breath. "Oh God I'm so dead, Mom is going to actually kill me."

Brittany laughs, "no she won't, why haven't you told your Mothers?"

"I don't know really, I figured I could handle it and then he kept saying he was going to ring them and get them in and I thought he doesn't know I have two moms so it will just make it worse or Mama will go bat shit crazy."

Brittany lightly slaps her leg, "hey language" she says with a chuckle "you knew the school would have rung home though you are going to have to tell them now."

"I know, how much trouble do you think I'm going to be in?"

Brittany shrugs, "pass babe to be honest I don't think a lot but you walked out of school and assuming you weren't pleasant to your teacher about it."

Holly shakes her head, "no I cussed at him twice."

Brittany sighs, "well that might land you in some trouble, look how about we take you home and go talk to your parents together." Holly nods. "You can drive me and I'll get Phoebe to come pick me up."

They head back to Holly's, they walk into the house she looks at both her parents and gets upset again. Quinn walks over and pulls her into a hug, "sweetie what is wrong?" she asks.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry you have to go to the school" she says crying into her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now come sit down and talk to Ma and I, tell us what has been going on?"

They all sit down and Holly tells them everything. "You have to be shitting me, you are being picked on by a damn teacher about your sexuality" Santana shouts. Holly nods and her eyes fill with tears again.

Quinn glares at her "Santana! Stop shouting I get you're angry so am I but..." she says nodding towards Holly. "Can we talk about it calmly?"

Santana walks over to her daughter, "sorry for shouting I'm just so pissed right now, it isn't your fault baby" she says kissing the top of her head.

"So does he want to see you?"

"Yea he rung me" Quinn says, "and now you mention it he said Mrs and Mr Lopez but I didn't really take it in."

Santana laughs, "he doesn't know you have two moms?"

Holly shakes her head,"no that's why I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to make it worse."

"Baby you can't make it worse, he is in the wrong here and we will make sure your principle is in on this meeting as well."

Holly smiles,"ok, I really am sorry I know I should have just told you but I don't want to come running to you every time I have a problem."

"We get that but babe this is something big you should have told us we could have helped" Quinn tells her.

"Ok well um I have something else to tell you before I left today I cussed at Mr Matthews twice" she says quietly.

Santana laughs until she gets a glare from her wife, "we know he told me you called him a jackass and told him you didn't give a shit if he called us."

"Yea something like that, guys I know I'm not allowed and I'm sorry but please don't ground me again. Phoebe is already angry that I got grounded last week please I'll do anything right now I'll even take a spanking."

This time Santana can't contain it and laughs out loud "Aww baby you are already whipped."

"Ma" Holly whines.

"Santana leave her alone, you are just as much whipped as she is" Brittany says smirking when Santana frowns.

It was Quinn's turn to laugh, "babe we are not going to spank you for cussing…"

"But Mom, I don't want another grounding please," she begs.

"Want to let me finish" she says waiting till Holly nods, "we are not going to ground you, but we are going to have a long discussion tonight about everything. Now its half two we need to be at the school in fifteen minutes so go wash your face and clean up and we can go together and drop Brittany back."

"Cheers guys I didn't realise you were going up that early, do you want me to fetch Maya?"

Santana nods, "yea actually she would love to spend time with Alex on her birthday, we will come back here after and get set up for her tea party then you, Alex and Phoebe can come for tea assuming Steve is working?"

"Yea he is, that all sounds great."

After visiting the school, the three of them arrive home having not said anything on the way home as they get into the house, Santana goes to head off one way and Holly the other, Quinn laughs out loud. "Do you two honestly think we are not going to discuss this? Get your butts in the kitchen right now" she says sternly.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- well guys thank you all so much 100 reviews I really appreciate it glad you all still enjoy the story, again just wanted to say I am open to suggestions so feel free to pm with any ideas you would like to see. thank you all again and a massive thank you to tinygleek for all there help and support you are a star :)

After visiting the school the three of them arrive home having not said anything on the way home as they get into the house Santana goes to head off one way and Holly the other. Quinn laughs out loud, "do you two honestly think we are not going to discuss this, get your butts in the kitchen right now" she says sternly.

Santana and Holly look at each other and head to the kitchen."Mom…"

"Don't" Quinn says sternly, "I can't believe the way you two behaved over there, we are supposed to be teaching our daughter Santana not encouraging her."

"Babe that teacher was way out of line what did you expect me to do?"

Quinn shakes her head, "be an adult about it not revert back to your high school bitch faze." Holly chuckles, "and you can knock it off, just because your Ma was shouting it didn't mean you had to join in, how many time does Maya get in trouble for repeating and copying you? I am so pissed off at you two it is unbelievable, if I could punish you" she says glaring at wife, "you wouldn't see daylight in a long time and would have trouble sitting as much as your daughter is going to."

Holly's eyes go wide, "Mom what you not going to…"

"Tan your backside you are damn right I am, your language and behaviour was disgusting and if grounding you and taking things away from you isn't working. I'm damn sure I'm going to get my message across some other way, I will never and I mean ever tolerate the language you used and you have been warned over and over again and you seem to just ignore it, well I guarantee you won't forget it this time" she says sternly. "Honestly what were the pair of you thinking?"

FLASHBACK 

Santana, Quinn and Holly walk in to the classroom Mr Matthews looks up " Ahh you must be Mrs Lopez" he says holding his hand out to Quinn, who shakes it, he looks to Santana then back. "Um is Mr Lopez not joining us?"

"No there isn't a Mr Lopez this is my wife Santana."

He sighs, "oh I see."

Holly turns to Santana "see Ma he is a douch bag."

Quinn turns and glares, "enough" she says through the gritted oh her teeth.

Santana holds her hand out but Mr Matthews walks off, "um excuse me as my WIFE said I'm Santana, Holly's Ma, please to meet you" she says sarcastically earning a glare from her wife.

They both take a seat in front of him and wait for the principle who comes in and apologise before taking a seat. "So I rung you today because of the incident in my class today, as I told you on the phone, Holly was rude and disruptive and also cussed at me before leaving my class and school without permission."

"Yes we have spoken to Holly and there seems to be an issue with some of the things you have said to her."

"And what might they be, I have only ever spoken the truth."

Holly snorts, "you're a homophobe that's what. You said same sex marriges are disgusting."

"And that is my opinion and I believe I'm entitled to it."

"Wait hold on" Santana shouts, "however you feel about them is fine but that doesn't mean you get to berate our daughter for it."

Mr Matthews shakes his head "I'm not being rude Mrs Lopez but I'm assuming Holly is not actually your daughter so I'm not sure where you stand in this conversation."

"Told you Ma, he's a jackass, she is my parent you fucking idiot!"

Quinn turns her head quickly "Holly Mai Lopez" she shouts, "I will not have you using language like that apologise right now."

"Quinn why are you making her apologise you heard what he said, he fucking said I wasn't her mother" Santana says.

"I don't care we will discuss it properly, if you both quit cussing and you" she says pointing to Holly, "apologise right now."

Holly looks up and smirks at him, "fine, sorry."

Mr Matthews looks to Santana, "well I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, that is the kind of language and behaviour I have had to endure."

"Excuse me, my daughter is right you are a jackass," Santana says.

Holly laughs, "yea and…"

Quinn stops Holly, "enough from you wait outside now." Holly stares at her Mom and can see how angry she is, so decides to leave. "Mr Matthews you have no right to talk to my daughter the way you have, you are right they are your opinions but you are a teacher and should know better. What you have been doing is bullying her and is unacceptable and I will be making an official complaint as for the way you have been towards my wife again was rude and disrespectful you have no right to assume she is not Holly's mother and I assure you she is. Now I will have my daughter write you an apology for her language and behaviour because we..." she says looking at her wife, "do not tolerate that from her, not that I blame her but we will also expect a formal apology from you." She turns to the principle, "and I would also appreciate Holly being pulled from this class, but I assure you if she comes home saying he has said anything else to her I will go to the board of governors."

The principle nods, "I assure you Mrs Lopez this matter will be resolved and I apologise to you both and Holly will have a written apology and I am sorry that it has come to this."

Santana speaks up, "thank you Mr Wright, we appreciate it" she turns to Mr Matthews, "and as for you, I find out you have said anything remotely degrading towards our daughter I will personally come down here and kick your ass."

"San" Quinn hisses, "stop for goodness sake."

"Well I'm just letting him know where i stand now if that is all, we need to go set up for my other daughter's birthday" she says standing up and leaving.

Quinn gets up and leaves she looks at her daughter and wife, "bravo you two, get to the car now" she says sternly.

END FLASHBACK

"Quinn I get you are pissed but he was bullying our daughter."

"Don't you think I know, but by doing things properly we will get better results, you honestly think threating to kick his ass was the best way to deal with it." Holly laughs, Quinn turns and glares, "you know what I have had enough out of you, get upstairs and stay there till I come up."

Holly looks desperately towards Santana then back to Quinn, "Mom please I'm sorry it won't happen again, please don't."

"For once can you do as you are told and get up to your room," Quinn asks her calmly watching as Holly stands up and heads upstairs. "San I really can't believe you."

"What babe look ok I said stuff I shouldn't have but I was angry, I'm sorry."

Quinn shakes her head, "sorry, really are you because from where I sat you seemed quite proud of yourself, let me ask you this what would you have done if Holly spoke like that to me or you, Brittany or Steve or any of our parents." When Santana doesn't answer, "you would tan her behind that's what, now I have to go deal with her which sucks, today was meant to be a fun happy day for Maya."

"Babe you don't have to spank her just…"

"Just what San just let her get away with the way she spoke, the language she used, no she has been told time and time again and I am sick of hearing those words come out of our daughters mouth, she is sixteen damn it and she swears as much as you. What the hell would have Maribel done if you had done that?"

Santana sighs she knows Quinn is right, "she would have killed me there and then."

"Exactly now I need to deal with Holly, Maya will be here with the others in half hour can you please set it up" she says before walking off, Santana now she has pissed her wife right off.

Quinn heads up to Holly's room, she walks in and finds her sat on her bed knees tucked up to her chest she looks up when she sees her Mom. "I'm sorry I let you down again Mom."

Quinn sighs and sits on her bed, "Holly you make this so hard, you know more than anything I cannot stand that type of language and the words you used were disgusting, when you came home this afternoon we told you we weren't going to punish you for what you said in school, but maybe if I had you wouldn't have said the things you did. I do not want that type of language coming out of your mouth do you understand me?"

"Yes Mom I do I'm sorry I know it doesn't change anything, it only comes out when I'm angry I can't seem to stop."

Quinn sits down next to her, "well babe you need to find a way because I don't want to go through this again."

"Mom please I'm begging you don't spank me now, everyone is coming over including Phoebe please" she begs.

Quinn sighs, "baby this is going to happen today, now if you want to but it off till bedtime that is fine, but any kind of bad language and misbehaviour I won't care who is here do you understand?"

"Yes Mom thank you, and I will behave I promise."

"I hope so, it isn't easy knowing you are waiting for a spanking trust me, that's why Ma and I never make you kids wait but if you think you can do it then I'm ok with that."

Holly nods "I am Mom, just wondering though is there no other punishment you would rather give me" she asks quietly.

"Of course there is Holly, we don't enjoy this as much as you think but you don't seem to pay attention to anything else, we love you, we wouldn't discipline you if we didn't, but you have to remember Maya gets punished when she copies you and sometimes that means her having a sore bottom and baby you deserve the same."

"I know but Mom its embarrassing, I'm sixteen hardly anyone else I know gets spanked."

Quinn shrugs, "we don't care what happens with anyone else, you are our daughter and will punish you how we see fit, you know it is used as a last resort, and I know Phoebe still gets them and yes you're right it is embarrassing so maybe just maybe you will learn from it."

"I get it Mom doesn't mean I have to like it, so can I come downstairs now for when everyone arrives?"

"Yes sweetie, come on."

They head downstairs and finish helping Santana set up for when Maya arrives home running through the door. "Hey Mommy" she shouts.

Quinn laughs, "hey baby, did you have a good day?"

"Yea all my class sung happy birthday, and look I got a present from Alex please can I open it?"

"Yes baby you can" she hears the front door knock, "San babe, Charlotte is at the front with Lilly, forgot it was locked."

Santana heads to the door when she opens it, Lilly holds her hands out "Mama, Mama."

"Hey baby girl" she says, "you missed me huh, you been good?"

Charlotte laughs, "she really is getting about now isn't she? But yea good as always though she only slept for forty minutes so good luck with dinner" she says laughing knowing when Lilly is tired she struggles to eat.

"It will be fine, birthday tea for Maya so she will eat what she likes.

"Oh yea I have a present here for Maya, can I give it to her?"

Santana nods, "sure she is in the kitchen though you know you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

Santana leads her in the kitchen, "baby Charlotte has a present for you."

"Cool thank you Charlotte" she says taking the present, once opened her eyes go wide. It's a massive art box with everything in, "this is awesome thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie, have a good afternoon."

Quinn smiles, "thank you, you're welcome to stay for some tea."

"Thank you but the boyfriend is cooking don't want to go home full" she laughs, "see you guys in the morning." Lilly waves bye to her smiling.

After the tea and putting a very tired and stroppy Lilly to bed early and saying goodbye to Brittany and everybody. The four of them head to the living room to watch Maya's new film, she falls asleep half way through and Santana carries her up to bed. "Well looks like she had a good day."Holly says.

"Yea she did" Quinn says, "spoiled rotten like you and Lilly" she says smiling.

Holly nods "I know you're messing but Mom you are right we are spoiled really we get more than most kids do, and we do appreciate it."

"Well to be honest ninety per cent of the time you kids are very well behaved, and do deserve most of what you get though I am slowly running out of ideas for you."

"I pretty much have everything I want Mom, couldn't ask for more."

Quinn smiles she loves how grateful her kids are for things, "well we will see sure you will think of something, listen babe maybe you should go get a shower and get ready for bed now and then we can go deal with you know what but just so you know I'm proud of how you behaved this evening, trust me I know its not easy waiting for something like that."

"Um thanks, ok do you want me to just stay in my room after I have showered?"

"Please I will be up in about thirty minutes ok?

An hour later Quinn came back down and sits next to Santana on the sofa with a huff. "How is she?"

"Well she is sore and crying San, I have to tell you I know it was her choice with the language but I'm so pissed at you babe" she tells her wife honestly. "I needed you to act like an adult today not go off like you did."

"Babe I'm sorry I am, I just get angry when it concerns our kids."

"And you think I don't, we just have to deal with it differently, today all you did today was show Holly its acceptable to talk to adults that way."

Santana sighs, "come on Quinn she is sixteen she knows she can't do it, look when we go on our bonding date next week I will talk to her one and one and explain I was in the wrong ok?"

"Thank you I would appreciate it, can we please just cuddle in bed?"

"Sure thing come on" Santana says pulling her up and heading up to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N- so guys just a short note clearly the last chapter upset a lot of people I'm sorry you all feel that way it was not wrote to make Quinn out to be a horrible mother, it is after all just fiction and does say contains spanking but for those of you who were offended I apologise and again to the rest of you who have continued to support and follow me I really appreciate it

Two weeks have gone by and everybody in the Lopez household is happy, no one is grounded, no one has been punished for anything in over a week. Santana keeps telling Quinn it's the calm before the storm who just shakes her head in amusement. Today Santana is waiting for Holly to arrive home from school so they can go and have their bonding night, after all the trouble at school Mr Matthews left so it has been a lot better for her. Santana shakes her head when she hears Holly pull into the drive, music so loud, half the neighbourhood can hear, she walks into the kitchen," oh hey Ma."

"Hey baby, music loud enough" she chuckles.

"Well actually I was going to ask if I could get some new speakers fitted" she says smiling.

Santana laughs, "no chance, anyway go put your bag away and we can get going."

"Please tell me we are going to eat some junk for tea, because I need it in my life."

Santana shakes her head, "don't be so dramatic, but yea I was thinking the new pizza place and some shopping?"

"Yes I love that idea, I will be two minutes," she tells her running off upstairs.

After ten minutes Santana shouts up to her daughter, "come on kid I want to enjoy the rest of the evening."

Holly skips down the stairs "sorry Ma I'm ready now, so food or shopping first?"

"Shopping."

They arrive at the mall and begin looking around, "Ma."

"Yes Holly" Santana says knowing her daughter wants something.

"Can I get some new boots please? Oh and some jeans to wear them with."

Santana laughs, "yea why not, but we are not spending loads."

They continue to look around and walk into a lingerie shop Santana picks up a red bra and knickers set."Ma you can't be serious you're buying sexy underwear with your daughter" she says smirking.

"Shut it you."

Holly laughs harder and watches Santana pick up another bra, "Ma you can't get that I wear them, and we are not having matching bras, I think you need to go to that section" she says pointing to the older lady bit.

Santana slaps her arm making Holly laugh again, "stop it you cheeky shit."

"Oh Ma now what would Mom say if she heard that language, you would need more than that underwear to make it up to her."

Santana glares at her daughter, "you know I'm going to beat you soon right."

Holly shakes her head and smiles, "Ma can I ask you a serious question?" Santana nods. "Would you allow me to spend the weekend away with just Phoebe?"

Santana laughs and Holly's face drops, "are you serious? You honestly think I'm going to let my sixteen year old daughter spend a weekend away to have sex in a sleezy motel."

"It's not sleezy" she answers looking shocked when she sees Santana's face, "I mean we won't."

"Um really, look Holly you know your Mom and I hate the fact you are having sex, so we are not going to give you a weekend pass just to do that."

Holly sighs "Ma you said yourself you and Mom was having sex at fifteen, you guys were lucky enough to have a house to do it in."

Santana looks shocked she can't believe this conversation, "Holly we wasn't lucky enough to have a house and I get that you think its unfair but we still don't want you doing it and trust me, we know you are and we can't stop that but I'm not giving you a weekend pass to do it in."

"Ok fine for now I guess" she says with a smile.

"Thank you, now how about we go get that pizza because all this talk has made me hungry."

"Yeah I always get hungry after…um after talking yea you know um…"

Santana laughs, "stop there before you dig a bigger hole, lets go I'm going to get everything on mine."

"Not too much garlic Ma, you know what Mom is like."

"True, now where would I be without you hey."

Holly smiles, "sleeping on the sofa."

Both laugh and head for pizza place before heading home. They walk into the living room to find Quinn and Maya reading a book. "Hey guys we are home."

Maya looks up and smiles, "hey Mama, guess what I got today?"

"What baby?"

"A certificate and a prize for my handwriting, I won a competition."

Santana smiles, "aww well done I'm so proud."

"Thank you, Mommy said because we are spending Sunday as a family I can choose where we go."

"Please not the zoo again midget" Holly says.

Maya smirks at her sister, "no actually, I want to go to central park for a picnic and stuff."

Holly nods, "that actually sounds cool, so anyway guys can I go up on my computer please?"

Quinn nods she loves the fact even when she isn't grounded she always asks permission, "yes sweetie but please don't spend hours on there"

"I won't I will be back down at ten because prison break is on." Holly and Quinn have really got into it and never miss an episode.

"Oh yea forgot about that, I'll call you if you're not down" Quinn says smiling.

"Cool thanks Mom, laters" she shouts before heading up to her room.

-/-/-/-

Two days later and it's Maya and Quinn's bonding evening, Quinn picks her up from school and can see how excited she is. "Hey baby girl."

"Mommy, is it just us tonight?"

"Yes sweetie, so any ideas where you would like to go and what you fancy doing?"

Maya thinks while climbing into the car, "Mommy can we go bowling?"

"Yea that's sounds good, so where would you like to eat first?"

Maya thinks again, "can we have Italian please?"

Quinn nods, "sounds good to me." Quinn drives them to the bowling alley, "here babe give the man your shoes."

They head over to their lane, "you know I'm going to kick your butt Mommy" Maya says smiling.

"We shall see, look your name is first off you go." Maya picks up a ball and throws it down knocking over five pins. " Way to go sweetie."

"Thank you, I have another go don't I?"

Quinn nods and watches Maya knock two more down. "Right then let the master have a go" she says laughing. Quinn picks up the ball throws it down the lane and misses all the pins.

Maya laughs, "oh dear Mommy not really the master are you?"

"Shush you, we have only just begun" she says smirking at her daughter when she continues to laugh.

They finish bowling, Maya had beaten her Mom and is extremely happy "I beat you like a drum."

Quinn turns to her daughter and laughs, "where did you hear that?"

"Holly, she says it to me when we are messing around."

Quinn smiles, "there is a surprise, right then little lady, dinner?" Maya nods and they head off to the restaurant they find a nice one and head in and sit down. "What would you like baby?"

"Can I have the pasta with pepperoni and sauce please and maybe a coke?" She asks smiling sweetly.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "you get that from your Mama you know that right?" Maya nods, "fine you can have it but only one and a little one."

"Awesome thank you, so what we going to talk about today?"

Quinn laughs, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Um is Holly really going to be leaving to go to college?"

Quinn looks at her daughters sad face and smiles, "aww baby you going to miss her? Listen Holly won't be going for two years sweetie and by then you will be ten nearly eleven and properly be glad to get rid of her" she says with a small chuckle.

"I won't Mommy, all my friends are jealous because I tell them everything Holly does with me and they don't get to do anything with their brothers and sisters but Holly is not mean to me at all well unless I walk in on her and Phoebe" she says with a cheeky smile making her Mom laugh again.

"Yea you are lucky baby she is very good with you and Lilly."

Maya thinks for a minute, "do you think its because she is adopted and if she is mean you will send her back?"

Quinn looks shocked, "no I don't think that's the reason what makes you ask that baby?"

"Because one of my friends' mom and dad fostered, whatever that means, a child and she was mean and always in trouble so they sent her away, but Holly gets in trouble and you haven't sent her away, which is great but my friend said that is the only reason she is nice."

"No baby its not, you know Holly, she is nice because that is just her, when you adopt a child you can't just give them back. Mama and I are her Mommy and Mama and she is with us forever, she is nice to you because she loves you."

Maya nods, "she always says she loves me and she always lets me do things you and Mama don't."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "oh really like what?"

"I can't tell you that, its mine and Holly's secret"

"Well as long as its legal and we don't catch you its all good."

They finish their meal and head home as they walk in Quinn sighs she can hear Santana shouting assuming it is at Holly. She walks in with Maya and sees them sat on the sofa yelling at each other. "Hey knock it off what is with all the yelling?"

They both turn round surprised and laugh "YOUR daughter thinks the Beatles are better than the Stones and she is wrong."

"How am I wrong Ma? A hard day's night, eight days a week, every little thing, help and penny lane, need I go on."

Quinn smiles, "by any chance have you had my iPod?"

"Yea maybe bit I'm right Mom and you know it."

"Sorry babe but you know I'm with Hols on this."

Santana laughs, "whatever you both suck" she motions to Maya, "come here baby come and side with your Mama."

"Maya do you really want to do that? Sisters first."

Maya smiles, "she does have a point Mama."

"Baby girl come on, I'll buy you a car when you turn sixteen."

Holly smiles at Quinn, "so will I baby whatever one you want."

"Ah don't make me choose between you two" she whines.

"Don't then Maya come side with your favourite sister who is babysitting you tomorrow night and you know what that means" Holly says.

Maya runs over to Holly "sorry guys but Holly wins."

"Oh yea and what does Holly babysitting mean?" Santana asks.

"Babe she won't tell us I have tried."

Holly smiles at Maya, "good girl sis."

The rest of the evening they spend as a family before the kids head off to bed. Quinn cuddles up next to Santana telling her what Maya said about the reason Holly was nice. "Babe you don't think Holly thinks like that do you? That she has to be nice so we won't send her back."

"No babe you have seen those two, I know its not often but Holly can be snappy and short with Maya like any normal sibling. I just think she really is a good kid and she really loves her sisters, plus we don't make her do things like a lot of other parents, she only babysits once a month and even then if she has plans we don't make her change them."

Santana nods, "that's true, so on a different note would you like to know what are darling baby girl did today with Charlotte?"

"Oh God what?"

Santana laughs, "well apparently she doesn't like the word no, Charlotte told her it twice and she had a tantrum screaming lying down on the floor and crying."

Quinn sighs, "oh God, babe she is seven months what the hell."

"I know right, but Maya was about that age when we would tell her no remember."

Quinn nods and smiles, "yea I remember it was me that was usually saying it, well wait till she is walking and talking we are going to have our hands full again."

"That we are babe, right fancy an early night I need to stick my head in on Holly. I went in last night and turned her TV off again nearly every night now for a week sometimes she does it before she falls asleep but lately she hasn't been."

"Yea come on, if she keeps doing it babe we will have to say something."

"I know I did mention it a few weeks ago but think it has fallen on deaf ears" she says getting up pulling her wife to her feet.

Quinn stands and leans into her wife, "you do realise we are going to have to go through all this two more times right?"

"Nope only you I'm busy when Maya turns into a teenager I have lots of meetings" she laughs.

Quinn laughs as they head up to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Friday night and as promised Holly is babysitting for Maya. Lilly has gone to Maribel's. They wait for their parents to leave giving them their instructions on behaving and bedtime as they walk out the door, Maya turns to Holly, "so what we doing tonight?"

"We are going to try the free cinema trick tonight."

Maya laughs, "cool how do we do that?"

"I'll explain on the way but first you need to get some old clothes on not your good ones and make sure nothing matches ok?" Maya nods and runs off.

They turn up to the cinema dressed like they have never had clean clothes before, they wait for a quiet space and Holly nudges Maya who runs off into the toilets. A few minutes pass and Holly runs in shouting, "Maya, where are you?"

One of the young men working there goes up to her, "excuse me is everything ok?"

"Not really I bought tickets to take my sister to see a film and she has run off, the film starts soon and don't know what to do?"

"Its ok we will help you find her" he look around for about five minutes when Maya appears. "Is that her?"

Holly turns round "Maya come here" her sister walks slowly up to her "where have you been? I have been worried sick."

"I'm sorry but you said I couldn't have any treats and I was mad, because I'm hungry."

Holly sighs, "I know but we only had enough for the tickets, do you want me to see if I can get a refund and maybe go get food instead?"

Maya shrugs, "but we have saved to see this film."

The man steps in, "look girls your film is about to start, why don't you go in and I will find you some snacks and things, on the house ok?"

Holly stands up and looks at him, "really you don't have to."

"It's fine come on I think your sister will love this film, I will take you to your seat." As they get to the door, the another man asks them for their tickets.

Holly smiles, "sure" she rummages around in her pocket, "damn it Maya I have lost them because I had to run round after you."

The first man steps in, "don't worry just go in" he turns to the other, "her sister ran away and we have been looking she must have lost them on the way" he nods and sends them in.

Once in Maya turns to Holly, "you are a genius, you know that."

"Yeah it's easy when you have the perfect actor with you."

Outside the cinema Quinn and Santana stand there open mouthed having just watched everything they just did. "I can't believe they got away with that, I have to admit I'm quite proud, both very good actors" Santana says.

"I just can't believe what we just witnessed honestly I'm shocked, completely stunned" she says with a laugh.

"Are we going to bust them?"

Quinn shrugs, "no let them have it, the moment they get caught pulling any of their stunts, I will be the first to kill them both" she says smiling at her wife.

"I wonder what else they get up to?"

"We will never know and honestly I don't think I want to know" Quinn says.

Santana laughs, "well lets go enjoy the rest of our date night."

"Yea come on, lets go for a meal."

They head off to the restaurant and order a nice dinner and a glass of wine. "Babe I was thinking how about next weekend we have a massive BBQ invite Britt, Steve and the kids, Puck and his misses think she is called Sam, Rachel and John and their kids what do you think?"

Quinn nods, "sounds good, so what's this about Holly asking to go away with Phoebe for the weekend?"

"Yea she asked if they could basically go away and have sex" she laughs. "And I'm sure you jumped at the chance to let our teenage daughter go" she says smiling at her wife.

Santana shakes her head, "hell no, I told her she has no chance, they going to find away though you know that right?"

"Yea maybe we should go half way and let them spend one night away not far maybe get them some concert tickets or something we could go but get them their own room."

Santana looks shocked, "are you serious? Babe I'm not giving them permission to have sex no way."

"Babe they are having sex now, we can't stop it, come on think about it at least."

"Fine I'll think about it."

They spend the rest of the evening having a lovely meal before heading home to their daughters. They walk in, Holly and Maya are sat watching another movie, "um girls are you not meant to be in bed?"

Holly and Maya both jump, "um hey guys you're early tonight."

"So it seems, its gone eleven" Quinn says.

"I know but we weren't tired, sorry" Holly says.

Santana smiles, "its fine but neither of you best be grumpy tomorrow, get yourselves to bed."

Both girls hug and kiss their parents before heading off to bed.

Saturday morning and Maya is up whinging and whining while Holly is still in bed. "I'm going to kill Holly babe I swear" Santana mutters walking over to her wife who has just arrived back with Lilly who is desperately trying to get to Santana. "Come on then baby girl" she says taking her.

"Why what's going on?"

"All Maya has done is whinge and whine and it's because she is tired."

Maya stands in the door way "I'm not tired" she shouts stamping her foot for added effect.

Santana looks at Quinn and raises an eyebrow. Quinn turns and glares at her daughter, "excuse me little lady do not stamp your feet at us, have you been giving Mama a hard time this morning?"

Maya shakes her head, "no, Mama is just being mean" she says welling up, a sure sign to her parents that she is tired.

"I'm not being mean, just because you can't get your own way doesn't make me mean" she turns to Quinn "I have told her she can't see Alex today because they are busy."

"But Mama, Phoebe stayed here last night they can't be that busy."

Quinn and Santana look at each, "no she didn't sweetie, Mom and I were here when you went to bed remember."

"Well she is sleeping in Holly's bed because I went in there this morning."

Quinn raises her eyebrow, "and what have you been told about that?"

"Not to but I only wanted to talk to her."

"Well we have told you before to leave her, now you have two choices go in the playroom or go and put a film on but I'm going to put Lilly in her play pen." Maya nods and head to the play room. Quinn comes out and looks to San, "so shall we go and give them a little wake up call?"

Santana nods, "oh hell yea, I can't believe she would sneak over, Brittany is going to hit the roof."

The head upstairs Quinn opens the door to find them cuddled together in their pj's, "I kind of feel bad they both look so cute."

"Yea well I don't" she walks over and shakes Holly, "rise and shine sleeping beauties."

Holly stirs then shoots up in, "Ma, Mom what are you doing in here?" She stutters.

"Waking you and your girlfriend up, PHOEBE" Santana yells.

Phoebe shoots up, "crap Auntie San, Auntie Q we can explain."

"Both of you get dressed please and come downstairs, we can talk then" Quinn says calmly dragging her wife out. Once downstairs Santana is banging about it. "Babe can you stop, what's going on?"

Santana turns and glares, "babe our daughter was in her bed with her girlfriend."

"Yea they were dressed I don't think anything happened."

"Nothing did happen guys I promise" Holly says from the door way.

Santana calms, "so why did you sneak over?" she asks Phoebe.

"Mom said I could stay at a friend's last night but they went out and was drinking I rung Holly to tell her that I was going home but she reminded me that my folks had gone away till later today, I was meant to be staying at my friends then meet Holly when they came home."

Quinn smiles, "ok so why didn't you come and tell us?"

"Because it was late Mom like half twelve and I didn't want to wake you and was just going to explain it this morning."

Santana relaxes, "ok fair enough, so you haven't snuck over before?"

"No I promise, and it wasn't really sneaking to be fair we would have asked had you been up."

"Ok sorry I over reacted."

Holly smiles, "well maybe you could make it up to us?"

"Oh yea and how do you propose I do that?"

"Maybe by letting us go away for the weekend" she asks smiling sweetly.

Santana and Quinn laugh, "we will see, now what do you two have planned for today?" Holly shrugs. "Fancy taking your sister out as she is whining because she is tired and that is your fault missy."

Holly laughs "I said last night I was sorry, I will take her out for lunch but we want to go out this afternoon."

"That would be ace thank you."

"But it's only early so can we go back to bed please?" Santana nods and the girls head upstairs.

Quinn is smirking at Santana, "what?"

Quinn laughs, "see it wasn't bad, you and your damn temper you know that's where the kids get it from."

"I know I over reacted again."

As promised Holly took Maya out for lunch then bought her home before spending the afternoon with Phoebe, she was allowed to spend the night at Phoebe's as long as she was home tomorrow for family day.

Everybody was up and ready for an exciting family day as promised, Quinn and Santana agreed to take them all to Central Park for a picnic. Holly arrived home on time to help them load up the car. Once there Holly spends time chasing Maya round before sitting down for some lunch, "so what we got Mom?"

"Loads babe, choose what you want."

"Awesome this looks great" she says opening the basket, "anybody want a sandwich?"

After lunch they go for a walk to get Lilly to sleep, after crawling round the grass all morning, the little girl is tired, they walk round talking and just spending time together as a family.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N- hey guys sorry it's been a few days my dad is seriously ill and have had a lot to do doctors ect updates are going to be slower for the next few weeks but thank you all for sticking with it :)

As the months have passed the girls have broken up for Christmas holidays. Lilly is just learning to walk and is doing a little more than babbling though Holly not impressed as she has gone from 'Baba' to 'Lolly' though everyone does find it amusing. The family are sat having breakfast Santana and Quinn had told them all the night before, they are going shopping today to get all the Christmas decorations, Holly not overly impressed as she wanted to spend her holidays with Phoebe. Santana walks into the kitchen to find Quinn and Holly arguing, "I hope you are not arguing about shopping today madam" she says sternly.

Holly turns round to see her Ma standing with her hands on her hips, "I just don't think its fair, I want to go out with my friends."

"And you have nearly four weeks off, one day is not going to kill you", Holly goes to answer her back. "I wouldn't, you have been told after today you can go off with your friends but this is happening so deal with it."

Holly sighs, "yea well it sucks" she mutters.

"It will suck even more if you end up grounded won't it, now enough, it is nine thirty now, go and get ready because I want to leave at ten."

"Ma you can't be serious I'll never be ready in half an hour" she whines.

Quinn shakes her head, "you don't have a choice, we don't care what state you are in, we are leaving at ten so go get ready please." Holly gets up with a huff and storms upstairs.

Maya sits and smiles, "why is Holly grumpy a lot lately? She has been in a mood for weeks."

"I don't now baby, she has a lot going on with school so maybe that has gotten on top of her." Quinn and Santana had to go to another meeting at the school a few weeks back because Holly's grades had been slipping, obviously not impressed she ended up grounded for a few weeks and not having her car.

At ten to ten Santana heads upstairs she knocks on Holly's door and goes in, "you nearly ready?"

"Yea I had to be didn't I" she snaps.

Santana raises her eyebrow "watch it Holly, you have only just got off grounding you really want another one?"

Holly sighs, "no, but Ma come on I don't want to go shopping, I have stuff to do?"

"Yea like what?"

"Like none of your business" she says with attitude.

Santana shakes her head, "this attitude is getting old little girl, I suggest it is gone by the time you come down because I promise you if it hasn't, you can get used to spending time in this room do you understand me?"

Holly nods, she knows she is being a bitch but just can't seem to stop she has so much going on, her and Phoebe have been arguing lately, and she found out through an old family friend that her birth Mom is in hospital in a bad way and is struggling to deal with it. She loves Santana and Quinn and knows that they are her parents now but she still loves her birth Mom no matter what she put her through. " Yes Ma."

"Good, you have five minutes be downstairs and ready" Santana heads into the kitchen, "something is going on with her babe."

"I know, I was going to take her out later just me and her see if she will open up."

Santana nods, "good idea, now lets get these kids in the car and have a fun shopping trip."

They have been walking round the mall for a good hour, Santana has already pulled Holly up on her attitude three times and is starting to get fed up with her. After snapping again, Santana turns to Quinn, "babe can you please try talking to her? Before I lose my patience."

Quinn nods walks over to Holly and catches her arm and walks her down to the toilets, Holly's eyes go wide, she remember a few months back when Santana took Maya into the bathroom after playing up and she came back crying. "Mom I'm sorry please don't, not here" she begs.

"I'm not going to I wanted to talk somewhere private, now what has gotten into you? Your attitude is out of line and your Ma is about to lose it with you," Holly shrugs. "You know that is not an answer, when we are done shopping we are going to drop Ma and your sisters off then we are going for a drive and a chat till then can you please knock it on the head, before you end up getting yourself grounded for the holidays."

Holly nods, "yes Mom."

"Good now lets go" she says walking out with her.

They meet up with the others and Maya laughs, "Holly got spanked."

"No I didn't midget" she snaps then looks over to her parents who are shaking their heads, "sorry."

Santana turns Maya round, "you little lady know better than to tease anyone for getting spanked since you were the last one to get one, and as Holly said she didn't, so apologise please."

Maya turns Holly "sorry Holly, I was only joking though."

"I know, sorry I snapped come on lets get the rest of our decorations."

The rest of the shopping trip goes well as they arrive home,the girls go to get out but Quinn stops Holly, "stay in the car babe, we are going for a chat" Quinn smiles when Holly groans but gets back in the car. Quinn heads to the little café she took Holly to, last time.

"Guessing you don't want me to run off again" she says smirking.

Quinn laughs, "not just that babe but we both like the coffee here." They get out and head into the café, the waitress takes their order. "So you going to tell me what's going on with you lately babe?"

Holly sighs, "Mom I'm just struggling with a few things at the moment and I don't really want to talk about them."

"Babe I'm your Mom you can tell me anything, we have always been open and honest I won't judge I promise but please talk to me, we are worried."

"Ok the first one is school I'm just struggling lately Mom like the work isn't hard I'm just struggling to concentrate, I only seem to put half the effort in I used to especially with my homework" she tells her knowing she isn't going to be happy.

Quinn smiles at her "I'm glad you are being honest baby maybe we need to sit down together and work out how Ma and I can help you but do you know why you haven't been concentrating?"

"Well Phoebe and I have been arguing lately."

Quinn chuckles " Ma and I went through all that when we were in high school, what have you been arguing about?"

"Just things like the fact I keep getting grounded or I have to be home early because of something I have done and then there is this cheerleader and I maybe a little jealous."

Quinn laughs, "of course baby talk to your Ma about jealousy she was the queen of it at school and actually even up until we got married. I know its hard but you have to trust Phoebe baby, I don't think she would ever hurt you and the keep getting grounded thing I can't really help with because the reason you have been is your attitude and school work but hopefully if we can help with those that will get sorted yes?"

Holly nods, "yea I guess I just feel like everything is on top of me."

"Holly there is something you're not telling me, come on talk to me" Holly begins to cry softly. Quinn moves round and sits next to her, "baby what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful or that I don't love you and Ma, its just..."

Quinn looks on confused, "just what? Darling we wouldn't ever think you were ungrateful and we know you love us so what is it?"

"I bumped into this woman I knew years ago who used to be a friend of my birth Mom and she was telling me that she is really sick and is in hospital, I know I shouldn't care because I have you guys but I don't know" she says crying.

Quinn hugs her tight, "of course you're going to care baby she is your birth mother I know you had a rough time with her but she was still your Mom, were you worried how we were going to react?"

"Well yea I mean you guys have done everything for me and changed my life but I have been torn because I think I want to go see her but I don't want you and Ma to hate me for it" Quinn raises her eyebrow and gives her the look, "listen to me madam and listen good, we could never hate you, you are our daughter no matter what, understand me?" Holly nods, "baby if you want to go see her you can we would never stop you in fact if you want the support, we can come with you or just one of us, the only thing we can't do is make the decision for you about seeing her but no matter what you decide you have our support all the way baby."

"Thank you Mom I really appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, now missy does that mean we might ease off on some of this attitude" she says with a smile.

Holly laughs, "yea Mom I'll try, you would have thought I would learn just to come to you guys but I just didn't want to upset you over it."

"Ma and I are big girls baby we wouldn't be upset about something like that. Is there anything else you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well there is one more thing."

Quinn smiles, "ok go ahead."

"Is there any chance you could lend me three hundred and fifty dollars?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "what do you need that kind of money for? You haven't got parking fines or something have you?"

Holly laughs, "no Mom, I have a lot saved for Christmas but the main present I want to get phoebe is expensive."

"Main present how many other things you getting her?" She laughs.

"About six I know it's a lot to ask but I'll earn it during these holidays I can work for you and Ma or babysit anything please pretty please."

Quinn laughs, "fine I'll talk to Ma shouldn't be a problem though, you know she is a sucker for pretty pleases." Holly laughs, "but you will be doing jobs for it and without moaning ok?"

"Ok Mom I promise, we got time for another coffee before we leave? And can I go over to Phoebe's on the way home please?"

Quinn nods, "yes to both babe but no later than eleven please." Holly pouts and flutters her eyelashes. "That don't work with me and you know it."

"I know but worth a shot, can I not stay till midnight though please?"

"You can stay till eleven thirty and Ma or I will come pick you up, no later" she says.

Holly kisses her mom's cheek, "ok thank you."

They finish their coffee and Quinn drops Holly off at Phoebe's. Brittany tell her to head straight upstairs she knocks on the bedroom door, "come in."

Holly walks in, "hey babe."

Phoebe smiles, "hey didn't expect to see you today."

"I know but I talked to Mom and sorted some stuff out, not all but some and I just wanted to come and apologise and fill you in."

Phoebe pats her bed as Holly sits down she grabs her and kisses her, Holly smiles and tells Pheebs everything including the jealousy. "Ah babe you should have talked to me, it's a tough decision about your birth Mom though what do you think you will do?"

Holly shrugs "I kind of want to see her even if it's just to say bye or whatever I feel I have to."

"I agree but if you decide against it I will be here no matter what, ok?" Holly nods.

"Thank you baby I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, about the jealousy thing babe I will never ever cheat on you, you have to believe me, we really are just friends and that is it, she is even dating Ryan."

Holly smiles "I know you wouldn't and Ryan is rough what is she thinking?"

Phoebe smiles "God knows, now how about we make out for a bit before Mom comes up and needs to ask me a question about something that doesn't matter just to check we are not having sex."

"That would be good, though sex would be better about now" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yea well I value my ass so that isn't happening, come on lets cuddle."

Holly and Phoebe stay that way till Brittany comes up and summons them down for dinner, they spend the evening watching a film till Santana comes and picks her up.


	33. Chapter 33

Holly got out of bed and headed downstairs, she walks into the kitchen and her Ma is making some coffee, "oh yes please Ma I'll have one."

Santana turns, "you will huh, afternoon young lady."

"Ma I have only just got up how am I young lady already?" Holly knows Santana only uses that when she is in trouble.

"Because your Mom told me that she had to come in and tell you to turn your TV off at two o'clock this morning and you gave her attitude."

Holly sighs, "yea but in my defence, Mom swatted my butt and yelled at me, plus I wasn't tired when you sent me to bed at silly o'clock last night."

"It wasn't silly o'clock it was ten thirty and it was because you were being rude, now for your punishment."

Holly looks up shocked, "what why am I getting punished?"

"Because I have told you so many times about your TV, so for a week I'm taking your lead out the TV and I will be having your iPad before bed every night."

"That's not fair" she whines.

"That's not fair and it would be wise not to argue with me. Now what are your plans today?"

Holly shrugs, "meeting Pheebs and the guys for lunch then not sure."

"Ok well do you need any money? And will you be home for dinner?"

Again Holly shrugs, "don't know can I text you? And I would love some money" she says with a smile. " But Mom said I'm not allowed to ask you for any because she gave me some yesterday."

Santana laughs, "well you didn't ask so that's ok, do you have enough?"

"Yea Ma I have plenty thanks, so I have been thinking I'm going to go see my birth mother tomorrow is that ok?"

Santana nods, "of course it is, do you want us to come?"

"No thanks, Pheebs is coming, thank you for understanding."

"You are welcome sweetheart, of course we understand, like your Mom told you we will support you no matter what."

Holly smiles, "thank you it means so much, I have really struggled with going to see her."

"Why baby?"

"Well because she hasn't tried contacting me in any way to let me know that she was sick. In fact she hasn't tried contacting me in years so figured if I just turn up she could tell me to fu..."

Santana glares, "do not finish that sentence. But babe I get you now I'm surprised no one contacted you, but hopefully she has changed and be pleased to see you."

"Yea maybe she has changed its been a while, so on a different note I'm struggling to get something for Mom for Christmas."

Santana laughs, "welcome to my world baby. I'm not really sure, I have got her lots of little things but stuck on something big."

"Why don't you take her away for the weekend?"

"And leave you here?" she says raising her eyebrows.

Holly laughs, "well yea Maya and Lilly could go to Abuela's or Nana's and I could stay and watch the house."

"Yea bet you could, I don't think so."

Holly sighs, "Ma come on you said you would think about Pheebs and I spending a weekend together and you still haven't allowed it and it has been months. This way we don't have to go away we can stay here and house sit."

"And you do you know what which I don't want you to do" she tells her.

"Do you honestly think we haven't been since you found out? Come on Ma."

Santana glares at her daughter "I don't wish to know what my sixteen year old daughter is doing with her girlfriend. Now you need to get ready if you are meeting your friends." Holly goes to say something. "Conversation is over, now go please." Holly gets up with a huff.

Holly comes back down after getting ready clearly not happy, "Ma please just think about it."

"What is there to think about? My sixteen year old daughter is not having a house to herself for the weekend end of discussion." Holly bangs her hands down on the table earning a glare from Santana. "Do you want to meet your friends today?" Holly nods "then knock it off."

"Fine but you're being unfair I don't know why you can't just think about it."

Santana sighs, "Holly I'm not arguing with you about this, I told you conversation is over that's it. Now you have two choices you can go and meet your friends or you can carry on arguing with me and end up in your bedroom you decide."

"That's your answer for everything isn't it? Just ground me to get out of a conversation."

Santana is starting to get frustrated, "it isn't to get out of a conversation because there is no discussion. It's because you are ignoring me and continuing to argue." Holly goes to say something but Santana stops her, "right fine you want to carry on and not leave that's fine, get upstairs" she says calmly.

"Ma no I'll stop, I'm sorry please don't ground me" she whines.

"Last chance go and meet your friends and be home for dinner" she says sternly.

Holly looks sweetly up at her " Ma I don't have to be home for dinner" she says quietly.

"Well you have to now, one of these days you are going to learn to stop when you have been asked."

Holly sighs knowing its best not to argue with her right now, "ok, can I go now then?" Santana nods and she heads out to pick up Phoebe, "hey babe."

"Hey why do you look so sad?"

"Ma is being unreasonable and now I have to be home for six."

Phoebe shrugs, "don't worry I have to be home for dinner anyway apparently and I quote 'you are pushing me with your smart mouth little girl' Mom was clearly not impressed with my attitude this morning, all because my dad told me to change what I was wearing."

"I think you look fine baby."

"Yea because I had to change" she says laughing "anyway what do you fancy doing?"

Holly turns and smirks, "um how about you?"

Phoebe laughs, "sounds good to me, lets go horn-dog."

Holly dropped Phoebe off at hers then headed home she strolls into the kitchen "wow something smells good" she says walking over to the oven she dips her finger in and licks it "mmm."

Santana swats her hand away "stop it" she says with a chuckle "I thought as we are all home for dinner I would make a curry."

"Tastes good Ma, um I need to ask you guys a question" she says.

Quinn looks up from her laptop "ok shoot."

"Can I go to a party Saturday night and if so can I have a later curfew?" she asks sitting down smiling at her knows if she is going to go it will be her mom that says yes.

"Where is it? Who's is it? What time till?" Santana says "oh and I'm assuming no parents?"

Holly laughs, "yea Ma because all us sixteen year olds have parties with our parents."

Quinn raises her eyebrow at her daughter's sarcasm, "um if I remember rightly you all had a blast here the other week and we were here."

"Yea well you guys are not typical parents you are younger and cooler" she says honestly.

"True sweetie, Mom and I are pretty cool" Santana says, "now missy answer my other questions."

Holly sighs, Quinn turns and looks at her wife they know she is going to say something they won't like, "ok it's Jason but before you start he hasn't been in trouble for ages."

"Carry on" Quinn tells her, neither herself or Santana like Jason he has got in a lot of trouble over the last year and they don't want her daughter being dragged into it.

"Ok so its at his house and was hoping I could get a two o'clock curfew."

Santana laughs, "no chance Holly" before she could say anymore, Holly folds her arms and slumps down in the chair. "Before you start with the attitude listen, no chance of a two o'clock curfew you can go but you need to be home by twelve thirty and no later."

"Ma come on please, it's the party of the year I'll be the only one who has to come home" she says with a pout.

"We don't care, you heard your Ma twelve thirty no later and we have said to you before, what other parents decide is up to them but you are our daughter and you follow our rules" Quinn tells her.

"Even if they suck."

Santana shakes her head, "look we already discussed this morning about you just doing as you were told. It is that simple Holly twelve thirty or no party, its your choice."

"How can you guys go from the coolest parents to the strictest? I bet you later curfews than me at your age."

Quinn shakes her head, "no I wasn't allowed out past twelve until I turned seventeen and only then I had to ask and it wasn't always yes, your Ma was the same."

"No babe, mine was eleven thirty remember my Mami wouldn't let me I had to sneak out, then I would get caught, get my butt whipped and end up grounded" she says with a chuckle.

Holly laughs, "rebel Ma, can't we up it till one?" she tries.

"No I have told you what time if you can be home on time for that then we will think about it next time" Santana tells her she can see her daughter about to open her mouth. " Don't Holly, final answer is no, can you go wash up and tell Maya and your mom can go get miss Lilly before she climbs out the pen again."

Holly laughs, "still can't believe she did that, she is getting a right character isn't she?"

"That she is, she seems to have picked up your temper as well when we tell her no, you would think it's the end of the world."

"I'm not that bad."

Quinn laughs, "maybe not but she has started slamming things down, you know like how you slam your door."

"Yeah, yeah you're not blaming me" she says standing up, "plus it wasn't me who taught her the word shit."

Quinn turns and glares at her wife, "my baby girl better not be cussing Santana Lopez."

"Thanks kid, go get your sister and wash up" Holly leaves laughing. "No babe I dropped something a few weeks ago and said it she repeated it but hasn't said it since ok?"

"No not ok, remember when Maya said bitch for like two whole weeks."

Santana nods, "how could I forget? I slept on the sofa the whole time."

"Well remember that because if I hear her cuss you will be in for it" she says standing up going to collect her daughter who smiles straight away seeing her mommy. "Mommy" Quinn smiles "yes baby you wanna come out and have some dinner." "Uh uh." Quinn picks her up "Come on trouble Mama made a nice dinner."

Once in the kitchen she reaches out for Santana, "Mama, Mama yum, yum."

"Yes baby dinner time" she says taking her from her wife and blowing raspberries on her neck making her squeal with laughter, she straps her into the high chair then looks to Quinn. "Can you hear the pair what can they possible be arguing about?" She says listening to her daughters shouting at each other.

Quinn sighs "I'll go, you dish up" she walks upstairs and sees Maya trying to snatch something from Holly. "Hey what's going on?"

Holly turns and glares, "she was in my room again Mom, and has messed it up looking for something that isn't even hers" she snaps.

"Watch your tone with me" she turns to Maya, "explain?"

"No Holly is just being mean, I asked her if I could borrow her iPod so I could get some songs off it, she said yes and then didn't give it me."

"That doesn't mean you can just go in there and take it does it?" Maya shakes her head no, "right after dinner you can come back up tidy the mess you made and you need to apologise to Holly."

Maya just glares at her sister, she yelps in surprise when her Mom smacks her bottom, "ok sorry Holly" she says trying to rub the sting away.

"Thank you now both of you downstairs for dinner before your Ma hits the roof."

All three head downstairs, the five of them sit round the kitchen table enjoying a nice family meal.


	34. Chapter 34

Holly and Phoebe stood outside the hospital room, Phoebe catches hold of Holly's hand and squeezes, "baby it will be ok?"

"How do you know? What if…"

Phoebe turns and faces her girlfriend, "babe don't what if ok? Just go in there and be strong, say what you need to say and then we can leave." Holly takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door and walks in she looks at her mother who turns to her, "what are you doing here?"

"Its good to see you too Mother" she says walking over, "can I stay?"

Jean nods and Holly takes a seat, "how did you know I was here?"

"I bumped in to Mary a few days back she told me, so how are you holding up?"

"Not bad I'm getting there, you look well."

Holly smiles, "yea definitely better than you, are we just going to have small talk or are we actually going to talk about real things?"

"I'm sorry Holly this is awkward, I honestly didn't think I would see you again, since you got adopted and all."

"I know this isn't easy but there is some things I need to say, I know this isn't great timing with you being in here and all but this may be the only opportunity I get."

Jean nods, "I know you are angry and have every right to be, I was a terrible mother I know that's no excuse for how you were treated and I know I can't take it back but you look healthy and happy so I am guessing you have had a better life this past few years."

"Yea its been great I was fostered then adopted by two women who are married, they had one daughter who was five Maya she is now eight and they had another little girl who is nearly nine months Lilly who is awesome. My parents are different I guess they are pretty awesome and spoil us all but they can be really strict as well" she laughs.

Jean smiles, "well you seem very happy even if they are strict, Holly I truly am sorry for everything, no child should have to go through what me and your father did, the drinking and drugs its not an excuse but they changed me."

"You're right it isn't an excuse you hurt me not just physically but emotionally, if I get in trouble at home I get my ass smacked, with you guys you just beat me, you broke bones, you gave me black eyes and bruises it took me a long time to get over that and honestly I don't think I have completely gotten over it and never will, but thanks to you I have to parents that love me and treat me well. I have a family that care about me I even have a girlfriend we have been together a long time I won't ever be able to forgive you but I still needed to see you."

Jean begins to cry, "I know and I'm sorry I know that will never be enough but that's all I can offer, the only reason I'm not drinking and taking drugs at the moment is because I'm in here I have only been off them for three weeks, they lead me here. I won't ever change I don't think I can, but you, you have grown into a beautiful, amazing child I just wish I had something to do with that."

"You gave birth to me, you helped make me the person I am unfortunately it's not all the good, I don't think I will ever be able to see you again after today, I hope you understand that."

Jean nods "I do, I really do and to be honest as hard as it is to say this I don't think I can see you again either, well not unless I get completely clean which is going to take a lot. I do appreciate you coming here today I am surprised you haven't yelled and screamed actually."

Holly smiles, "yea well my parents warned me before I came that if they got called to have to collect me for causing a scene they would be pissed and they would properly ground me or tan my ass."

Jean chuckles, "they really take punishments seriously huh?"

"Oh yea no messing in our house, but they are great, they do everything for us I get good grades in school now and we have been looking at colleges ready for when I leave."

They both sit and continue to talk, Holly telling Jean about some of the things that have got her in trouble and telling her about her great birthdays and Christmases they have had. After a good hour or so Holly stands up, Jean says "so this it, thank you for visiting me."

"You're welcome and thank you for letting me be adopted I have had great new start with my family and I'm glad you never stood in the way of that."

Jean smiles tears forming in her eyes, "I hope you can be completely happy now Holly you are a fantastic girl and deserve the best, take care of yourself and try and keep out of trouble."

"That's not going to happen" she says with a smirk, "I really hope for your sake you do get clean and maybe enjoy the rest of your life you deserve some happiness too, I wish I could say I love you but I'm sorry I can't but if it means anything I don't hate you."

"That does mean something I'm sorry for everything I put you through and I'm glad you're happy, enjoy college and I hope you stay with your girlfriend and get married and have the life you deserve."

Holly walks over and gently hugs her, "Goodbye Mom."

"Goodbye Holly" she says tears falling down both of their faces.

Holly steps out the room and is greeted by her girlfriend who pulls her straight into a hug, "shh baby its ok" Phoebe tells her.

"Can we just go please?"

Phoebe nods, "of course where do you want to go?"

"Home I want to see my family."

They head out and Phoebe drives them both home, Holly walks in the door and sees Quinn, she runs straight up to her and wraps her arms around her crying softly. "Oh baby are you ok?"

"Yea Mom I am, I love you" she says holding tight.

Quinn holds her back and kisses the top of her head, "I love you too baby" they stand there hugging, Santana walks in tears in her eyes.

Holly turns to see her Ma and walks over to her, "I love you so much baby girl" Santana says holding her tight.

"I love you too Ma."

After a while of just standing around hugging her Moms, Holly heads up to her room with Phoebe. Santana looks at Quinn, "tough day for her then."

"Yea seems that way, she is a strong girl though San and she needed to do it."

Santana nods "i know, well lets just hope she comes to us if she needs to."

"I think she will."

Upstairs Holly and Phoebe are lying on the bed cuddling, "you feeling better babe?"

Holly smiles, "yea I am actually, I'm glad I got to see her I can close that chapter of my life, don't get me wrong she will always be my birth mother but she will never be my family. I have what I need right here, two amazing parents, two amazing sisters and a fantastic girlfriend" she says leaning over and kissing her.

"Umm babe don't do that" Phoebe says quietly as her girlfriend starts kissing her neck, "babe if I go home with another hickey, my Mom will ahhhh kill me" she says.

Holly smiles and continues attacking her neck she slides one hand down her stomach, "baby I want you."

Phoebe can feel herself getting worked up, "baby please stop, your parents oh God baby don't" she says when Holly moves her hands lower she goes to slide her hands under her shorts when there is a knock at the door.

"Sweetie it's Mom" Quinn says.

Holly and Phoebe sit right up "um yea come in Mom."

Quinn walks in and smiles she knows that clearly something was going on, "so I was wondering I know our mother and daughter date was supposed to be at the end of the week but was hoping you may be free tomorrow and more for the day rather than the evening."

"Mom you know it's a bit creepy that you call it a date" she says with a smirk "but I could definitely go with you tomorrow what's the plan?"

"Actually it's a surprise but that's good news," she turns to Phoebe, "you staying for dinner sweetie?"

Phoebe nods, "yes please I'll text Mom."

Quinn walks towards the door, "ok no problem and girls" she says waiting for them both to look up "if your Ma catches you two doing whatever it was before I came in expect to be in trouble, you both know the rules."

Holly blushes, "yes Ma'am sorry."

"Babe look I get it ok but you keep asking about having a night away or the house to yourselves, you know the reason why your Ma doesn't want to you to, and if she catches you doing it here while we are sat downstairs and your sisters in the house not only would she tan your behind but she would never trust you to be on your own."

"I know Mom I'm sorry I promise it won't happen again." Quinn smiles and leaves.

Phoebe turns and glares at her girlfriend "I told you to stop."

"I know but it wasn't like you were pushing me away babe."

Phoebe chuckles, "true but you know what you do to me, so does that mean Auntie San is thinking about us having some time together."

"Maybe I mean my Mom seems ok with it, but Ma is really not convinced at the moment."

"It sucks I mean you are going to be seventeen in the next few months and she was doing at our age."

Holly laughs, "yea I keep saying that but she says its different, I don't know why anyway guess we better head down for dinner."

They head downstairs and sit at the table, "eager you two, you don't even know what it is yet?" Santana says with a chuckle.

"Auntie San whatever it is I will eat it you know that" Phoebe says.

"Yeah plus Ma, you make all the good ones it's Mom that makes us eat vegetables and all the healthy stuff."

Quinn laughs,"well unlucky because your Ma has made vegetable stir fry."

Holly looks over to Santana, "please tell me she is joking."

"Firstly she is your Mother and secondly no its not a joke" Santana tells her. Holly stands up. "um where do you think you are going?"

"I'm not hungry."

Santana raises her eyebrow, "tough sit down, you will eat what I have made and without any arguments."

Maya comes in and joins them, "save yourself little sis, Mama has made vegetable stir fry."

Quinn glares at her eldest, "knock it off, Maya come sit down baby."

"Have we really got vegetables Mama?"

Santana nods and sighs, "yes we have and I really don't get what the issue is with you both because we have always had them."

"Yea but only when Mommy cooks, you normally cook nice things."

"It is nice now sit your little butt down while I go get your sister and if either of you say anymore on the matter, you can go to your rooms for the evening understand?" Both girls nod.

Holly turns to her Mom who is shaking her head, "one day you two will learn not to push, now if either of you complain throughout dinner you will have me to deal with, get it?"

Again both girls nod Santana comes in with Lilly and straps her into the highchair, "Momma, Momma." Quinn kisses the top of her head, "hello baby girl."

All of them sit down for dinner chatting but Maya is just playing with her dinner "Maya just eat it please" Quinn asks her.

"I don't want to" she says with a pout dropping her cutlery on the table.

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "if you are not going to eat then go up to your room" she says firmly. Maya shakes her head no, Quinn stands up and heads to her stubborn daughter, she takes her down from the table and swats her butt "upstairs now" she tells her watching as her daughter rubs her bottom and heads upstairs.

The rest of them sit and finish their dinner, Holly and Phoebe helped clean and pack away before joining Santana and Lilly in the other room while Quinn goes to sort Maya out. Lilly crawls straight up to her sister "Lolly" she says.

Holly picks her up, "hey trouble you being good for Mama?" Lilly smiles cheekily, the girls laughs "take that as a no."

Santana laughs, "she just keeps trying to pull everything down, did you hear her screaming?" Holly nods. "Yeah I told her no again she really doesn't like that word."

Holly and Phoebe laugh,"no one does Auntie San."

"True so what you girls up to now?"

"Well I was wondering can we go catch a movie?" Holly asks.

Santana looks at the clock, "yea but home for eleven please."

"Ok cool thanks, see you later" she says handing Lilly back to her.

The girls head to the cinema and enjoy their evening together, Holy drops Phoebe off before heading home.


	35. Chapter 35

Its 6:30 am on Christmas morning, Maya woke up first and is excited. She runs into Holly's room knowing she isn't ever allowed to wake her sister up and she knows if she gets caught she could be in trouble but she doesn't care its Christmas after all. She walks over to Holly's bed and sits on the edge, "Holly" she says with a whisper, "Holly" she tries again but nothing she nudges her. "Holly" she says a little louder.

Holly rolls over and turns, "what!" she shouts.

"Shhh you will get me in trouble, Holly please wake up its Christmas and I'm excited."

Holly rubs the sleep out her eyes and looks at the clock, "are you shitting me Maya? Its half six in the morning."

"I know but I'm excited" she says with a pout.

Holly feels slightly bad for being grumpy with her sister so early, "come on squirt lets go wake the Moms up."

"You can't be serious the last time I woke Mama up she whacked my ass" she says seriously.

Holly laughs, "that's because you jumped on her at five o'clock in the morning."

"Because you gave me redbull the night before."

"Yea well I learned my lesson from that" she says laughing though she wasn't that morning when her Ma got hold of her. "Anyway Merry Christmas sis, do you think Santa has been?"

Maya smiles, "Merry Christmas and I really hope so we have been good this year haven't we?"

"That we have, come on I will go get Lilly sounds like she is stirring."

Holly walks into Lilly's room who stands up in her cot, "Lolly" she says smiling.

"Yeah baby it is, morning shall we go see Mommy and Mama?" Lilly nods, "come on then baby its Christmas day you don't know what that means do you?" She says happily talking to her, laughing when she just nods and babbles back.

All three walk into their parents' room "MERRY CHRISTMAS" Holly and Maya shout.

Quinn nudges Santana who looks at the clock, "you have to be shitting me" she says.

Maya laughs, "that's what Holly said."

Holly turns and glares at her sister and turns back to her mom, who has her eyebrow raised she smiles sweetly. "Merry Christmas Mommy" Holly says trying to act sweet and innocent.

"Don't give me that missy" she says with a small chuckle, "Merry Christmas girls, come on, climb on the bed with us" all the girls pile on, Lilly crawls straight over to Santana.

Santana smiles, "morning and merry Christmas little angels" she say kissing her youngest daughters' head then Maya's.

"No chance Ma" Holly says when Santana leans over.

Santana laughs, "Aww my oldest baby doesn't want a morning kiss from her Mama, come on, come here baby girl" she leaning over trying to get to her.

"You know if I wasn't in Mom's swatting distance, there are a few things I would say to you" she says with a smirk.

Quinn laughs, "well you keep them to yourself young lady" she says playfully patting her bottom, "anyway girls its Christmas morning are you not all excited?"

Maya nods, "I am, Holly is too old plus I don't really think she has been that good this year so she won't be excited about getting lumps of coal" she says laughing "and Lilly is too little, she only likes the wrapping paper."

"Very true baby, well how about we head downstairs, Holly can help me make breakfast" she says looking at her daughter who sighs but with a smile, "and you and Lilly can go play with Mama for a bit?"

Maya nods, "sounds awesome, then can we open presents?"

"You can open some but all the grandparents are coming today so we will save some for when they are here ok?"

"Yea that's cool" Maya says climbing off the bed.

All five head downstairs Quinn and Holly head to the kitchen, "so remind me why I can't go and play and have to help with breakfast."

Quinn smiles, "you really want to go and play" she says with air quotes "instead of helping your poor old Mommy who has to make a big Christmas breakfast for five."

Holly laughs, "ok I get it I'll help my old Mommy who can't manage on her own anymore, guess I best start looking into homes for you and Ma I mean you are getting on a bit now right?"

"As its Christmas day I'm not going to smack your butt, but tomorrow that's a different day I think I will bank it" she says laughing.

"Mom" Holly whines, "that's not fair"she says stamping her foot and smiling mimicking Maya from a few days ago.

Quinn laughs at her eldest again, "funny girl but if I remember rightly your Ma gave your sister a sore bottom for that little tantrum."

Holly shrugs "I'm not scared of Ma."

"Oh really?" Santana says standing behind smiling and why would you not need to be scared of me?"

"Oh your daughter was whining and stamping her feet at me" she says with a wink.

Santana walks over to her daughter who walks backwards laughing, "Ma I was kidding."

"Sure you were, come here then if you are not scared" she says stopping and pointing to the spot in front of her.

"Um I'm good, its not that I'm scared its just Mom is nagging me about helping and you know how she gets."

Santana walks over to her daughter pulls her close and playfully swats her bottom, "no more tantrums young lady" she says through her laughter.

"Ok I'm sorry" she turns to Quinn "I'm sorry Mommy please forgive me."

Quinn shakes her head and chuckles "of course I do, now lets get this breakfast finished."

Holly and Quinn finishes breakfast and call everyone in, Santana straps Lilly into the highchair and gives her some pancakes. Holly waits till her Mom's back is turned and pours some syrup on Lilly's pancakes, Santana and even Maya look on shocked. Santana goes to say something when Quinn turns round Holly's eyes go wide "um I can explain."

"Really you can explain why you are giving your baby sister syrup knowing I never let her have it?" she says standing with her hands on her hips trying not to smile when she looks at Lilly who is practically licking the pancakes clean.

"Yea um she asked for it and I couldn't say no" Holly says smiling.

"Yea Mommy I heard it too she begged" Maya says sticking up for her sister.

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "is that so? Well when its Lilly's nap time you two girls can put her down ok?"

Both nod, "no problem" Holly says and Santana laughs she learnt the hard way giving her daughter too much sugar.

After breakfast they all head into the living room surprised at how many presents there are. "Jesus guys how much is there?" Holly says.

"Hey watch your language you, and its Christmas that's what this is all about being able to spoil our children" Santana says.

"I thought it was about God" Maya says and Quinn chuckles at how uncomfortable Santana looks.

Santana looks at her wife for help, "it is baby and we can talk about that later but for now how about we open some presents?" Quinn tells her, Maya is well and truly happy with that.

Santana picks up three stockings and hands them to the girls each one with their name on it, "thank you" both the older girls say. Lilly just shakes hers.

"Mommy look Santa got me some sweets" Maya says opening her first one.

"Wow you must have been good."

The girls sit and open theirs while Santana and Quinn help Lilly who is only interested again in the paper, "wait till she sees some of her big ones she will love it then" Santana tells her wife.

After an half hour of opening all the little stocking presents, Maya is ready to open some of the bigger ones "how many are we allowed to open Mama?"

"We will do what we did the last few years and split them up for you to open during the day." Santana and Quinn had decided because of the amount of presents the girls get they should not be opened all at the same time and will keep them busy all day.

"Ok cool so how many?" she ask again.

Quinn laughs, "look your Mama and I split them up into piles for you so that there" she says pointing to a largish pile "is your first one, and Holly that one is yours" she says pointing to the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks Mom."

The girls open their presents each squelling with delight at things they asked for. Maya got her new Nintendo DS and lots of games plus clothes and some board games. Holly got her new iPod and a brand new laptop which she was over the moon about plus some new jeans, hoodies and sneakers that she wanted. They opened some of Lilly's knowing she wouldn't be interested in the clothes they bought her. They also opened her Winnie the Pooh walker, some wooden blocks and musical toys. Santana and Quinn gave each other a few little presents but were both more interested in the girls, watching them play happily with their new toys, games and gadgets.

Just before lunch both sets of grandparents had arrived bringing lots more presents for the girls. Quinn made a fantastic lunch for everyone to enjoy the kids helped to clear away before all heading off into the living room to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. The girls opened some more of their presents all excited about everything they had received. Santana and Quinn gave Holly one last present, she takes it from them and opens it "oh my God this is awesome."

"There is a catch with them ok?" Santana says and Holly sighs knowing it would be too good to be true. "Don't sigh just listen, Mom and I will be taking you and Phoebe as that is who we are assuming you would take" she says smirking when Holly rolls her eyes. "Anyway we will come to the concert, don't worry we are not next to you then all four of us are going to stay at a hotel you two have got your own room as have Mom and I."

Holly smiles, "this is amazing thank you so much" she says walking over and hugging both her parents.

Maribel clears her throat, "are you seriously telling me you have got your teenage daughter and her girlfriend a hotel for the night."

"Mami like I said Quinn and I will be there with them."

"But not in their room Santana that is crazy they are sixteen and should not be spending the night together."

Quinn knew Maribel wouldn't like the idea, "Mari, come on now Santana and I spent weekends away together at that age."

"If I remember I didn't know it was just the two of you and you both got in serious trouble when I found out" she says firmly.

"True but we trust Holly, she isn't going to do anything stupid."

Holly smiles, "yea and Abuela its not like I haven't had sex before."

"HOLLY!" every adult in the room shouts.

"Holly that's enough of that, don't push it" Santana tells her sternly shocked that her daughter would announce that to the room.

Maribel shakes her head, "and you two knew that she was having sex."

"Yes Mami we did and before you say anything no we are not happy about it but we can't stop it either."

"Oh but you can, you could ground her backside to her room, and you could give her real discipline not like the few taps I have seen in the past, the type you used to get, Santana."

Santana shakes her head "Mami I can't spank her for having sex and trust me she does get disciplined but like you said she is sixteen now and it doesn't need to happen as often, and to be honest Mami, Holly is our daughter and we will punish her how we see fit, now I would like to drop this conversation and enjoy the rest of today."

Everyone looks shocked, Santana never normally answers her Mami back, she gets up and heads into the kitchen. Maribel follows her, walking behind her daughter, "Santana turn around please" Santana stays there "don't make me swat that butt of yours" she says with a small chuckle. Santana turns round. "Always works, listen baby I'm so sorry you are right I shouldn't be interfere with your family, they are wonderful children you have done so well with all three and I am so, so proud of you and Quinn."

"Thank you Mami, that means so much" she says walking over and hugging her. "Shall we go back and join the others?" Maribel nods, they head back into the living room.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening goes off without any problems. All the grandparents had gone home leaving the five of them together as a family. "Mommy" Maya calls.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can we stay up later tonight please?" She asks.

Quinn looks to Santana who nods, "yes you can, we can sit and watch a Christmas movie together and I'll even make some hot chocolate. Mama and I will get Lilly bathed and in bed first though ok?" Maya nods "oh and you will need to get your sister off her laptop" she says with a smile.

Maya turns to look at Holly fixed to her computer screen, Maya walks over to her "Holly, Mommy said we can have hot chocolate and watch a movie after they have put Lilly down but you have to come off your computer."

Holly nods, "ok will do just say when."

An hour later and the four of them are sat cuddled up watching the Grinch. Santana and Quinn are sat watching proudly, feeling very lucky to have the family they have. "Babe I know its not been long since we had Lilly but I want another baby" Santana whispers.

Quinn turns and looks at her, "told you this holiday always gets you like this" she laughs. "How about we wait at least till Lilly is two years old."

Santana nods, "sounds good, Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas San."

"Are you guys going to shut up anytime soon?" Holly says laughing when Maya laughs.

Santana and Quinn smile, "shush you, Merry Christmas girls."

"Merry Christmas Mommy and Mama" Maya says.

"Merry Christmas Mom and Ma" Holly says.


	36. Chapter 36

Quinn walks into the kitchen to the sound of Santana yelling at Holly. It has been nearly a week since Christmas day and Holly has been moody and sullen because Phoebe is still away at her grandparents so she hasn't been in the best of moods and Santana has had enough. "I don't care, your attitude is disgusting so yes consider yourself grounded till I say otherwise." Quinn cringes that's all they need is their teenage daughter confined to the house.

"What I'm grounded because I won't do everything you want" she snaps.

Santana counts to ten in her head, "no you're grounded because of this attitude and answering back and not doing as you have been asked. Now get up to your room before I lose my patience with you."

"What! This is unbelievable how long am I grounded to my room for? A day, a week, a month" she sasses.

Santana turns round, pulls her daughter in close and smacks her backside hard three times, "don't test me, Holly Mai get upstairs right now!" she shouts.

"Whatever, this sucks" she says turning to leave the kitchen and nearly walking into her Mom.

Quinn shakes her head, "one of these days you are going to learn, don't even think of putting your computer on. I will be up in a minute we are going to have a little chat." Holly huffs and storms to her room, both Quinn and Santana cringe when she slams the door.

"I'm telling you now Quinn she is this far" she says using her thumb and finger to show her "to be losing more than her computer I will take her ability to sit if she carries on."

Quinn walks over and pulls her wife into a hug, "babe calm down I'm going to go talk to her, what was it about this time?" she asks as it has been something different everyday.

"I asked her if she would mind going grocery shopping for me, I asked her this morning and she has done nothing all day. Every time I asked she just snapped at me, shouted or gives me attitude about it and I'm sick of it. I get she is missing Phoebe but I will not be spoken to this way."

Quinn sighs, "I know babe I'm going to go and talk to her, how long are you grounding her for?"

"If she loses the attitude just today I'm going to go and get the shopping then pick the girls up" she says kissing Quinn and leaving.

Quinn walks upstairs into Holly's room who is lying on her bed, "right sit up and face me, talk to me" Quinn says firmly.

Holly does as she is told but with a huff, "fine what?"

"Don't you think you are in enough trouble without giving me attitude. You have thirty seconds to lose it or we can have this conversation with you sitting on a sore backside" she waits for Holly to look at her. "Right want to fill me in?"

Holly shrugs, "with what Mom?"

"With your attitude and speaking to your Ma the way you have been and behaving the way you have. You keep saying to us you are sixteen and want more responsibility for yourself. You want to have later curfews, more independence, yet you are behaving like you are twelve lately, now explain please."

"I'm sorry I'm just missing Pheebs."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "babe I know you that is not just it, now come on talk to me."

Holly starts crying "Mom I cheated on Phoebe."

Quinn looks shocked not really sure what to say, "babe who with?"

"With a girl from the party I went to the other night" she says quietly knowing full well she is going to be in trouble.

Quinn thinks for a minute, "hang on, what party the other night?"

"Tuesday night, some of the guys from school had a party."

"Tuesday, when you asked to go to the cinema and you came home around one because of the late showing" she asks with an eyebrow raise. Holly nods. "Holly really, lying to us, we will get back to me what happened with this girl?"

Holly sighs, "well everyone was drinking and having a good time" she can see Quinn about to say something "Mom I promise I never drank not even one because I had the car." Quinn nods thankful she doesn't have to deal with that. "So anyway she kept talking to me I hadn't seen her before so guessing she wasn't from our school. I was telling her about Phoebe and she said she could help me forget her and kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

Holly takes a breath because she knows her next comment could get her in more trouble, "no Mom I pushed her off then I punched her."

Quinn rubs her head in her hands, "what have we told you about fighting?"

"I know but Mom, she kissed me and now Phoebe is going to break up with me."

"I don't think she will baby, you didn't cheat, you pushed her off you just need to explain everything to her."

Holly nods, "ok I'm sorry I'll talk to Ma and apologise its just been getting to me and the longer she is away, the harder it was getting, it started bothering me and I started doubting myself."

"Well Brittany rung today they are coming home tonight, Phoebe hasn't text because she had her phone taken away."

Holly smiles, "guess she isn't the only one in trouble huh?"

"Nope now we need to discuss you lying to us and fighting again don't we?"

Holly nods, "yea Mom I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have lied."

"Then why did you? You know how we feel about it. You know that is the one thing that gets you and your sister sore behinds so why risk it, why not ask us to go?"

Holly shrugs, "I don't know I figured because of the way I was behaving, you would say no so I didn't wanna risk it. Please Mom I'm sorry I really don't want a spanking."

Quinn tries not to laugh, "babe no one wants a spanking and I never said you were getting one, I just said that is normally what happens. I will have to talk to Ma and see what she says but be warned because of your behaviour today and most of the week she is already close to tanning your behind."

Holly blushes she hates that her parents still believe in spanking, she feels she is too old and truth be told, Santana and Quinn talked about it after her last one and feel that she could be probably be disciplined in other ways. But she doesn't know how Santana will react to finding out she lied and fought again. "Mom I'll talk to Ma and apologise I promise, I will never lie again."

Quinn smiles at her daughter and lightly taps her thigh, "It would definitely be in your best interest not to sweetheart, now fighting we have been over this so many times, you need to think before you act, Holly you can't just keep going around punching people."

"I know I guess when I screw up I go all out huh?"

"That you do, again I will discuss it all with Ma I do however appreciate you telling me everything you could have missed that bit out and lied to me again about the party but you didn't, for that I'm proud of you, ok?" Holly nods, "for now I want your phone, computer and iPad, you can keep your iPod but that is it."

Holly sighs and gets off the bed to get it all, "how long did Ma say I was grounded for?"

"She did say just today but with everything else I should imagine it is going to be longer."

"Yea I figured, do you honestly think Ma will say that I will get a… um ya know?" she says flushing red and looking down.

Quinn shrugs, "honestly I don't know sweetie, but you need to accept it if she does say so because you and Maya are both aware of the rules and I know you think you are too old but unfortunately it is not your decision."

"I know Mom and I'm sorry."

"I know you are, right pass them over" she says holding out her hands "I will be downstairs, Ma should be back in a bit" Quinn says taking the electronics and heads downstairs.

About an hour later Santana arrives home carrying Lilly who has started walking more, she holds on to everything she has only taking a few steps on her own. Quinn bends down and Santana puts her down, "go baby walk to Mommy" Santana says.

Lilly takes a few steps and falls into Quinn's arms smiling, "that's cheating" Quinn laughs, "but good girl" Quinn picks her up and stands up "and where is my other angel?"

Santana laughs, "yea she wanted to stop with Abuela tonight, Mami promised her tacos and said they could have movie night with popcorn and candy."

"Well she can deal with the sugar rush" she laughs, she turns to Lilly "and were you a good girl?" Lilly chuckles "Mom, Mom" she answers.

Santana smiles, "yea she had a tantrum when Mami told her no again, she kept going for the fire place, Mami tapped her hand and said no and she screamed apparently it was the end of the world."

"Oh poor baby" Quinn says as Lilly snuggles into her, "so I talked to Holly, babe we need to have a chat."

Santana sighs, "has her attitude gone?"

Quinn nods, "lets go in the playroom with madam and we can talk." They head in and Quinn tells Santana everything.

"Oh poor girl so she was worried that she cheated bless her, Phoebe will be ok won't she?"

"Yea I think so, what do you want to do about the other things?"

Santana shrugs "I don't know babe yet generally apart from the attitude, she is a good kid, they all are. Yeah they have their moments but they are not half as much trouble as we were" she laughs "I would never had admitted to my Mami that not only did I lie but I fought, I mean even Maya when I got to Mami's came straight to me and said that she had been naughty in the morning and Mami had to put her in timeout. I love that they can come to us, I don't want to come down too hard that they stop coming to us but I don't want her to think she can get away with it just because they do you know what I mean?"

"Yea I do babe and you are right I mean it has been a long time since either of the girls have needed a massive punishment, grounding them and taking things away works well for them both and especially Maya a swat or two normally stops her."

They continue to talk and decide on a punishment, Santana calls Holly down as she walks in she smiles sweetly at her parents. "Um before you tell me how much trouble I'm in, can I just say I'm sorry Ma for the way I have been behaving and promise to try better especially with my attitude."

"Thank you Hols I appreciate that, come sit down" she waits for Holly to join them. "So Mom filled me in on everything and babe honestly I think Phoebe will be fine ok,try not to worry too much."

"Thank you I really hope so."

Quinn smiles, "ok so I told Ma about everything else and we have decided you are grounded for a week and two weeks without your car, mainly because you told me everything when we know you didn't have to and like I said we appreciate that but Holly we don't like being lied to and I can't promise that next time we will be so lenient, you understand?"

"Yes but um well Phoebe is home tonight, I was hoping to see her tomorrow" she says knowing she is pushing her luck.

Santana smiles, "we thought about that, and normally we would say tough but because we know you want to talk to her, Phoebe can come here tomorrow for a few hours but that is it. Now Mom told me she already took your things and that will stand for the week and again no more lies please you want us to trust you then you have to prove that we can. If you want to go somewhere or do something and you think we will say no, ask us anyway because if you can explain why you want to do it and we are happy we will have no reason to say no will we?"

"I guess not and thank you for letting Phoebe come round, so does that mean you will be driving me to school, the first week back or can I get Phoebe to pick me up?"

Santana looks over to Quinn, "not fussed about that baby, if you want me to take you that is fine as I will be taking Maya anyway or Pheebs can come get you ok?"

"Ok so where is the midget?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "don't call her that and she is with Abuela' missy you can help me tonight bathe Lilly and then, you, Ma and I can have an evening together."

"Ok what we having for dinner because I'm starving."

Santana laughs, "you're always starving and I will see what we have in, anything you fancy?"

"Um pizza or Chinese" she asks hopeful.

Quinn shakes her head, "you know for someone who has just got punished, you are brave asking for a takeaway right?"

"Yea well if you don't ask you don't get so which is it?"

Santana chuckles, "actually I fancy a burger, why don't we head out for something."

"Yea I like that idea babe" Quinn says, "I'll go change madam and then we can go" Quinn picks up Lilly who start screaming as she was happy playing with her blocks. "Hey that's enough" Quinn says sternly, not that Lilly is paying any attention, she tries smacking Quinn but she catches her hand. "No Lilly we don't smack" she says firmly making the little girl cry harder, she puts her head down on her Mommy's shoulder, Quinn rubs her back to soothe her and turns to her wife, "think someone is tired."

"Seems that way, do you want me to just go pick something up then you can feed her and she can go to bed?"

Quinn nods, "yea good idea, we can go out all five of us tomorrow, you can take Holly with you" she says smirking at her daughter.

"Geez thanks, na Ma its cool."

After going and getting tea and then putting Lilly to bed, Santana, Quinn and Holly spend the evening together, chilled out watching TV and talking about Holly going back to school which then turned into talking about colleges. Holly is loving the fact they are happy to let her go wherever she wants and study what she wants, at the moment she is thinking about doing architecture and both parents are happy if that's what she wants to do.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N- hey guys thank you all again for the reviews and follows just another short note to say this story will coming to an end shortly just a few more chapters at some point today I will be uploading one of my old stories that has been re done for those of you that remember 'just the two of us' it is that one but it has changed a bit from the original hope you enjoy it as much :)

Maya bounced around the kitchen, she was excited that Alex was coming over with Brittany and Phoebe. "Maya calm down please" Quinn tells her daughter.

"Mommy" she whines "I'm excited I haven't seen Alex for ages."

"I know but he will be here soon, just calm down."

Holly walks in,"why are you so hyper, squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt Holly, so just shut up" she says.

"Maya Maribel Lopez do not speak to your sister like that now apologise" Santana says sternly walking in with Lilly.

Maya huffs, "fine sorry."

Quinn turns to their oldest, "and you young lady know better than to call her that, you know she doesn't like it."

"Jeez what is up with everyone today" she says turning and walking back up to her room.

Santana turns to Quinn, "what was that?"

"I think she is nervous about talking to Phoebe, I don't know why she walked off though, she knows better than to call Maya names, its not like I yelled at her."

"I know babe, here take Lilly I'm going to talk to her" Santana says heading up to Holly's room, she walks straight in.

Holly scoffs, "way to knock Mami."

Santana sits down on her bed "I get you're nervous about Phoebe coming, but knock off the attitude right now, why did you storm off?"

"I didn't storm, I just left, there is a difference" Santana slaps her thigh "ow jeez that hurt" she yells.

Santana raises an eyebrow "I just warned you about your attitude, you won't get another warning, do you understand?" Holly nods "now I'm asking you why did you walk off?"

"Because everyone has been in a horrible mood since Maya got back from Abuela's, all she has done is annoy me ok, so I called her squirt, its not like the crime of the century and Mom is on my back, you already yelled at me this morning."

Santana sighs "I yelled at you this morning because you shouted at your sister and pushed her out of your room."

"Yea because she was annoying me, so that's acceptable but I say one word and its not."

"Why didn't you just tell us, we are not mind readers Holly, and babe Mom is not on your back, all she said was you know better than to call her names which you do, and we also get your pissed at being grounded which isn't helping your mood but just walking off and not talking to us won't help."

"Yeah but Mami, I thought if I said anything I would end up talking myself into more trouble so I walked away, you know what you and Mom keep telling me to do" she says smartly.

Santana shakes her head and gives her another hard smack to her leg, "you know what, if you don't want to talk that's fine, you are to stay in this room until I say otherwise and I am warning you right now when I come back up, your attitude best be gone or I will find a way to help you lose it. Do I make myself clear?" she asks sternly, standing up.

"Yes" Holly mutters when Santana leaves she bangs her hands down on her bed 'shit!' she says to herself.

Downstairs Santana walks back into her wife, "she really needs an attitude adjustment Quinn, her smart mouth is starting to wind me up."

"Babe she is a teenager we were the same at that age."

"I don't care Quinn, I will not have her speaking to me or anyone the way she has this holiday and if it carries on I promise you, being grounded will be the least of her problems."

Maya smiles, "is Holly in trouble?"

Santana turns to her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "you can wipe that smile off your face little girl, you know she is and I also know you have annoyed her all morning when you were told to leave her alone so unless you want to be in your bedroom as well, I would go and find something to do and if you even think of going into Holly's room you will be in big trouble, you understand?"

Maya nods, "yes Mami" she says getting down and heading into the play room.

"So that has something to do with Holly's mood I'm guessing?"

Santana nods, "yea apparently she has been bugging her since she got back from my Mami's."

"Oh I see, so where is Holly now?"

"In her room I told her to stay there till she lost her attitude or I would help her. Babe look I don't want her going back to school with this attitude, she is constantly snappy and answering back hopefully after she talks to Phoebe today it will disappear but if it doesn't you can count on her being more grounded for a week."

Quinn nods "I know but babe we discussed this whole spanking thing."

"I didn't mean that well not yet anyway, but she can kiss goodbye to her clubs, electronics and her car for starters. I'm going to leave her for half hour then go back up?"

"Do you want me to go?"

Santana shakes her head, "no I will deal with this one. What time is Britt coming over?"

"She should be here any minute actually please talk to Holly before Phoebe comes because if she arrives and is still sat in her room worrying who knows how she will react."

"Fine I'll go talk to her now, it's been fifteen minutes hopefully that was enough for her" Santana heads up to Holly's room, "you ready to talk?"

Holly nods, "yes Mami, I'm sorry for the way I behaved."

"Thank you now I know you are nervous about what will happen with Phoebe but just remember to stay calm and talk to her, you did nothing wrong but listen tonight you and I are going to be having a long conversation about your attitude and how things need to change."

"Ok Mami, um am I allowed downstairs now?" she asks quietly.

"Yes baby, I think I just heard the door so that will be Phoebe anyway."

Holly gets to the bottom of the stairs and sees Phoebe who runs straight to her kissing her. "Um thank you girls we don't need to see our teenage daughters making out so go upstairs" Quinn tells them.

"What like I have to watch you and Mami all the time, or hear you, as a teenager its quite disturbing to hear your parents doing it" Holly says smirking at her mom.

Santana laughs, "yea well we are married missy, now go."

Holly and Phoebe head up to Holly's room. "Oh babe I have missed you so much" Phoebe says trying to kiss her but Holly pulls away. "Babe why did you do that?"

"Sit down we need to talk?" Holly tell Phoebe the whole story and sits waiting for her response. "Are you going to talk?" she asks nervously.

"You promise me that you never kissed her back"

"Babe half the reason I'm grounded is because I punched her in the face and Mom went mad about me fighting, I promise you I never kissed her back you have to believe me" she says with tears forming in her eyes.

Phoebe walks over and hugs her, "I do believe you, but if I ever see this girl, a punch in the face will be the least of her problems."

Holly laughs, "thank you for believing me."

"I love you Holly, I have no reason not to trust you now come here."

Downstairs Santana was filling Brittany in on what happened, "oh man that sucks, do you think that's why she has been acting out?" Quinn also told her about Holly's recent behaviour.

"We kind of hope it is that, it seems quiet up there, well no yelling at least."

"I'm more concerned they are doing the other thing" Santana says.

Quinn laughs, "they would be brave to do that with us all in the house."

With that Holly and Phoebe come downstairs holding hands, "Mom, Mami, I know I'm grounded but please can we just go for a walk no more than an hour?"

Quinn looks at Santana who nods, "yea that's fine but girls don't be late back you can have till" Santana looks at her watch "3:00 that's just over an hour ok?"

"Ok thank you" she says kissing her parents on the cheek before leaving.

Walking round the park the girls were holding hands talking, "hey my dad is at work we have about an hour left shall we go to mine?" Phoebe suggests.

Holly smiles, "oh yea definitely."

By three o'clock the girls were rushing back into the house, Quinn smiles "only just made it girls."

"Yea but we are here" Holly say smugly, "we are going upstairs" she says dragging Phoebe up and laughing.

"You know what they have been up to don't you?" Brittany says laughing.

Santana cringes, "yes and I don't want to know though, be interesting to know where they went."

Brittany smiles," "well I can think of one house with a few beds in, where the parents are out."

Quinn shakes her head, "you really think they went to yours?"

"Yea and it properly wasn't the first time."

They continue to talk up until dinner Santana drove to the store and decided to do a BBQ so went and pick up the groceries. Maya and Alex are both sat in timeout when she returns, "what have they done? They haven't seen each other for ages."

Brittany laughs, "well we know its love hate relationship, the last half hour has been the hate, they have been fighting and arguing."

"And would you like to know what your darling daughter said to Alex?" Quinn asks.

Santana sighs this is not going to be good, "go on?"

"He told her to shut up and she replied 'bite me Alex', where do you possible think she has picked that up from?" she asks.

"Going to guess Holly, what did you say to her? Maya I mean."

"I told her that it wasn't nice to say that and I don't want to hear it again, she bravely told me she didn't care."

Santana sighs, "I told you she was getting a little cocky herself."

"Well she wasn't so cocky when I swatted her little butt and stuck her in timeout and told her I would be telling you when you got home."

Santana laughs, "its funny how we both use that one."

"Yea well, in my house it doesn't work" Brittany says with a small chuckle, "if I even tried the line 'wait till dad gets home' they would either laugh at me or get excited knowing they wouldn't be in any trouble."

Quinn laughs, "yea Steve doesn't scream disciplinarian, San and I try and stay on the same page but doesn't always work" she says smirking at her wife.

"Well I'll go talk to her now, then maybe go and speak to Holly and finally get the BBQ going" she says walking over and kissing Quinn. She heads upstairs first to talk to Holly before dealing with Maya. She knocks on the door and walks in, "hey girls."

"Hey Ma" Holly says sitting up "what's the dinner plan?"

"I'm going to be doing a BBQ I just wanted to ask you, where you might think Maya would have got the term 'bite me' from?"

Holly gulps, "um I may have said it to her this morning but it was only because she kept annoying me, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out."

"You need to be careful what you say around her, you have been warned about this already many of times haven't you?"

"Yes Ma, I'm sorry."

Santana gives her a smile, "just watch yourself please as for punishment you can help me with the BBQ, you both can."

Phoebe smiles, "hey I didn't do nothing wrong?"

"Ok then lets discuss where you two went when you went for your little walk."

Phoebe sighs, "ok, ok you win, I love helping you anyway."

"Thought so, meet me outside in half hour please girls" she before leaving to go deal with her other daughter.

The rest of the evening is spent in the garden enjoying their evening, Holly happy to have phoebe back, Maya happy to have Alex back and the adults happy in each others' company.


	38. Chapter 38

Holly sits in the car trying not to ask too many questions but she has never been patient, "Mom" she whines, "please just tell me where we are going?"

Quinn laughs, it's her and Holly's evening together, "just wait darling daughter."

"You know you can be really frustrating" she says with a sigh.

"Me huh. Try living with you sweetie, look I promise, you will love it."

"Fine, so you know how my grounding is nearly up and I have been doing well since I have been back at school."

Quinn smiles, "yes what are you after?"

"A party."

"Where? When? And who's? And you know we will have to ask your Ma."

Holly sighs, Santana has been really funny about parties even more so since Holly lied to go to one, "its Evies next Saturday and at her house."

"Who else is going?"

"Just the normal group of us, we haven't ever caused any trouble at them Mom and you know I don't drink, well not every time."

Quinn smiles, "you know its comments like that, that will stop your Ma agreeing."

"I know I'm only messing, come on please think about it."

"I will, ok we are here."

Holly looks shocked, "Mom it's just a rundown building."

"No a friend of mine lives here, someone I met in college and she is an architect."

"Really then why does she live here?"

"She has just bought it and is turning it into flats, come on we are going to meet her. I know you have been interested in it so thought you two could have a chat maybe help you decide if this is something you want to work towards."

Holly smiles, "thank you this is awesome."

Quinn and Holly go in and speak to her friend for a good hour before heading back to the car and then onto a restaurant, they get inside and order "so what did you think?" Quinn asks.

"It was amazing, she is so talented I'm not sure I could be that good."

"Excuse me of course you can, you can do anything when you put your mind to it, do you think its something you are still interested in?"

Holly nods "yea definitely, I mean college is a few years away but I definitely want to do it, um the thing is about college…"

Quinn puts her hand up, "stop right there, your Ma and I have already got a college savings account for you, so you won't need to worry or depend on college loans."

"But Mom, you have Maya and Lilly as well."

"And they have college funds too so don't worry all THREE of our children will go to college and it be paid for the best education so don't worry about it. All we want in return is you getting the education and getting a job you want, there is nothing worse than being stuck in a job you don't want to do, trust me."

Holly smiles, "thank you, you know for everything, my life has changed so much for the better and I owe it all to you guys."

"You little lady owe us nothing, well maybe grandchildren but not till after college and you are married ok?"

"Ok Mom" she says laughing.

They arrive home to a very quiet house. "Babe where are the girls?" Quinn's asks.

"Well one was tired and the other had a meltdown so they are both in bed."

Holly laughs, "Ma did you tell Lilly no again, you know she doesn't like" she says sitting down next to Santana and cuddling into her side.

"Oh no, it was Maya who had the meltdown."

Quinn looks shocked, "what why?"

"Because I told her she couldn't go out with her friends because her homework wasn't finished. She said she would do it later and I told her no she would do it before, the little madam shouted at me and told me I was mean and unfair. I sent her to her room and she refused to go so I carried her up and gave her bottom a little warming before telling her after dinner she was to shower and go straight to bed."

"Wow that's not like her, was she ok at dinner?"

Santana nods, "yea a lot better, asked to stay up and I said no, she said but you spanked me that was punishment enough" Quinn laughs. "It wasn't funny I had Lilly screaming at the table and refusing to eat so I bathed her, got her some milk and put her to bed then came back down, tidied the kitchen and sent Maya up about an hour ago."

"Ok well I'm going to make a coffee, anyone else want one?"

"Me please Mom" Holly says and Santana nods.

Santana turns to Holly, "so baby, good evening with Mom?"

"Yea it was awesome, her friend is really good."

Santana nods, "yea she did some work on my office for me, so you are still interested?"

"Oh yea but she did say the college course is hard but on the plus its only about half hour away."

"That's cool so you can either live here or stay at college and come home when you want to."

Holly nods, "yea but I don't want to think about that yet."

"Fair enough babe, so how is school?"

"Agh Ma come on I don't want to talk about school."

Santana laughs, "fine sorry, I'm interested in your life."

"I asked Mom if I could go to a party Saturday night?"

"You did huh and what did she say?"

"She asked the usual questions then said she would have to talk to you about it."

Santana nods, "well Mom and I will discuss it ok? We will let you know tomorrow."

"Cool thank you, so what crap is on the box?"

"Watch the language and nothing really, you done all your homework?"

Holly sighs, "most of it Ma, I always get it done you know that."

Quinn walks back in with the coffees, "so what we watching?"

Holly looks to her Ma to see if she is going to go make her do her homework, "grab a film Hols" Santana says.

"Cool, can we watch bounty hunter?"

Santana laughs, "you need to get over this Jennifer Anniston thing sweetie."

"Ma that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny babe she also your screen saver, don't you think she is a little old for you."

Quinn laughs, "San stop teasing her."

"Thank you Mom, you know I love you more right."

Santana pretends to look shocked, "baby you hurt my feelings." They all laugh and sit together to watch the film.

A few days have passed Santana initially said no to the party because of her sneaking out to the last one but after some begging from Holly and promises of not doing it again. Santana backed down and had allowed her to go but she won't let her have a one am curfew, she still has to be home at midnight. Holly didn't want to push it so accepted it.

Santana is picking Maya up from school so they can go on their one on one evening, she asked Maya what she wanted to do and she wants to go see the new Disney film at the cinema then go to McDonalds.

"Hey sweetie you ready?" Santana says to her excited daughter.

"Yes Mama, are we still going McDonalds?"

Santana nods opening the car door, "yes baby that we are and Mama is going to have a big fat quarter pounder with cheese and bacon."

Mays laughs, "Mommy will tell you off."

"Mommy won't know will she?"

"I didn't see anything" Maya says with a smile.

"That's my good girl."

They head off for their food having to have an early tea so they can catch their film. Arriving at the cinema, Maya gets excited, "Mama please can we watch it in 3D?"

"Really that means I have to wear those silly glasses."

"Please Mama I'm like begging here."

Santana laughs, "been listening to your sister again, fine but you owe me."

"What can I give you?"

"Milk duds that's what Mama wants" Maya laughs as they head in to watch their film.

Santana and Maya arrive home to find Quinn playing on the floor with Lilly as soon as she spots her Mama she crawls over to her. Santana picks her up, "you been good little miss?" Lilly nods and Santana smiles.

"Did you enjoy the film baby?" Quinn asks Maya.

"Yes Mommy, I made Mama watch it in 3d and she moaned the whole time."

Quinn laughs, "yea Mama doesn't like the glasses does she?"

"Hello im right here" Santana says, "anyway where is Hols?

"She has gone out but I have told her she has to be home for nine thirty as she was giving me attitude."

Santana shakes her head, "bet that went down well."

"As well as a ton of bricks babe."

By nine, Quinn and Santana had put both Maya and Lilly to bed and were enjoying a bottle of wine when the phone rings, "hello…yes this is…yes I am who is this…what no I'll be there as soon as possible thank you" Quinn hangs up, "that was the police.

"What? Why?"

"They are detaining our daughter that's why."

Santana bolts up from the sofa, "what the hell for?"

"Apparently breaking and entering."

Santana shakes her head, "babe that can't be right."

"I know I'm going down to sort it out, I have only had one sip of wine unlike you who has drank two glasses so you can't drive babe."

"Ok well ring me as soon as you know something."

Quinn nods leaving and heading to the station when she arrives, Holly and Phoebe are stood pacing the room, she turns to see her Mom, "Mom please let me explain it isn't as bad as it looks" she says quickly.

"Well let me tell you how it looks and you tell me if its bad, I'm picking my teenage daughter up from a police station for breaking and entering does that sound bad?"

Holly looks down, "yea I guess but Mom it really isn't that bad and they are not pressing charges."

"I don't care, they are not pressing charges, why the hell am I here picking you up?" She all but shouts.

A police officer comes out, "Mrs Lopez?"

"Yes Phoebe's Mom is on her way."

"Crap couldn't Dad come."

Quinn glares at her, "if I was you I would keep it zipped till your Mother gets here."

"Sorry Auntie Q."

Quinn turns to the officer, "so can you explain why I'm here please?"

"Of course we found your daughter and her girlfriend um kinda naked in bed together in a house that doesn't belong to them."

Quinn turns and glares at her daughter "is this true?" She hisses.

"Yes and no."

"What is no?" She shouts.

"Well the house we were in was my old house that I grew up in, no one ever bought it after my birth Mom left. I used to go there to think and stuff and I kept it tidy then we have been using it to go to."

Quinn sighs, "why didn't you say something?"

"Say what Mom, oh I'm just nipping out to my old house to have sex with my girlfriend."

Quinn takes two quick steps, grabs her daughters arm pulls her forward and smacks her behind hard twice, "do not get an attitude with me right now little girl, I asked you a simple question, what I meant was, why didn't you tell us you wanted to keep the house?"

Holly shrugs whilst rubbing her stinging bottom, "I don't know Mom, because it was my thing I guess I'm sorry."

Quinn rubs her head in her hands, "we will discuss this at home" she turns to the officer, "can I take her home now if no charges are being filed?"

"Yes but we have told them, they won't be so lucky next time."

"Thank you and don't worry we will be having a long discussion about this at home" she says looking at her daughter. "Say bye to Phoebe while I ring your Ma and Brittany."

Quinn steps outside tells Santana she is on her way home and will explain and explained everything to Brittany so she knows what she is walking into. She walks back in and sees Holly upset, "Mom I'm really sorry."

"I know, come on sweetie we need to go and talk to your Ma."

Holly sighs, "Mom, she is going to kill me."

Quinn laughs, "no it won't be too bad."

The car ride home was silent when they arrive at the house, Holly is nervous, Quinn had already rung Santana and told her to stay calm when they get in. They head into the kitchen to find Santana who looks up, "you ok?" She asks Holly who nods, "then you best take a seat and start talking."

Quinn and Santana sit opposite, Quinn feels Santana in on what she knows, "Ma I know you're mad but I didn't break and enter, I had a key."

"That doesn't matter Holly, the house does not belong to you, you can't just go in and use it when you please."

"I know I just" she sighs, "it was just there I guess."

"When did you decide it was a good idea to go from a place you go to think to a place you have sex?"

Holly thinks, "I didn't, it happen just like that Ma honest, it went from me going and thinking, to taking Phoebe there and show her and talk through things then just one day, one thing lead to another and then we started using it regular."

"And you didn't think that was wrong?" Quinn asks her.

"I guess I didn't really think about it, I'm sorry."

Santana shakes her head, "babe they could have pressed charges, you know that right?"

"Yes I know that, I wasn't thinking Ma, I really don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again, I want that key" Santana says holding out her hand.

Holly has a few tears in her eyes, she digs the key out her pocket and hands it over, "I promise I won't use it again for that Ma."

"I know you won't because I will have the key." Holly goes to argue, "don't, you are not having it, end of story."

Quinn looks over to her daughter, "if you want to go somewhere to think or be alone, you will have to go the park or somewhere else because that house is out of bounds if the police catch you there again, you will be arrested."

Holly nods, "ok, so am I in major trouble?"

"Well do you think you should be?" Santana asks.

"Um what?" Holly asks.

Santana looks at Quinn then back to Holly, "I mean do you think you should be punished, honestly?"

Holly looks at both her parents confused they have never done this before, "um I guess, I went somewhere I knew I shouldn't be to do something I knew you guys didn't want me doing and I got caught and arrested."

"And what do you think we should do about it?" Quinn asks.

Holly starts to get upset, "I don't know, I don't get it, why are you asking me?"

"Because you seem to be making a lot of decisions yourself and I figured you would know what to do next?"

"Ok I get it, I screwed up and made the wrong choices and I still need to tell you guys what I'm doing and where I'm going."

Santana nods, "look Holly if they had charged you that is your college education down the drain. We just need you to understand, we say no to things for a reason and we all know if you had asked us we would have said no knowing it was illegal."

"I know guys I really am sorry and I'll never do anything like this again I promise and ill never go anywhere I think you wouldn't allow without your permission."

"Good to hear baby, right it is getting late I think you need to head to bed" Quinn tells her.

"But what about my punishment?"

Santana sighs, "I don't know Holly, we will discuss it tonight, but I can tell you the party this weekend is out of the question."

Holly nods she guessed that would be it, "ok Ma, goodnight guys I'm really sorry again."

"We know, goodnight sweetie" Santana says.

"Night babe, we love you."

Holly nods, "love you both too."


	39. Chapter 39

It was Sunday morning and Holly was sat pouting at the table. Her parents had decided a weeks grounding for her little stunt and have taken her phone and all electronics away so she was completely bored. "Mom please can I just have my phone back?" She whines.

"No Holly you are grounded and you know as well as anyone grounding in this house means no phone, anyway the five of us are going to spend the day together today" Quinn tells her.

Holly sighs, "great, doing what?"

"Think Ma said we were going to the zoo and going to have a picnic."

Holly slumps back in her chair, "I don't want to go to the zoo" she whines.

"Tough, why are you so whiney this morning?"

"Because I'm bored" she snaps.

Quinn raises her eyebrow, "watch you tone with me Holly Mai, if you are bored go and tidy your room, or go watch TV or the best one yet get started on the project you have for school."

"No I don't want to do any of that I want my phone."

Quinn takes a breath, "well you are not having it so deal with it young lady."

"Don't want to deal with it" she mutters looking down, her head shoots up and eyes go wide when she hears her Mom walking closer to her, "I'm sorry."

Quinn leans over the table, "go to your room, and you best lose any attitude you have before you come back down."

"Mom I don't want to go to my room" she pouts.

Quinn walks round and stands next to her, "you are skating on thin ice Holly, upstairs right now."

Holly stares back at her Mom and braves it, "no."

Quinn nods, "fine you want to act like a five year old I will treat you like one" she says not looking at her wife as she enters the kitchen. "I'm going to count to three if you are not upstairs you will be over my knee, I will spank your bare bottom and you will stand with your nose in the corner till I say so" she says explaining everything like they used to when Maya was that age. Holly blushes not believing her Mom just said that to her, "1…2…" Holly stood up pushed her chair out and stomped to her room, slamming her bedroom door.

"I see we are having a good morning" Santana says.

"She is acting like a brat so I went with then I will treat you like one."

Santana nods, "fair enough, what's her problem anyway?"

"She wants her phone back because she is bored and doesn't want to go to the zoo."

"Tough, she is grounded."

Quinn nods, "I know exactly what I said."

About ten minutes later, Maya comes into the kitchen, "what's up with Holly? She just shouted at me to get out her room and leave her the hell alone."

Quinn looks to Santana and sighs, "she is just grumpy because she is grounded but I'm going to go sort this out now" Santana says. She walks up to Holly's room and walks straight in, "sit up" she tells her daughter sternly. Holly can see how pissed off she looks so does it straight away. "I'm only going to say this once quit acting like a toddler, find a way to get out of this mood you are in, you are grounded due to your own mistakes no one else's, you owe your sister and Mom an apology. I suggest you make it a good one because if you don't, I won't count to three I will bring you back up here and tan your behind, you keep complaining that you are sixteen and want to be treated as such then jolly well act like it. You and I both know if your sister had spoken to your Mom the way you did, she would be nursing a sore behind and that is exactly what you will get, sixteen or not do you understand me?" she says sternly. Holly nods, "verbal answer Holly."

"Yes Ma I understand" she says trying not to cry, it is very rare her Ma gets this angry with her.

"Good, now be downstairs in thirty minutes" she says turning and walking away.

After half an hour Holly heads downstairs, she stops by the living room and apologises to Maya then heads to the kitchen, Santana is trying to feed Lilly who smiles as soon as Holly walks in. "Mom I'm sorry for the way I acted and behaved and I'm sorry for not listening to you and slamming my door again" she say chewing her lip.

Quinn smiles, "thank you, look babe I get you are bored but that is part of being grounded, it isn't supposed to be fun, we have planned a nice day for all of us and I would really appreciate it if you at least tried to enjoy it."

"I will Mom, can I go watch TV with Maya now then?"

Quinn nods, "that's fine but I want you both to go get ready soon", Holly nods before leaving.

The family of five arrive at the zoo, Holly was in a much better mood, she had been chasing Maya round pretending to be a tiger which had Lilly laughing. So Holly would run up to the buggy and roar Quinn and Santana just walked on laughing. " That kid is crazy you know that" Quinn says to her wife as she stood watching Holly swing from the monkey bars chasing Maya.

"Yea I know but she is great, I was quite harsh with her this morning though I started feeling really bad, I was going to go and apologise but think I will leave it till tonight" Santana tells her.

Quinn wraps her arms around her wife, "baby sometimes you have to be, she is sixteen, remember what we were like although she doesn't have tantrums like her sisters sometimes she can be the typical moody teenager we just have to remember which battles we want to fight with her."

"I know but ninety percent of the time she is so good but that last ten she really knows how to push my buttons."

Quinn laughs, "yea just like you could do with your Mami."

Santana laughs and nods, "yea I always knew when I went too far with her and oh my God I knew it if I pushed her too far."

"Yea and Holly knows with us as well lets just enjoy our day as a family, and I think little miss here wants to get out."

Santana bends down and laughs, Lilly had managed to get her arms out of the straps, "come on you, shall we go find your sisters in the park." "Lolly" "Yeah baby we will go find Holly." Santana takes her out and holds her hand to walk over to her sisters with some help and holding hands, Lilly can walk quite well.

Holly looks over, "oh no the monster is coming" she says walking up taking her sister and throwing her in the air both Santana and Quinn gasp, "chill out guys I'm not going to drop her."

"I have just never seen you do that, can you take her on the swings and slides?" Santana asks.

Holly nods, "yea of course,"

After playing in the park for a good hour, the family went and found themselves somewhere to sit for lunch Quinn had made a picnic for them all. "Lilly sit down" Quinn tells her but the little girl just keeps crawling off, "do you need to go in the buggy?" Lilly turns round and all of them look shocked when she says "no" and goes to crawl off. Quinn turns to Santana "and so it begins."

Santana laughs, "Lilly no come here" she says standing up and going after her daughter, she picks her up and puts her in the buggy. Lilly screams and straightens her legs so Santana can't strap her in. "Lilly" she says firmly and taps her hand. The little girl looks up at her Mama and cries bending her legs so Santana could strap her in. Once strapped in Santana rubs her head, "shhh baby" she says. Quinn hands her a bottle and she gives it to her, Lilly takes it straight away, rolling her eyes as she begins drinking the milk, "she won't take long to go to sleep."

"No I don't doubt it, right girls shall we tuck into some food."

"Um yea I'm starving."

Quinn laughs, "seriously Maya you are sounding more and more like Holly everyday."

"Hey that's not a bad thing look how awesome I am."

Everyone laughs this time, "anyway there is nothing wrong then being like my big sister, she is cool and clever and pretty who wouldn't want to be like that."

"Aww thanks sis but you are all those things as well."

"Duh I know" she laughs.

The family sit talking as Lilly drifts off to sleep, after lunch they continue to look round before heading to the gift shop. Santana turns to Quinn, "this is going to cost us a fortune you know that."

"Yea but it's one day plus I don't think Holly will want much."

Holly turns, "I want one of those big lions and I mean the big ones."

Santana shakes her head, "not a chance."

"What come on Ma, it will be awesome."

"Are you seriously telling me you want one?" Holly nods, "there is no way I'm buying you one of them" she says pointing to the lion which is bigger than Lilly.

"Ma please I'll pay half" she says.

Santana looks to her wife, "babe let her get it" Quinn says with a shrug.

"Fine I can't believe I'm getting this, you are so carrying it."

Maya laughs, "can I have the large monkey one then?"

Quinn tries to hold in her laugh as Santana sighs, "yes fine, but get Lilly a little one of each oh and the little elephant."

Santana pays for them nearly having a heart attack there and then. In the car on the way home Quinn turns to her wife "babe shall we just stop off for dinner?" she whispers hoping none of the kids heard but when food is involved, Holly and Maya sit up.

"Can we go macdonalds?" Maya asks.

"No lets go pizza express" Holly says.

The girls argue back and forth when Santana shouts, "enough both of you we are not going to either, we will go to the little Italian on the corner."

"Awesome" both girls says giving each other a high five.

They arrive at the restaurant and the waiter takes them to the table, Santana sits Lilly in the high chair which she does first time when Holly show her the soft little monkey they bought her. Santana turns and sighs "I thought I told you not to bring that in here."

"No technically you said and I quote 'don't bring her lion or elephant into the restaurant' and I didn't, I bought her monkey."

Santana raises her eyebrow, "don't get smart with me, Holly."

"Ma look she is sat happy."

Quinn can see Santana's frustration, "look we get that but when we have to feed her she is going to scream when monkey gets taken away."

"Ok sorry guess I didn't think it through."

Santana looks at her eldest, "no babe I'm sorry it was a good idea and I get why you did it so thank you, why don't you girls see what you want to order."

The waiter takes their orders, Santana and Quinn allowing Maya to have a cola which she is excited about, Lilly is drinking from her sippy cup. Quinn and Holly are talking about school, the waiter brings their food over and they sit and eat, surprisingly Lilly sits lovely holding her monkey and eating all her dinner. "Mom?" Holly asks.

"Yes Holly" Quinn says with a smile she knows what's coming.

"Can we get pudding?"

Quinn nods, "yes I might even get Lilly some ice cream."

Santana bends down to Lilly, "did you hear that Mommy is letting you have an ice cream baby." "Mommy yay" Lilly says clapping but not really understanding what her Mama had said.

After pudding, Quinn carries Lilly to the car, Santana and Maya are talking when they notice Holly has stopped to talk to a group of friends. "Holly found some friends Mama."

"I know, shall we embarrass your big sister?"

Maya nods, "yea do it."

"Santana" Quinn says warningly.

Santana just smiles, "Holly come on baby girl we need to get you home and get ready for bed" she says and laughs when Holly glares at her.

Holly turns to her friends, "oh my God my parents are so embarrassing." Some of them laugh. "I best go and kill my Ma" Holly walks past Santana then turns, "you suck you know that."

Santana goes to say something but Quinn stops her, "you deserved that Santana."

"I know" she catches up to Holly "babe I'm sorry but you have to admit it was funny."

"Lets just say it's a good job all my friends know what its like to have embarrassing parents."

Santana puts her arm round her, "you know I love you kid right?"

"Yea and I love you too."

They all arrive home and spend the rest of the evening together as family before bed.


	40. Chapter 40

5 years later.

"Babe please hurry up we need to get to my moms'. You know what they are like if we are late" Holly says getting frustrated with her newly engaged girlfriend.

Phoebe sighs, "Holly I'm nearly ready just wait damn it." After ten minutes she comes out dressed in a short black dress, "ready."

Holly turns, "shit Pheebs you look hot, I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you."

"Well you will have to, at least till we get home and you can do as you please with me."

"Oh baby I will" she says walking over and kissing her passionately.

Phoebe pulls back, "don't we have to go?"

"Screw it, I just want to take you to bed right now."

"No chance lets go" she says pulling her pouting girlfriend out the apartment.

They arrive at Santana's and Quinn's and walk straight in, "hey guys."

"You are late young lady" Santana says.

Holly rolls her eyes, "sorry. Ow seriously come on I'm like an adult now" she says rubbing her bottom.

Quinn laughs, "don't roll your eyes at your Ma, how are you baby?" She says kissing her cheek.

"I'm good thank you, where are my sisters?" she asks. Santana and Quinn had one more daughter after Lilly so now they have Maya who is fourteen, Lilly who is nearly six and three year old Jessica.

Santana laughs, "well Maya is in her room sulking, Lilly is stood in timeout and Jess is taking a nap but will be getting up soon."

"Wow you're having a fun morning then" Phoebe says with a small chuckle.

Quinn nods, "yes our darling Maya is grounded for two weeks, Lilly is just being stubborn like her Mama" she says winking at her wife, "and Jess just had a bad night." As she finishes her sentence Maya enters the kitchen, "hey baby."

Maya grumbles and sits down then suddenly shoots back up, Holly knows that feeling oh too well, "oh dear sis not just a grounding then?" Holly asks.

"No Ma thought she needed to take a layer of skin off my ass also."

Santana shakes her head, "I did not take a layer of skin off and watch your language, you are in enough trouble without adding to it."

"Sorry" she mumbles.

Holly chuckles, "come on then what did you do?"

"Snuck out and went to a party, Mom caught me sneaking back in because Jess was up."

Holly nods, "been there Maya, I got caught sneaking out and the same thing happened to me."

"Yea Mom said, I still think I'm too old for it now" she huffs.

Holly laughs, "um when I did it I was seventeen and Ma didn't think I was too old then so you don't have a chance."

"Great just great."

"Anyway Phoebe and I was wondering if you wanted to spend next weekend with us?" Holly asks her.

Maya's eyes light up she loves spending time with her big sister, "really that would be awesome."

Quinn clears her throat, "um excuse me, you are grounded young lady two weeks remember, you can go the weekend after that."

"Mom come on, we won't let her have too much fun."

Santana shakes her head, "no Holly being punished is just that, you know that."

"I know but… hang on" she turns to Maya, "can you leaves us a minute sis so I can talk to them." Maya gets up and leaves, "Mom, Ma please we managed to score some tickets for her for the art exhibition that's opening and she would love it please" she asks smiling sweetly.

Santana looks at Quinn who shrugs, "fine she can go but she will be ground the weekend after to make up for it."

"Awesome thank you Ma."

Phoebe smiles, "cool we have Alex staying as well, and we were going to offer to have Lilly and Jess after so you guys, Mom and Dad could go out for a meal then we were going to host a Sunday dinner after."

Quinn nods, "you guys really want all four of them?"

"Yea Mom we have the room" she says laughing, "plus they like spending time with us and you guys get a night out."

Santana nods, "that would be nice thank you."

"You're welcome, now about dinner I'm starving."

Quinn laughs, "you don't change baby, Ma is making a curry and will be ready in about an hour. So how about your Ma goes and gets Lilly from timeout and I'll go wake Jess then we can spend some time together in the living room."

They all agree, Holly heads upstairs to Maya's room, "hey I managed to swing it but Ma says you are grounded the weekend after."

"Ah man that sucks."

"I know but trust me you will love, what we have planned and will so be worth it."

Maya nods, her sister always does awesome stuff with her, "I don't doubt it. Are we going downstairs now?" Holly nods, "great I am going to have to sit on my sore ass all afternoon."

Holly chuckles, "well that's the price you have to pay, was it at least a good party?"

"Oh yea so worth it, Ma still has a hand made of steal."

"I don't doubt it, remember I was on many a receiving end of them, though Mon is definitely no slouch in that department."

Maya laughs, "oh trust me I know, she punished me a few weeks ago apparently I get in more trouble than you did, though I think I just get caught more than you did."

"True I was very good at hiding it."

"You will have to teach me."

Quinn was stood in the doorway with Jess listening, "oh no she won't missy and you" she says pointing to Holly, "I'm sure Ma would be interested to know everything you hid from us."

Holly laughs, "all in the past Mother" she looks to Jess, "hey baby sis, you coming to give me a hug?"

Jess nods and gets down from Quinn running over, "I had bad dreams" she tells her.

"I know, Mommy told me, you know I have bad dream dust in my bag I will put some in your room and it will not let bad dreams in."

Jess eyes go wide, "weally tank you Holly" she says squeezing her tight.

"You're welcome now come on lets go downstairs because I still haven't seen little miss Lilly bug."

As she walks past Quinn she whispers in her ear, "thank you Holly, you know they really miss you as do Ma and I."

"I know but its part of growing up I guess I'm nearly twenty two, I'm getting old" she laughs.

"That you are, come on lets go find everyone else."

They head downstairs, Lilly makes a bee line for Holly straight away, "Lolly" she shouts running into her arms.

Holly smiles, "still sticking with Lolly huh."

"Always it sounds cool."

"Yea it does, so you been trouble for Mama huh?"

Lilly nods, "I'm not been doing as I'm told."

"That's not good is it, if you want to come and spend next weekend with Phoebe and I, you have to be a good girl this week ok?"

Lilly nods, she also loves spending the night with them, "I will be extra good I promise."

"Good" she says kissing the top of her head.

They all sit talking about the engagement, Holly and Phoebe's new apartment and their new jobs before Santana heads off to finish dinner. They all sit round enjoying a great meal. By eight, Lilly and Jess were in bed, Quinn had sent Maya to get ready, part of her punishment is a nine o'clock bed time which she is not very happy about. Santana, Quinn, Holly and Phoebe all sit down with a glass of wine, "so are you both doing ok with everything?"

"Yea Ma we are honest."

"Good, you know Mom and I will help you guys out if you need it."

Phoebe smiles, "we know, my parents said the same but we kind of want to do this on our own you know."

"We know trust us we have been there but even my Mami had to help us out at the start, just promise us you will come to us if you need to."

Holly nods, "we will Ma I promise but thank you we appreciate the offer."

"You're welcome, so do we have a wedding date yet?"

"Not really, we are thinking summer next year, we want a good year of saving first and before you say anything we know that you guys and Phoebe's parents have offered to pay for it and we agreed with them that if you guys paid a quarter each we want to pay at least half."

Quinn nods, "that's fine with us if you are sure."

"We really are Aunt Quinn we want to do this."

"Then that's ok with us, so how is the new internship going?"

Holly shrugs, "not bad, we are both working really long hours at the moment so time together is hard but I guess that is what needs to be done."

"Yea Mom and I didn't see each other for days on end when I started the law firm, and Phoebe being a doctor is going to be really long hours."

Phoebe nods, "yea it really is, working in the hospital is hard and long but I love it I moved to A and E last week that is just constant you know."

"I can imagine, how are the plans coming on for your dream home?" Holly has been designing it.

"Well actually I mean we won't be able to start looking for a place to build it or whatever till we are both on full time wages but we have started a dream house fund, even though I'm just an intern, the money is really good."

Santana agrees, "babe there is a lot of money in architecture, and you work for a great company."

"Yea they actually just gave me the lead on the new flats they are building so should be a good challenge."

"Oh baby that's amazing we are so proud of you, both of you actually."

Phoebe smiles, "thank you it really means a lot, my parents were chuffed as well, we both got really lucky to have four fantastic parents."

"Yea thank you again for everything, guys I wouldn't have this life if it wasn't for you."

"You are more than welcome, you are a fantastic daughter Holly and we couldn't be prouder, all you girls have done and continue to do us proud."

Holly smiles proudly, "thank you it really does mean a lot I only ever wanted to make you proud."

"You have nothing to prove to us baby you do make us proud don't you ever worry about that."

The four of them sat happy together for the rest of the evening all loving the day they have spent together as a family.

Holly and Phoebe did marry the following summer, two years later Phoebe gave birth to twins, a little boy Xavier Stephen Lopez Pierce and a little girl Zara Quinn Lopez Pierce when they turned three, Holly gave birth to another little girl Maisy Susan Santana Lopez Pierce. All the children had a piece of their family within their names. Santana and Quinn were the doting grandparents and gave as much love to them as they did their own children and all three children loved time with Abuela and Nana.


End file.
